28 de Enero
by Odet la chica de Terry
Summary: Este fic es 100% Terrytano una historia en un universo paralelo donde Terry encuentra la felicidad al fin, historia que sigue la linea que marca el anime pero con un final inesperado donde Terry es FELIZ.
1. ERAS MI PASADO

Hola chicas, aquí traigo este Fan fic el primero que termino de corte LEMON para ensalzar al Duque para su cumple¡

la idea de este fic nació por dos razones la primera un reto que me lanzó Jennat una querida amiga a quien le debo el haber creado esta historia, a ver que te parece y si merezco llevar ese alias de Chica de Terry jeje

y el segundo motivo y que le dio forma a esta historia tan mía es la plática que sostuve con unas lindas chicas la madrugada del 29 de diciembre del 2009 día de mi cumpleaños y como en menos de un mes es el cumple de Terry pues...

Espero que les guste tiene una fuerte carga emocional y pasional como no se imaginan, está contada en primera persona y en la época actual, espero y no me linchen después...

Es de corte lemon así que si no le s agrada este tipo de lectura por favor abstente de leer, de mas esta decir que es para mayores de 18 años solo hago la aclaración, muy a pesar de las escenas Lemon esta es una historia de amor, espero y le den una oportunidad y lleguen al final del camino y la disfruten tanto como yo goce escribiéndola.

Este es el comienzo de algo que parecía olvidado y enterrado en el pasado algo que parecía imposible que volviera a darse léanlo y entenderán de lo que hablo.

con todo mi amor y cariño para ti Terry Grandchester, Vendaval de mis sueños...

Odet La chica de Terry

28 DE ENERO

****

29 de Diciembre, Eras mi pasado…

Aquí estoy… el destino me ha traído hasta este lugar sin proponérmelo, te miro, suspiro sin poder evitarlo, estas magnifico, eres maravilloso en lo tuyo, no puedo negar que eres un hombre atractivo un verdadero galán…

Supongo que miles de mujeres han pasado por tu cama, elevo la nariz con desdén y con claros celos en mis ojos que destellan al verte en el escenario, ya eres famoso y reconocido nada que ver con aquel joven que conocí hace 16 años atrás, precisamente cuando tu tenias 18 años y yo apenas 16…

Estoy sentada en la mesa de ese bar rodeada de mis amigos es mi cumpleaños el numero 32, ellos me invitaron a festejarlo jamás me imagine a donde me llevarían, ni idea tenia de que estuvieras de gira en la ciudad, el humo del escenario se mezcla con el humo de los cigarrillos, tu imagen pasa borrosa ante mis ojos por culpa del humo de la nicotina, esto provoca que se irriten lo odio y lo sabes, caen gruesas lagrimas para tratar de lubricar mis pupilas que te devoran de un solo bocado, estoy sentada en la protección de las sombras de la columna del lugar no quiero que me mires, tu voz me penetra los oídos hasta hacerme estremecer involuntariamente, oigo tu varonil voz, recitando ese monologo y entre frase y frase citas poesías…

¡Demonios poesías que yo te leí¡ ya no se distinguir si mis lagrimas son por causa del humo o por la enorme excitación que me a provocado volver a verte, estoy eufórica, no puedo evitarlo me perturba estar aquí tan cerca de ti, siento temblar mi cuerpo, mi prometido me abraza y me pregunta si tengo frio porque me siente estremecer, es invierno y la temperatura es bastante gélida, en este lugar el clima es bastante agradable tanto que los abrigos y chamarras se quedaron en el guardarropa, el lugar es clásico, es todo tu, sombrío, bohemio, taciturno, intimo, un lugar hecho pensando en ti, en tu personalidad casi gótica y tu fuerte temperamento.

El mesero pregunta si deseamos ordenar alguna bebida, todos optan por la clásica bebida de cebada, yo solo pregunto si hay algo que no contenga alcohol, me dice con gesto sorprendido que solo las limonadas, le pido una y mis amigos como siempre me hacen burla precisamente cuando por un minuto has guardado silencio, la algarabía se escucha por todo el lugar, me apeno con la gente que voltea curiosa, siento que me derrito en la silla estas mirándome, siento tus zafiros quemándome la piel, traspasando el grueso blusón que me cubre, llega el mesero y me ofrece la bebida, el la sostiene en el aire esperando que la tome, dudo por segundos y levanto el rostro sin remedio tomo el vaso que está repleto de hielo con una rodaja como adorno en el filo, mi corazón se acelera se que me has visto, pero mi desilusión es mayor al notar tu indiferencia, sigues con tu monologo y yo me sumo en desesperación de creerme algo importante en tu pasado.

Me reto a mí misma, ¿cómo es posible que pensaras que él se acordaría de ti?, si los tabloides solo hablan de las miles de chicas que lo asedian mujeres bellísimas con cuerpo de sirenas, mujeres finas que son joyas dignas de admirarse, mujeres jóvenes y plenas de belleza inigualable de países tropicales y países fríos lejanos como su tierra misma, amores de sur y norte, en cualquier lugar a donde va tiene una nueva enamorada y yo soy solo pasado…

Me quedo mirando fijamente mi vaso, lo meneo incansablemente con el popote, un deja vu me invade y el tiempo retrocede… hace ya 16 años…

-Una limonada por favor, gracias doctor,

-de nada linda.

-¿doctor?, ¿un medico sirviendo limonadas? Eso si que es patético

-Patético es sostener por tanto tiempo ese envase y no decidirte a tomarlo, dije con desdén, llevas aproximadamente 30 min. Mirándolo, que es lo que te dice, quizás si acercas mas la oreja escuches mejor.

El me mira con rencor en actitud desafiante, su mirada me desconcierta pero no te voy a dar el gusto, dije segura de mí.

–¿Qué? acaso dije algo malo niño, ni siquiera has de saber cuál es el sabor de una cerveza.

-Y tu lo debes saber muy bien, debes ser una señorita muy bien portada pero cuando nadie te ve debes ser una chica llena de perversiones.

-!Pero como te atreves¡ dije colérica, ¡ah! ya se cuál es tu juego niño bonito, me volví a dar valor, -no voy a dejar que un patán como tu arruine mi tarde, estoy feliz por mi recién recobrada libertad y no habrá nada que me enfade, por cierto yo soy abstemia o sea, que no tomo nada de alcohol por que tengo como compromiso propio siempre estar en mis 5 sentidos para así, nunca arrepentirme de mis actos ¡como vez¡ dije triunfante, -cosa que no puedo asegurar de ti.

Tenia una mueca que asemejaba una sonrisa, muy retorcida me dio escalofríos mas bien me pareció una sonrisa malvada.

-Así que festejas tu libertad ¿eh? Y cuál es el afortunado que ya no tiene que aguantarte jajajaja

-!Eres un imbécil¡, estalle

-Vaya la chica que no iba a enfadarse, pero que vocabulario señorita no es digno de una dama esas palabrotas qué bueno que no bebes alcohol si no imagínate lo que saldría de esa boquita color roja jajajajajaja seguramente por eso te dejaron jajajajaja quien podría aguantarte jajajajajaja

-Eres un, eres un… sin decir más salí hecha una furia hacia la calle

-Espera no te enojes "linda" solo era una broma, eres buena haciendo sentir mejor a las personas ¿sabes?, hace un momento me sentía fatal y llegas tu y me has hecho reír un montón jajajajajaja

-Crees que soy tu payaso personal, dije completamente fuera de sí encarándolo aunque tuviera que pararme de puntas para parecer más alta y atemorizante, (jajajaja claro que jamás iguale su estatura)

-pues con un poquito más de carmín lo parecerías jajajajajaja solo un poquito, porque si no te verías ridícula jajajajajaja

-Lo que pasa es que estas celoso de mis labios, ya quisieras que una chica como yo te diera algo de atención, mi boca es muy linda estoy orgullosa de mis labios carnosos y no me importa lo que la gente piense si creen que son exagerados yo amo mis labios rojos y ya quisieras que estos labios te pertenecieran¡ dije muy cerca de su cara.

Me aparte porque a él se le borró la risa y me miraba tan fijamente con un semblante serio que no supe descifrar, me sentí triunfante y le restregué mi rostro asintiendo con brusquedad en dos ocasiones esperando respuesta, con las manos en la cintura en señal de triunfo espere en vano, solo se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

-Espera ¿qué te pasa, no vas a responderme?

-No, solo que me recordaste a alguien y…

-una novia que te dejó, seguramente por tu pésimo sentido del humor, jajajaja, al ver que mi comentario no le hizo gracia, lo seguí ya que él no había parado de caminar,

-Espera, espera, lo siento si te herí, el volvió a mirarme sorprendido ante mi disculpa y por fin paro.

–Se lo que es perder un amor, dije con la voz quebrada, desilusionarte de él para el dado caso es lo mismo, lo pierdes y quedas vacio por dentro, sientes una desesperación que no sabes cómo actuar, te bloqueas y el mundo entero se derrumba frente a ti y no atinas a hacer nada, duele tanto que el cerebro no responde, te quedas inmóvil viéndolo partir, te dicen cobarde, ciego, que deberías luchar pero tus razones te impiden actuar… dije bajando la mirada con profunda tristeza, -lo siento creo que mejor me voy,

-Espera, me tomo por el brazo cuando estaba a punto de salir corriendo volví a mirarlo y pudo ver las lagrimas que resbalaban por mis mejillas, -yo siento lo mismo…

Así empezó nuestra amistad, amistad que duró dos semanas, duró lo que su estadía en mi ciudad natal…

Los aplausos, los chiflidos y ovaciones se dejaron escuchar por el lugar, me hizo volver de mis recuerdos,

-vaya si que es guapo el actor dijo Erika -eh?

-Esa voz me provoca comérmelo a besos, -Siiii dijo Paola, jajajaja todas las chicas rieron excepto yo, si supieran que conozco a lo que saben esos labios…

-Vamos no sean golosas contestaron los machos de nuestra mesa,

-está bien el actorsucho pero no exageren,

-¿bien? Pero que dices es un cuero, un forro, y si lo comparas contigo tu sales terriblemente perjudicado jajajajaja volvieron a reír incluso los varones haciendo burla del desafortunado comentario de Cristian,

-y lo mejor es que se deshizo de esa pesada que tenia por novia la tal Susana,

-¿Qué? Dije visiblemente sorprendida

-Si Mayra ¿no lo sabías? Por fin se quito de encima ese lastre, ¿cómo pudo aguantarla tanto tiempo? ya parecía la novia eterna, ya la conocían en la farándula como "la muestra" jajajajajaja todos rieron en la mesa ante las bromas de mi incorregible amiga.

Me sentí mareada, y no por el efecto de la bebida ya que podía notar en el girar del líquido el poquísimo alcohol que contenía, ni siquiera la había probado, me levante

–voy al tocador,

-¿te arden los ojos? Me dijo mi prometido,

-un poco ahora regreso, me encamine hacia… -¿Perdón donde está el tocador de damas?

-Por el pasillo a la derecha,

-Gracias, me dirigí hacia allá, sentía una mirada masculina sobre mí, el cantinero es un fresco pensé,

enfundada en mis jeans ajustados y mis botas de ante color negro altísimas, soy bajita solo 1.59 así que me fascinaban los tacones enormes, camine tocando mi cabeza con cierta pereza en verdad me estallaba con tanto humo, el pasillo estaba en penumbra, pero ni eso pudo desistir el contoneo de mis caderas al caminar perfectamente derecha sobre mis altísimas botas,

hasta que una voz de terciopelo me hizo perder el equilibrio ¡cosa casi imposible! ya que era experta en los contoneos femeninos que me caracterizaban, esa voz me amarro los pies al piso y me hizo voltear sin desearlo en cámara lenta con el rostro lleno de sorpresa pero como siempre en fracción de segundos contuve mis emociones cosa que aprendí muy bien del dueño de esa voz que me llamaba:

-¡Chica de Terry!

-No puede ser… decía para mi mientras lo miraba acercarse con una pequeña toalla en su hombro, sentí que me desmayaría al verlo dirigirse a mi tan gallardo y varonil seguro de sí mismo, ese porte de príncipe que tuvo siempre desde nuestra primera juventud,

-como lo sabe, me descubrió… 


	2. FUISTE MIA

**28 DE ENERO**

**Capitulo 2.- FUISTE MIA…**

**29 de Diciembre, 10:00 pm**

-Hola

-jajajaja sabia que eras tu, ¡quien mas!

-Por lo menos merezco un hola, ¡y no se a que te refieres!

Lo siento linda tienes razón, eh olvidado mis modales -sin mas me planta un beso en cada mejilla, el segundo rozando la comisura de mis labios, haciéndome cerrar los ojos de inmediato, frota su mejilla contra la mía y sus labios musitan en mi oído muy quedo- Que gusto volverte a ver.

El placer es mío… - ¡idiota! ¿Por que dije eso? me recrimine.

Entonces el placer es mutuo Mayra -dijo sin separarse de mi, entonces me abrazo muy fuerte casi con posesión, me quedé inmóvil no esperaba un saludo así. No quería corresponder aunque me moría de ganas de hacerlo ¿y si alguien nos veía? ¡Que estoy diciendo!, ¿que me pasa?

¿Que era eso que me decías? ¿Cómo me llamaste? acaso eh cambiado tanto que no me reconocías, -dije para romper aquel contacto que me estaba bajando las defensas muy rápidamente, al fin soltó el abrazo.

¡Ah si! Tu eres la chica de Terry ¿verdad? O sea, "mi chica".

¿de que me hablas? -dije con burla- creo que el humo te ha afectado un poco jajajajaja -¿como lo supo? Dije asombrada su perspicacia, ego y seguridad.

No has cambiado nada, siempre a la defensiva jajajajaja hay un canal en el you tube con una "Chica de Terry" como propietaria y sé que eres tú.

¡Estas loco de remate! Yo no tengo tiempo para eso, ¿en serio tu vez esas cosas? - dije con burla.

Vaya, pues que decepción, juraría que eras tú, la música que allí exhiben es significativa para mi y… bueno, que mas da, debe ser alguna fan que me conoce muy bien, las revistas ya no dejan nada a la imaginación.

Si, alguna de tus "tantas" admiradoras, -dije con molestia que el pudo percibir.

Me miro y tenia esa maldita sonrisa endemoniada que me volvía loca, pude notar sus perfectos dientes en aquel lugar tan obscuro, recordé como los veía mordiendo mi…

ehm… -sacudí la cabeza para borrar esa imagen- Terry es un gusto saludarte, pero tengo que irme, -dije ofreciendo mi mano y empezando a caminar directo a donde estaba una densa nube de humo de colores, él solo me miro con su maldita sonrisa, tomo mi mano y ya no me soltó.

-Pero ibas hacia allá, ven, te acompaño.

-¿Queee? ¡No pensaras entrar en el tocador de damas conmigo! -el me arrastraba literalmente en esa dirección sin soltar mi muñeca- ¿o si?

Si prefieres te espero afuera, pero tienes que ir, no decías que era muy malo para el organismo aguant…

¡Esta bien! ¡esta bien! -dije molesta mientras entraba al baño, una luz muy blanca lo iluminaba, cerré un poco mis ojos para que se acostumbraran a ese fuerte destello, entre en el ultimo cubículo, baje la tapa del retrete y me senté sobre ella, el maldito llamado de la naturaleza había desaparecido, pataleaba con fuerza, con rabia, odiaba a ese hombre que me ponía en aquel estado de franco atontamiento- ¿como es posible que recuerde eso? A pasado mucho tiempo, ¡es un engreído! Como siempre trata de imponer su voluntad ¡ash! -me levante y abrí de un empujón la puerta azotándola, cual fue mi sorpresa que al salir el estaba ahí sentado en uno de los silloncitos del tocador con su clásica postura de engreído, la pierna cruzada seductoramente así como sus brazos enlazados sobre su pecho. La puerta estaba cerrada.

¿Pero que estas haciendo aquí? -dije completamente apenada.

Dije que te esperaría, vas a enfermarte si no haces caso del llamado de la naturaleza -dijo con burla- ¿por que pataleabas tanto? y además ¿hablas sola? -Mi boca denotaba el asombro, la cerré al percatarme de ello.

Terry que pretendes, -dije con seriedad.

-Quiero verte.

-Lo siento pero vengo acompañada, con mis amigos, no puedo.

Si, ya se que vienes con tu novio, es bastante posesivo jajaja -fruncí el ceño con desaprobación ante su franca burla de mi prometido.

Me encantaría que platicáramos, ah pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos.  
¿Acaso vas a negarle esa petición a tu viejo amigo? -Lo dijo levantándose y viniendo hacia mí.

-¿Por que habría de negarme? Solo que ahora vengo acompañada y me es imposible, podría ser mañana.

-Mañana me iré, hoy fue mi ultima presentación aquí,

¡Que lastima! me hubiera gustado que charláramos, bueno, tengo que irme -dije dirigiéndome a la puerta, de un jalón me hizo encararlo.

¡Quiero verte! por favor… ten esto -puso en mi mano un celular de ultima generación color plata.

¿Y esto? ¿Ya dices por favor? -me sonrió malévolamente.

-Estoy quedándome en el depa que esta arriba del bar, te marcare a las 12 de la noche en punto y lo haré cada 5 minutos hasta que vengas,

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! no puedo entiende, toma tu celular o lo tiraré a la basura,

-No es mío linda, es uno de los muchos que pertenecen a la compañía que me representa, es mi cadena localizadora, si lo pierdes accidentalmente me meterás en un problema, ¿tu no lo permitirías verdad? así que tendrás que venir a devolvérmelo. Esta belleza tiene localizador satelital así que donde estés te encontraré.

¡Terry eres imposible! tengo que irme ya -dije con molestia metiendo el celular en la bolsa trasera de mi pantalón ya que el blusón lograba tapar ese pequeño bultito, abrí con fuerza el cerrojo del baño afortunadamente no había nadie en el pasillo.

Mayra te marcare en una hora, sabes que lo haré, -dijo serio.

Lo mire muy molesta, el sonreía divertido ante mi enojo, le mostré la lengua antes de salir del baño y escuche sus carcajadas tras de mi, yo también sonreí, iba mordiéndome los labios pensando que afortunada era,

Terry no has cambiado nada… -iba ensimismada, cuando de pronto una luz directo a mis ojos me cegó tanto que me hizo detenerme y tapar con mi mano ese destello, se escucharon las mañanitas, el animador anuncio por el micro que era mi cumpleaños, la gente comenzó a aplaudir y mis amigas corrieron en estampida a abrazarme, todas me felicitaban así como mis amigos, por ultimo mi prometido me abrazo con fuerza y me balanceo, por encima de su hombro pude ver a Terry que, en la entrada al pasillo me miraba, me regalo su sonrisa retorcida y en otro balanceo mis ojos lo perdieron.

Fue difícil convencer a mis amigos de no seguir con la fiesta alegando cansancio, saben que no soy trasnochadora afortunadamente no insistieron, hacia mas frio, mi novio tampoco insistió ya que al día siguiente trabajaba y no quería desvelarse.

Tome mi auto y me dirigí nuevamente hacia el bar, tenia miedo no sabia si hacia lo correcto al ir a su encuentro, pero de algo estaba completamente segura, si no lo hacia me arrepentiría toda la vida, era casi media noche y por causa del frio no había nadie en la calle, la luz roja del semáforo me hipnotizo…

**Flash back**

-Así que te llamas Terry,

-bueno así me dicen algunos, mi nombre es Terrence, Terrence G… Greum

-Es lindo tu nombre Terrence Greum nunca lo había escuchado, para nada es mexicano jajaja

-Es ingles

- ¡Oh, vaya! y que haces tan lejos de tu tierra Terrence

-El trabajo me trajo a América casi para cumplir 17 y ahora estoy de vacaciones.

Pues Monclova no es precisamente un destino turístico -le dije sonriendo.

Así pasaron los primeros tres días de nuestra recién estrenada amistad, en ese tiempo nos contamos nuestras vidas, rápidamente nos convertimos en la persona que mas sabía de los sentimientos mas profundos del otro, le conté como era mi vida y como un amor me desilusiono totalmente, ese amor que fue un lobo con piel de oveja, casi me hizo extraviar mi camino al grado de dejar de ser yo misma, afortunadamente el mismo mostro su faceta mas oscura y termine por convencerme que era mejor dejarlo, cuando todos me criticaban de dejar a "tan buena persona" no llegarían nunca a conocerlo como lo hice yo.

Terry me conto sobre su vida, sus padres, la soledad que de niño vivió, su larga estancia en un internado, el encuentro con el amor, esa chica pecosa que le despertó los sentimientos dormidos, luego su viaje a América el accidente con Susana y que ahora era su responsabilidad y para colmo se comprometió con ella haciendo a un lado la esperanza de realizar su amor con aquella chica de pecas, me conto su desesperación y como había caído en la bebida, como se levanto y recupero su empleo como "aspirante a actor" pero en esta ocasión le dieron papeles secundarios "sin importancia" debía empezar nuevamente desde abajo no le importaba, una de esas obras no tan renombradas lo trajo a México precisamente en esta ciudad en la que vivo ahora, cuando la temporada termino le tocaban sus vacaciones, así fue como llegó a Monclova a 2 hrs y media de la gran ciudad, estaba a punto de volver a probar el alcohol cuando aparecí.

Como yo aun estaba de vacaciones veraniegas podía verlo todas las tardes con cualquier pretexto, yo siempre estaba inmiscuida en muchas actividades así que mis padres no les parecía extraña mi ausencia. Nos veíamos en aquel restaurantito donde nos vimos la primera vez, ahí pasábamos horas hablando, riendo, lamiendo nuestras heridas de amores. Incluso el también comenzó a llamar Doctor al dueño del lugar, y supo porque se le llamaba así.

Un día fuimos al departamento que alquilo para pasar sus vacaciones por un libro que quería mostrarme sobre un tal Hamlet, subimos las escaleras yo iba tras él, entre nosotros había nacido una empatía única, confiábamos ciegamente, todo fue tan natural…

-Terry puedo preguntarte algo,

-si claro ¿que pasa?

¿Nunca dejaras a Susana? -me miro mientras terminaba de pasar la llave para abrir la puerta- perdón si te moleste, pero es que… ya se que ella realizó un gran sacrificio por ti, pero atarte a un chica que no quieres por agradecimiento es… -asevere mi opinión entrando en "su hogar" y antes de decir la ultima frase cerré la boca porque creí haber sido demasiado directa en un asunto que no era mío.

¿Tu que harías? -Pregunto con indiferencia mientras buscaba algo en una maleta.

Bueno yo ¿ehm? dejaría que me cortaran un brazo por ti -dije sin poder medir las consecuencias de mis palabras caminando por la habitación- te daría mi sangre ¡claro! si somos compatibles, te daría mi medula aunque dicen que ese trasplante es dolorosísimo jajajaja te daría un riñón, te daría un cachito de mi páncreas jajaja incluso te daría un pulmón si tuviera la certeza que con uno solo podríamos sobrevivir jajaja

Me detuve ya que no escuche su risa, voltee y se dirigía hacia mi, me paralice, había en su mirada algo que no pude descifrar.

No me refería a eso -dijo ya muy cerca de mi.

Y.. yo… nunca te impondría un agradecimiento o pago de ninguna especie… -dije casi en un susurro.

¡No Mayra! me pregunto si me darías… tu corazón.

¡Tómalo! - dije sin dudar, un destello brillo en sus ojos y apareció esa sonrisa que me provocaba perderme.

Entonces como es mío voy a reclamarlo -dijo entre risitas seductoras que me derritieron al instante.

¡Hazlo! es tuyo… -entonces me beso arrebatadoramente, se separo de mi ansioso mientras yo seguía inmóvil en el mismo sitio, viendo estrellas alrededor de mi.

Mayra este es un juego muy peligroso y si no me pides que pare ahora, no podre detenerme después -yo lo miraba con la vista nublada los labios los sentía vibrar aun, ya no pensaba en nada mas que en nosotros dos, no sabia que pasaba, no era dueña de mi voluntad, volvió a mirarme me atrapo entre sus brazos fuertemente, iba a abrir la boca para decir algo cuando él…

Demasiado tarde… -volvió a tomar mis labios con mas desesperación, instintivamente lo abrace, el se inclino y me cargo pasando sus manos por mis caderas, amarre mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y sentimos la sangre hervir…

Nos mantuvimos así un momento hasta que no quedo mas aire, me bajo y empezó a desabotonar su camisa, boto los zapatos y sin esperar mas hice lo mismo parecía un trance, sin pensarlo quedamos desnudos uno frente al otro mirándonos sin atrevernos a tocarnos, entonces me di cuenta ¿Qué había hecho? ¡estaba desnuda frente a él! el terror me invadió y me tape los senos llena de vergüenza, a él le pareció cómico porque sonreía, se acerco hacia mi mientras yo retrocedía, me tomo de los brazos y me apretó a su cuerpo, estaba tan tibio, solo su masculinidad quemaba mi vientre, sentía su opresión cerca de mi ombligo estaba tan… dura, sentí nuevamente el deseo trepar por mi cuerpo y me dejé llevar, jaló mis cabellos castaños levantando mi rostro me beso muy despacio mordiendo con suavidad mis labios, lamiéndolos, succionándolos, introduciendo su lengua en mi cavidad, lentamente derrumbo la barrera que edifique para alejarme de él, deje caer mis brazos sobre su cuello y acaricie sus largos y sedosos cabellos, el me apretó aun mas arqueando mi cuerpo, mis senos endurecidos toparon con su pecho firme.

¡Ahh! - lanzo un breve gemido al disfrutar ese cálido contacto- Se siente bien…

mjuh -respondí con los ojos cerrados, se separo de mi un poco y atrapo mi pecho con su mano, mi respiración era agitada, de repente una húmeda calidez resbalo por mi pezón endureciéndolo aun mas, la succión interminable me hizo lanzar un fuerte gemido sin poder reprimirlo mas, al escucharlo hizo lo mismo con mi otro seno y me volví loca, apreté con fuerza su rostro contra mi jalando con fuerza sus lindos cabellos, sus manos no dejaban de explorar mi piel que se erizaba tras su contacto, una abundante humedad entre mis piernas me hizo darme cuenta que su miembro ya no me presionaba mas y sentía una urgencia de sentirlo mas cerca, cuando en un principio me atemorizo sus dimensiones ahora deseaba ardientemente tocarlo y sentirlo justamente ahí donde antes era un desierto, pero la pena era mayor.

Mi cuerpo se retorcía ante sus febriles caricias y su boca lujuriosa, de repente me cargo y me puso en la cama aventó al piso la maleta y se incoó sobre mi, el notaba mi ansiedad y como mi cuerpo temblaba, me miraba con deseo podía sentirlo, por fin pude admirar su virilidad ya que al tenerlo frente a mi no quise bajar la mirada, me pareció tan bello, mi boca salivo involuntariamente, sentí unos fuertes espasmos en el vientre que me hicieron lanzar un gritillo erótico a los oídos de Terry.

Creo que ya estas lista -toco con suavidad mi centro femenino cerré los ojos y al sentir sus dedos tibios instintivamente separe los muslos, abrí los ojos con sorpresa asombrada de las reacciones de mi cuerpo estaba tan excitada no podía evitarlo.

Tomo mis piernas y me jalo con fuerza hacia él levanto mis muslos y se echo sobre mi, el contacto de su pene en mi sexo me provoco arquear la espalda,

¡Espera! tranquila, esto debe ser despacio linda -me miraba divertido el muy… ¿Despacio? si yo estaba desasiéndome en deseos,

Por favor ¡hazlo ya! -demande desesperada.

Su sonrisa desapareció y se adentro en mí, despacio pero decididamente, me quede inmóvil sintiendo como me llenaba de él. Se retiro por un momento y volvió a intentarlo en varias ocasiones, mi cuerpo entero se tenso, lo vi un poco intrigado, en un ultimo intento sentí romper algo dentro de mi que me hizo gritar.

¡Mayra eres virgen! -dijo asombrado, se detuvo.

No, ya no, ahora soy tu mujer, tuya… -dije con sensualidad aferre mis piernas a su cadera y lo atraje hundiéndolo en mi, el gimió al sentir los espasmos de mi cuerpo succionando su miembro con fuerza, nuevamente el vaivén nos enloqueció, estábamos empapados de sudor. Me enderece como pude y con mis manos me aferre a sus caderas enterrándole las uñas, era un desenfreno que ya no podía ni quería detener.

-No hagas eso o… ¡ahh! Mayraaa

-Terryyyy

El se separo de mi dejándome completamente convulsa, tenia los brazos y las piernas muy pesados sin fuerza así que solo yací sobre las sabanas sintiendo latir mi desbocado corazón por cada parte de mi cuerpo con la boca seca y con la respiración muy agitada, volteé hacia ti y escuche un fuerte gemido mientras te veía tener lejos de mi el orgasmo, te dejaste caer a mi lado me abrazaste, me hiciste voltear, sonreíste dulcemente y me diste un suave beso con sabor salino.

¿Por que te apartaste de mí? -dije aun extasiada mientras me acomodaba en su pecho.

-Por precaución linda, solo eso.

**Fin del flash back**

El insistente sonido de un claxon me trajo de mis mas profundos recuerdos la luz casi cambiaba de verde a ámbar y pise a fondo el acelerador, no se cuanto tiempo me perdí por que el otro conductor grito improperios contra todo el genero femenino, al fin llegue, aparque el auto frente al bar, no me decidía a bajar.

De mi enorme bolso saque el único recuerdo palpable que me dejaste de tu paso por mi vida, una revista de farándula con tu fotografía en la portada y con un autógrafo en el poster del centro, la cuidaba como un tesoro, fue lo único que me dejaste al partir…

**Flash back**

Después de ese día, durante las siguientes 10 tardes jugamos a los recién casados, nunca volvimos a ver la luz del sol, la pasábamos en tu hogar y nos olvidamos del mundo entero, de sus problemas de los míos, las dudas y las tristezas desaparecieron de nuestro campo visual nos dedicamos a amarnos febrilmente hasta el delirio, éramos insaciables, nuestra juventud nos hacia incansables, no llenábamos de amarnos, conocimos perfectamente cada parte de nuestro cuerpo y sus respuestas al placer provocado, no hubo parte de su anatomía que mi lengua no probara, no hubo ningún rincón de mi piel que él no saboreara con deseo.

Hicimos el amor en cada centímetro del departamento, en la cama, en el baño, en la pequeña cocina, sobre la mesa, en el sofá, jajaja teníamos mucha imaginación, perdí con él completamente el pudor, la pasábamos desnudos explorándonos, conociéndonos, incluso contamos cuanto sumaban nuestros lunares y yo fui la feliz triunfadora jajaja, nos metíamos juntos en la tina era pequeña así que tuvimos que compartir el reducido lugar, yo siempre sobre él, incluso entre tantas burbujas al querer someterme Salí corriendo del cuarto de baño y al quererme atrapar resbalamos dándonos un tremendo golpe,

¡Ah si! ese fue otro recuerdo momentáneo que me dejaste, el moretón duro en mi cadera semanas, pero me encantaba mirarlo eso me hacia recordar lo que vino después, mojados y con espuma oliendo a lavanda en nuestro cabello volvió a reclamar mi cuerpo, estábamos completamente locos.

Pareciera que el tiempo no importaba, jamás se me hubiera ocurrido ataviarme con negligés siendo tan joven, pero mi anatomía era ya la de una mujer y llenaba perfectamente aquellos atuendos al menos era lo que el decía, que era una niña en el cuerpo de una mujer, de nada servía mis intentos por querer parecer una femme fatale, ni una sola vez me permitió terminar con mi fantasía de seducirlo, apenas salía vestida, mas bien medio vestida con esas prendas y en un segundo estaban en el piso o el sillón o donde fuera que él las dejara caer.

Solo una noche la pase a su lado, volví a mentir y me escape a su casa, él al verme llegar con una maletita me miró sorprendido,

-¿Que haces aquí? es tarde,

Vengo a quedarme contigo - dije con una amplia sonrisa,

Pero… - vi su desconcierto y le explique el motivo de mi presencia, sonrió moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro y me quito la maleta dejándome pasar.

Creí que seria una noche de desenfrenado amor pero no fue así, si hubo mucho amor, pero pasamos la noche cocinando, ¡por cierto que lo hace muy bien! Mucho mejor que yo, hablamos sin parar, encendió la chimenea y fue la única vez que nos mantuvimos con ropas ligeras sentados en la alfombra entre almohadas, lo escuche recitar algunas líneas de Romeo y Julieta, luego se levanto y delante de mi interpreto a Hamlet con tanta pasión que me hicieron llorar sus diálogos, me conmovió muchísimo, nunca lo vi actuar en publico hasta esta noche, por mi parte tome un cuaderno de poesías que yo coleccionaba y comencé a leérselas, cuando alguna le gustaba me pedía que la repitiera, en especial "El cantar de la ola" la que le fascino, y precisamente fragmentos de esa poesía fue la que recito en el bar.

Así pasamos esa noche entre besos dulces y caricias tiernas tomados de la mano viendo el fuego de la chimenea, yo me recargaba sobre su pecho desnudo solo traía puesto su pantalón estaba descalzo, yo quite mi blusa quedando en un pequeño top con la espalda descubierta el short diminuto me permitía acomodarme a mi antojo mientras lo escuchaba recitar.

Ya entrada la noche se levanto y escuche el chorro del agua correr, fuimos al baño y nos bañamos mutuamente, nos envolvimos en las toallas y nos sentamos nuevamente frente al fuego, él detrás de mi y con un cepillo aliso mi cabello ondulado, ¡aquello me encantó! correspondí igual desenredando con mis dedos su cabellera castaña, jamás escuche de un hombre que hiciera tal cosa, ¡claro! ninguno era como él, ninguno que cuidara tanto nuestra sexualidad para que fuera segura, ninguno que me hiciera sentir la mujer mas bella del planeta, ninguno tan tierno y ardiente, tan conocedor y dispuesto a aprender mis gustos, tan salvaje y tierno como un niño mimado, si, ninguno como él…

Así rendidos ya de madrugada, dormimos sobre la alfombra entre almohadas frente a la chimenea abrazados el uno al otro, sentía el gran amor que el desesperadamente quería entregar, y yo era la feliz afortunada receptora de todo ese amor que el guardaba en su corazón, borre de mi mente TODO no quería atormentarme con el futuro o el pasado, perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces me hizo suya creo que nunca lo sabré, pero hice el amor con el, si, hicimos el amor no puedo llamarle de otra forma y cada vez le entregaba mi corazón a pedazos, él lo sabia, le decía sin pudor que lo quería, el solo me llamaba mi amor, nunca escuche un te quiero en sus labios pero no me importaba, sus actos eran mi mejor aliciente…

Pero el cuento de hadas llegó a su fin y la inminente separación llegó, me encapriche en acompañarlo a la central de camiones, lo sentía nervioso y yo parecía una niña paseando en el parque de su mano, quizá tome al pie de la letra lo que me dije en el momento de estar en sus brazos la primera vez, "él se ira… lo sé pero ya cruzaré ese puente cuando llegue el momento" y así fue, parecía que no caía en la cuenta que él estaba por irse, sonreía aunque por dentro el corazón se me quebraba lentamente, contuve las lagrimas hasta que ya no pude mas, si él era valiente y hacia esfuerzos por mantener la calma igual podía hacerlo yo, me enseño bien a fingir sentimientos, llegará a ser un gran actor, checo su boleto e identifico el autobús en el andén, el llamado a abordar hacia la gran ciudad me hizo estremecer, era el momento y los pasajeros subían lentamente, el miraba a todos lados inquieto, yo luchaba por no llorar…

El momento llegó, mi amor cuídate, fue un placer conocerte, siempre te recordaré -me beso con furia me mordió los labios, las lagrimas no las pude detener mas, me pareció que el también estaba afectado pero no quise hacer una escena patética, todo fue tan hermoso que no quise arruinarlo de esa manera, él tenia que irse, era inevitable.

Adiós… -dije con un hilo de voz, el autobús estaba por irse, puso algo en mis manos que ni siquiera mire, solo lo vi alejarse tras el cristal del autobús me miro por un segundo y desapareció en el pasillo.

En ese momento una turba de gentes corrió tras el autobús yo mire aquello espantada, de repente un hombre con una libreta me cuestionaba sobre algo, yo no entendía nada, me arrebato la revista que traía en mis manos,

Naaa solo le dio un autógrafo, vámonos no es importante, pero que hombre mas escurridizo tanto tiempo aquí y no saberlo perdimos la nota del momento, -todos comenzaron a alejarse y por fin pude mirar la revista que él me dejo,

"Terrence Greum Grandchester la nueva estrella de Broadway" ¡Impecable su actuación como Hamlet! estaba su firma en la portada, la impresión me mareo él ya era actor y uno famoso.

¿porque no me lo dijo? -entonces mis lagrimas que habían cesado corrieron a mares, hojee la revista con desesperación buscándolo, en el centro había un poster, el estaba elegantemente vestido su traje y camisa eran color negro su corbata era de un azul cobalto, se parecía tanta al divino color de sus ojos, tenia un cigarrillo entre los labios el cabello un poco alborotado y mas largo esa mirada fría y arrogante, su gesto altanero contrastaba con lo dulce de sus sentimientos, se veía tan hermoso, había una nota:

"Para mi mas grande ilusión, gracias por estos días maravillosos Mayra, algún día volveremos a encontrarnos, para esa persona linda y especial ojala nunca cambies tu manera de ser conmigo" "aunque los amantes se pierdan en el mar, el amor permanece siempre"

Terrence Greum Grandchester, ¡no me olvides!

**Fin del flash back**

Las lagrimas rodaron por mis mejillas nuevamente al leer esa dedicatoria, limpie las marcas negras que evidenciaban mi tristeza, no le iba dar el gusto de verme así, guarde la revista en mi bolso y salí del vehículo, me dirigí al bar empuje la puerta contigua y subí una estrecha escalera, timbro el celular, lo saque, mire la hora, las 12:00 am en punto, ¡bendito ingles!

Aquí estoy -atendí.

Se abrió la puerta del departamento saliendo él a mi encuentro con el teléfono inalámbrico en la mano.

-Lo sé.

continuará...


	3. Despedida

**28 DE ENERO**

**Capitulo 3.- **** DESPEDIDA. **

**30 de Diciembre, **

Dejó el inalámbrico en la mesa a un lado de la puerta, cerró el departamento, tomo mi mano y caminamos escaleras abajo.

-¿A donde vamos?

Tranquila no seas impaciente, es una sorpresa -sonreí si algo tenia era la capacidad de sorprenderme. Entramos al bar había muy pocas personas ya,

¿Que hacemos aquí? -La curiosidad me mataba, el galantemente saco la silla, me senté y la empujo como todo un caballero, había una vela en la mesa y un bouquet de orquídeas ¡en pleno invierno! estaba muda ya no había en el ambiente el molesto humo. El podía percibir mi necesidad de saber, mis ojos color avellana resplandecían de felicidad, como siempre solo sonreía satisfecho.

El mesero se acerca y lleva una botella de champange y en un lindo plato un pequeño pero monísimo pastel individual de triple chocolate, en otro recipiente había fresas cubiertas de esa deliciosa sustancia color café. Estaba embelesada el no decía absolutamente nada solo observaba mis reacciones.

Se levanto galantemente y descorcho la botella cayendo la dorada espuma sobre el suelo tomo las copas y sirvió.

-Sabes que no bebo,

Lo se pero este champagne -lo dijo en un perfecto francés que me derritió- es muy suave, es el que tomo cuando así lo amerita la ocasión, solo una copa, tu también sabes por que, anda no me desprecies, es una ocasión especial -como podía resistirme a tan sutil demanda, así que tome la copa que me ofrecía, en ese momento el grupo sobre el escenario comenzó a tocar una melodía mientras el vocalista dedicaba esa canción para mi "Roja boca, para ti Mayra" me quede inmóvil, incrédula escuchando la letra,

"**Si eres como te imagino, no tengo modo de escaparme, tu cuerpo es como un remolino y no hay conjuro que me salve…"**

-Ah linda, Feliz cumpleaños.

"**Si eres como te presiento estoy perdido en este encuentro, porque sospecho que eres, de miel por afuera, de fuego por dentro…"  
**  
Mis lagrimas rodaron sentí como un cumulo de viejos sentimientos me golpeaban el pecho con fuerza, los memorias en su compañía, la sensación de que el tiempo no había pasado entre nosotros, mi piel tembló al reconocer que yo nunca lo olvidé y volvía como si nada a trastornar mi mundo, un mundo donde Terrence había salido hacia 16 años atrás, o ¿acaso me engañe todo este tiempo?

"**Roja boca, boca loca, roja boca manantial de besos, dulces besos se desbocan y al desearte me mantienen preso…"**

Los versos de la melodía me hicieron estremecer me sentí nuevamente desnuda frente a el, sentía un desgarrador frio que me calaba los huesos que juro, el podía notar como las rodillas y la espalda me temblaban, ¡maldito bastardo intentas volverme loca! Me revolví inquieta en la silla tratando de disimular como me estaba afectando la letra reviviendo los recuerdos, el pasado…

"**Roja boca, me provoca y de pronto siento que me muero, me parece que esa boca esta un paso de decir, te quiero…"**

Ese chico que me robo el corazón el mismo día que lo vi por primera vez y ahora volvía como un huracán a marearme, a elevarme, a revolcarme sacándome de mi centro, acabando con mi cordura y seguridad, sentía las emociones encontradas, ¿que pretendía con esa canción? no me atreví a preguntar.

"**Si eres como te eh soñado, estoy vencido de ante mano y sin poner condiciones, feliz, derrotado, me entrego a tus manos…"  
**  
Otra vez eche mano de sus clases de actuación y contuve los sollozos suspirando muy fuerte para acallarlos, quería salir corriendo de ahí pero no podía, esto me esta afectando demasiado, ¿demasiado? ¿Apenas te das cuenta? ¡ has llorado mas en esta noche que en 16 años! mi subconsciente no dejaba de martirizarme hasta que su voz me saco de mi trance.

"**Roja boca, boca loca, roja boca manantial de besos…"  
**  
-¿Quieres probar? -Voltee, sostenía el tenedor con un pequeño bocado de pastel ofreciéndomelo- ¿Estas llorando? -Dijo asombrado- ¿No te gusto la canción? dímelo y los despediré en este instante, -eso me hizo reír al fin.

**"Dulces besos se desbocan y al desearte me mantienes preso…"**

-No, no, es bellísima nunca la había escuchado me a conmovido y si quiero de ese pastel -dije con una gran sonrisa y secándome las lagrimas por enésima vez.

**"Roja boca, me provocas y de pronto siento que me muero…" **

-Sabia que no podrías resistirte a este pastel, eres una glotona todavía jajajaja, -le volví a enseñar la lengua antes de tomar el bocado que el me ofrecía directamente de su mano a mi boca, volvió a reír, mientras rozaba mis labios con el tenedor lo mire fijamente, nos quedamos así un momento mientras la melodía seguía, acerco su rostro a mi tan peligrosamente que cerré los ojos.

"**Me parece que esa boca esta a un paso de decir, te quiero…"  
**  
-Tienes un poco de chocolate… -acerque mas mi rostro esperando sus labios pero solo sentí su dedo llevándose la mancha,

"**Esta a un paso de decir, Te quiero…"  
**  
-Gracias -dije retirándome decepcionada, ¡Estúpida! ¡Estúpida! ¡Mil veces estúpida! Me recrimine, la melodía había terminado.

"**Esta a un paso de decir… Te quiero… Roja boca…"**

**(Melodía, Roja boca, interprete: Los Nocheros)  
**  
Le arrebate el tenedor y comencé a tragarme literalmente el pastel, mientras el estaba serio, volvió a quitarme el tenedor,

Despacio te va a caer mal, además yo también quiero -dijo con molestia, le arrebate nuevamente el tenedor tome un trozo enorme de pastel y se lo hundí en la boca con rudeza, el hizo lo mismo conmigo, era tanto mi coraje que una migaja paso a mi garganta y comencé a toser, su cara cambio de enojado a una de susto, me levante desesperada soplándome con la mano y pegándome en el pecho el tomo mi cara con sus manos y me soplo en el rostro, lo mire entre mis lagrimas de desesperación por la falta de aire y su aliento a canela me hizo aclarar la garganta y el susto paso, tome la copa y de un solo trago bebí hasta el fondo, Terry me miro sorprendido.

¿Estas bien? -vio como tome su copa y la empine de la misa forma hasta que quedo vacía,

Tienes razón -dije casi sin aliento- esta champaña esta muy rica.

-jajajajajajajaja no cambias ya se te subió.

¡claro que no! Dijiste que era suave hip, hip, hip, -jajajajajajaja el no paraba de burlarse de mi.

Mejor vámonos si no acabaras con la botella -me hassio del brazo y comenzamos a caminar, me solté y regrese a la mesa.

¡Espera! hip, ¡mis orquídeas! -las tome delicadamente pero el hipo ya me tenia atrapada, al salir a la calle y sentir el viento gélido me dio un mareo, me aferre con fuerza al brazo de Terry y el me abrazo, lo miré, sentía ganas de besarlo, me miró profundamente, sentía como mi cabello suelto flotaba con el viento helado, acaricio mi rostro suavemente,

Tienes las mejillas coloradas -le sonreí como una tonta no pude evitarlo,

Creo que tu carísima champaña si me pegó, hip hip -la emoción me traiciono y le di mi mirada mas seductora bajando lentamente mis pestañas, al instante me sentí tan estúpida ¿yo tratando de coquetearle? ¿Trato de seducir a quien reinvento la seducción? Hip hip hasta que el hipo hizo desaparecer mi pose de seductora, me sonrió.

Ven, vamos a curarte ese hipo - subimos las escaleras muy juntos ya que el pasillo era muy estrecho.

Me senté en el comedor mientras él iba a la cocina, el departamento estaba cálido gracias a la calefacción me quite el abrigo y deje el bolso sobre la mesa, me quede admirando las orquídeas.

Ten, -me pasa una mitad de limón,

-¡Lo recordaste!

-Una amiga me comento que chupar un limón quita el hipo llegó la hora de comprobarlo, jajaja

- ¿Quieres un café?

-¿Un ingles tomando café?

-Si ahora soy mas americano que ingles de hecho soy ambos jajajajaja

Desapareció en la cocina, lo seguí con las delicadas flores en la mano,

-Y bien Terry, pues aquí estoy, ¿que querías decirme?

Nada en especial solo quería que charláramos, permíteme las flores -se las pase, las coloco en un estuche que parecía de acrílico las metió en el refrigerador para que se conservaran frescas, continuo- saber como te ha ido y…

-¡Ah muy bien, gracias! y a ti, ¿como te ha ido?

-Pues muy bien, mucho trabajo, viajes, ¡ya sabes! este monologo que me trajo hasta aquí, quien iba a pensar que te encontraría en esta ciudad,

¡Eso ya lo sé! no es mas que obvio que te va bien, que tienes una vida envidiable, que tienes lo que quieres y aunque no lo pidas seguramente te lo dan gustosas -me miró con reto, no le di importancia a su gesto de molestia, lo mire directamente sin dejarme intimidar- yo quiero saber como te va en serio, como te va en tu corazón, se que dejaste a Susana me alegro por ti, al fin eres libre, la dejaste…

Son demasiadas preguntas y muy personales pero tratándose de ti… -contesto mientras servía el café en las tazas- si, tengo lo que quiero tienes razón, trabajo duro para disfrutarlo, y por las mujeres que mencionas pues, ¿que puedo hacer? soy agente libre no tengo compromisos con nadie, no doy explicaciones lo saben antes de aceptar, nunca lo hice y no tengo por que rendir cuentas de mi vida privada a nadie -dijo con seriedad- Se me encogió el corazón, al instante cambio el tono de voz,

-y Susana… no fui yo quien la dejó, fue ella quien me dejó a mi.

-¿Cómo?

-Es verdad, llevaba ya varios años manteniendo una relación paralela a la nuestra si es que alguna vez tuvimos una, jajajajaja así que le dieron un ultimátum y pues escogió su mejor opción el amor del hombre que la merece. Yo la felicite, pensó que le armaría un escándalo jajajajaja, acordamos que mantendríamos la farsa un poco mas e irnos alejando discretamente para que ella no se viera perjudicada pera ya sabes como son los medios, la verdad me alegro mucho por ella, nuestra relación termino hace dos años atrás, como te digo, si alguna vez tuvimos una.

-Ah pues me alegro mucho por ti, que todo se haya resuelto bien,

¿No traerás alguna grabadora para luego vender la nota? -dijo entre risas, pero su comentario me ofendió.

¡Como crees! yo soy tu… amiga, nunca revelaría tus secretos o es que acaso leíste de nuestra relación en alguna parte, ni siquiera cuando me dejaste con un palmo de narices en la central de autobuses, ¿No verdad? ¡Yo nunca mentí! -¡Oh dios! ¿Que hice? Traje a colación el pasado, era lo que menos deseaba, que saliera a flote mi frustración, pero estaba tan enojada con él, Salí de la cocina con intensión de irme en ese preciso momento.

El salió de tras mío y me llamo como siempre con su sarcasmo y su control perfecto de la situación

Linda no te enojes, fue una broma, ¡que delicada eres! vamos, ven acá -me tomo del brazo y me hizo voltear, amarre nuevamente mi corazón y no le di la satisfacción de verme llorar como Magdalena otra vez,

¿Por que eres injusto? ¡Y no me llames linda! -dije con la voz quebrada, por mas que trate de disfrazarlo no lo logre, me miro ya sin sus poses,

Ven siéntate, sabia que harías ese reclamo, y quiero aclararlo de una vez -dijo con seriedad, nos sentamos en el sillón, trate de controlarme estaba segura que no iba a gustarme su respuesta.

-Mira, yo no mentí.

-¡Si lo hiciste! no me dijiste que ya eras un actor famoso

-Te dije que era un actor y lo soy, no mentí, tampoco mentí acerca de mi nombre solo "omití" el mas conocido, me pareció estupendo que no supieras quien era, ya que así podría mostrarme como soy en realidad, contigo; confié ciegamente en ti, y te abrí mi corazón lo sabes, no quería que el apellido Grandchester arruinara las cosas como lo ha hecho infinidad de veces, tengo que vivir con eso es mi apellido, pero no mentí.

No esperaba aquella respuesta inmediatamente el enojo desapareció, pero tenia otras dudas.

-Creí que me habías dejado esa revista para burlarte de mí...

No linda, ¿puedo llamarte así otra vez? -dijo sonriendo, asentí- lo de la revista fue una clase de protección para ti, si nos llegaban a encontrar los periodistas que lo hicieron, diría que te estaba dando un autógrafo y no te molestarían sobre todo a ti, imagínate saliendo tu en primera plana junto a mi, tendrías que explicar a tus padres las largas ausencias y el dulce idilio se hubiera convertido en pesadilla para ti, yo tengo que lidiar con eso todos los días es la parte obscura de mi trabajo estoy acostumbrado pero tu no, no quería dejarte de recuerdo un cotilleo dañino y mal intencionado, por esa razón puse de condición quedarme aquí y no en un hotel cuando me ofrecieron esta ciudad ¿me entiendes?, la segunda función de la revista fue dejarte claro cuanto significo para mi el haberte conocido, espero haberlo logrado.

Sus palabras me elevaron al cielo y si alguna vez le guarde rencor, ya no me acordé el por que.

-¿Quieres aclarar otra cosa?, no me gustaría que te quedara ninguna duda de que, lo vivido entre tu y yo fue muy importante para mi también.

-Estaba insegura de preguntar pero seria terrible quedarme con la duda y sus respuestas me estaban gustando.

Si, tengo otra pero no se si debo hacerla -dije con timidez.

-Ven -me ofreció su abrazo y sin pensarlo me acomode en su pecho subiendo los pies al sillón. Tome aire profundamente y pregunte, más bien afirme.

Creíste que no era virgen ¿verdad? -dije apretando los ojos, como era posible que me diera pena después de que como nos llegamos a conocer.

-¡Oh! esta vez me la pusiste difícil pero aun así fiel a mi palabra voy a contestar, la verdad no estaba seguro, ¡por favor no te molestes! cuando me contaste de tu ex novio, bueno, creí que aquello fue muy… este… que había pasado todo entre ustedes, eras desinhibida, hablabas de cualquier cosa con naturalidad, no eras falsa, eras deliciosamente atrevida, eso me llevo a pensarlo, luego cuando te cubriste el pecho aquella tarde me asalto la duda, pero ya sabes, no pude resistir tenerte así frente a mi. Fiuuuuuu -silbo- lo dije al fin -Suspiro aliviado.

Volví a quedar encantada con su respuesta, sonreía feliz, tomo mi mano y las entrelazamos, sentí moverse algo en mi dedo.

¿Y este anillo? -Dijo mientras levantaba mi mano izquierda y observaba con atención el solitario en mi dedo.

Caí de porrazo desde la nube mas alta en donde estaba, no me atreví a separarme de él me quedé inmóvil, ahora la vergüenza se apodero de mi, quería que me tragara la tierra, quise desaparecer,

-Ehm, me lo regalaron…

¿Ah si? ¿Tu novio? -trague saliva, era mi turno de ser sincera.

Si, hoy me pidió matrimonio, así que… ¡estoy comprometida! -dije en tono medio juguetón aunque francamente se oyó tan falso que me odie, si, me moriría de hambre como actriz.

¡Pues felicítamelo! es un hombre afortunado -dijo soltando mi mano, sentí como se tenso pero le dí mas importancia a sus palabras y al cumplido implícito en ellas.

Gracias… -dije escuetamente sentía que el cuerpo no me respondía estaba sentada junto a él tan cerca, que podía saborear su aliento y estábamos hablando de mi novio, ¡que incomodidad! pero aun así no quería dejar de sentir su calor.

Así que pronto vas a casarte -dijo en tono seco- ¿ya tienes fecha para la ceremonia? -dijo mostrando indiferencia.

-No, aun no hemos hablado de ello, apenas hace unas horas me lo dio y luego venimos acá…

Y… ¿fue romántica su declaración? -Me levante de su pecho asombrada ante tal pregunta, lo mire y su rostro no tenia ninguna expresión.

Pues… si, no me lo esperaba la verdad, fue sorpresivo, "no tan romántica como la noche que pasamos juntos tu y yo" -pensé- "ay dios, ya los estoy comparando" ¡no puede ser!

mhm, que bien, ¡pues felicitaciones! te deseo que seas muy feliz -lo dijo en un tono claramente molesto ¿o celoso?, no quise pensar mas y hacerme falsas ilusiones

-Gracias…

¿Vas a invitarme? -lo dijo con burla y eso me dolió. Lo mire fijamente en sus ojos había un reto y su maldita sonrisa me calo en el alma. No dije nada, o la cosa iba a terminar mal, ¡ja! ni siquiera me espere lo que venía,

Sabes Mayra, - "¿y que paso con lo de linda?" pensé, Esto no es buena señal, me prepare para lo que iba a decir, sentí miedo no supe por que- Albert va a casarse y me invitó a su boda, será mañana 31 de Diciembre en Chicago -lo mire intrigada.

¿Cuál Albert? -mi mente corrió a mil por hora y el corazón se me hizo hueco al recordar.

Candy es libre, Albert hace tiempo que tiene pareja y por fin se casará -una cubeta de agua helada me calló encima, al fin comprendí todo.

Así que se llama Candy… y Albert era tu mejor amigo… mhm ¿vas a ir a buscarla? -me separe muy despacio de él sintiendo que un enorme abismo se habría entre los dos.

-ya sabias su nombre, ¿no?

No, tu nunca lo mencionaste, Candy bonito nombre, Candy y Terry ¡se oye bien! -sentí que un grito escaparía por mi garganta pero me mordí la lengua para no dejarlo salir- Me alegro por ti Terry, al fin tienes la oportunidad de recuperarla, siempre lo has deseado ¿no es así?, ya no estas con Susana, "tu Candy" ya no es pareja de Albert y ahora el se casará, ella esta libre, tu libre ¡que bien! -Dije levantándome como un resorte- Estoy muy feliz por ti de verdad, al fin iras en busca del amor y de tu felicidad, dejaras de andar de flor en flor, conocerás por fin como es vivir con la mujer que amas -creí que las lagrimas me traicionarían me sentí tan mal, yo voy a casarme no tengo por que sentirme así de… perdida.

-Ese es mi plan, buscarla y propiciar un acercamiento quizá quede algo entre los dos, me sorprendió de sobre manera que Albert me contactará y me invitara a su boda, claro que acepte, hace años que no hablo con Candy ¿crees que me recuerde?

¡Pero claro que si! ¿Quien podría olvidar a un hombre como tú? -volví a morderme la lengua pero fue demasiado tarde, trate de componerlo pero resulto peor- quiero decir que, ella se alegrara de verte y seguramente te dirá que te ama aun después de tanto tiempo, la abrazaras le dirás que tu también no la has olvidado, se besaran como nunca, le harás el amor desesperadamente, se casarán, tendrán lindos bebes y serán muy felices -dije todo aquello con tanta rapidez que sentí quemar mi lengua con cada palabra, no quise mostrarle el dolor que sentía, mis celos de saber que lo que alguna vez quise para mi, era solo eso, una fantasía, pero mi corazón herido ya no pudo parar.

Hasta puedes invitarme a tu boda -dije con sarcasmo- a mi futuro esposo y a mi nos encantará ir y conocer a la "afortunada Sra. Grandchester" -dije con molestia, con celos, con deseos de herirlo aunque fuera un poco- para cuando regrese de mi luna de miel puedes enviarme la invitación, sabes, quiero ir a Hawai dicen que es ¡maravilloso! el sol, la playa, perfecto para una luna de miel y…

Lo es, es muy romántico y no olviden reservar la suite con jacuzzi a la orilla del mar es paradisiaco y erótico, si quieres puedo darte el nombre del hotel -dijo él con molestia, lo mire con furia y tenia exactamente la misma mirada que yo, ¿Con quien demonios estuvo allí?, ¡maldito mujeriego! mi sangre hirvió de celos y creí que mi cabeza explotaría, me puse roja porque sentía mi cara arder, él seguía sentado en aparente calma aunque sus ojos decían lo contrario.

-Bueno pues, creo que no hay nada mas que decir, te va bien, estoy bien, me casaré, te casarás, tan, tan, "todos felices" Terrence fue un placer conocerte, fue un placer volver a verte y pues… Adiós.

Me di la media vuelta, tome mi bolso y mi abrigo de la mesa, sentía que la puerta estaba muy lejos y que por mas pasos que daba no la alcanzaría, al fin gire el picaporte y abrí la puerta, sus fuertes brazos me atraparon y la cerró de un empujón,

Quédate… -susurro en mi oído- quédate esta noche conmigo… -me pego su cuerpo y me estremecí- mhm ¿a que hueles? -olfateo hundiendo su rostro en mi cuello,

A cigarrillo, a humo… -dije muy despacio, me hizo voltear lentamente,

No, -volvió a olerme el cuello, empezó a besarlo y termino besándome en la boca tan apasionadamente que me trasporte 16 años atrás,

Por favor Terry… esto no es correcto… estoy comprometida… -le decía en cuanto él soltaba un poco mis labios.

-Por favor, no me recuerdes que ahora las cosas son al revés.

-Terry… nuestros destinos ya están trazados…

-Tienes razón, entonces si hoy es la última noche que nos veremos, cerremos este círculo de una vez, vamos a despedirnos como Dios manda.

Ante tal invitación no pude mas, Solté mi bolsa y el abrigo y lo bese ya sin poder contenerme, me abrazo con fuerza comenzamos a caminar atropelladamente entre nuestros besos, me pareció tan diferente, no como yo lo recordaba.

Ese olor tuyo… -me apene, tal vez era una mala idea no estaba "preparada para un encuentro amoroso" me separe despacio, él comprendió, de un jalón saco mi suéter por encima de mi cabeza y quede en sostén ante él- Vez el olor a cigarrillo se ha ido, -trate de tomar el suéter del piso- ¿a donde vas?, tu olor sigue ahí, -volvió a abrazarme acaricio mi espalda con sus manos enormes me estremecí pero no por frió.

Espera, -fue hacia la pared a un lado de la puerta ajusto la calefacción y puso el cerrojo, tontito si supieras que eres tu él que me hace temblar, sonreí, como siempre cuidándome.

¿En que estábamos? -dijo tomándome en sus brazos y camino conmigo hacia el lecho, me recostó suavemente sentí inmediatamente todo su peso sobre mi,

¡Ahhh! -me estremecí y un gritillo sofocado salió de mi garganta- ¡esta helado! -temblé con mas fuerza, nos levantamos y de un jalón quito el edredón de seda roja con la que estaba cubierta la cama, bajó él había sabanas de algodón peinado con motivos navideños, sonreí al verla.

-Lo se, son ridículas pero son muy confortables, Charlie me las dio en navidad como regalo, le gusta gastarme estas bromas.

Son lindas y suaves -dije frotándola con mi mano.

-Olvidemos las sabanas concentrémonos en lo que pasará sobre ellas…

Me senté en la cama a petición suya, tomo mi pie y bajo lentamente el cierre de mi bota, me la quito y la hizo rodar por el suelo junto con el grueso calcetín con dibujos de Rodolfo el Reno,

Creo que Charlie no es el único con espíritu festivo -reímos, los argumentos agrios quedaron olvidados, hizo lo mismo con mi otro pie, me levante y entonces me di cuenta de cuanto había crecido yo me sentí pequeña junto a él, tuve que mirar hacia arriba mientras él sonreía, me tomo por la cintura y me levanto sin esfuerzo, dándome un suave beso,

Lo sé, no crecí mucho ¿por que crees que uso ese tacón? -dije divertida.

No lo menciones, traes un arma mortal en los pies, ese tacón es una excelente arma contra quien pretenda meterse contigo jajaja -sonrío maliciosamente.

Si no me tratas bien voy a estrenarlo contigo. -Dije seductora,

Créeme linda eso no será necesario, acuéstate en la cama -Yo obedecí de inmediato, me pararía de cabeza si me lo pidiera. Me desabrocho el pantalón de mezclilla y de un jalón lo saco, tuve que levantar las caderas para ayudarlo, se quedo mirándome divertido,

¡Con razón te ajusta tanto! jajajajaja -se burlaba porque debajo traía el térmico color negro.

Hace mucho frio -dije entre sonrisas, él también rio.

Si tuvieras que vivir en Nueva York no lo aguantarías, allá las temperaturas son muy inclementes -jalo el térmico, y ahora si se carcajeo de mi,

¡No te burles! - dije también riendo, traía una pantaleta color negro que tapaba perfectamente desde mi ombligo hasta el comienzo de mis muslos.

jajajajaja No creí que en estos tiempos hubiera mujer que usara "esas prendas" jajajajajaja -su burla me molestaba, pero yo también no pude contener la risa, me gire sobre mis codos, y ya conteniéndola me volví a mirarlo.

Me miro de los pies a la cabeza, se quito el suéter blanco que vestía y su camiseta interior, me dejo ver su perfecto torso, mas ancho que antes de convertirse en todo un hombre, embarneció, el cuerpo delgado del joven que ame había quedado atrás para dar paso a la escultura de hombre que esta frente a mi tenia los músculos marcados sin ser exagerados pude mirar los huecos en su abdomen y lo antojable de esos brazos firmes, ¡Dios! no lo podía creer, no había pelo en su pecho eso me enloqueció como cuando lo acaricie por primera vez, su piel suave como seda fina como la de un niño pequeño me hacia perder la cordura como en este preciso momento. Se echo encima de mí y volvió a besar mi cuello,

-Aun así te vez… encantadora, ya te dije que te vez hermosa, que te convertiste en una bella mujer y me encanta como caminas -dijo en mi oído- No importa que no hayas crecido más, eso te hace más manejable a mis deseos… como antes.

Explote, me voltee con desesperación hacia él, mis dedos ardían por tocar su pecho y su espalda desnudos, me beso nuevamente abrazándome con fuerza y comenzamos a rodar por la cama.

-Ya te dije que tú si creciste mas, que llevas el cabello corto y te siente bien, que tu cuerpo es de tentación y que estas mas guapo que la ultima vez que te vi, que eres encantador y que me provocas pensamientos innombrables el solo mirarte,

¿En serio? -Dijo excitado y complacido- y puedo saber cuales son.

-Terry… hazme el amor y no permitas que se me olvide nunca… es la ultima vez.

Voy a amarte hasta hacerte enloquecer… -Se levanto y bajo lentamente mis pantaletas -Ese olor…

-Huelo a perfume de orquídeas… lo recordaste.

Si recordé tu perfume favorito, ese aroma lo reconozco en tu piel -dijo y acercando su cara a mi vientre olfateo profundamente haciéndome cosquillas deliciosas con la cercanía de su nariz- Es tú olor a mujer Mayra… ¡me gusta!

Tomo mis piernas y comenzó a frotarlas sensualmente, luego llego a mis pies masajeándolos suavemente, hincado en la cama con mi pie entre sus manos comenzó a besarlos, a lamer mis pequeños dedos, a morder mis plantas haciéndome retorcer de las sensaciones maravillosas hasta que le pedí que parara, se acerco felinamente a mi y de un jalón me volteo boca abajo, apreté las sabanas con mis manos al sentir su suave tacto en mi trasero acariciándolo suavemente, haciendo círculos, me llevo a la locura cuando mordió mi derriere y comenzó a hacer pequeñas succiones haciéndome patalear.

Se sentó sobre mi cintura desabrocho con facilidad mi brasiere, comenzó un delicioso masaje por mi espalda y cuello con sus grandes manos y sus suaves dedos haciéndome jadear

mhmm se siente maravilloso… ¡ahh! -Lo estaba disfrutando gratamente. Metió las manos por debajo de mi hasta atrapar mis senos que de inmediato reconocieron esas suaves manos, se levanto y me hizo girar, saco de mis brazos el brasiere negro, me levanto y me llevo al sofá, me sentó a horcajadas en sus piernas frente a él.

Comenzó a devorar mis pechos haciéndolos endurecer tremendamente, los lamio, los succiono con fuerza, mordió mis pezones haciéndome gemir, enrede mis manos en su cabello jalándolo con furia, sus dientes me torturaban y mi vientre se encendió al sentir su miembro trémulo bajo la tela de su pantalón, sus manos acariciaban mis anchas caderas y volaban apretando mi espalda hacia él

¡maldición! ¡¿por que no te lo quitaste? -le demande ansiosa, me cargo y deposito suavemente en el suelo, desabrocho su pantalón y cayo al piso en un segundo, dejándome ver el pequeño bikini azul marino que contrastaba encantadoramente con su blanca piel, tapando muy sutilmente su virilidad erecta, no pude evitarlo, verlo nuevamente así, tenerlo tan cerca de mi, hipnotizada por la belleza de su hombría, me hinque y baje con desesperación su diminuto calzoncillo atrapando su tesoro tan deseado con mi boca, no podía parar de saborear su cuerpo, su sabor tan peculiar a hombre, su humedad, en mi arrebato acaricie sus muslos cincelados perfectamente, eran suaves y firmes, subí las manos con ansia y lo tome por el trasero y me prendí de él como desesperada, jamás había echo tal cosa, no de esa manera pero mil veces moje mis sabanas deseándolo, despertando húmeda, después de dulces, lujuriosos y desenfrenados sueños.

Su respuesta inmediata fue de sorpresa y su miembro se puso duro aun mas, altivo, delicioso, enorme, bello muy bello, lo escuche gemir muy fuerte mientras arqueaba la espalda ofreciéndome su masculinidad, me pidió que parara, pero yo no podía, no quería hacerlo, lo estaba disfrutando igual que él, mi cuerpo así me lo demostró, mi sexo se humedeció como nunca antes, a torrentes, pensé que algo malo pasaba conmigo, el olor sutil de mi femineidad se esparció por la habitación, le saboree, lo enloquecí de placer, sentí sus piernas flaquear y jalo de mis cabellos con fuerza separándome de él.

¡Basta! -dijo jadeante- o te vas a arrepentir…

No lo creo -dije retándolo- volví a succionarlo con fuerza haciéndolo gemir,

Me tomo de los brazos y volvió a levantarme con rudeza me cargo tomándome con fuerza de mi trasero encajándome sus dedos, apretándome hasta marcarme la piel.

¡Tu olor me esta volviendo loco! ¡Me enerva! -levantándome sin esfuerzo en el aire me penetro sin ningún preámbulo, gimiendo los dos con fuerza al unirnos, nos besamos con desesperación me aferre con fuerza a su cuello me enrede en sus caderas y todo lo demás desapareció.

Camino conmigo hacia la cama no dejaba de besarme, la falta de aire nos hizo detenernos un poco, se incoó sobre el colchón y se acostó sobre mi, ni un momento permitió que nos separáramos me apretaba con fuerza para seguir unidos, al sentir su peso sobre mi una oleada de nuevo placer me inundo, sentía todo su cuerpo pegado al mío queriéndose volver uno, como si quisiera fundirse en mi cuerpo, los movimientos eran tan rítmicamente deliciosos que la cama comenzó a hacer ruido, ese sonido característico producido por la pasión desbordada, eso me enloqueció, comencé a gemir desesperada y entonces él paro de súbito.

No linda, aun no, espera… -dijo separándose un poco de mi, eso me hizo enojar estaba fuera de si, saque fuerzas de no se donde lo empuje y lo hice girar quedando yo encima de él, pero no como deseaba dejando su abdomen húmedo al contacto de mi centro.

Ya espere demasiado tiempo, no vas a hacerme esperar más, -le dije con rabia, el me miraba con su maldita sonrisa malvada,

¿Por que te detienes? -le dije jadeante y excitada- ¿me estas provocando? Lo lograste…

Me deje caer sobre él hundiendo mi cuerpo en el suyo, volvimos a gemir con fuerza, comencé a moverme despacio y torpemente al principio mientras nuestros cuerpos se acoplaban a la nueva postura, cuando sentí ese ensamble perfecto, comencé a cabalgarlo con furia totalmente enloquecida, nuestro gemidos no se hicieron esperar, no se de donde saque la fuerza pero la cama con nuestros movimientos acompasados comenzó a moverse de su lugar haciendo un sonido sordo en el piso de duela, la habitación olía a nosotros, a nuestros sexos unidos, un sonido que nunca antes había escuchado me hizo perder la razón, con tanto movimiento y humedad, nuestros cuerpos producían un sonido cuando nuestros fluidos se mezclaban, haciendo nuestra entrega mas erótica y excitante, nuestros 5 sentidos estaban en armonía, llenos de nosotros…

La vista, nos mirábamos en ocasiones en el espejo del tocador como nos fundíamos frenéticamente, el tacto, nuestra piel se estremecía de placer al tocarnos, el gusto, nuestra boca probaba el sabor salado de nuestra piel y la dulce miel de nuestros labios, el olfato, el olor de aquella habitación nos despertó aun mas el deseo reprimido por tanto tiempo, dejando salir desesperadamente las ganas que nos teníamos ya sin poderlo esconder, y el oído, al escuchar como nuestros cuerpos producían ese excitante sonido y la cama parecía tener vida propia no aguantamos mas…

El se incorporo y atrapo con su boca mi seno arquee la espalda para darle un mejor acceso, mientras con su mano pellizcaba mi otro pezón, estalle… una fuerte corriente eléctrica corrió a toda velocidad por mis venas haciéndome gritar, cada poderosa contracción de mi vientre me hacia arañar su espalda y encajarle las uñas,

Terryyy ¡ah! te extrañe tanto, te necesitaba así, ¡ah! ¡Te amooo! -deje escapar con fuerza, no me importo.

Escucharme lo excito aun mas y antes de que yo desfalleciera tomo mis caderas con fuerza y me restregó contra su pelvis haciéndome revivir de esa pequeña muerte que segundos antes había experimentado, volví a jadear exhausta pero con deseos de sentirlo mas, ya casi no tenia aire y me sentí desfallecer.

-Mayraaaa…

Al instante sentí su cuerpo debajo del mío tensarse al máximo y me penetro tan profundamente que me hizo berrear,

¡Te amooo! -dijo roncamente.

Me apretó contra él y sentí un chorro caliente inundando mi intimidad, lo escuche gemir no dejaba de estrujar mis caderas mientras su pene en cada fuerte pulsación me rociaba con su néctar, mi vientre volvió a succionarlo con fuerza haciéndonos estremecer…

Jamás había experimentado algo igual, no fue como las muchas veces que estuvimos juntos en el pasado aquello fue, exploración, conocernos, deleitarnos, aprender lo que era gozar el uno del otro, pero esto fue diferente, no era la entrega desenfrenada y salvaje de dos chiquillos que experimentan por primera vez la lucha incansable de dos cuerpos queriendo saciar el instinto sexual recién descubierto.

No fue igual a las dos únicas veces que volví a tener intimidad con un hombre, la primera después de dejar atrás la frustración que Terrence me dejo, en el momento casi cumbre de la entrega dije el nombre incorrecto, convirtiendo aquello en una bochornosa experiencia que prefiero no recordar, y la segunda fue todavía peor porque me convertí en un tempano de hielo donde no llegamos muy lejos por que simple y sencillamente no sentía nada y otra vez Terrence estaba en mi mente volviéndome incapaz de entregarme sin tener inevitablemente que comparar no sus atributos físicos, no su forma de amar, sino su forma de llevarme tan dulcemente, tan quietamente, tan naturalmente a rendirme en su cama con su trato, con su encantadora forma de ser…

Me desplome sobre él, aun unidos completamente mojados de nuestra mutua entrega, nuestras mieles de amor resbalaban por nuestros muslos aun entrelazados, nuestra respiración poco a poco se normalizó rodé a su costado y por fin nos separamos, seguimos abrazados, sudorosos, agotados, sentía en el corazón una felicidad que no podría describir, creí haber enterrado en el pasado todo lo que Terry despertó en mi, siendo una adolescente pero estaba equivocada.

Después de esas fatídicas ocasiones en donde trate de probar que había quedado su recuerdo atrás sin mucho éxito, me convencí que vivía secretamente un romance con una estrella inalcanzable, que eso tenia que terminar, que no podía basar mi vida en una fantasía, pero ahora el solo verlo nuevamente frente a mi, la forma en como lograba bajar mis defensas haciéndome perder la cordura y entregarme a sus deseos sin objetar, olvide el dolor, las lagrimas, la frustración de saberlo inalcanzable y ahora estaba entre sus brazos recién amada por él.

Estaba feliz, mis gestos no lo podían disimular, mi cuerpo le comunicaba en cada roce que lo había extrañado tanto, mis brazos no querían dejar de aprisionarlo, mis manos lo tocaban temerosas de que desapareciera, mis piernas entrelazadas con las suyas se rosaban sensualmente, sonreía para él mientras le besaba el rostro, mientras lamia su cuello y mordía despacio su mandíbula perfecta…

Juro por lo mas sagrado que podía sentir que él estaba igual que yo, emocionado, extasiado, feliz de estar ahí conmigo, compartiendo el mismo sentimiento de plenitud y felicidad, Si, juro que su entrega fue igual que la mía, completa, eso hacia saltar a mi corazón de dicha. Miraba en su rostro el gesto de satisfacción, acaricie su pecho suavemente mientras lo miraba embelesada, tenia los ojos cerrados y en sus labios había una sonrisa plena, de pronto se acurruco en mi y poso su cabeza en mi pecho, comenzó a besar despacio mis senos haciéndome sentir aun mas feliz, no se soltaba de mi ni por un segundo, lo sentí buscar un refugio y lo encontró entre mis brazos.

Oigo latir tu corazón -dijo muy despacio.

Late por ti… -conteste con todo mi amor.

Acaricie sus cabellos, sin darnos cuenta nos quedamos así entrelazados, profundamente dormidos.

No se cuanto tiempo duramos abrazados hasta que una sensación de lejanía me hizo despertar, ya casi amanecía, me encontraba tapada con una mullida colcha, me sobresalte y mire por la habitación, ahí estaba él, recargado en el marco de la puerta observándome, con una bata de baño sin anudar completamente desnudo, sostenía una taza humeante,

Creo que el café se enfrió -dijo con su deliciosa sonrisa- así que, prepare té, ¿gustas? -Le sonreí.

Sí -se acerco a mi y se sentó al borde de la cama, me enderece aun seguía desnuda, me cubrí el pecho con la colcha y él levanto las cejas en señal de desaprobación, lo mire apenada y de sus manos tomé esa aromática bebida caliente que me ofrecía, me estremecí involuntariamente mientras el cálido liquido resbalaba por mi garganta

¿Hace frio verdad? ¿Me harías un lugar junto a ti? -dijo maliciosamente, le sonreí y le hice un espacio, inmediatamente dejo caer la bata y se metió en el lecho a mi lado.

Malcriado, la temperatura es cálida -dije sonriendo,

No encontraba un pretexto para acostarme contigo -dijo tomándome por la cintura y pegándose completamente a mi espalda,

No necesitas ninguno -dije seductora, se enderezo un poco y comenzó a mordisquear el lóbulo de mi oreja haciéndome cosquillas

-¿Terry a que hora sale tu avión?

-A las 10, todavía tenemos tiempo - empezó a besarme el cuello y las risas desaparecieron.

-Tiempo de que…

-De amarnos otra vez…

Volvimos a devorarnos desesperadamente, yo había marcado la pauta, pronto seria momento de partir y no queríamos desperdiciar ni un solo instante juntos, terminamos rendidos y felices.

Me levante y camine hacia el baño mi cuerpo olía a él, aunque hubiera preferido quedarme impregnada de su aroma decidí bañarme y dejar ahí mismo en ese lugar a Terrence y su esencia, sin preguntarle abrí la regadera y me metí a bañar, en pocos minutos el cuarto de baño estaba lleno de vapor, lave mi rostro y moje completamente mi cabello, tome el jabón liquido que era para cabello y cuerpo.

Lavanda… ¡es el mismo aroma que usaba! -dije asombrada, unas manos me atraparon y sentí un cuerpo húmedo tras de mi,

¿Por que no me invitaste?, eso te va a costar, además andas tomando mis objetos personales sin permiso -dijo serio, me paralice, me quito el envase y tomo una pequeña cantidad la froto por mi cuerpo con movimientos suaves no quise quedarme atrás e hice lo mismo, lavo mi cabello con cuidado y yo sin preguntarle hundí mis dedos en su hermosa cabellera masajeando su cuero cabelludo, el shampo era muy espumoso y entre tanta espuma en nuestros cuerpos y cabello volvimos a besarnos tenia que agacharse un poco para poder alcanzarme el agua comenzó a caernos encima llevándose la abundante espuma nuevamente volvió hacerme el amor entre el vapor y el agua caliente, aprisionada contra la pared del baño y su precioso cuerpo creí estar en el mismo cielo.

Salimos del baño envueltos en toallas rojas, si, con motivos navideños, jajaja, me llevaba cargando me dejo en la cama y comenzó a secarme muy despacio no quise perderme la diversión y lo seque a él con el mismo cariño, mi cabello escurría así que con la toalla lo frote un poco, comenzamos a vestirnos y yo traía aun el cabello húmedo.

Creo que Charlie siempre empaca una secadora por aquí -dijo buscando entre sus cosas.

Pues Charlie es muy previsor -dije sonriendo.

Lo es, es mi representante y mi mejor amigo, él se encarga de todos estos detalles, del alojamiento la comida y el inútil equipaje, aunque ahora sus grandes ideas serán bien utilizadas, yo me hago cargo de mis pertenencias y él de todo los demás detalles incluidas las sabanas jajaja ¡ah! y las toallas, dice que no seria sano que subastaran por internet una toalla con la cual me seque, porque teme que me hagan algún tipo de brujería jajajajaja, esta algo loco, pero es un tipazo.

Pues, realmente tiene razón, imagínate que este diminuto tesoro llegara a manos de tus fans enloquecidas -dije girando su ropa interior en mi mano, jajajajaja

¡Oye, dame eso! -trato de arrebatármelo divertido- si te atreves yo mismo mostrare tus enormes prendas intimas en internet -dijo sacando de no se donde mis pantaletas.

¡Hey! eso no es justo, ¡devuélvemelas! -dije trepando por la cama tratando de alcanzarlo pero en vano pegaba brincos ya que él los sostenía en alto, en un salto me atrapo en sus brazos y volvió a besarme, sin esfuerzo me quito su prenda y me prendí de su cuello, él corazón empezó a latirme con fuerza el momento se estaba acercando, nos separamos.

Me voy a quedar con esto -dijo con malicia completamente divertido, escondiendo mi ropa interior tras de él.

Terry entrégamelo -dije seria- no debemos llevarnos nada, creo que ya suficiente nos llevamos en nuestra memoria ¿no crees?, no dudo que seguirás viendo mas y seguramente mas lindas,

¡Ninguna como esta!

Tal vez no -sonreí- pero… no es sano, ¿me entiendes verdad?

Toma -dijo poniéndola en mi mano, me retire y me los puse inmediatamente quise llorar pero me aguante como pude, el momento se acercaba cada vez mas, terminamos de cambiarnos, creí que estaba molesto, me pido que me sentará frente al espejo, tenia la secadora en la mano, comenzó a secarme el cabello, sabia que iba a esponjarlo terriblemente pero no me importaba él quería hacerlo, así que lo dejé, lo miré a través del espejo el silencio era incomodo, trate de relajarme viéndolo cepillar mi cabello, comencé a reír al ver como luchaba con mi abundante cabellera.

Creo que lo enrede -dijo tratando de alisarlo y su mano quedó atrapada, jajajajajaajaja los dos reímos muy fuerte le quite el cepillo y comencé a desenredarlo, me miraba y sentía como quemaba mi piel por fin logre aplacarlo un poco.

¡Vaya! si que hice un mal trabajo, pero tu lo arreglaste -dijo tratando de acariciarlo y otra vez se le enredaron los dedos.

jajajajaja no te preocupes mi cabello es rebelde e imposible como tú -Lo besé, ya estábamos listos eran las 8:00 am el sonido del teléfono se escucho, sostuvo una pequeña conversación y colgó.

Ven desayunemos algo, nos dirigimos a la cocina que estaba muy bien provista, incluso de botellas de agua mineral de una marca que yo jamás había visto, había frutas de todas clases, había tres botellas de champaña como la de la noche anterior en fin, se hubiera preparado un bufet con todo lo que había allí.

Para mi sorpresa guiso huevos revueltos con jamón y pan tostado preparó su clásico té y me pregunto si yo deseaba otra cosa, quien hubiera imaginado que este famoso actor desayunara como cualquier ser humano. Ya que la noche que cene en su casa, cocino lasagna.

Si, me hace falta algo -dije buscando en el refrigerador, sirvió los platos y espero por mi.

¡Por fin! -dije sacando triunfante una pequeña botella de salsa verde.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta y entro Charlie al departamento, escuché como se saludaron efusivamente,

¿Como estuvo tu noche? -pregunto Charlie,

¡Excelente! -contesto mi adorado tormento, muy feliz.

Se te nota, estas de un humor esplendido, amigo, jajajajaja -Terry rio con ganas mientras yo me apenaba, quería meterme debajo de la mesa pero mantuve la compostura, al fin entraron a la cocina.

-Charlie quiero presentarte a una vieja amiga, Mayra, él es Charlie mi mejor amigo.

Mucho gusto señorita, aunque no parece tan viejita como dice Terry -jajajajajajajaja los tres reímos, ese comentario rompió el hielo,

El gusto es mío Charlie, es un placer conocer a otro gran amigo de Terry, ya vez que es medio huraño -dije con un guiño, jajajaja los dos reímos mientras Terry nos miraba sorprendido.

¡Oigan ustedes dos! aquí estoy no lo olviden, -jajajajajaja los tres reímos

¿Gustas acompañarnos Charlie? -su rostro denoto asombro ante mi invitación y  
volteo a ver a Terrence quien solo le sonreía,

Adelante por favor, provecho amigos yo ya desayune, además tengo obligaciones que atender si no el ogro de mi patrón me despedirá, -jajajajaja reímos

-¿Estas seguro Charlie? -volví a preguntar

Si gracias, con permiso -se metió en la recamara, no le di importancia Charlie me cayó muy bien, comenzamos a desayunar y vacié salsa sobre mi comida ante el asombro de Terry

¿Quieres probar? -le pregunte

¿No es muy picante? -pregunto inseguro

No, pero si no te gusta pues… -sin pensarlo tomo el frasco y vacio un poco de la salsa sobre su comida, lo probó, inmediatamente lo escupió en una servilleta maldiciendo y le dio un trago al té que con lo caliente le hizo arder más los labios de lo enchilado. No pude contener la risa, pero fui y abrí una botella de agua mineral, se la pase mientras Charlie corrió a ver que sucedía ya que Terry estaba maldiciendo muy fuerte.

Cuando lo vio, y comprendió porque Terry se encontraba así, también comenzó a reírse, los bellos ojos de Terry estaban humedecidos por las lagrimas, molesto ante nuestras risas me senté en el banco lo atraje hacia mi y comencé a besarlo, me correspondió y nos quedamos solos nuevamente.

Dijiste que no picaba -dijo mas tranquilo- ¿quieres vengarte de mi?

No pica en serio, es solo que no estas acostumbrado -dije sonriendo- y no quiero vengarme de ti, me has dado momentos maravillosos que nunca olvidaré,

Entonces cumplí mi cometido -dijo ya sonriendo,

Si -volvimos a besarnos, la voz de Charlie nos trajo al presente, a la cruda realidad y lo odie por eso.

-Terry, ya es hora, tenemos el tiempo justo.

Nos miramos, tomo mi mano y caminamos a la sala, me ayudo a ponerme mi abrigo y el mundo comenzó a derrumbarse, tome mi bolso mientras él se ponía su abrigo de paño color negro así como una gran bufanda blanca y una boina negra, volvió a la cocina mientras de mi bolso sacaba un pequeño envase morado de perfume, lo abrí y puse unas gotas en mi cuello, se acerco a mi abrazándome por la espalda, nos quedamos así balanceándonos, cerré los ojos tratando de contener las lagrimas,

Terry… -dijo Charlie que llevaba dos maletas

Un minuto… -dijo Terry hundiendo su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello aspirando mi aroma, Charlie desapareció nuevamente,

¿Sabes porque me gustan las Orquídeas? -Me dijo en el oído

¿Por qué? -Conteste débilmente

Porque su belleza es rara pero autentica, porque es una flor tan delicada pero decidida que dándole la atención necesaria su encanto dura mas de lo que su fragilidad te permite creer, porque su aroma es exótico y sutil al mismo tiempo, envolviéndote y embriagando todos los sentidos con su aroma, por que sin ser imponente te atrapa con su arrebatadora belleza, y cada vez que veo una y huelo su aroma me recuerda… a ti -Dijo besándome en el cuello- hueles a orquídea… ¡vez! es exactamente igual que tú, única… -dijo besándome en la boca, apretándome muy fuerte, nos separamos- ten, -tomo de la mesita, el estuche de acrílico con el bouquet de orquídeas en el centro,

Gracias -dije emocionada ante tal comparación, nunca imagine que mi recuerdo fuera importante para el y que muchos de nuestros detalles los recordara tan claramente, por esa definición que hizo de mi y de mi fragancia favorita había valido la pena la larga espera y el resultado de esta noche, tomo mi mano y caminamos hacia la salida, al pasar frente a la puerta de la recamara todo estaba en perfecto orden, Charlie había limpiado el rastro de nuestra noche de amor y de la presencia de Terrence en ese lugar, pareciera como si nunca hubiéramos estado allí, solo quedo el aroma a Orquídeas…

Llegamos al aeropuerto insistí en acompañarlos, ninguno se opuso a mi petición, mientras Charlie conducía el auto, nosotros íbamos en la parte trasera abrazados sin decir nada, podía sentir como Charlie nos miraba por el retrovisor, no me importaba que pensara de mi lo que fuera, no eran momentos para sentir pena del amor que sentía por Terry, él se iba de mi por segunda vez y en esta ocasión era para siempre.

No es algo tarde ya, vi el reloj -eran las 9:15 am- van a perder el vuelo,

¡ja! eso nunca mientras yo lo pueda impedir -dijo Charlie seguro, Terry solo sonrió, entramos al aeropuerto y nos dirigimos a la zona Vip de primera clase, trate de esconder mi vergüenza y nuevamente caí de sopetón a la tierra de los comunes mortales, había olvidado que caminaba de la mano de una estrella, eso me hizo marear y darme por fin cuenta de la realidad fría y cruel, llegamos y a punto de entrar a la sala me detuve,

-Creo que aquí nos despedimos,

¡Claro que no! ven conmigo -esas palabras me hicieron mover los pies sin dudarlo, aunque estaba segura de que me iba a arrepentir…

Pasamos a la sala y nos quedamos de pie, mientras Charlie declaraba el equipaje y mostraba la documentación en la aduana. Me sentía nerviosa

¿Que pasa? -me pregunto Terry tomándome por el mentón.

Creo que dos hombres nos vienen siguiendo,

¿Cuales? -Dijo Terry sin dejar de mirarme.

Aquellos que están allá atrás -dije con temor ya que se veían enormes,

jajajaja son los custodios linda, Charlie los contrato -dijo divertido ante mi reacción- no te preocupes.

¡Ah! me olvidaba que estoy con un hombre famoso -dije seriamente, la realidad me golpeaba tan fuerte que me dolía el alma, él lo notó y comprendió que la despedida definitiva había llegado…

Mayra, lo que dije anoche fue…

¡shh! -dije callando su boca con mi dedo índice- no digas nada por favor, comprendo que nos dejamos llevar por el momento, ahora solo es un… lindo recuerdo.

Si -dijo serio- un recuerdo.

Terry es hora de abordar -le comunico Charlie entregándole su boleto ya revisado, Terry solo asintió.

Charlie ¿te lo puedo robar un minuto mas? -dije sin esperar su respuesta, lo jalé hasta llevarlo atrás de una de las columnas donde había poco visibilidad y nos besamos ardientemente,

No era necesario escondernos -dijo él con una picara sonrisa.

Si lo es, no es agradable la sensación de los flashes en la cara y los paparazzis siguiéndote a todas partes -comprendió lo que quise decir.

No quieres volverte famosa y estar en primera plana, o… ¡no quieres que tu novio se de cuenta que estuviste conmigo! -dijo ya muy serio en tono desafiante, me sentí herida lo había olvidado por completo, por una sola noche a su lado había olvidado que yo era una mujer comprometida.

No, no quiero que se entere -dije encarándolo

¡Y por que no! ¿a que le temes? -Dijo molesto

Terry… -intervino Charlie ya que podía escuchar nuestra discusión, volteamos los dos y lo miramos- es hora… fue un placer conocerte Mayra hasta la vista -me tendió la mano, lo despedí y se alejo para abordar.

Terry por favor, no nos despidamos así -dije casi con ruego,

Si, no hay que arruinarlo ¿verdad? -Moví la cabeza afirmativamente, volvimos a besarnos con desesperación creí que lloraría con todas mis fuerzas pero antes tenia que decirle tantas cosas que antes no me atreví porque me odiaría a mi misma, pero estaba por subir al avión, para nunca mas volverlo a tener así tan cerca y mío.

Terry, escúchame… -tome su rostro amado con mis manos tome aire profundamente para darme valor- Quiero verte feliz, ve búscala, amala, no la dejes escapar otra vez, ¡promételo! promete que serás feliz de una vez por todas y para siempre, estoy segura que ella es una buena persona ya que te ha mantenido enamorado todo este tiempo, se que ella te corresponderá igual, como se puede dejar de amar a alguien como tu, digno de admiración y dueño de tanta belleza, y no lo digo por ser Terrence Grandchester sino por ser tu, Terry, por todo lo que tienes dentro de ti, un hombre como pocos que supo salir adelante y a vivido intensamente entregándose a su mayor pasión, Terry ve y no la dejes escapar, ¿me lo prometes?... -solo asintió vi sus ojos húmedos y quise abrazarlo pero si lo hacia ya no lo dejaría ir.

Solo te pido un ultimo favor dame una señal de que alcanzaste la felicidad y me alegrare mucho por ti, ¿lo harás? -asintió nuevamente sin decir nada, camine de la mano junto a él hasta donde nos lo permitieron, se detuvo.

Ten -puso en la palma de mi mano el anillo de compromiso, yo ni siquiera había notado que no lo traía puesto- te lo quite y no te diste cuenta, -sonrió pícaramente- pero te lo devuelvo no quiero meterte en problemas -dijo ya sin ninguna emoción en la voz, me lo puse inmediatamente y él solo me miró hacerlo.

Bueno, creo que volvemos a ser amigos, dos grandes y viejos amigos -dijo con un suspiro.

-Si, los mejores amigos… -dije con un hilo de voz.

Ante las miradas sorprendidas de las azafatas volvió a besarme con furia y me mordió los labios como en la terminal de autobuses, mucho tiempo atrás…

"La suave playa es mi amada y yo su novio"… -recito

"por fin nos a unido el amor, mas la luna me separa de él"… -le conteste con los ojos cerrados conteniendo las lagrimas.

"Voy a verla aprisa y me aparto muy a la fuerza"… -volvió a recitar

" Entre… numerosos… pequeños… adioses" … -dijimos al unisonó como si lo hubiéramos ensayado.

Me beso nuevamente y ahora yo lo mordí haciéndolo sangrar un poco, las azafatas lo apuraban aunque estaban enternecidas con nuestra despedida, entro en el túnel que lo conducía al avión,

Terryyy -grite, haciéndolo voltear- "aunque los amantes se pierdan en el mar…

El amor permanece siempre"… -me contesto y desapareció en el túnel.

Me volví hacia el ventanal mientras observaba las maniobras del piloto para conducir la nave hacia la pista, un ipod propiedad de una de las sobrecargo que venia del túnel clausuro la entrada para que ya nadie pasará, era una de las encargadas que recogió los boletos, estaba organizando los documentos cuando comenzó a escucharse una letra que me hizo llorar a gritos y devolver el estomago ante la tristeza que me caía encima.

**"La persona que tiene el acceso a tu corazón, mira que bendición pude haber sido yo…  
y aunque pase el tiempo y seas feliz con alguien mas,  
Recuerda que no hay nada que haga que me olvide de ti, **

**yo sé****, **

**A quien tu decidiste amar no se si sepa que no hay personas como tú a quien admirar,  
Te prometo no vuelvo a llorar, se lo felices que están y viven lo que yo soñé y siempre quise para mi,  
Si tuviera una oportunidad le cambiaria el final a todo pero no podría porque,  
La verdad me da gusto que estas conmigo en la eternidad y entiendo no eras para mi, pero te querré siempre,  
De corazón, ámense"**

**Melodí****a: A quien tu decidiste amar.**

****  
Comencé a golpear el vidrio, gritando su nombre, el dolor de perderlo dos veces era muy fuerte, comencé a llorar desconsolada, la azafata trato de calmarme pero caí de rodillas, me sentía fatal.

¿Ser amigos? ¿Amigos eternos? Terry eso no me sirve, ¡Terryyy! -grite, no dejaba de llorar como una niña, la azafata me ayudo a levantarme y me senté en uno de los sillones, me trajo un vaso con agua y trate de tranquilizarme, afortunadamente no había nadie en la sala solo ella y yo, la azafata me trajo mis orquídeas que estaban tan lindas y lozanas como recién cortadas.

Es difícil dejar ir a alguien como él -dijo con ternura

Si, muy difícil porque ya no volverá nunca -dije entre sollozos.

¿Estas segura?

Continuara….


	4. La rosa, La orquídea

**28 DE ENERO**

**Capitulo 4.-****LA ROSA, LA ORQUIDEA.******

**30 de Diciembre, **** "Adiós"****  
**

Entro en la cabina de primera clase, hay muy pocas personas, solo hombres de negocios que no dejaban de atender sus black berry, siento que algo me pesa pero no se describir que es, identifico a Charlie y al verme se levanta para darme paso al lugar junto a la ventanilla, me desplomo en el cómodo sillón de piel.

¿Que pasa? -me pregunta Charlie

¿mhm? - volteo distraído y el me mira sorprendido

¿Te golpeo porque no quisiste quedarte con ella?

¡Claro que no! -dije molesto

Traes sangre en el labio - dijo señalando con su dedo, me toque, era verdad no lo había sentido, tenia el labio cortado y al prestar mas atención a mi cuerpo podía sentir una leve vibración, no sé si por el dolor o por los besos que nos habíamos dado, toque con la lengua la herida y el sabor metálico me inundo el gusto borrando el sabor de los labios de Mayra, voltee distraído hacia la ventanilla y mis ojos se abrieron como platos mientras el avión comenzaba sus maniobras y se escuchaba la clásica instrucción de abrochen sus cinturones, mire como mi chica lloraba desconsolada de rodillas en la sala, me levante de súbito queriendo salir por la ventanilla pero el avión comenzó a moverse muy lentamente y la perdí de vista.

¿Que? -dijo Charlie, no puse atención y lo brinque mirando por las ventanillas de los asientos traseros tratando de encontrar un mejor ángulo de lo que sucedía en la sala de espera, por breves momentos vi como una sobrecargo la abrazaba e intentaba ayudarla a levantarse, él corazón me dio un vuelco y un fuerte pinchazo se instaló en mi pecho, pasaba ventanilla tras ventanilla, la veía muy afectada y la azafata le traía un vaso de agua, la sobrecargo encargada de la primera clase me pidió que regresara a mi lugar

¡Quiero bajar del avión! -le ordene.

Eso es imposible Sr. el piloto ya no puede dar marcha atrás.

¡dígale que lo detenga o lo hare yo mismo! -grite

¡Sr. Calmase por favor!

¿Terry que te pasa? -dijo Charlie mirando por la ventanilla, yo estaba fuera de control el cuerpo me impulsaba a ir con ella y consolarla no entendía porque, su tristeza me dolía a mi también, la azafata trato de tomarme por el brazo y no me deje, comencé a ponerme violento ni yo entendía el porque me sentía así.

Terry cálmate ¿que pretendes? -dijo Charlie asombrado de mi comportamiento.

¡Quiero bajarme y traerla conmigo! -dije al fin furico, Charlie me miro incrédulo,

Pero, ¿para que?, eso es pasado, iremos a la boda de Albert si te bajas no llegaras a tiempo…

¡No me interesa!

Terry… vas a ver a Candy ¿recuerdas? -La sola mención de ese nombre me hizo enmudecer, mi pecosa… en unas cuantas horas voy a estar frente a ti nuevamente, me disculpe con la sobrecargo y volví a sentarme en mi lugar abroche el cinturón y no volví a mirar por la ventanilla ya solo se apreciaba la pista…

Terry no dudo que Mayra sea importante para ti, eso lo pude notar, pero vas a ver Candy, es lo que siempre has querido, te conozco y se que por mas mujeres que te acosen, ella vive aun en ti…

Yo no decía absolutamente nada, tenia una revoltura en mi cabeza que me estaba mareando, al instante la figura de dos chiquillas se posaron en mi mente, una rubia con cara de niña risueña, dulce, tierna, dispuesta a sacrificarse por los demás, ¡ja! y de que manera, otra niña de cabello castaño y ondulado, vivaracha, atrevida, sin poses, completamente natural, se parecían tanto la una a la otra y eran tan diferentes a la vez… moví la cabeza tratando de no hacer comparaciones, Charlie me miraba con atención.

Terry, me parece increíble verte así, -dijo Charlie.

¿Así como? -Conteste malhumorado tratando de controlar mis emociones.

Charlie me conocía muy bien llevábamos mucho tiempo trabajando juntos, él aun andaba en malos pasos y después de haber estado en la cárcel y salir por buen comportamiento, me lo tope tratando de engañar nuevamente, se veía tan mal, sus antecedentes no le permitían encontrar trabajo y estaba desesperado a punto de volver a caer cuando nos encontramos, lo invite a comer y en efecto hacia días que no comía decentemente, le ofrecí un trabajo, quería apoyarlo, de otra manera no hubiera aceptado la ayuda, era muy orgulloso y así como si nada comenzamos a llevarnos muy bien, su compañía me sirvió de mucho, empezó siendo mi asistente personal, a mi no me agradaba mucho la idea pero él se auto nombro y dado a su talento para negociar llego a convertirse en poco tiempo en mi representante velando siempre por mis intereses y los suyos también ¿porque no? nos volvimos cómplices, siempre a un lado mío apoyándome, sabia que era su forma de agradecer el haberlo ayudado en su momento mas difícil, entre nosotros no hacia falta los agradecimientos, la mistad sincera era nuestra mejor ganancia.

Si, Charlie es una de las pocas personas en quien confió y lo encontré justo después de mi viaje a México, después de haber pasado las mejores vacaciones de mi vida al lado de una linda niña con labios de rubí…

Nunca me has contado como conociste a Mayra, ni siquiera que tuvieras una amiga tan cercana en este país -mis ojos destellaron al recordar, le conté nuestra historia.

Había renegado tanto por que me enviaron a presentarme en México, un país donde nunca había estado antes, el idioma es bastante parecido al de España, pero tiene más encanto, -jajajajajajajaja los dos reímos.

Si, ya lo note jajajaja, -dijo Charlie riendo divertido- las latinas tiene un misterioso encanto -yo solo sonreía recordando ante las insinuaciones de mi amigo.

Si, lo tienen, Acabo la temporada aquí en esta misma ciudad y empezaban mis vacaciones, nuevamente me sentía perdido y no quería saber de nadie, me arrepentí de haberme comprometido con Susana y no quería regresar a Nueva York, así que tome un autobús y me baje en la primera ciudad a la que llegó, era muy tranquila, comencé a caminar y lo que mas llamo mi atención era que nadie me reconocía, así llegue cerca de una Alameda donde rentaban un pequeño departamento en el segundo piso arriba de un restaurante, pague por adelantado la renta de dos semanas, estaba tan agobiado, volví a sentirme perdido y apunto estaba de volver a caer en el alcohol cuando apareció ese ángel…

-Ya sabes que nunca eh sido delicado para abordar a las damas,

Ni lo necesitas, ellas solas se meten en tu cama, -dijo Charlie con burla.

No exageres Charlie, -jajajaja comenzó a reír, tenia razón nunca tuve que mover un dedo cuando mi necesidad de hombre se hacia presente, una mirada seductora bastaba y caían a mis pies sin chistar, pero así como entraban de rápido en mi cama, así salían de ella, tan pronto como despuntaba el alba si me encontraba de humor, o cuando solo era instinto, duraban lo que durara el feroz apareo… así de simple.

Esa chiquilla jajaja si que me saco desquicio, luego cuando la observe bien, sus labios color rojo atraparon mi atención, no resistí hacerla enojar y cayo redonda en el lucha verbal que me puso de un humor francamente inmejorable, me hizo olvidar lo que estaba a punto de hacer hasta que presione demasiado y termino metiendo el dedo en la llaga…

Se disculpo de inmediato, termino confesando por si misma que estaba en la misma situación que yo y las palabras que dijo… habían descrito perfectamente como me sentía en esos momentos, exactamente igual que ella, comenzamos una charla y terminamos contándonos nuestra vida sin tapujos, omití varias cosas de mi relato, no le dije mi nombre completo, ni que ya tenia cierta fama, ella no sabia quien era yo y eso me gusto, ni tampoco le dije el nombre de Candy…

¿Le hablaste de Candy? -Dijo Charlie sorprendido

Si, le dije todo de mi vida a excepción de lo que ya te mencione, ella también me conto su historia y nos hicimos amigos, amigos unidos por el dolor y la frustración que nos causo un amor… -¡ahhh! Suspire- si Charlie, así como si nada se convirtió en mi muj… en algo muy especial para mi… vivimos esas dos semanas tan intensamente que pareciera que el tiempo no avanzaba, todo el caos de mis errores, de mis indecisiones, la soledad, la maldita soledad, el fatídico minuto en que se me ocurrió la gran idea de comprometerme con Susana después de saber que Albert cortejaba a Candy, todo estaba hundiéndome nuevamente, pero ella con su forma tan irreverente e inocente de ser, me hizo olvidarme del lastre que cargaba y volví a ser yo nuevamente. Vivimos un idilio maravilloso, no hubo ataduras, ni presiones, todo se dio tan sencillo y simple,

sabes, me dolió dejarla, pero no había otra opción éramos muy jóvenes entonces, el separarme de ella volvió a congelar mi corazón, volví a Nueva York te encontré a ti, ¡eso si que fue buena suerte! tu amistad me desvió del oscuro camino el cual me llamaba nuevamente con fuerza, ustedes dos llegaron como mandados del cielo y mira que yo no soy afecto a creer, nunca lo fui y mucho menos después de… ya sabes.

**¿Quién eres tú?**

-Ya veo, así que la relación que mantuviste con Mayra va mas allá de una simple amistad, mhm… ¡vaya! nunca lo hubiera imaginado, que fueran tan cercanos, nunca mencionaste conocerla, te lo tenias muy guardado.

-La verdad no, Charlie, hace 16 años que nos dejamos de ver.

¿Quee?, o sea que desde que se despidieron siendo tan jóvenes ¿jamás volvieron a verse? -Dijo Charlie sorprendido

-jajajajaja así es, el que nos hallamos encontrado ayer por la noche es solo obra de la casualidad, vaya casualidad no lo crees, en el pasado yo tenia prometida y ahora ella va a casarse.

-Pero entonces como es que tu y ella…

-Ya lo sé, es demasiado difícil de explicar, cuando la vi sentada en la mesa rodeada de sus amistades, no lo podía creer, no le pregunte si ella fue a buscarme, solo sé que estaba ahí festejando su cumpleaños, a las mujeres les gusta hacerse las difíciles Charlie, ¡puedes creer que me rechazo!

jajajaja ¿de verdad? jajaja Terry ella iba con su novio, jajajajaja ¿querías que lo dejara botado y se fuera contigo así como así?, jajajaja ¿tan seguro estabas de ella? -Dijo mi amigo que no paraba de reir,

-La tuve que forzar y me vi en la necesidad de ponerle un cencerro.

¿Quéeee? Jajajajaja ahora si te pasaste, esto es para la historia, Terrence Grandchester ¿obligando a una mujer? Jajajajaja eso si que es nuevo jajajajaja ¡he increíble¡ jajajajajajajaja ya se gano mi simpatía esa señorita jajajaja ¡Ah! por eso el pastelito, las fresas y las dichosas flores, esta vez me pusiste en un predicamento Terry, jajajaja - dijo limpiándose las lagrimas de tanta risa- tienes idea de lo que me costó conseguir en menos de una hora todo eso, ¿orquídeas en invierno? No sabes a toda la gente que tuve que movilizar para encontrar los caprichitos de Mayra, jajajajajaja yo también no paraba de reír ante los comentarios de Charlie, seguí con mi relato después de tomar un poco de aire,

Al final ella cedió y accedió a que nos viéramos ya sin la presencia de su noviecito - dije con molestia- Charlie, no te agradecí tu esfuerzo antes pero te puedo decir que ella quedo encantada, pero ese pastel por poco me la manda al otro mundo, casi se asfixia con él, jajajajajajajaja -los dos reímos- no sabes el susto que me hizo pasar, jajajajajajajaja

¡Imagínate los titulares! "Mujer muere asfixiada en los brazos de Terrence, todo por culpa de un pastel de triple chocolate" jajajajajajaja -Charlie no paraba de reír- Tal vez hubiera sido mas sencillo y menos peligroso jajajajaja no sé, este… un collar, una gema, que se yo, esos detalles que acostumbras dar, jajajaja -decía Charlie completamente divertido.

No -dije ya conteniéndome un poco ante las bromas de mi amigo- cada una de las cosas que te pedí tienen un significado, las fresas, el pastel, pero sobre todo las orquídeas, siempre usaba ese perfume desde que la conocí, incluso ahora seguía oliendo exactamente igual y la canción que le canto el grupo, era exactamente como cuando estuvimos juntos en el pasado, cuando te llame para que me consiguieras esos regalos escuche al grupo cantarla en el bar y me fascino la letra, les pedí que la cantaran para ella, creo que le provoco el mismo efecto que a mi porque lloró, se veía muy conmovida.

mhm -dijo ya con seriedad- querías hacerle saber que no has olvidado ni el mas mínimo detalle, ¿no es así? -dijo Charlie con perspicacia.

Me quede mirándolo, no supe como reaccionar ante tal afirmación, no me había puesto a pensar en esa perspectiva que me estaba planteando, ¿realmente quería hacerle saber eso?, Qué tengo grabado en la memoria cada mínimo detalle de nuestra fugaz pero intensa relación, La melodía describía precisamente lo que en aquel tiempo llegue a sentir por ella, su boquita color rubí me provocaba querer degustarla hasta acabármela a besos, que me incitaba morder esos carnosos labios como si realmente quisiera comerlos como a una apetitosa fresa, que el pastel de triple chocolate era el postre que siempre pedía cuando merendábamos en el restaurant, siempre menciono querer probar el champagne con fresas, que aunque no le llamaba la atención beber tenia esa inquietud por que le parecía muy romántico y quise ser yo él que le cumpliera ese deseo, pero con el incidente del pastel no hubo tiempo de que las pudiera disfrutar, -¡ah! suspire tan fuerte que incluso Charlie volteo a mirarme con la ceja levantada- mi orquídea… todos esos detalles y muchos mas se agolpaban en mi mente mientras mas tiempo pasaba a su lado, como si siempre hubieran estado ahí, adormecidos en mi memoria esperando el momento de emerger como si entre los dos no hubiera pasado tanto tiempo.

-No lo sé Charlie, solo sé que me alegre tanto de volver a verla, no creí que tal cosa pudiera ocurrir, el volvernos a encontrar así tan inesperadamente, cuando se levanto y fue hacia el tocador, fui tras ella sin pensarlo, atraído como por un imán… de hecho estuve a punto de presentarme en su mesa y hablarle pero afortunadamente ella se levanto y tuvimos una reunión secreta en el baño de damas jajajaja

¿En serio hubieras ido a hablarle? Aunque estuviera… acompañada -Dijo Charlie sorprendido

-Si, el noviecito me tenía sin cuidado, yo quería hablar con ella, saber de ella, quería abrazarla volverla a sentir… era una adolescente cuando la deje, quería aclarar tantas cosas, completar otras inconclusas y créeme ella también quería lo mismo que yo jajajaja

¿Ah si?, porque lo dices -dijo Charlie cada vez mas interesado en mi historia

-Porque no perdió la primera oportunidad que tuvo para reclamarme las cosas que omití y algunos otros detalles que quedaron en el aire, Charlie, fue una noche tan extraña y fascinante a la vez, comenzamos hablando muy bien luego creo que la ofendí con un estúpido comentario y tuve que disculparme, bueno, trate de calmarla no quería herirla, jamás quise herirla…

-¿En serio? jajajaja eso si que es para dejar evidencia, Terrence Grandchester pidiendo disculpas jajajaja

Me sorprendió nuevamente el comentario de Charlie, Vaya no había caído en la cuenta, ¡era verdad! no recuerdo ninguna ocasión en la tuviera que haberme disculpado por algo, ¿por que esa mujer me hacia caer de esa manera?, dejando al desnudo al verdadero Terrence, eso me inquieto, el como ella me provocaba cuidarla si se sentía mal, me preocupe cuando la vi ahogándose, la protegí entre mis brazos cuando quiso desfallecer y su mirada de agradecimiento tan sensual me encantó, quise arroparla si sentía frio, la bañe y seque con delicadeza, quise revivir nuestro pasado cepillando su cabello húmedo, le preparé el desayuno, ¡yo jamás había hecho ese tipo de cosas por nadie¡ solo por una damita, por una niña convertida en mujer entre mis brazos, cocine lasaña para ella la primera noche que pasamos juntos y absteniéndonos del goce sexual, deleitamos nuestras almas con otro tipo de placeres, el placer de estar juntos compartiendo lo que mas nos gustaba, la lectura, el teatro, la poesía, la compañía excepcional frente a la chimenea, ningún recuerdo pasado turbo mi mente en aquellos momentos me sentí feliz, tan feliz como anoche con ella a mi lado,

Por segunda ocasión pude dormir acompañado de una mujer, entre sus brazos encontré una tranquilidad que nunca había experimentado y el volverlo a vivir por segunda ocasión fue… como la primera vez en brazos de esa niña, Paz total.

-Ella fue importante, ¿no es así Terry? -dijo Charlie, me miraba mientras yo estaba perdido en mis pensamientos.

-Lo fue, la verdad no volví a conocer a alguien como ella, sabes, mientras la tenia en mis brazos le quite el anillo de compromiso que su noviecito le dio, jajajajaja Charlie, ella ni siquiera lo noto, ni se acordó del bendito anillo hasta que justo antes de abordar se lo regresé.

-¡En serio! y ¿por que hiciste eso Terry?

-Por que quería sentirla mía solamente, ese anillo me recordaba que tenia dueño y eso me molestaba, créeme no se lo iba a regresar, lo iba a tirar en el primer basurero que me topara pero no pude, sabia que eso le traería muchos problemas y no quise afectarle el curso de su vida, no quise herirla, ella es tan diferente, la trataste un poco, ya vez que no quiso que nadie se enterara de lo nuestro, pero a mi me hubiera gustado que lo supiera su odioso novio, ella no esta maleada por la fama, por el querer figurar, o el querer sacar provecho de mí de ninguna forma, tu mismo lo viste.

-Si, cuando me invito a desayunar con ustedes la verdad me sorprendí mucho, por lo general las "damas" que te persiguen son bueno… sin ofender ¿eh?

-Si, dilo lo sé, son huecas, tienes poses de princesas que creen merecer todo, pueden tener un cuerpo y una cara de tentación pero no tienen corazón, ni materia gris, solo sirven para eso, para satisfacer el instinto, y para lucir lo recién adquirido como un trofeo.

- ¡Tu lo dijiste! ¿eh? y No olvides los atribuciones que se permiten por creerse tu novia oficial, la tal Paris me pidió un anillo de diamantes negros ¡de Tiffany! me mando que se lo comprara en tu nombre y la muy… se atrevió a tronarme los dedos. Me congratule cuando llegaste y la echaste de tu departamento, ya se sentía la dueña y señora de la casa jajajajaja, Terry de verdad como las soportas, tu eres tan diferente cuando dejas de ser el actor Terrence Grandchester, esas mujeres solo quieren…

Un beneficio ¿ no?, si eso soy para la gran mayoría, un cheque al portador, una accesorio mas para lucir… -Dije con desilusión- Solo dos niñas supieron darme una oportunidad, sabes que no soy nada fácil de tratar, me conoces bien, me cuesta hacer amistades verdaderas… Esas dos chicas son Mayra y…

Candy -dijo el con cautela.

-Si, mi pecosa, me supo desarmar tan lentamente que ni cuenta me di en que momento me enamore, y Mayra bueno ella… no sé como describirlo, es tan dulce y tan apasionada a la vez, pareciera que en ella reina al mismo tiempo las dos polaridades, con ella viví en tan poco tiempo tan intensamente… y Candy, compartí con ella mucho mas tiempo y todo lo que rodeo nuestra relación intermitente fue tan fuerte… si tan solo ella no me hubiera puesto en ese predicamento…

-¿Todavía la quieres?,

-¿A quien?,

¿Como que a quien? a Candy, por supuesto -dijo Charlie convencido.

-Eso voy a averiguarlo, Charlie a pasado mucho tiempo la verdad me causa un nerviosismo, tengo una sensación, que no se como describir…

Vaya eso si que es raro, un actor que no puede describir sentimientos, ¿no estarás perdiendo el toque? -Dijo burlón.

-No sé, es algo así como una inquietud, un estado de excitación constante, como cuando la veía en el colegio eh iba a donde ella estaría, pareciera que sabia donde me la iba a topar era como una clase de imán que me atraía sin pensarlo…

-Wow pues, eso lo vas a saber mañana por la noche en cuando la veas, seguramente ya debe estar enterada de que vas a la boda,

Supongo que sí, Albert y ella siempre fueron y son muy… unidos -dije con molestia

¿Celoso Terry? -Dijo con más seriedad

-Eso ya paso hace mucho Charlie, cuando ella decidió el rumbo de nuestros caminos, me volví loco, yo la amaba y me pareció insoportable el dolor de tener que dejarla ir y de paso cumplir la promesa, la maldita promesa que le hice, me perdí, luego cuando me entere que Albert comenzó a cortejarla, ardí en celos, quise ir a reclamarles, ella había sido mi novia y él mi mejor amigo, quería desquitar con alguien ese rencor que me quemaba por dentro no sabia que hacer con ese sentimiento lo traía atorando en la garganta constantemente, nada mas imagínate lo patético que me hubiera visto si lo hubiera hecho.

Así que borre de mi mente y de mi vocabulario esa palabra y me juré jamás permitirme volver a sentir celos, así que me volví frio y calculador desde entonces, jamás me ataría a nadie como para guardarle afecto, que me volvieran a herir para provocarme ese horrible sentimiento nuevamente.

…solo Mayra me provoco recordarlo de nuevo, el saber que estaba comprometida, que ella tenia dueño y que seguramente él la disfrutaba a su antojo, ¡maldición¡ el solo pensarlo, ella fue mía y ahora otro tocaba su cuerpo, me hizo sentir una especie de ebullición ardiente que carcome por dentro, haciéndome decir cosas que hieren cuando no lo quería en realidad -dije para mi.

-Ahora entiendo mejor tus procederes Terry, pero estas muy cerca de verla nuevamente ¿que harás? ¿vas a volver con ella?.

-Charlie no lo sé, te digo que me siento tan extraño, siento como cuando la vi a lo lejos en Chicago una mezcla de alegría y una sensación de abandono al mismo tiempo no se como definirlo y además quien me garantiza que ella siquiera desee verme o hablarme, algunas veces nos topamos y ya vez, nunca hubo ningún contacto entre nosotros, pero tenlo por seguro no voy a quedarme con la duda.

**La boda**

Charlie y yo llegamos a la Iglesia, toda la gente estaba ya en su lugar, nosotros por no ser "tan cercanos" a la familia ocupamos un lugar mas conservador, por el corredor podía ver a Candy con su vestido color verde esmeralda, era la dama de Honor así que estaba a un lado de la hermosa novia, Albert lucia elegante y se veía feliz, la ceremonia transcurrió tranquilamente realmente fue hermosa, los votos que los novios pronunciaron me hicieron recordar…

"Aunque los amantes se pierdan en el mar, el amor permanece siempre" si definitivamente eso describía mi adiós con Candy, pero no era ella la que me venia a la mente cuando recordaba esa frase, la ceremonia termino y nos dirigimos a la Mansión Adley a un brindis.

Ahí tuve mi primer acercamiento con Candy, al llegar a la mansión Charlie y yo fuimos a presentar nuestras felicitaciones a los novios,

¡Albert, muchas felicitaciones por fin te atraparon! ya te nos estabas quedando jajajaja -le dije dándole un fuerte abrazo, tan pronto sentí su contacto la camaradería que sentimos hacia mucho tiempo atrás volvió a aflorar, me correspondió de igual forma, realmente me sentía feliz de poder estrechar su mano y verlo en tan afortunadas circunstancias.

¡Terry estas aquí! -dijo efusivo mientras correspondía mi abrazo- jajajajaja ya vez al fin encontré la horma de mi zapato, ven te presento a África mi esposa,

A sus pies madam, es un gusto conocerle, permítame admirarla su belleza y felicitarla ya que pudo ponerle un freno a este trotamundos ¡por fin! -jajajajaja los 4 cuatro reímos,

-Terry te equivocas esta bella dama que ahora me enorgullece decir que es mi esposa, es mas vagabunda que tu servidor, la conocí en la asociación de médicos sin fronteras a viajado por todo el mundo, incluso mas que yo, jajajajaja

Sr. Grandchester es un gusto conocerlo -dijo la dama- Albert me ha hablado mucho de usted, es un placer tenerlo hoy aquí,

El placer es mío madam, y espero que sus platicas sobre mi persona hallan sido positivas, -jajajaja reímos- Albert es muy afortunado de tener una compañera tan hermosa e inteligente y mas aguerrida que él, eso si es un verdadero suceso -La dama se sonrojo ante mi comentario.

¡Un momento Terry, no trates de coquetearle a mi esposa! -dijo entre risa y celos disfrazados- mejor preséntame al caballero que te acompaña

Es verdad, que modales los míos, Albert África les presento a Charlie Crabtree, es mi mejor amigo -dije sin reparos, creo que lo dije intencionalmente.

Mucho gusto Sr. Crabtree -dijo Albert observando bien a Charlie, el galantemente beso la mano de la novia, Albert solo me miro no quise tratar de descifrar lo que sus ojos decían.

El gusto es mío Sres. Adley la ceremonia fue muy bella y su casa es muy hermosa, es un honor acompañarlos en tan importante fecha -Albert solo asintió ante los comentarios de mi amigo.

-Y bien Terrence, ¿tu para cuando?

¿Para cuando que? -Dije distraído

jajajajaja cuando dejaras de ser un soltero empedernido, y sentaras cabeza -Charlie me miro alzando la ceja, Albert sonreía divertido, esperaban una respuesta, en ese preciso momento llegaba Candy del brazo de Archivald junto a su esposa Anie Conrwell.

-ehm, todavía no a llegado la mujer que me haga desear tal cosa, mientras tanto -dije con indiferencia aunque sabia que todos me escuchaban- yo no pierdo el tiempo -la imagen de una dama castaña paso por mi mente.

¡Claro que no! -fue la espontanea respuesta de Charlie la cual me hizo reír porque tenia un deseo de castigar a… ¿a quien? ¿Por que me comportaba así?

Grandchester -dijo al fin mi condiscípulo del colegio- vaya sorpresa verte por aquí.

Archivald hace ya mucho tiempo -dije estrechando su mano con fuerza- a sus pies Sra. Conrwell -dije plantándole un beso a la tímida en el dorso de su mano a lo cual ella solo respondió un Hola Terrence, el momento se acercaba y ahí estaba la señorita pecas, podía sentir su nerviosismo, yo también lo estaba pero no permití que nadie lo notara, solo Charlie sabia la verdad. Al fin me acerque a ella y plante un beso en su mano.

Que gusto verte Candice -dije secamente sin mostrar ninguna emoción, la note algo turbada pero también trato de guardar la compostura.

El gusto es mío Terrence, que bueno que hayas asistido a la boda de Albert y África,

¡Charlie! -dijo abalanzándose a saludarlo, lo cual me molesto ya que conmigo se contuvo y con mi amigo parecería que se conocían muy bien o ¿era su respuesta a mi cínico cometario de hacia un momento?

Hola Candy, cuantos años sin vernos, nunca te di las gracias por lo que hiciste por mi -dijo Charlie ¿emocionado?

Pues agrádesele a Terrence -dijo ella señalándome con su mano- el fue quien se hizo cargo de todos los gastos, yo solo cumplí con mi deber como enfermera,

¿Cómo? -Dijo Charlie asombrado mientras los demás no entendían de lo que hablaban.

-¡Oh! no lo sabias, lo siento pensé que Terrence te lo había dicho hace mucho tiempo que están trabajando juntos que…

Charlie solo me miraba, parecía decepcionado y humillado, no supe que decir y el silencio era muy incomodo, como se le ocurría decir a Candy todo eso en medio del momento menos propicio, la música comenzó a sonar y se les pidió a los novios que bailaran su primer melodía como esposos, todos los presentes aplaudieron y ellos pasaron al centro del salón, luego le siguieron los Conrwell, yo me sentía no se si, molesto, decepcionado, solo atine a sacarla a bailar.

Candice me permites esta pieza -ella solo asintió, la tome del brazo y nos dirigimos a la improvisada pista de baile, la tome con galantería, ella estaba muy perturbada por haber sido indiscreta.

Terry, lo siento -dijo al fin llamándome como siempre- creo que cometí un error al haber dicho eso, nunca me imagine que tu no se lo hubieras mencionado, sigues siendo el mismo desinteresado y buen amigo de siempre,

-Esta bien Candice, no pasa nada

No, por favor, creo que tengo que darle una explicación a Charlie, me siento muy mal -decía ella tratando de justificar y arreglar su acción de hacia un momento, la letra de la canción me hizo poner poca atención a lo que me decía, la imagen de Albert y África bailando juntos me inquietaba, se veían tan enamorados, compenetrados, felices en una palabra.

"yo quiero, llevarte hasta el cielo, en la nave de mis brazos, prendida a mi cuerpo, fundiéndonos labio a labio, tu y yo y un mismo amor y vivir, amándonos, siempre amándonos, tu y yo"…

La música termino y todos aplaudieron, escolte a Candy hacia un costado, yo estaba incomodo de estar ahí en ese lugar, me sentía feliz por Albert pero, no sé, algo no me parecía del todo bien, vi como Candy charlaba con mi amigo y él solo se mostraba atento con ella, estaba tan cerca de mi pecosa y no atinaba a abordarla como tantas veces lo imagine, si, se veía bellísima era una mujer muy hermosa pero había algo que no me permitía acercarme como siempre lo desee.

Ella, en un minuto ya estaba riendo junto a Charlie como si nada hubiera pasado, yo solo pasaba mi mano por mi cabello casi con desesperación ¿que demonios estaba haciendo aquí en este lugar?, estaba a punto de salir cuando anunciaron que nos dirigiéramos a los coches para seguir hacia el aeropuerto e ir a Miami para presenciar la boda civil, me detuve en seco ya que Albert me llamaba,

Terry vamos, tu y Charlie ocupen este auto -decía mientras en él entraba Candy y Charlie detrás de ella- ¿que era esto, un complot? -antes de subir tome a Charlie por el brazo,

No trajimos equipaje -dije serio.

¡Claro que si! anda que nos vamos sin ti, -refunfuñe esto al parecer si era un complot, para colmo tuve que sentarme junto a Candy y del otro lado estaba Charlie, me sentía cada vez mas indispuesto ante esta situación, por dios todo parecía una mal jugada del destino esto no era como yo lo había imaginado, quizá lo idealice tanto que, esto no se le parecía nada y no me gustaba la posición en la que me encontraba y Candy al igual que yo se veía bastante incomoda.

y… como te ha ido Terry -ella rompió el hielo al fin- supe que fuiste a México, ¿como te fue por allá?

Sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda, ¿que como me fue?, no creo que le gustaría saberlo, el recuerdo de unos labios rojos me perturbaron un poco.

Bien -dije escuetamente.

Parece que no tienes humor de platicar -dijo sonriendo- haber Charlie cuéntame tu, ¿como les fue por allá? dicen que tienen muy hermosas ciudades y que es muy lindo el país.

jajajajaja no solo el país Candy jajajaja -rio Charlie con ganas mientras yo le fulminaba con la mirada.

¡Aja! o sea que tuviste muchas chicas admiradoras tuyas rondando por ahí -dijo Candy con naturalidad, con esa inocencia suya que me hizo enamorar, volví a reconocer poco a poco a mi pecosa del pasado aunque ya no parecía tan ingenua como antes Pero me dio la oportunidad perfecta para dejar salir mi sarcástica y ácida personalidad.

-Candice, sabes como es esto, uno tiene que hacerse querer y atender a mis admiradoras es un gusto más que una obligación, por eso me encuentro algo cansado.

Candy y Charlie enmudecieron ante el comentario, sabia que era lo que había dejado entre ver pero otra vez esas ganas de herir aunque sea un poco me ganaron. Candy se puso roja jajajaja ¡lo logre! logre hacerla enojar mientras Charlie me veía con reprobación, ya no volvimos a decir nada mas.

En el jet privado donde nos asignaron, si, en el mismo que Albert y su querida familia, Charlie me recrimino mi comentario mordaz,

¿Como es posible que le hayas dicho eso? se molesto ¡te diste cuenta! -me recriminaba- que intentas hacer alejarla aun mas -yo solo lo escuchaba, me sentía muy incomodo mi mente divagaba, México, México…

-Terry tal vez lo que necesitan es estar solos y poder hablar, entiendo que rodeada de su familia te sea incomodo pero en Miami habrá mas tiempo de que puedas hablar tranquilamente con ella y ojala las cosas resulten mejor que hasta ahora,

-Sabes tienes razón seguramente es eso, que rodeados de tanta gente extraña me sea incomodo acercarme a ella, las multitudes me exasperan.

Así el gran potentado William Albert Adley había puesto a disposición de los invitados los aviones de su compañía para trasladarnos a Miami donde se celebraría la recepción y la boda civil en plena playa, a petición de su flamante esposa África, eso si que era un derroche de lujo. Una fiesta que duraría tres días incluido una noche en un crucero junto a los felices recién casados, donde se llevarían los esponsales según lo marcaba la antiquísima tradición escocesa de la cual provienen los Adley.

**Miami**

El cálido clima de Miami nos hizo olvidar el frio intenso de Chicago y así como se aligeraron las ropas también los sentimientos y los humores, nos hospedaron en uno de los hoteles mas lujosos de la costa propiedad de la Familia de África los adinerados Winston, al atardecer del 1 de Enero en la puesta del sol los novios firmaron los documentos que ante la ley los volvía esposos, la ceremonia fue sencilla pero muy emotiva realmente Albert se esmero en complacer a su mujer, frente al mar y el hermoso atardecer sobre un acantilado sellaron ante la ley de Estados Unidos su unión, ese "ahora son marido y mujer" nuevamente me volvió a turbar, nunca había asistido a ninguna boda y las palabras de Albert resonaron en mi cabeza, "yo cuando iba a casarme y cuando sentaría cabeza" ¡y quien demonios puede saber eso! -dije molesto.

La velada realmente fue bella, volví a distinguir a Candy entre la gente con un vestido color rosa pálido muy elegante con los hombros al descubierto, su cabello lo llevaba recogido cayendo caireles a sus costados se veía tan bella, parecía un hada flotando entre la gente, me acerque nuevamente, la saque a bailar y lo hicimos toda la noche ya no volvimos a separarnos, todo lo demás desapareció y el reconocerla como antes siendo la misma chica soñadora y revoltosa me devolvió al pasado, reía entre mis brazos mientras bailábamos lentamente recordando pasajes en el colegio, la invite a pasear por la playa, ella acepto.

Nos fuimos alejando del lugar de la fiesta, ella traía las zapatillas en la mano y era mucho mas pequeña que yo, la luna estaba en todo su esplendor de pronto sin pensarlo estábamos tomados de la mano una corriente eléctrica me recorrió y por fin sentí esa sensación que había ansiado por tanto tiempo, me sentí feliz.

Terry a pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos separamos -dijo al fin, el momento de encarar el pasado había llegado.

-Así es Candy, mucho tiempo, hemos recorrido caminos muy distantes, Candy yo…

¿Si? -dijo ella tímidamente, ¡demonios que difícil era hablar¡ si prácticamente tenia ensayado que era lo que iba a decirle cuando la tuviera en frente, respire hondo y ya no aguante mas.

Candy yo, quisiera saber si… entre nosotros.. si entre tu y yo pudiera haber una segunda oportunidad -dije al fin- Ella me miro con sus hermosas esmeraldas,

-podemos intentarlo, ¿que te parece?,

No es la respuesta que esperaba pero, con eso me conformo, y sin mas la bese, ardía en deseos de hacerlo la bese largamente hasta beberme su ultimo aliento, ella me correspondió de igual forma, la verdad no me lo esperaba creí que se resistiría pero no fue así, creo que eso me desilusiono muy en el fondo, no quise averiguar el por que.

Había tantas veces soñado ese momento que aunque lo deseaba tanto creo que no lo disfrute, no quise portarme como un aprovechado patán con ella, así que volvimos a la fiesta para que no notaran demasiado nuestra ausencia, quería hacer las cosas bien como siempre soñé que serian, nos despedimos de los novios, la bese en la mejilla y Charlie y yo partimos a nuestras habitaciones.

Charlie no quiso quedarse con la duda y toco mi puerta,

Y bien Romeo ¿como te fue? -quiso saber, traía una cerveza en la mano parecía algo tomado, que me importaba era su vida.

-Pues muy bien, al parecer sigue habiendo algo entre los dos veremos si en los próximos dos días logramos despertar los sentimientos del pasado,

- Que bien te felicito Terry, solo te pido un favor,

¿mhm? -dije sin poner mucha atención jalando las sabanas para meterme en la cama

¡No juegues con Candy! ¿escuchaste? - desapareció en la puerta, ¿que querría decir?

-

Al siguiente día todo trascurrió de una forma como si pareciera que el tiempo no hubiera pasado, nos dedicamos a vagar por ahí entre los jardines, por la playa, poniéndonos al tanto de nuestras vidas y de los proyectos que teníamos, fue como volver al pasado eso me gusto, comimos juntos y hablamos sin parar llenándonos de los recuerdos, el tema de Susana ni siquiera lo tocamos aunque sabia que en algún momento lo haríamos, tendríamos que enfrentar nuestras decisiones erradas pero por ahora pasar el día a su lado fue sencillamente maravilloso.

El 2 de Enero por la noche nos embarcamos en el Queen Mary donde se llevaría a cabo la tercera ceremonia bajo las normas escocesas, ocupamos nuestros camarotes, el hecho de estar embarcados me hizo sentir un deja vu que no pude evitar, estaba ahí con Candy disfrutando de su cercanía volví a sentirme un adolescente, cuantas veces soñé estar así al lado de ella compartiendo momentos cotidianos, almuerzos, ratos donde tomábamos café y charlábamos sin parar, recordando, siempre recordando.

Al medio día del 3 de Enero entramos en el salón asignado para los invitados a la boda de los Adley – Winston fui por Candy a su camarote para escoltarla al salón comedor, íbamos charlando y sonriendo como siempre, al vernos Charlie se nos unió y Candy con su dulzura tomo también el brazo de Charlie, al principio me pareció extraño, con el paso de los minutos creí estallaría en celos pero no fue así, ese sentimiento que hacia pocos días había vuelto a sentir no apareció, eso me confundió un poco y el mayordomo al abrir la puerta de caoba bellamente labrada con los vidrios cincelados, el aire que provenía del salón me trajo un aroma que me paralizó haciéndome detener.

¿Qué pasa? -dijo Candy mientras yo seguía quieto- vamos anda no seas celoso -dijo entre risas, yo parecía autómata, al entrar unas señoritas entregaban a las damas un bouquet de flores, y un corsa che para los caballeros, ellas podían escoger entre un exótico ramo de orquídeas y un encantador ramo de rosas color de rosa muy tenue, una de las hostess ofreció a Candy un bouquet de orquídeas el cual ella rechazo inmediatamente.

Prefiero las rosas -dijo ella dulcemente y como todavía prendía del brazo de Charlie a él le colocaron una rosa en su solapa. Yo iba aun petrificado ante esa mezcla de aromas.

¿Que flor prefiere Sr. Grandchester? ¿La rosa o la Orquídea? -Dijo la señorita mostrándome las dos, una oleada de sentimientos se apoderó de mi, me sentí mareado ante tanto perfume, solo las miraba y nadie podía imaginar lo que pasaba por mi mente, las imágenes de dos mujeres que eran muy importantes para mi, una chica rubia pecosa, tierna, dulce, que despertaba en mi al adolescente enamorado del pasado, y otra mujer que era fuego ardiente entre mis brazos la cual me impulsaba a amarla hasta desfallecer que encendía al hombre y lograba apagar mi sed con su cariño desinteresado, provocaron que la cabeza me diera vueltas.

Terry, Terry, -sentí el toque de Candy en mi brazo- vamos ¿Cuál prefieres? -Dijo ella entre risas al verme completamente indeciso- vamos, toma la que sea, las dos son muy lindas -decía, eso solo me confundió aun mas, ella misma tomo la Orquídea y la puso en la solapa de mi saco,

Vez, no era tan difícil la elección, te puse la orquídea no es mi favorita pero si te colocaba una rosa tu y Charlie parecerán hermanitos peleados por la misma cosa jajajaja -dijo ella entre risas- y no armaran un berrinche los dos por encapricharse con la misma flor, así que será mejor que traigan un corsa che distinto -Ese comentario nos hizo voltear a Charlie y a mi, nos mirarnos a los ojos, le sostuve la mirada, el solo me esquivo.

Caminamos hacia la mesa, nos sentamos y nos dispusimos a degustar el menú marino que nos trajeron, ahí estaban los novios, felices departiendo entre los invitados yo me sentía mareado, para colmo en nuestra mesa había un exuberante arreglo de orquídeas con follaje que sobresalía del florero de cristal, en otras mesas había arreglos de rosas mas pequeños en tamaño pero no menos hermosos, entre las mesas estaban distribuidos estratégicamente los dos tipos de arreglos que aunque perfectos eran muy diferentes entre si.

Comí sin mucho apetito, la imagen de África comiendo fresas cubiertas de chocolate de la mano de su esposo me hipnotizo, no perdía detalle de lo que hacían, los veía reír, disfrutar, gastarse bromas, embarrándose el uno al otro el pastel como dos chiquillos y como Albert sin ninguna pena limpiaba el betún de los labios de su esposa con su boca y su lengua, mientras muy a lo lejos escuchaba las risas de Charlie y Candy, nuevamente el deja vu se hizo presente,

"Tienes un poco chocolate… -ella acerco su rostro esperando mis labios yo lo sabia bien, ella quería que lo hiciera pero no entiendo el porque no me atreví, sus labios rojos se apoderaron de mi y sentí que si lo hacia quedaría preso de ella y eso no podía permitírmelo, deseaba tanto besarla pero me contuve y limpie la mancha con mi dedo, sintiendo sus suaves y voluptuosos labios, al instante me arrepentí pero ella solo agradeció y retiro su rostro, parecía muy decepcionada, sabia que ella lo deseaba y yo también, fui un imbécil por no haberlo hecho y el estar en ese dilema me molesto, ¿como podía estarlo? yo era quien iba a seducirla ¿y me estaba acobardando? ¿Por que?

Llegó el momento del postre y se nos preguntó si deseábamos de la torta de la boda o una copa con helado de coco y mango. Candy y Charlie pidieron el helado, yo pedí el pastel y al ponerlo frente a mi lo rechace,

No, de este pastel no, quiero uno de triple chocolate -dije molesto, al instante Charlie se atraganto con la champaña que bebía al escuchar mi demanda, Candy se asusto y comenzó a golpearlo en la espalda. En un momento se repuso y yo lo veía divertido.

¿Que dijiste? -dijo mi amigo casi sin aliento.

Que quiero un pastel de chocolate -dije con simpleza.

No -afirmo Candy divertida- quiere uno de triple chocolate jajajaja Terry no sabia que te gustara tanto y mira que a mi los pastelillos me encantan, pero uno triple, vaya tu si que lo quieres Todo,

Claro que si pecas, yo no me conformo con cualquier cosa, mucho menos a medias, yo lo quiero todo -mi comentario le borro la sonrisa de la boca, trato de disimular sonriendo levemente, Charlie solo me miraba sabia en quien estaba pensando y que la mujer al lado de él todavía no había sido mía por completo.

**La rosa**

Nos retiramos a nuestros camarotes, al atardecer nuevamente en la puesta de sol se llevaría a cabo sobre la cubierta de primera clase la ceremonia nupcial escocesa, las gaitas se dejaron escuchar todo el clan Adley vestía su kilt representativo de sus antepasados, la novia lucia un traje muy fino de gasa blanca con una corona de flores en su cabello rubio que llevaba completamente suelto se le veía muy angelical sin mucho maquillaje parecía la estampa de una película de época.  
No pude resistir el reírme al ver a Albert y a Archie con esa falda,

llámenle como sea para mi, es una falda jajajajaja -dije pícaramente provocando la risa de Charlie.

Nuevamente la ceremonia fue muy emotiva, las mujeres de la familia también vestían con trajes vaporosos, llenas de flores y para mi asombro la novia llevaba un ramo de Orquídeas ese aroma exótico y sutil se respiraba en el ambiente la puesta de sol como escenario y el sonido extraño a mis oídos de las gaitas que saludan a los novios ponían los acentos para una boda muy original y romántica sin duda.

Al terminar la ceremonia de protocolo y firmar como esposos ante la ley de Escocia Candy se dirigió hacia mi, la vi acercarse entre la gente yo estaba recargado en el barandal del barco, caminaba hacia donde yo estaba saludando a sus amistades, se veía feliz con su sonrisa franca como siempre, su vestido verde malva caía sutilmente por su cuerpo y al caminar las telas se pegaban en él dejándome ver su hermosa figura de mujer, llevaba su cabello con una tiara hecha de flores, parecía una Ninfa salida de un bosque, yo vestía un traje de lino, en color arena pero no por ello menos elegante, estábamos anclados todavía, muy cerca de la Playa, la brisa húmeda y la calidez del lugar me hizo quitar el saco, lo sostenía en mi hombro, miraba a esa mujer que venia hacia mi, la noche estaba tendiendo su manto y la luna apareció majestuosa frente a nosotros.

Hola, fue hermosa la ceremonia -dijo ella con su sonrisa sincera.

Si lo fue, ¿quieres pasear Candy? -le dije ofreciendo mi brazo, ella se tomo de él y nos alejamos del bullicio de la celebración.

-Terry…

Si, -conteste, íbamos caminando en silencio por la cubierta dirigiéndonos a popa

A que te referías cuando dijiste que querías todo, -dijo ella ruborizada, la mire y me detuve,

A pues… a que yo no me conformo con migajas ni mitades, que aprendí a vivir con intensidad a entregarme a mi pasión por entero y deseo recibir lo mismo a cambio, ya no soy ese que da sin pedir nada o se conforma con lo que le den, me gusta darme por entero y quiero recibir lo mismo -dije apasionadamente, al decir aquello me refería al teatro pero al final la imagen de mi chica linda de México se instalo en mi mente.

Ah ya veo, lo dices por lo que paso entre nosotros verdad -me sorprendió su respuesta, nunca imagine que pensara que me refería a ella y su necedad de dejarme desangrando de amor en el pasado.

Pues la verdad yo hablaba del teatro Candy, me esmero en dar lo mejor de mi y quiero escuchar a las personas cuando ovacionan mi actuación eso es algo que el dinero no puede comprar -ella se turbo al ponerse en evidencia, el momento de hablar del pasado había llegado.

Terry yo… tu ya no… estas con… Susana, por mucho tiempo, espere escuchar la noticia de su boda y pasaron los años y nada, luego supe que se dejaron y ahora ella en menos de dos años ¡ya esta casada! Creo que cometí un terrible error al no darte la oportunidad de hablar sobre ese asunto.

-Por favor, Candy no es necesario ya hablar de…

-Si lo es, Terry no sabes como viví todo este tiempo esperando que tu me dieras muestras de que eras feliz, eso fue lo que yo creí que hacia al dejarte, quería que fueras feliz, desapareciste, luego volviste con mas ánimos, triunfaste, supe que te habías comprometido finalmente con Susana y luego tu andabas con cuanta mujer se te ponía enfrente, ¿por que?, ¡acaso Susana no te hizo feliz como me lo prometió!

-¿Qué cosa estas diciendo? Ustedes se pusieron a apostar mi felicidad ¿ como si de un juego de azar se tratara? y como ella ganó con sus lagrimas fingidas ¿no? tu le creíste y pensaste que mi felicidad era al lado de ella, Candice yo te amaba, no tienes idea cuanto, te ame como nunca imagine hacerlo algún día, llenaste mi mundo me hiciste volver a sentir, eras todo en mi vida y, y, por Dios no sabes lo que sentí cuando dijiste que te ibas, era lo peor que pude haberme imaginado, había temido tanto tu reacción por eso no quise decírtelo hasta después del estreno, pero tu te me adelantaste, y no me diste la oportunidad de aclararte muchas cosas, apostaste y decidiste por los dos, por nuestro amor, por un amor que era tuyo y mío, me hiciste a un lado…

¡Candy por dios solo pensaste en ti y no me tomaste en cuenta!, por eso enmudecí, no atine a hacer absolutamente nada, no sabes la infinidad de noches que pase martirizándome del porque no fui detrás de ti y pedirte que no me dejaras, sabes, una persona lo definió hace ya mucho tiempo, me hizo darme cuenta de cómo explicar en palabras como me sentía, …"sientes una desesperación que no sabes como actuar, te bloqueas y el mundo entero se derrumba frente a ti y no atinas a hacer nada, el dolor es tan profundo que el cerebro no responde, te quedas inmóvil viendo al amor partir"… ¡así exactamente me quede yo!

Terry por favor no me atormentes más -dijo ella entre sollozos

-Candy, no quería decírtelo porque temía a tu reacción… y mira que tenia mucha razón me abandonaste… y yo simplemente me perdí.

Terry, perdóname -dijo ella lanzándose a mis brazos- te juro que creí era lo correcto lo mejor para ti, para los dos.

Tranquila pecosa -trate de confortarla el pasado aun nos pesaba demasiado- ya aquello paso, perdona si te eh causado dolor pero entiende que esto me quemaba el alma desde hacia mucho tiempo, -la tome entre mis brazos y la bese con furia como hubiera deseado hacerlo aquella terrible noche de invierno para rogarle, para pedirle que no se fuera. Nos separamos agitados, una llama ardió entre los dos la tome de la mano y nos dirigimos a mi camarote, casi al llegar ella se detuvo, me abrazo y volvimos a besarnos con necesidad de darnos todo, se prendió de mi cuello como siempre soñé que lo haría y con trabajo abrí la puerta y entramos al cuarto en penumbras.

Yo en ese momento no me di cuenta, pero Charlie nos miro desde lejos, solo dio la media vuelta y se alejó de allí.

-

-Casi amanecía, yo me encontraba caminando descalzo por la playa no podía creer lo que había sucedido horas atrás…

Terry, dijiste que me amaste -decía entre nuestros apasionados besos

Así es -dije desbrochando mi chaleco y desanudando la corbata,

¿Quiere decir que ya no me amas? -Eso me detuvo en seco,

-¿Por que dices eso?,

-La verdad te he notado distante desde hoy a medio día, ayer eras el del colegio San Pablo y hoy súbitamente cambiaste, ¿por que?

¿Tu me amas a mi Candy?, ¿aun lo haces?, aun puedes decirme con toda certeza que no dejaste de amarme ni un minuto -ella se quedo en silencio, trato de defenderse de mi acusación

-Es que tu has tenido tantas novias que…

Un momento, ¿quien te dijo que yo eh tenido novias? -dije divertido.

Pues siempre estas en compañía de lindas mujeres, quizá ya no me quieres como antes -dijo ella con picardía.

Pues no eh tenido otra novia que no sea Susana, -al decir aquello un fuerte pinchazo atravesó mi pecho, sabia que estaba mintiendo nunca le pedí que fuéramos novios a mi linda niña, pero habíamos sido más que eso. Me turbe y ella lo noto- ehm, Susana nunca fue para mi lo que se dice una novia, ni yo un novio para ella -trate de explicar.

-¿Entonces nunca tuviste una novia verdadera?

-¿Por que me preguntas eso? -me sentí acorralado y contraataque- ¿acaso tu no fuiste novia de Albert? -Dije ya con molestia y un sentimiento que no pude descifrar se apodero de mí.

¿Como lo sabes? -dijo ella con temor,

Y que importa como me entere el caso es que lo sé y tu estas recriminando mi comportamiento con las mujeres, y qué si hubo alguien en mi vida, ¿acaso no estoy aquí contigo? Vamos Candy dejemos el pasado no lo saquemos a flote ahora, no seria nada bueno -dije besándola nuevamente y para mi sorpresa ella nuevamente se me rindió, otra vez me decepcione quizá esperaba que se resistiera como en el pasado, que luchara, que fuera la misma niña inocente de la cual me enamoré, ¡pero que tontería! ella ya era toda una mujer no iba a esperar que siguiera siendo dulce y casta, trate de desaparecer esos pensamientos porque seguro estaba que no iba a acabar bien.

Ella comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa y nos tendimos en el lecho, nos abrazamos con pasión pareciera que los dos ansiábamos estar ahí, pero las caricias que me estaba dando me hicieron recordar otras manos pequeñas, me transporte a un departamento donde entre mis brazos una mujer se desasía ante mis caricias comencé a levantar su vestido con desesperación y Candy me detuvo asombrada ante mi audacia.

-¿Terry que haces?,

Voy a amarte como antes, como siempre, -dije excitado con los ojos cerrados y totalmente fuera de ese camarote de barco.

¿Como antes? -Dijo ella y se incorporo- ¿estas pensando en alguien mas? -eso me trajo de vuelta al instante presente, me sorprendí, era verdad estaba pensando en otra mujer.

Me sentí fatal, nunca me había pasado algo parecido y menos teniendo a la mujer que siempre quise para mi entre mis brazos, al verme descubierto quise defenderme nuevamente y todo se derrumbo.

Que tienes que reprocharme Candy, acaso tu, ¿te guardaste para mi? ¿Por que tendría que hacerlo yo? si tu me dejaste -Se sintió ofendida y me encaro.

-Claro que no Terrence soy una mujer completa ya no soy una colegiala tonta…

¿Y como se siente estar cerca de África, Candy? -Ella enmudeció, Yo también me odie por haber dicho tal cosa y para colmo era verdad.

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones pero lo voy a hacer para que no te queden falsas ideas, si, es verdad lo que dices, fui pareja de Albert, todos lo saben no era un secreto, yo me sentía muy mal y el trato de consolarme trato de amarme y yo le correspondí porque me sentía muy sola, cuando nuestra relación llegó hasta ese punto nos dimos cuenta que habíamos cometido un error confundí ese cariño tan grande que nos tenemos en amor pasional. Fue cuando decidimos que no era necesario vivir en una mentira, y lo que siento al ver juntos a África y a Albert mi mejor amigo, es una gran felicidad por ellos dos, por que se que son complemento el uno del otro y estoy ¡!feliz de que ellos hallan alcanzado la felicidad¡ -me grito.

-Lo siento, no quise ofenderte, perdóname, no tengo porque meterme en tu vida privada a pasado mucho tiempo, entre nosotros dos a habido muchas cosas que no deben preocuparnos, la verdad no me importa el pasado Candy, quien soy yo para pedir cuentas, los dos decidimos alejarnos…

Terry… -ella comenzó a llorar- ¿por que no regresaste por mi?, si no habías encontrado la felicidad al lado de Susana ¿porque no me buscaste? -dijo ella sentada en la cama entre sollozos, eso si me hizo perder el control.

¿Me preguntas por que? ¿Sabes lo que estas diciendo?, ¡tu estabas con Albert por dios santo! el fue mi mejor amigo, te imaginas lo que sentí cuando me enteré, no tienes una idea de cómo eso me volvió a derrumbar, Candy tu eras mi vida entera y luego que me pusiste en esa encrucijada de "cuidar" de Susana por que según tu, ella me amaba mas o me necesitaba mas, ¡eso que demonios importa ya! -Grite encolerizado- el caso es que a ustedes dos nos les importo lo que yo pensaba o sintiera, Candy me volví un alcohólico ¿acaso Albert no te lo dijo?

¿Quéee? -Dijo ella sorprendida

¡Vaya! no lo hizo jajajajajaja, pues si pecosa de mi vida ya te lo dije, me perdí toque fondo, pero él me encontró por casualidad y hablo conmigo, yo estaba en Chicago fui a buscarte pero estaba tan ebrio que no sabia ni donde demonios estaba parado, pero mi "gran amigo" me hizo recapacitar, eso se lo agradezco, de corazón se lo agradezco, fue cuando volví a aparecer con la obra de Hamlet, y meses después me entero que él te cortejaba y que mas tarde eran pareja, sabes como me cayo esa noticia, estuve a punto de caer en el fango nuevamente me sentía perdido, traicionado, burlado, los celos me quemaban vivo, las dos personas que mas llegue a amar en mi vida me habían defraudado… como crees que iba a ir a buscarte… armar una escena de celos patética y convertirlo en un escándalo, yo te amaba y Albert fue mi mejor amigo, además te pedí que fueras feliz…

Pero no fue así, te juro que las cosas no fueron así Terry -decía ella conmocionada.

-Ahora lo sé pecosa y no es que te lo reproche ya te dije que es algo que me carcomía por dentro tarde o temprano tenia que decirlo… pero sabes ese dolor que sentí por segunda ocasión me llevo a encontrarme con alguien que después de ti, significa mucho en mi vida.

Es la mujer de la que estas enamorado ¿no es así? -Dijo ella con una fingida sonrisa y las lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas

No, ella es solo una… amiga, -dije muy despacio y la imagen de mi niña linda apareció nuevamente en mi mente.

-Entonces si es una "ella" tenia la esperanza de que te refirieras a Charlie ya que desde hace mucho tiempo se volvieron inseparables, él como león siempre protegiendo a la estrella y aun mas al amigo…

Me desarmo su comentario, sin dudarlo la mencione cuando no quería hacerlo, ¿seria verdad que mi niña linda significará mas de lo que yo me imaginaba?

-Terry eso es lo que te tiene así,

¿Así como? -volví a turbarme y recordé las palabras de Charlie en el avión ("me parece increíble verte así")

-Tan distraído, tan distante, pareciera que estás aquí pero tu mente esta muy lejos, Terry, dime la verdad, ¿estas enamorado de esa mujer?

Me quede en silencio, ni siquiera yo había contemplado esa posibilidad, podría ser que estaba enamorado y no lo sabia, ¿como puede ser eso?

-Ves, tu voz no lo dice pero tus actos, lo gritan

Pero estoy aquí contigo -dije aun confundido- quiero que tratemos de recuperar el pasado…

-¿Recuperar que Terry?, solo un amargo trago que nos duro demasiado tiempo por que así lo permitimos, hubiera sido tan fácil tener esta conversación hace mucho tiempo atrás y liberarnos de esta carga de una vez por todas.

Hemos sido tan cobardes y tan tontos, hemos dejado escapar tanto tiempo maravilloso, si nos hubiéramos reunido antes quizá todo seria diferente y quizá hubiéramos tenido tu y yo una segunda oportunidad, pero el hubiera no existe, ya no somos los mismos chiquillos apasionados, hemos madurado y muy a nuestro pesar este asunto nuestro, inconcluso, a opacado las alegrías de nuestra vida y no te han permitido ver que tu ya no me amas, ahora tu corazón pertenece a otra y ni siquiera te das cuenta.

No es verdad -le dije con temor, la abrace y ella se aferro a mi, realmente esto no me lo esperaba,

-Si lo es amor mío, fui tan estúpida en el pasado… has tenido guardado todo este resentimiento contra mi en tu corazón que no te permite ver que eres feliz, que encontraste el amor,

No mi pecosa, mi amor yo te quiero a ti -dije abrazándola con fuerza.

-Terry me hace muy feliz al escucharte decir esas palabras pero es demasiado tarde…

-No lo es, Candy yo te…

Shhhh -calló mi boca con un beso dulce- Terry no dudo que me quieras, y que tengo un lugar muy especial en tu corazón, así como yo te llevo en el mío desde que te vi por primera vez, pero entiéndelo necio, ya no me amas… estas enamorado de otra.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, esa es la verdad, esperamos demasiado tiempo para reunirnos y ansiamos con toda el alma este encuentro que solo es eso Terry, la ilusión que por tantos años guardamos… la necesidad que tenían nuestros corazones de cerrar este capitulo de nuestras vidas para poder continuar hacia el futuro sin fantasmas que nos atormenten, ¿me entiendes verdad? yo no me voy a convertir en una Susana…

Creo que si… -dije afectado, mis lagrimas también comenzaron a caer, sentí que la coraza que rodeaba mi corazón se caía poco a poco, tuve unas ganas intensas de llorar como nunca antes y creí que mi garganta se desgarraba al contener el grito que quería escapar, si, mi pecosa tenia razón, todo solo era una ilusión, una ilusión de un amor que nunca se concreto y quedo en el aire, suspendido, yo sin proponérmelo entregue ese amor que me ahogaba a una niña que convertí en mujer y que al verla nuevamente me revolvió los sentimientos dormidos y mientras la amaba con mi cuerpo y con todo mi ser, mi corazón no lo soporto mas y le dije por primera vez que la amaba me sentí tan feliz, tan inmensamente feliz como cuando la escuche decírmelo mientras la lleve a tocar el mismo cielo, yo sabia que ella no mentía, sabia que era verdad, que su entrega era limpia, completa, como cuando era una adolescente y se rendía ante mis mas pequeños deseos.

En ese preciso momento comprendí tantas cosas, ella me seguía amando, por eso le afectaban las bromas que le hice, siempre supe que ella se había enamorado de mi, la admiraba por que tenia el valor de decírmelo de frente, nunca lo oculto, nunca trato de acorralarme o atarme de ninguna forma, ni aun cuando la dejé en dos ocasiones, por eso me dolió verla llorar en el aeropuerto, por eso el impulso de ir a consolarla, era también mi propio dolor… pero no pude reconocerlo.

Terry, ¿seguiremos siendo amigos? O vas a dejar de quererme si ya tienes novia -dijo ella entre sonrisas y lagrimas.

-Candy, mi tarzan con pecas, nunca voy a dejar de quererte, siempre te voy a llevar en mi corazón, lo he hecho todo este tiempo ¿no es así?

Entonces explícame como otra se gano tu corazón -dijo ella entre risas y lagrimas

-Créeme que no lo sé, no se como fue que ocurrió jajajaja creo que uso tu misma táctica pecosa,

¿Cuál táctica? -dijo divertida al darse cuenta que ni yo sabia lo que me pasaba.

-Me dio un veneno muy lento pero efectivo y sin darme cuenta me atrapo.

-Debe de ser una buena chica Terry,

-Si, lo es Candy, es mi chica, la chica de Terry…

**Esencia de orquídea**

Así que volviste con Candy -dijo Charlie acercándose hasta donde yo estaba sentado sobre la arena descalzó con el pantalón arremangado y la camisa abierta.

No -dije con una sonrisa en mis labios, el corazón me palpitaba tan fuerte, estaba entre nubes feliz, no dejaría de sentir algo muy especial hacia la pecas pero mi corazón ya tenia dueña, no podía ocultar la felicidad.

-Entonces solo te acostas…

¡Un momento! -lo interrumpí antes de que terminara de decirlo- ¿tu como lo sabes? -dije molesto

-Es que yo… los vi entrar en tu camarote y pues…

-Charlie sé que estas enamorado de ella, ¿por qué nunca me lo dijiste? ¡Y no paso nada entre ella y yo!

-Pero… Terry perdóname, ya no puedo seguir ocultándolo, sí , me enamore de ella desde que la conocí, cuando llegó preguntando por ti y yo junto con la pandilla la tratamos mal, luego cuando me cuido en el hospital y aunque yo muchas veces me porte tan grosero, ella nunca perdió la fe en mi y pues… lo siento, no debí ocultarlo pero tu y ella eran pareja y yo fui testigo de lo mucho que se amaban me atormentaba saber que ella te amaba a ti y que jamás se fijaría en mí, tu eras… "tu eres mi hermano" mi mejor amigo yo no podría traicionarte de esa forma y menos después de saber que gracias a ti mi rostro no quedo tan mal, -jajajajajaja los dos reímos y aligeramos un poco la situación.

Ay Charlie, Candy es una verdadera perdición… muy dulce pero casi mortal ¿no es así?, gracias a dios me eh salvado de ella, ojala tu tengas suerte hermano -dije palmeándole la espalda.

¿Cómo? -Dijo Charlie confundido.

-Charlie nosotros definitivamente terminamos nuestra relación amorosa, había quedado inconclusa porque los dos nos negamos a terminarla, pero ya lo aclaramos todo y ¿sabes que?

¿Qué? -Dijo Charlie

He descubierto que estoy enamorado -dije con una gran sonrisa en los labios y mi corazón se aceleraba al pensar en mi niña.

¡Vaya! por fin te diste cuenta, me alegro por ustedes dos, supongo que no vas a perder el tiempo e iras por ella -dijo devolviéndome la palmada, mientras lo miraba incrédulo.

O sea que para todos era tan obvio, y yo fui el ultimo en enterarme -dije sonriendo

Ay Terry si pareces adolescente, solo te falto gritar que había una bomba en el avión para detenerlo -dijo entre risas- ¿o ya lo olvidaste?

-jajajajajaja tienes razón, pero entonces ¿las amenazas de no jugar con Candy?

-Ay hermano no te ofendas pero, sabia que estabas enamorado de Mayra, era tan evidente, sobre todo después de que me contaste su historia, pero tu seguías con tu necedad de ver a Candy, supongo que tenias tus motivos pero yo la quiero y no me hubiera gustado que mientras tu te dabas cuenta de que no era ella a quien quieres en realidad, en el proceso la fueras a lastimar.

-Entiendo, pero créeme, no fue así, ella fue quien me abrió los ojos Charlie, ¿lo puedes creer? Precisamente Candy fue quien me dijo que estaba enamorado, pero no de ella si no de Mayra.

¿Y entonces que?, nos regresamos a México -dijo él poniéndose de pie, lo imite.

-No, primero tengo que averiguar muchas cosas,

-No juegues con el destino Terry recuerda que ella va a casarse con alguien a quien no quiere, que tal si apura la boda.

-Eso no va a ocurrir.

Continuara…


	5. ¡Happy Birthday Terry!

**28 DE ENERO **

**Capitulo 5.-**** ¡HAPPY BIRTHDAY TERRY!****  
****  
**

**NOTA: ****Este capitulo esta narrado por Terry y por Mayra los diálogos de Terry son en negritas para identificarlos mejor, Gracias por leer.**

**Jueves 28 de Enero 2010, 3:00 p.m.******

Los días pasaban tan lentamente que me sumían en la agonía de la rutina, la bendita rutina que me ha salvado de morir de tristeza, de desamor…

Volvía a escuchar la misma canción martirizándome, torturándome, sabiendo que no tenia arreglo mi situación de amar a una estrella inalcanzable, la melodía sacaba desde el fondo de mi ser lagrimas, lagrimas de sangre al sentirme tan infima, minúscula, me sentía nada, un ente que andaba por la vida así, solo flotando entre los vivos, mi trabajo francamente me estaba resultando insoportable, cuando por varios años amaba lo que hacia, ahora me parecía patético ser quien daba consejos a personas con problemas.

Personas que acudían a mi modesta oficina esperando que yo… jajajaja que yo les ayudara a resolverlos jajajajaja por dios ni siquiera podía resolver satisfactoriamente los míos, solo la ética y el juramento que declare cumpliría con todo profesionalismo me animaba, me impulsaba a seguir… pero solo era eso impulso, pulsaciones de las arterias, latidos débiles de un remedo de corazón que tenia en el pecho, músculos y neuronas que casi por inercia me hacían levantarme eh ir a cumplir con mi deber profesional..

Hoy, precisamente hoy día 28, salí temprano del edificio donde trabajaba llegue a mi casa y encendí mi Pc abrí mi canal en you tube y nuevamente como desde hace 25 días atrás, quería torturarme escuchando esa canción que me desgarraba sin piedad el alma a jirones, mirando el dibujo a grafito que una tal admiradora suya le hizo, el cual pasaba horas enteras recorriendo las líneas de su cuerpo, era una tortura lenta muy lenta pero me sometía a ella con la esperanza que entre mis lagrimas interminables se fuera el dolor para no volver mas…

Aunado a la terrible terapia a la que me sometía todos los días hasta quedarme dormida por cansancio de tanto llorar, no comía, no vivía, incluso en ocasiones estaba segura que mi cuerpo se le había olvidado el respirar y abría la boca involuntariamente para pasar aire por que estaba segura que si no, moriría sin siquiera mover un dedo para evitarlo, la angustia, la desesperación, la soledad, la terrible depresión me tenia inmovilizada, creo seriamente que un día entraran a mi cuarto y estaré muerta de dolor, muerta de amor… pero eso no era lo único que me agobiaba sino que tenia la culpabilidad de haber sido infiel.

Le falte a ese hombre que era para mi un remanso, nuestra relación era de lo mas tranquila y eh llegado a la conclusión que nos era cómodo el estar juntos, llevábamos 5 años como pareja pero jamás entre nosotros hubo el arrebato que hay entre las parejas jóvenes, estábamos en plenitud y nunca sentimos la necesidad de llegar a la pasión desbordada, creo que en realidad éramos los mejores amigos, los mejores del mundo y que lo nuestro era mas una costumbre por que realmente nos sentíamos a gusto juntos y también llegue a la conclusión de que ese anillo que me dio, llego a mi dedo mas por la presión de los amigos y porque después de tanto tiempo juntos ese era el paso a seguir, por eso me sorprendió mucho cuando me lo dio, no fue para nada romántico, no me lo esperaba, si me sorprendí, ¡vaya que me sorprendí! pero no por gusto si no por que realmente nunca paso por mi mente el casarnos, luego en la puerta de mi casa frente a nuestros amigos que estaban mas emocionados que nosotros, solo lo mostro en alto y lo puso en mi dedo como diciendo, "querida es el protocolo a seguir", me dio un beso fugaz igual que todos los demás besos que llegamos a darnos y marchamos hacia ese lugar donde el destino me esperaba.

Pero la conciencia no me dejaba tranquila y ya ni siquiera podía mirarlo a los ojos y fue aun peor al terminar con él porque por fin me di cuenta que el también no estaba seguro de querer dar ese paso, que me quería como a una amiga entrañable pero al igual que yo reconoció que entre nosotros no había ninguna chispa de pasión, esa que te vuelve loco y que hace que el mundo deje de girar cuando estas con la persona dueña de tus afectos, se comporto como todo un caballero y me dejo partir, no pregunto nada, ni el porque lo dejaba, eso me hizo sentir aun peor.

Claro que no quería que me reclamara o que me hiciera una escena, me dolió el sentirme abandonada por tercera ocasión y me derrumbe. ¿Acaso yo no merecía ser feliz?**  
**

De vuelta en mi alcoba torturándome con las canciones a todo vuelo, inesperadamente entro Sandra en mi recamara hecha una furia,

¿Otra vez estas llorando? y ya apaga esa maldita música que me vas a volver loca -dijo gritando.

-yo inmediatamente baje la pagina para que no viera mi canal.

-ya estuvo bueno de tanta sufridera ¿no? ¡ya Mayra! no comes, no duermes, ¿pero que te pasa? y como dice la canción "y no se donde estas" ¡si sabes donde esta! esta en el hospital, ve a buscarlo si tanto lo quieres y ya déjate de andar llorando como muñeca fea por los rincones.

-Eso solo me hizo llorar aun mas fuerte ya sin control, gemía lastimeramente realmente me sentía patética llorando desconsolada como una niña. Sandra me miro con lastima y remordimiento por haberme gritado así provocando mi llanto.

-May lo siento, pero es que ya me tienes harta con esa actitud tuya, ya te diste cuenta que estas mas delgada, casi no comes, duermes mal, tu cabello es un desastre, pareciera que te estas dejando morir, si tanto amas a Ricardo por que no vas lo buscas y vuelven otra vez, no me has querido contar por que fue que rompieron, si eran la pareja perfecta nunca se peleaban siempre estaban bien y por dios ya estaban comprometidos ¿por que se dejaron? -dijo acariciando mi alborotado cabello.

Ay Sandra no es eso -volví a llorar.

-Entonces ¿que es? el te mintió, tenia otra, te trato mal ¿que fue lo que paso? de verdad me apuras May, cuéntamelo me duele verte así…

Sandra yo… yo.. ah -volví a llorar, ella solo me abrazo y trato de calmarme

-Esta bien entiendo que no quieras hablar, pero ya a pasado bastante tiempo desde que terminaron han sido ya dos semanas y parece que vas de mal en peor y tu mejor que nadie sabe que eso no es bueno. Esta bien respeto tu silencio ya me contaras cuando llegue el momento estaré ahí cuando me necesites -se levanto, estaba a punto de salir de mi habitación cuando no pude mas y la llame.

Sandra… espera por favor… tengo que hablar o esto va a ahogarme, tengo que contarte lo que me esta pasando ya no lo resisto mas… -dije entre sollozos

Dime soy toda oídos, sabes que puedes confiar en mi, soy tu amiga, la mejor -eso me hizo sonreír.

-lo sé, solo que tienes que prometerme por tu vida, que jamás vas a contar lo que te voy a decir, me escuchas ¡júralo!

-Ay esta bien, ¡lo juró, lo juro! pero si ese Ricardo te hizo algo yo…

-No Sandra no es Ricardo quien me tiene así como piltrafa

-¿A no? -Dijo sorprendida- entonces…

Ay Sandra es otro hombre -comencé a llorar aun mas.

-¿Qué? ¡Tu fuiste quien le puso el cuerno a Ricardo!

Si, -dije entre sollozos.

- jajajajajajajaja no me hagas reír, no te creo ¿la chica de la vela perpetua, Siendo infiel? jajajaja no es verdad jajajaja ¿con quien May? no te creo nada jajajajaja

Es verdad Sandra estoy enamorada de otro -eso le borro la risa a mi amiga.

-Es broma, ¿verdad?

-No -dije con la voz quebrada.

¿Quien es?, -dijo mas sorprendida aun.

Terry… -dije soltándome a llorar nuevamente.

-¿Qué? ¿de quien? ¿No lo conozco o si? Que yo sepa no conozco ningún Terry y tu tampoco ¿quien es?, dime quien es, ¡ya por dios!

Sandra es Terrence Grandchester -me quede mirándola para esperar su reacción y solo escuche sus carcajadas

jajajajajajaja ¿pues no que estas en la depre total? jajajajaja si que eres cómica, quien no esta enamorada de él por dios jajajajajajajaja No ya en serio ¿de quien estas enamorada May? -dijo ya conteniendo la risa al ver que yo no me reía de sus bromas- ¿Es en serio? Si que estas loca, has perdido la razón, creo que llamaré a tu Beta para que te ayude de inmediato -dijo tomando el teléfono, se lo arrebate y colgué.

¿Quieres una prueba? -Le dije ya segura y sin llorar, herida en mi orgullo- Aquí esta -dije sacando la revista donde tenia su nota, la miro con recelo.

-Es solo un autógrafo y esta revista es muy vieja May.

Mira en el centro -le dije ya con calma, vio el poster de Terry donde aparecía siendo un joven y la nota que me dejó la primera vez que nos separamos.

No puede ser ¿es en serio? -moví la cabeza afirmativamente y ella ahora si se quedo con la boca abierta.

¿Quieres que te cuente nuestra historia o vas a seguir burlándote de mi? solo asintió y volvió a leer el mensaje que el me dejo en la revista.

-Lo conocí hace 16 años, el tenia 18 y yo 16, fue pura casualidad, destino o como le quieras llamar el caso es que nos encontramos y empezamos a hacer amigos no es necesario que entre en tantos detalles por ahora, entre nosotros paso todo Sandra, perdí mi virginidad con él y fui suya innumerables veces -ella estaba sorprendida con mi historia aunque podía ver que no me creía del todo- te acuerdas la vez que te pedí que dijeras que me había quedado en tu casa a dormir.

Si, -dijo ella recordando y especulando.

Pues esa noche la pase con él -dije ya con una sonrisa al recordar tan bellos momentos.

¡No! por eso nunca quisiste decirme que habías hecho esa noche, ni a donde habías ido ni con quien, solo me sonreías igual que como lo haces ahora, -dijo ella sorprendida,

Así es, lo conocí en Monclova no me preguntes porque el estaba ahí, el caso es que pase las dos semanas mas maravillosas de mi vida entre sus brazos, hasta que se fue, y regreso a su mundo, a su vida.

-¿y tu que hiciste?

-Pues nada ¿que iba a hacer? él no se iba a quedar conmigo, desde entonces trate de olvidarlo porque desde aquellos días me enamore de él, creo que desde que lo vi sentado en el restaurant que esta frente a la alameda cerca de mi casa ¿te acuerdas?

-Si, ahí iba a pasear en bicicleta cuando era niña pero entonces, en el bar el día de tu cumple por eso estabas completamente ida ¿no es así?

-Si, imagínate que sorpresa, yo no sabia que estaba en la ciudad y cuando ustedes me llevaron ahí no lo podía creer, hacia tanto tiempo que no nos veíamos Sandra, creí que no me recordaría y…

¿No me digas que te hablo? -Dijo ella emocionada.

Si, -dije sonriendo- ¿te acuerdas cuando fui al baño y me tarde?

Si, si, -decía ella emocionada.

Pues fue detrás de mi y nos encerramos en el baño, bueno mas bien el me encerró en el baño -dije ilusionada como si volviera a vivirlo otra vez.

¿y que mas? -quiso saber al borde de la histeria.

-Me pidió que nos viéramos que tenia deseos de hablar conmigo y me dio un celular, me dijo que si no iba a verlo me llamaría y si no iba me buscaría con el localizador satelital.

¡Ah! -grito mi amiga que emoción- ¡y lo viste por supuesto!

-Si, después de que todos se fueron y tu te fuiste con Máximo, Ricardo se despidió y yo fui a verlo.

¿y que paso?, -dijo cada vez mas emocionada.

Pues… me tenia una sorpresa preparada que me encanto, tenia champaña, fresas, pastel, una serenata y orquídeas -mi amiga aplaudía emocionada ella sabia que me gustaba la música, las orquídeas y el pastel de triple chocolate.

-Luego fuimos a su departamento donde estaba quedándose, charlamos, me ofendió, le reclame, nos peleamos, me pido que no me fuera, hicimos el amor como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida, dormimos abrazados, en la madrugada volvió a hacerme el amor, nos levantamos a bañarnos y en la ducha volvió a hacerme el amor, me ayudo a secarme, nos cambiamos me preparo el desayuno, jajaja se enchilo con la salsa, lo acompañe al aeropuerto, volvimos a pelear, nos despedimos por segunda ocasión, me regreso el anillo de compromiso que yo ni cuenta me di que me quito y se fue otra vez… dejándome el corazón roto, -las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas- Sandra, yo nunca lo olvide, creí que si, que con el pasar del tiempo yo había logrado olvidarlo pero no fue así, lo amo, lo amo demasiado, lo necesito y ahora él, él fue a buscar su felicidad…

¿Cómo es eso? -dijo ella intrigada.

-El fue a encontrarse con su ex novia del pasado, una chica de la que esta enamorado desde antes de que yo lo conociera, por muchos motivos no pudieron estar juntos pero ahora se les a presentado la ocasión de encontrarse y darse esa segunda oportunidad que me imagino tanto anhelan.

-¿Estas segura que así es?

-Creo que si, él me dijo que iba a ir a buscarla, y yo deseo que sea feliz, no creas su vida no a sido fácil -comencé a sonreír.

¿Qué? -dijo ella ante mi reacción.

-no te he contado que el me descubrió, tengo un canal en you tube dedicado a él y me puse como seudónimo Chica de Terry encontré un fan art de él que me lo recuerda tanto y comencé a coleccionar canciones que me hablan de nuestra fugaz relación, el día de mi cumpleaños en el bar cuando yo iba hacia el baño el no me llamo por mi nombre sino que me dijo: "chica de Terry" jajajaja me dijo que estaba seguro que era yo, en ese momento yo lo negué no quería que supiera que todavía pensaba en él.

Pero lo haces no, -dijo ella divertida.

-Si, pero no se lo iba a dejar saber, no sabia que tuviera ganas o deseos de verme otra vez… mira ven déjame mostrártelo .com/user/chicadeterry2009#p/a/f/2/2duAns7Gbj8  
me dirigí a la Pc y le mostré la pagina con mi canal y solo escuche decir un ¡WOW! al ver la decoración con el hermoso fan art de mi amado.

Ahora vengo, -me dirigí al baño para lavarme la cara.

-Mayra… ya viste, tienes mensajes privados y son un montón.

¿En serio? que raro, a ver, -al instante mis ojos se abrieron como platos todos los mensajes eran de Terry desde el día 20 me los estaba enviando hasta el día de ayer, **"contesta el teléfono"**, decían.**  
**

**Reencuentro**

Pero si el teléfono no a sonado, -dije completamente confundida.

¡No me digas que es él May! -dijo Sandra completamente asombrada.

-No lo sé, me dice que conteste pero… ¡el celular!

¿Cual celular? -dijo ella extrañada.

El que me dio cuando me dijo que me llamaría, -fui y vacié el contenido de mi gran bolso sobre la cama y ahí estaba el celular de Terry en un pequeño estuche de piel, venia el celular el cargador y una pequeña nota: **"no quiero que dejemos de frecuentarnos, así estaremos comunicados, ¡pero no lo uses para llamar a tu noviecito entendido!, solo es para que hables conmigo, siempre tuyo, Terry"  
**  
No lo creo May… -decía mientras leía la nota, yo estaba completamente aturdida, Sandra parecía niña con juguete nuevo, tomo el celular.

¡Claro! esta descargado por eso nunca lo escuchaste, vamos a cargarlo a ver si te habla -decía muy emocionada mientras lo conectaba al interruptor- May Mayyy -decía, pero yo seguía perdida, en ese mismo instante un mensaje nuevo entro a mi canal: **"quiero verte, contesta el teléfono ya me canse de esperar o iré a buscarte" **me quise desmayar en ese mismo instante comencé a llorar muy fuerte no sabia si de felicidad, de miedo, de nervios…

¿Ahora que tienes? -dijo Sandra y se acerco a mi, miro la computadora y empezó a gritar, a reír y a patalear como una loca, mientras yo la veía entre mis lagrimas.

May vino a verte ¡esta aquí¡ -decía completamente eufórica,

¿Tu crees que este aquí? -dije todavía incrédula.

Te lo esta diciendo, deja que cargue un poco y seguramente entrara la llamada, ¡que romántico! -decía mi amiga mas emocionada que yo, realmente no lo podía creer, ¿como era posible? Si iba a buscar a… en ese mismo instante el celular timbro y mi corazón se paralizo e inmediatamente después latió a toda velocidad que creí se saldría de mi pecho, el celular timbraba y timbraba y yo no atinaba a hacer nada. Después sonó el teléfono fijo y me exalte, Sandra solo me veía.

En ese momento otro mensaje llego a mi canal: **"se que estas conectada, contesta el teléfono o…** eso me aterro y si no era él y si alguien me estaba jugando una broma, pero nadie lo sabia, solo él, Charlie y yo.

Nuevamente el celular comenzó a timbrar y yo quería gritar de emoción, de miedo, no sabia que hacer…

¿aló? aquí esta, te la voy a pasar, te hablan, -dijo mi amiga pasándome el teléfono con una mueca muy graciosa, contesta o… -me sentencio, volvió a pegar la bocina a su boca y comenzó a hablar-Terry, May… -le arrebate el teléfono, seguramente hubiera dicho alguna tontería sobre mi o le diría que estuve casi un mes llorando como magdalena por él y eso si que no.

Hola - dije temiendo que la voz tras la bocina fuera la de otra persona jugándome una horrible broma.

Hola linda, por que no has contestado ya me estaba cansando de esperar, ¿como has estado? -escuchar su voz tras el auricular me hizo casi perder el conocimiento, no lo podía creer ahí estaba el llamándome como si nada, pero mi orgullo de mujer salió a flote en segundos y no le iba a dar el gusto de que supiera como estaba por su culpa, por su bendita culpa.

-Terry, hola, ¿como has estado? no me había dado cuenta que me dejaste tu celular, es que eh tenido mucho trabajo y estuve los últimos días muy ocupada… -casi me caigo de la silla por el almohadazo que Sandra me aventó con todas sus fuerzas al escucharme decir esas tonterías mientras me hacia caras y gestos- ¡Auch! -dije sin voz.

Si, supongo que el inicio de año trae bastante trabajo, es jueves ¿saldrías conmigo hoy por la noche? -me puse a saltar y patalear tapando la bocina para que no me escuchara el escándalo que empecé a armar brincando por la cama feliz, muy feliz. Sandra solo me miraba mordiéndose las uñas.

Si, claro que si, ¿en donde nos vemos? -dije conteniendo el grito de felicidad, mientras ahora era mi amiga quien brincaba por mi habitación tapándose la boca.

-Yo iré por ti, ¿te parece bien a las 7 de la noche?,

Si pero… ¿como sabes donde vivo? -dije intrigada.

Linda se todo sobre ti, te veo a las 7 -colgó. 

¡Ahhhhhh! -grite y mi amiga junto conmigo, brincamos las dos como niñas por la cama abrazadas completamente desquiciadas- Sandruca no lo puedo creer ¡lo voy a ver a las 7 y va a venir por mi! -dije muy emocionada- ¡espera! dios mío que voy a ponerme, mira -dije mirándome al espejo- tengo los ojos hinchados ¡Dios estoy hecha un desastre! la casa hay que limpiarla, -comencé a caminar de un lado al otro sin atinar que hacer- ¿que me pongo? -dije abriendo el closet y sacando ropa al por mayor.

¡ya no hagas regadero o tu lo vas a recoger¡ que tal si necesitas usar la cama jajajajaja -dijo ella pícaramente, me dio pena su comentario pero seguí buscando que ponerme, en tan pocos minutos había pasado de la tristeza a la felicidad, euforia y luego al pánico- Dios tengo el cabello horrible ¿que voy hacer? debí preguntarle a donde iremos para saber que ponerme -dije totalmente histérica.

-Mayra ya cálmate por Dios, se tu misma, si él ha venido a verte es por ser tu, cuantas mujeres hermosísimas ve todos lo días y sin embargo el día de su cumpleaños prefirió pasarlo contigo,

¡Es verdad hoy es su cumpleaños! -dije totalmente ilusionada.

-Crees que no lo sé, todo el mundo femenino sabe cuando cumple Terrence Grandchester, y si esta aquí pidiéndote que lo veas es por algo importante, así que no trates de ser otra y sé solo la que a él le gusta.

-Tienes razón, gracias amiga.

-Tu preocúpate por ponerte hermosa para él y yo veré que hago con la casa ¿entendido? no creas que le vamos a dar una mala impresión a mi actor favorito, así que tu a lo tuyo y solo por esta vez voy a limpiar yo todo ¡ah pero eso si!, mínimo quiero un autógrafo, ¡es un trato! y que diga con todo mi amor jeje bueno cariño jeje para Sandra de León -jajajajaja las dos reímos- ¡promételo, no es broma!, -sentencio.

Prometido -corrí a bañarme, eran las cuatro de la tarde y había mucho que hacer con mi apariencia física que estaba en total descuido.  
Mientras me daba un largo y delicioso baño comencé a tramar que iba a regalarle, ¿que se le puede regalar a alguien que lo tiene todo? ¿Que fue lo que me regalo él a mi? Detalles que significaban mucho para los dos, eso es precisamente lo que voy a hacer.

May, -dijo Sandra tocando la puerta mientras yo luchaba con las tenazas.

Si, adelante -dije sin dejar de mirarme en el espejo.

-Tengo un regalo para ti, bueno era para tu boda, pero como ya no habrá boda pues…

Sandra no te hubieras molestado -dije tomando la bolsa de regalo que me entregaba.

-Mira, de todas formas ya lo había comprado, estaba esperando que fuera la despedida de soltera para dártelo, que bueno que no hubo así podre conocer en persona a Terrence, y esta ocasión creo que es perfecta.

¿A si? -dije intrigada, metí la mano y mis dedos se toparon con encajes y telas muy suaves, lo saque, era ropa interior muy linda en negro mi color favorito, un sostén de suave encaje muy bello completamente sexy, una tanga y un bikini de encaje muy suaves también y en una pequeña caja unas medias de seda en color negro con todo y su sujetador eran realmente muy femeninos-  
¿y esto? -dije un poco apenada.

-Ay pues, era para animar a ya sabes quien, por que ustedes dos la verdad estaban en la era de hielo, pero mira que cosas Terry es quien va a verte con ellos, por favor úsalos hoy, se que la tanga no va mucho contigo por eso compre los dos, quien sabe, quizás después te animes a usarla jeje siempre has dicho que los encantos de la mujer velados bajo encajes y transparencias incitan mas que la piel desnuda, enséñale a ese hombre la clase de mujer que eres tu, sedúcelo, gánatelo, vuélvelo loco para que ya no se vaya, -mis lagrimas comenzaron a caer.

Ya me voy, ya me voy, ya te hice chillar otra vez, ¿los usaras verdad? -solo asentí.

-si, era la ocasión perfecta para por fin cumplir mi fantasía de seducirlo, después de que me vio con semejante ropa la ultima vez, si antes lo sorprendí, ahora lo hare babear.

Llegó la noche y empezaba a oscurecer poco a poco, me sentía muy nerviosa, mientras terminaba de acomodar las ondas de mi cabello con los dedos escuche el ruido de un auto estacionarse frente a mi casa, la casa que compartía con Sandra mi mejor amiga desde hace muchísimos años cuando apenas teníamos 14, me asome por la ventana que daba a la calle pero no me atreví a salir al balcón, si definitivamente era él, venia con Charlie tal vez para cerciorarse que no lo fuera a secuestrar jiji no me importa lo que piense, él esta aquí y es lo único que me interesa. Sandra llegó como rayo a mi habitación.

¡Ya llegó! te vez muy bien, se va a ir de espaldas, jajajajaja y no olvides el autógrafo -se escucho el timbre y comencé a caminar, ella me detuvo.

-No, vamos a hacerla de emoción yo voy a abrir, y luego tu bajas por la escalera como en las películas ¿ándale si? -sonreí.

Esta bien, nada mas no se te ocurra hablar de más -dije sentenciándola.

¿Yo? soy incapaz… -dijo ella indignada, el timbre se volvió a escuchar.

-Ve abre, es muy puntual y no le agrada llegar tarde,

Lo conoces bien -dijo ella.

-Si, lo conozco muy bien, Sandra… gracias, gracias por escucharme, por ayudarme, por todo, por ser mi amiga.

-¡Ya! me vas hacer llorar, y no llores que me costo un montón desinflar tus ojos además arruinas el maquillaje, nos abrazamos y salió disparada a atender la puerta.

Me quede sola en la alcoba me mire al espejo, estaba mas delgada seguramente por lo mal que comí los últimos días, el vestido negro de manga larga y cuello redondo completamente ceñido al cuerpo y con algo de vuelo al comenzar las caderas tenia una linda caída se movía levemente conforme caminaba, era totalmente liso, cubría bien mi cuerpo y llegaba arriba de las rodillas, lo que realmente quería mostrarle estaba bajo el vestido, las medias negras transparentes cubrían mis piernas, el zapato de tacón altísimo en color negro me daba unos centímetros mas de altura haciéndome ver mas estilizada, el maquillaje sutil y los labios color rojo terracota provocaban ver mi piel mas blanca, el cabello mas ondulado al estilo de los 70´s como me encanta peinarlo, me parecía perfecta mi apariencia, si, esa era yo, de repente vi con detenimiento mis ojos, los vi muy bellos creo que como nunca antes en mi vida, seguramente porque van a verlo a él, pensé.  
Escuche su voz preguntar por mí y a mi amiga saludarle, suspire profundamente y baje a su encuentro.

El sonido de mis pasos bajando la escalera lo hizo girarse y vi como se quedo petrificado en la entrada de mi casa mirándome,

**-Salude a la chica que me abrió la puerta y ella se presento dijo llamarse Sandra, pregunte por mi niña cuando ese sonido de pasos femeninos me hizo voltear hacia la escalera y en lo mas alto estaba ella parada en el descanso mirándome, se veía bellísima, desde el angulo donde me encontraba podía ver sus piernas mas allá del ruedo de su vestido, ataviadas en unas medias negras, se veía hermosa, nunca la había visto así tan femenina, siempre con ropa casual y simplemente me robo el aliento.**

Buenas noches, -dije al fin recobrandome de la apariencia del hombre que me esperaba en la puerta y no dejaba de mirarme, se veía como siempre tan guapo, tan galante con ese traje negro y su camisa en el mismo color, la corbata y el chaleco en color plateado parecía un príncipe, su cabello le había crecido un poco mas, su piel estaba bronceada, estaba perfecto como siempre.

**Hola linda, te vez muy hermosa -dije galantemente, mientras la observaba bajar por la escalera muy lentamente, al verla mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza la tenia muy cerca de mi que quería hacer a un lado a su amiga y correr escaleras arriba y besarla, pero eso no era muy educado y me contuve, para mi sorpresa se detuvo en el segundo descanso de la escalera se inclino sobre la baranda descansando la barbilla en su brazo mirándome fijamente con esa sonrisa que me volvía loco.******

**Hola, dijo muy cerca de mi rostro aunque ella estaba a mayor altura, me pareció una escena de Romeo y Julieta pero versión gótica porque los dos vestíamos de negro jajaja, su amiga aclaro la garganta y se des hizo el encanto.****  
**  
-Los dos rompimos el contacto visual porque el mundo había desaparecido y si no estuviera mi amiga y Charlie en el quicio de la puerta me hubiera lanzado desde la altura donde me encontraba a sus brazos.

Hola Charlie, por favor adelante está es su casa, -me erguí y baje los últimos 5 escalones que me separaban de estar en el mismo plano que él, se adelanto unos pasos y tomo mi mano mientras bajaba el ultimo escalón beso mi dorso y me provoco sonreír haciendo que mi corazón latiera con mas fuerza, siempre se portaba tan gallardo, todo un caballero.

-Veo que ya conociste a Sandra, ella es mi mejor amiga.

**Si ya nos presentamos -Sandra me miraba como si estuviera viendo una visión jajajajaja eso me provoco reír.****  
**  
Ya cierra la boca -dije divertida, a lo cual ella me hizo un gesto de no evidenciar su admiración ante el hombre que tenia enfrente.

**Sandra, mejor amiga de Mayra, él es Charlie el mejor amigo de Terry, -dije sonriendo.**

Mucho gusto señorita, -dijo Charlie acercándose y saludando a mi amiga.

Pues mucho gusto Charlie -dijo ella con su típico desenfado.

Hola Charlie como te va, -dije acercándome a él y tendiéndole la mano.

-Mayra un gusto volver a verte, pues ya vez, otra vez en México.

Es un gusto que estén aquí, seguramente la gente pidió tener a Terry mas tiempo, es un gran actor.

**Si es eso Mayra, -dijo él dándome una sonrisa de complicidad, si supieras mi niña a lo que eh venido, es verdad eh venido por una admiradora, una muy especial.**

**¿Y bien nos acompañará? -Dije a la amiga de mi amada.****  
**  
Tengo que declinar su invitación Terrence, ya tenia un compromiso previo y no creo que a mi novio le agrade mucho que lo deje plantado por ir con mi actor favorito, -dijo ella pícaramente yo solo sonreí porque sabia que Máximo alucinaba a Terry porque a Sandra le encantaba,

**¡oh! pues de ninguna manera haré enfadar al caballero, -dijo el con seriedad mientras Charlie reía y yo también.**

Se quedan en su casa, fue un gusto conocerlos, con permiso -dijo ella, tomo su bolso y su chaqueta del perchero y salió porque un coche ya la esperaba en la calle.

Y bien ¿que plan tienes? -dije yo tratando de controlar el impulso de besarlo y abrazarlo.

**Pues la verdad no hay ningún plan -dije con simpleza y Charlie solo se encogió de hombros pero tenia una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara.**

¡Perfecto señores! entonces como están en mi casa y en mi ciudad, yo tomare el control de la situación y me seguirán, ¿entendido? -vi como se miraban extrañados, ¡ja! eso no se lo esperaban y las sorpresas aun no empiezan, pensé mordiéndome los labios- Charlie ¿podrías mover tu auto por favor?

-¿Pero? No me digas que…

-Ya dije que yo soy la anfitriona y no admito discusión iremos en mi auto, no es un BMW pero así llamaremos menos la atención.  
**  
Pero, yo no voy a ir con ustedes -dijo Charlie incrédulo, yo solo sonreía divertido ante la batalla de poderes que se desarrollaba frente a mi.  
**  
-Vamos Charlie, es el cumpleaños de Terry no querrás dejarlo solo esta noche,

**¿Sabes que hoy cumplo años?, -dije sorprendido.****  
**  
Terry lo sé desde hace 16 años, - dije mientras me dirigía a la puerta detrás de Charlie, me detuve en seco y el choco con mi espalda haciéndome sentir su cuerpo, me estremecí- lo sé por la revista que me dejaste, -le dije al sentir su rostro muy cerca de mi cuello, él solo me sonrió.

Andando -dije con seguridad, cogí mi abrigo color rojo quemado, Terry lo sostuvo y me ayudo a ponérmelo, cada vez me costaba mas contener los impulsos de abrazarlo y agradecí que estuviera Charlie presente porque si no, seguramente al cerrar la puerta después de haberse marchado Sandra en este momento estaríamos en mi alcoba y no quería echar a perder mi plan por culpa de mis desenfrenados impulsos de amarlo, tome mi pequeño bolso y las

llaves, sin celular, sin nada mas que mi corazón enamorado.

**-Mi dama saco su auto de la cochera y Charlie guardo el BMW de alquiler con el cual nos movíamos, Charlie se veía muy incomodo, yo solo sonreía divertido ante la actitud de mi niña pero quise seguirle el juego y dejarme sorprender por ella.****  
**  
**Terry… -dijo Charlie queriendo escabullirse.**

**Vamos eres mi amigo ¿no? Y ella tiene razón hoy es mi cumpleaños así que ven, acompáñanos, pero solo será un momento, -lo sentencie.****  
**  
Esta bien, -dijo el siseando entre dientes no muy convencido- bueno mi consuelo será ver como te le vas a declarar -dijo ya riendo divertido- eso no me lo pierdo por nada del mundo jajajajajaja

**¡Eso si que no! en la primera oportunidad te desapareces, -le dije riendo.**

**Oración******

**Subimos al auto yo al lado de ella por supuesto y Charlie en la parte de atrás, podía sentir su sonrisa de burla tras de mi, sabia que en la primera oportunidad me embromaría sin que Mayra se diera cuenta, directa o indirectamente seria testigo de que por primera vez iba a declararme a una mujer y yo sabia que mi amigo no iba a perderse ese momento solo para poder molestarme eternamente.****  
**  
Bien caballeros pues demos un breve paseo, -puse en marcha el auto y nos dirigimos muy cerca de mi casa en realidad a 5 cuadras de ella a la parroquia de mi ciudad, aparque el vehículo en la plaza frente a la iglesia y los dos se sorprendieron al verme bajar sin decir nada, dar vuelta al auto y abrir la puerta de Terry.

**¿Y que hacemos aquí linda? -dije totalmente sorprendido al estar en aquel sitio, lo que me dijo no lo pude creer.****  
**  
¡Pero que ateos son! es tu cumpleaños y lo primero que se debe de hacer es "dar gracias" así que ven, -dije tomando su mano y jalándolo para que bajara, veía como Charlie no paraba de reír, Terry no se opuso y camino tomado de mi mano, cruzamos la calle y entramos en el recinto, solté su mano y me persigne, el solo miraba los rituales que yo hacia, me dirigí a los reclinatorios, el se quedo erguido, me hinque, la verdad no esperaba que el me imitara pero yo si tenia demasiado que agradecer,

" **perdona mi actitud de hace unos días muchas veces pensé que seria mejor morir, lo siento, pero sabes que lo amo demasiado y el regalo que me has mandado hoy, no tengo mas que darte las gracias por darme la oportunidad de poder disfrutar de su presencia una vez mas, sé que no es para mi, es solo que lo quiero ver feliz tu sabes que a sufrido, si, ya se que no es un buen cristiano, y que yo no lo eh sido, perdóname, solo puedo decir en mi defensa que estoy enamorada y que lo amo desde hace mucho tiempo… es una buena persona en el fondo, tu lo sabes, por favor cuídalo, protéjalo, sea cual sea el camino que tome, aunque yo no vuelva a estar en él, dale tranquilidad y mucho amor, el amor que se merece… amen"  
**Estaba tan concentrada en mi oración que no me di cuenta que él estaba junto a mi, supongo que orando.

**-¡Vaya! hace años que no pisaba una iglesia, solo el deseo de ver a Candy y acompañar a Albert volvieron hacer que pisara una, pero ahora esta mujer me trae nuevamente y por primera vez este lugar me hace sentir una paz en el corazón, no la clase de paz que me gustaba cuando quería dormir una siesta en el colegio jejeje, perdón, se que es "tu casa" y no debo hacer bromas, escucho los susurros de Mayra y me conmueve la oración que sale de sus labios, esta pidiendo por mi y por mi felicidad, quisiera decirle en este preciso momento que eh venido por ella pero me contengo porque quiero disfrutar plenamente y en privado su reacción… tu me entiendes ¿verdad? Esto es nuevo para mi, ¡esta bien estoy nervioso, lo admito! en ese preciso momento ella voltea y se sorprende al verme tan cerca.****-lo siento no quise importunarte, dije muy despacio.****  
**  
No, esta bien, -le dije con una sonrisa- ya podemos irnos, -me persigne y me levante el tomo mi mano, me hizo detenerme haciéndome que me hincara nuevamente.

**Gracias, -le dije atrayéndola a mi- pero ahora tienes que cumplir lo que has pedido, -me miro intrigada- creo que "él" esta algo ocupado hoy con otros asuntos, así que… que te parece si le ayudas un poco y esta velada haces que sea muy feliz.**

Lo intentaré, -dije con una amplia sonrisa, nos levantamos y caminamos hacia el auto, Charlie estaba recargado en el cofre nos esperaba ya, ocupamos nuestros lugares y comencé a conducir nuevamente.

¿A donde iremos? pues con dos chicos guapos será muy difícil pasar desapercibida así que tendrán que, pues, -dije viéndolos divertida- han escuchado esa frase que dice "si estás en Roma actúa como romano"

¿Queee? -dijo Charlie asustado, mientras Terry reía.

-Los voy a llevar a un lugar muy típico de esta ciudad es al aire libre, no es muy lujoso pero es muy lindo, se come bien, el lugar es tranquilo y les aseguro que muy pocas personas o ninguna los reconocerán.

jajajajajajaja ¿en serio? -dijo Charlie con expresión incrédula- ¿será que nos llevaras a una cueva?, jajajajaja

-No exactamente, pero ya les dije que tendrán que actuar como romanos o mejor dicho, tendrán que parecer norteños.

**Entra en mi vida…****  
**

******-Llegamos a un lugar que parecía como si estuviéramos en el campo aunque no estábamos fuera de la ciudad, el lugar parecía muy campirano, en el estacionamiento había camionetas y una música muy alegre se dejaba escuchar, la gente vestía como cowboys, incluso se escuchaban el relinchar de caballos eso llamo mi atención, bajamos del auto y Mayra nos miro de los pies a la cabeza pensativa, Charlie y yo no entendíamos bien porque nos miraba de esa forma.****  
**  
¿mhm? pues no parecen norteños ni tantito, -dije mientras los veía con detenimiento- a leguas se nota que no son de aquí, bueno veremos que se puede hacer, -me dirigí al maletero, de él saque unos sombreros que previamente había pedido a un conocido.

Terry quítate el chaleco -me miro sorprendido- ¿confías en mi? -sin pensarlo dos veces se quito el saco y el chaleco- bien ahora la corbata, - dije desanudándola y una corriente eléctrica nos recorrió a los dos nos quedamos mirando fijamente, ¡gracias a dios que nos acompaña Charlie! Pensé, le acerque el saco y se lo puse nuevamente le desabotone tres botones de su camisa él solo me miraba- muy bien Terry, escoge una gorra, vamos, eres actor imagínate que vas a estar en una película del oeste jajajaja y tu Charlie ándale has lo mismo. Charlie nos veía incrédulo,

¡Yo no me voy a disfrazar! yo no soy actor -dijo el entre divertido y molesto.  
**  
****Vamos Charlie será divertido, -le dije- no seas aguafiestas.**

Esta bien les voy a seguir el juego ¡maldición! -Charlie no paraba de refunfuñar, mientras Terry y yo nos mirábamos sin decir nada, sentía que el corazón se me saldría del pecho por tenerlo tan cerca, hasta que verlo así con la gorra de fieltro negra me hizo sonreír, se veía tan guapo, realmente no era su estilo pero eso nos ayudaría a que no nos vieran en el lugar como bichos raros.

Rompimos el contacto y Charlie si que se disfrazo, se puso un chaleco de piel una corbata vaquera y la gorra color arena le quedaba muy bien, solo le faltaban las botas jajajajaja.

**Vaya Charlie te sienta muy bien el estilo, -le dije divertido al ver que le estaba gustando el disfraz. Le ofrecí el brazo a mi niña y caminamos al local, ella se colgó de él pero de inmediato corrigió.****  
**  
No, mira, aquí es así ¿vez? -Dijo mostrando a una pareja donde iban los dos abrazados por la cintura y la chica tenia su mano en la bolsa trasera del pantalón de su acompañante.

**No me digas que vas a hacer lo mismo -dije pícaramente ella se sonrojo, todo estaba muy al estilo cowboy, la barda que delimitaba el establecimiento era de gruesos maderos que simulaban un corral, había series de focos de un lado al otro y un grupo norteño amenizaba el ambiente, parecía que estábamos en un rancho, había pacas, lazos, incluso había pieles de cabra y otros animales decorando el lugar, toda la gente a excepción nuestra vestía de jeans y botas no había hombre que no usara sombrero, incluso algunas damas también lo portaban pero en colores femeninos, con razón Mayra nos pidió que lo usáramos, realmente el ambiente se veía divertido, y nosotros hubiéramos parecido totalmente fuera de lugar.**

**Nos dirigimos a una mesa, aquí todo era sin formalismos, llegamos y mi niña pregunto si estaba ocupada, le saque el sillón de madera cubierto de cuero y se sentó, después Charlie y yo sin perder la caballerosidad nos sentamos, el ambiente estaba muy animado, la gente bailaba muy pegada completamente cuerpo a cuerpo, eso me sorprendió, pero toda la gente en la pista bailaba así.**

Buenas noches amigos, bienvenidos a mi humilde hogar, ¡Hola Mayra que gusto tenerte por aquí!, -dijo el hombre alto vestido como todo un cowboy al percatarse que me encontraba allí, me levante para saludar a José Luis el dueño del lugar, nos abrazamos efusivamente y nos dimos un beso en la mejilla, al levantarme mis acompañantes también lo hicieron y eso me causo gracia, ni en este ambiente desenfadado dejaban de ser unos caballeros.

Tus amigos no son de por aquí ¿verdad? -Dijo el vaquero divertido- y a ti ¿cuando te veré con sombrero Mayra?, así, con tus jeans y tus botas, ayy diosssss -dijo arrastrando las palabras.

-jajajajaja sabes que eso no pasara, así que contrólate vaquero, tienes razón mis amigos no son de aquí, mira José Luis, ellos son Charlie y Terrence Greuh, ellos tendieron la mano y José Luis con su forma franca les dio un fuerte apretón muy a lo norteño.

Mucho gusto, Carlos y ¿como dices que te llamas tu?, -jajajajaja yo solté la carcajada.

**Terrence Greum -dijo mi amado divertido ante la franqueza y naturalidad de mi amigo.**

Terre.. que? -Jajajajaja todos reímos.

Abraham, José Luis, aunque mejor llámalo Terry -dije entre risas.

-¿Terry? Pero si ese nombre es de per..

¡No te atrevas o no volveré a hablarte! -dije divertida y algo asustada de que fuera a decirlo.

Ta´ bueno Mayra, Terry, Carlos, bienvenidos sean pues, y que les sirvo amigos, pero por favor siéntense, siéntense, que parados o sentados les voy a cobrar lo mismo, -dijo en su tono norteño, yo no paraba de reír al ver las caras de Terry y Charlie que no entendían nada de nada.

Mira, quiero que me traigas tu especialidad José Luis, como ya te diste cuenta ellos no son de aquí y quiero que los deleites con tus cortes mas finos ¿ok? además es el cumple de Terry y es una ocasión muy especial, -dije mirando al hombre que amaba con todo mi cariño.

¡A verlo dicho antes! faltaba mas, ¡hey tu!, trai´ a esta mesa el mejor corte de la casa, vamos a darles a probar las delicias de la Sultana del Norte, -dijo mi amigo con orgullo.

-Gracias José Luis, sabia que no me podías fallar.

A tus ordenes linda, ya lo sabes cuando quieras aquí esta tu servilleta, -jajajajaja los dos reímos, Charlie solo miraba a Terry que estaba muy serio me imagino que lo de "linda" fue la razón- Pues con permiso amigos están en su casa, y me corto un huev…

¡José Luis! -dije escandalizada.

ta´ueno, pero me dejo de llamar José Luis si no es la mejor carne que han probado en su vida, es mi palabra, palabra de honor, con permiso y traten bien a esta hembra por que si no… -dijo apuntándoles con el dedo.

¡Ya ándale! ve a atender tu negocio, no te pases de la raya, -dije completamente divertida y se alejo hacia la cocina del local.

**Vaya, al parecer se conocen muy bien, -dije serio, mientras Charlie sonreía burlonamente.**

Si Terry, somos primos, -dije sonriendo- por eso es la familiaridad ¿crees que permitiría que otro me hablara así? créeme eso no pasará.

**Ah vaya son familiares ¡que bien! -dije mas tranquilo, porque la forma en como le hablaba y como nos amenazó no me gusto para nada, pero siendo familiar suyo pues creo que es comprensible, otra mujer que tiene primos protectores… jajaja me sonreí.**

-Comenzamos a charlar sobre el lugar, la forma de bailar y al poco rato después de disfrutar de los aperitivos nos trajeron un carrusel con diferentes cortes de carnes, incluso cabrito, típico de la región, las tortillas recién hechas a mano de maíz azul, las salsas, el queso flameado con chorizo, guacamole, totopos, los frijoles refritos, chilacas rellenas de queso, en fin mi querido primo no se limitaba cuando se trataba de impresionar a algún extranjero, ganándose la admiración de quienes probaban sus cortes.

**Vi sorprendido que en un minuto la mesa estaba llena de comida, no sabia ni por donde empezar, ¿y los cubiertos? Pregunto Charlie intrigado, además solo había unos pequeños platos, ahí no cabria la ración de nada, -pensé.****  
**  
¡Ay chicos! esto se come así, empecé a sacar tortillas y enseñarles que no se necesitaban los cubiertos mas que para poner los complementos y el pequeño plato era para poner el taco, Terry solo rio y me imito, Charlie me miraba como diciendo "yo sin tenedor no puedo comer"

**A Charlie no le quedo mas remedio que actuar como "Romano" pero en cuanto dio el primer bocado, jajajaja ya no pudo parar de probar de todo de lo que había servido, la verdad aquello estaba delicioso, muy delicioso, el primo tenia razón es la carne mas suave y jugosa que eh probado.**

******La música comenzó a sonar era una melodía country, casi la mayoría de las personas se levantaron y ocuparon la pista, ¿quieres bailar? me dijo mi niña, me tomo por sorpresa y solo atine a decir que no sabia hacerlo, después de ver como bailaban aquí.**

Vamos, no es complicado y si muy divertido, -le dije emocionada.

**Esta bien vamos, -me levante y jalé a Charlie conmigo- no vas a dejar que haga el ridículo yo solo verdad, -le dije burlón.******

**Pues ya estoy aquí ¿no? Hay que actuar como romanos, ¡ajua! -dijo mi amigo, reí ante su actitud relajada. Comenzamos a bailar y la verdad no era complicado y si muy divertido todas la personas hacían exactamente la misma rutina incluso las personas mayores, veía a mi niña sonreír mientras trataba de explicarme hacia donde ir, me tomaba por la cintura me hacia seguirla, sus manos me hacían estremecer, luego ver a Charlie como imitaba a los mas audaces bailarines girando en cada cambio de posición me hizo divertirme como nunca.**

******Acabo la melodía y la gente mayor se sentó inmediatamente al escuchar la canción siguiente, nosotros no sabíamos por que, ahora solo quedaban en la pista muy poca gente, el primo de mi niña se acerco a nosotros y nos dijo,****  
**  
**Les aconsejo caballeros que mejor se sienten, si no servirán de alfombra jeje -nos dijo y pues el era el legitimo romano así que mejor nos sentamos mientras veía a él tomar el lugar que antes tenia yo al lado de mi niña, mientras ella me miraba y sonreía, la música comenzó y aunque eran los mismos pasos de hacia un momento la música iba a toda velocidad, toda la gente aplaudía animando a los audaces que se quedaron en la pista, yo miraba fascinado como Mayra bailaba perfectamente, brincaba y giraba de un lado a otro sin tropezar mientras el ruedo de su vestido se levantaba ligeramente y en ocasiones demasiado dejando mostrar sus bellas piernas.******

**Terry, te felicito, realmente es una chica muy especial, -dijo Charlie.******

**Lo es ¿verdad?, Charlie… -dije algo apenado.******

**-Ya ni lo digas, me desapareceré cuando nos vayamos de aquí.******

**Gracias, -ya no soportaba mas, necesitaba que estuviéramos solos y poder decirle lo que me trajo aquí, la música termino y ella se quedo charlando un poco con su primo.**

**Comenzó otro ritmo muy lento al principio pero en seguida cambio y su primo la tomo por la cintura y empezó a bailar con ella muy pegado.******

**¡Eso si que no! -dije levantándome y quitándome el sombrero.******

**¿A donde vas? -dijo Charlie creyendo que me le lanzaría a golpes a su primo.******

**Ya observe como bailan aquí y nadie va a apretar de esa manera a mi mujer, -dije dirigiéndome a la pista.******

**¡Ve por ella vaquero! -jajajajaja solo escuche la risa burlona de Charlie.******

**Me permite bailar con la dama, -dije poniéndome detrás de ella, para mi sorpresa él no se opuso,**

Aquí esta toda suya, solo trátemela muy bien, nos vemos prima -me dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejo.

Terry ¿y tu sombrero? -le dije, ya me estaba afectando la letra de la canción que conocía muy bien, así me sentía yo, con esperanzas de poder encontrármelo otra vez y vaya bendición aquí estaba junto a mi, me tenia entre sus brazos, baje la vista para que no viera mi corazón al desnudo, y comenzamos a movernos muy lentamente, sentí como me apretó a su cuerpo y comenzamos a girar, su mano entrelazo la mía y cerré los ojos dejándome conducir por él y aunque no bailábamos tan rápido como las otras parejas vi como había captado perfectamente la forma de bailar como se acostumbra aquí, el estar así pegados y moviéndonos al ritmo de la música me hizo impregnarme de su aroma y desear nuevamente que estuviéramos solos y como si leyera mi mente al acabar la canción me tomo de la mano y nos dirigimos a la mesa, me abrazo y susurro en mi oído…

**Vámonos… -le dije, ya no soportaba estar ahí, quería tenerla solo para mi ella dijo, si.****  
**  
Charlie se levanto al vernos hablando en voz baja abrazados en actitud romántica, tome mi saco rojo, el nuevamente me ayudo a ponérmelo y en ese momento llegaba José Luis a la mesa,

-Pero como ¿ya se van tan pronto?, pero si todavía falta el postre no se pueden ir sin probarlo

¿En serio? -dijo Charlie emocionado.

¡**ejem! aclare la garganta se que me vi muy obvio pero ya no quería estar ahí y Charlie al parecer lo entendió por que me miro apenado.**

Primo, ellos se van temprano mañana y todavía hay cosas por hacer, -Terry me miro como queriendo negar lo que dije, yo le apreté la mano en señal de que siquiera el juego, porque conociendo a mi primo nunca nos dejaría ir hasta dejarlos completamente ebrios y eso no lo iba a permitir, ya que se sentiría ofendido si Terry lo despreciaba y entonces si que se le soltaría la lengua a mi querido pero impertinente familiar,

Solo díganme una cosa, ¿les gusto la comida? -Quiso saber mi primo solo para inflar más su ego.

**Pues tengo que felicitarlo, tiene razón es la carne mas jugosa y suave que eh probado en mi vida, -le dije con sinceridad, Charlie también comento lo mismo tomando aun de su cerveza.**

¡Estos muchachos me gustan prima! y háblame de tu, que somos de la misma camada, jajaja -dijo efusivamente José Luis, poniéndose en medio de Terry y Charlie y abrazándolos por los hombros palmeándolos con fuerza como se hace en el norte- trailos mas seguido por aquí, amigos esta es su casa cuando quieran ya saben donde encontrarme, bueno primita pues que te vaya bien y derechito a tu casa ¿eh?.

¡Por favor ya no soy una niña! -dije molesta,

-Ya lo sé, pero estas muy bonita mija y estos gabachos no te vayan a robar.

¡Ay ya cállate! ¿como crees?, -dije riendo ante las ocurrencias de mi primo, aunque muy en el fondo eso mismo desearía que uno de ellos me robara, pero para siempre…

-ya nos vamos, cuanto te deb…

**De ninguna manera Mayra, yo pago la cuenta -dije sacando la cartera, no iba a permitir que mi niña pagara.****  
**  
-Ya me caíste gordo, pero como crees que voy a aceptar tu dinero, mi prima te trajo a festejarte aquí, y a ella yo no le cobro nada y si tu pretendes pagarme me estas ofendiendo…

¡Machos!, vámonos por favor y tu no te pases de la raya o ya no te ayudare, -dije sentenciando a mi primo, tome a Terry del brazo y empecé a caminar hacia el estacionamiento, Charlie no sabia que hacer si pagar o seguirnos.

-No hay problema Carlos, solo asegúrate que ese, trate con respeto a mi prima y todos felices ¿ok?

El la quiere, -dijo Charlie a mi primo mientras nos veían caminar tomados de la mano hacia el auto.

-Lo sé, se les nota de aquí a un kilometro de distancia…

Charlie me da pena, se quedo sin probar el postre, -dije cabizbaja.

**O sea que si pensabas comer postre glotona, -le dije divertido.****  
**  
Si, pero el postre que tengo es solo para ti, -dije en su oído- esta en mi casa… -le susurre- creo que te va a gustar…

**Pues que esperamos, -le dije dándole un beso fugaz en los labios que me dejo con ganas de mas, pero no era el lugar ni el momento, muy pronto estaremos solos linda,**

**Hogar dulce hogar…**

Llegamos a mi casa descendimos del auto y justo en la entrada Charlie se despidió diciendo que ya hacia mal tercio, me agradeció el haberlo invitado y lo mucho que se divirtió, que la comida le había encantado, saco el BMW de la cochera y se retiro dejándonos por fin solos.

Adelante estas en tu casa -dije quitándome el abrigo rápidamente ya que si el me tocaba no podría resistir mas y quería seguir con mi plan, pero al tenerlo tan cerca era difícil tratar de alejarme cuando en realidad quería echarme a sus brazos.

**Y bien donde esta el postre, -le pregunte imaginándome que travesura me tendría preparada y si era lo que me imaginaba, no la haría esperar ni un minuto, hasta que me dijo de que se trataba y me sentí mal por tener pensamientos pecaminosos con ella.****  
**  
Ven, vas a ayudarme a preparar pay de queso, -le dije con una amplia sonrisa, saque los ingredientes necesarios para concentrar mi mente en lo que quería hacer y no pensar en el hombre que tenia al lado, encendí el horno y me puse un mandil.

**-No me digas que es el pay que me regalaste aquella noche…**

Si, ¿te gustaría volverlo a probar?, -pregunte feliz ya que él lo había recordado.

**¡Claro que si! Sabes que me encantó y recuerdo que me diste unos muy pequeños cuando me fui, estaban deliciosos, como crees que lo olvidaría, -dije con verdadera alegría ya que realmente aquellos pays estaban deliciosos.****  
**  
Pues bien manos a la obra, ¿te gustaría tomar té, café o agua mineral?, -le pregunte mientras comenzaba a moler la galleta y la mantequilla se derretía lentamente sobre la sartén caliente.

**El té esta bien gracias, -dije mientras la observaba hacer varias cosas a la vez, su figura era maravillosa y con ese mandil de flores se veía tan encantadora como todo una mujer de su casa, la observé hacer el croos en un recipiente para pay mezclar los ingredientes en la licuadora y vaciar la mezcla en el molde y meterlo al horno.******

**¿Eso es todo? pero si es muy sencillo -dije divertido mientras ella servía el té en una taza- ven, -me levante de la barra que dividía la cocina del comedor y la lleve a que nos sentáramos en la sala- ¿Cómo has estado linda? Me gusto mucho el lugar a donde nos llevaste, tu primo es algo especial, -ella sonrió- me hubiera gustado que bailáramos una melodía mas lenta, ¿te diste cuenta que fue nuestra primera vez? me hubiera gustado que fuera otro tipo de música,****  
**  
¿Como cual?, -le pregunte y tenia razón, nunca habíamos bailado.

**Tienes una Lap disponible "chica de Terry" -le dije sonriendo.****  
**  
Pues ya ni como negarlo, si soy yo, siempre lo supiste no es así.

**Si, estaba seguro que eras tú, ¿por que no fuiste sincera? ¡y mira quien reclamaba sinceridad -dije riendo mientras ella se apenaba, se levanto y saco una Lap top de un maletín de cuero, me la entrego busque rápidamente en el ordenador, abrí su canal y fui seleccionando las canciones, mientras seguíamos hablando, le conté lo que sabia de ella, que después de graduarse se había cambiado a la gran ciudad para trabajar, que sus padres vivían en Monclova, que tenia dos hermanos, que vivía con su mejor amiga quien era administradora, que tenia medallas y trofeos debido al baile, ¡vaya que me lo demostró esta noche! y muchas otras cosas mas.** **Se escucharon los acordes de una guitarra, la cadenciosa melodía de los años 60´s a cargo de Richie Valens floto como brisa en el aire, al unisonó los dos exclamamos, "esa me encanta"- se llama Sonámbulo -le dije.**

Lo sé, me fascina… -sin pensarlo me levante y comencé a moverme al compas de la música, muy lentamente mientras movía con sensualidad mi cuerpo levantando los brazos, giraba moviendo suavemente las piernas, cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por la melodía, le di la espalda, lo mire sobre mi hombro, me balanceaba sutilmente abrazando mi cintura, volví a estar frente a él mirándolo a los ojos, volví a girar y podía sentir la luz de sus pupilas azules acariciándome el cuerpo, el solo imaginarlo me hacia estremecer, giraba despacio frente a él siguiendo la línea de mi silueta con mis dedos desde los muslos pasando por las caderas y la cintura, seguí subiendo lentamente mis manos por mi costado hasta pasar por el contorno de la redondez de mis senos muy suavemente, mis manos subieron hasta mi cuello no dejaba de balancearme sinuosamente, dirigí las manos a mi nuca recogí entre los dedos mi cabello y di un giro completo para quedar nuevamente frente a él, solté mi melena castaña lento, camine hacia él sensualmente cruzando mis piernas al ritmo de la música…

**Me quede muy quieto tratando de contener la respiración mientras ella bailaba solo para mi, el deseo me recorrió entero al verla moverse de esa manera tan sensual, recargue mi rostro entre mi pulgar y mi dedo índice, la miraba como un felino a su presa, o ¿es ella quien me estaba acechando? es tan hermosa, recorro su silueta con la mirada muy despacio, viendo sus pequeños pies en esos zapatos que la hacen ver tan sexy, subo por sus pantorrillas y me pierdo en el hueco de sus corvas, mi corazón late al ritmo del contoneo atrevido de su falda dejándome ver a momentos sus perfectos muslos cubiertos por esa tela trasparente que le da una sutil línea negra al contorno de sus piernas, sigo el meneo suave de sus caderas y mis ansias crecen mas a cada momento, ¡mujer estas volviéndome loco! si supieras que no deseo curarme de este estado en el que me tienes… Veo su pequeña cintura y su espalda perfecta, ¿sientes como te acarició con la mirada? ella gira y sus manos tocan despacio el contorno de sus pechos que ya ansió saborear desenfrenadamente, mi respiración se agita cada vez mas, ella eleva su cabello sobre su cabeza en un gesto totalmente erótico para mi, se acerca tan femeninamente, me tienes atrapado, no resisto mas…****  
**  
Al final me senté en su regazo y lo enlace con mis brazos por su cuello, él inmediatamente se aferro a mi cintura y nos miramos largamente, acercamos el rostro muy despacio, cerré los ojos mi corazón latía tan fuerte que juraba él podía escucharlo, la canción estaba a punto de terminar y nosotros estábamos a punto de rozar nuestros labios para besarnos cuando el timbre del horno sonó.

¡El pay! -me levante como resorte, me tomo por la cintura y volví a caer en sus piernas, le di un suave beso en los labios- Si no lo saco se quemará, volví a levantarme y esta vez no hubo resistencia.

**¡Maldición! Mi cuerpo te esta reclamando, ¿acaso no percibiste como me tienes? -Dije para mi completamente excitado tratando de respirar y controlar mis impulsos, cada vez era mas difícil disimular que me tienes en tus manos y no te das cuenta.****  
**  
Fui a la cocina, tome unas agarraderas y saque el pay esponjado, lo puse sobre una superficie, -¡listo lo eh salvado!- dije satisfecha mirando mi obra maestra.

**Ven, -fui por ella a la cocina la tome de la mano, llegamos nuevamente a la sala, la canción que deseaba bailar con ella ya había comenzado, esperaba que entendiera un poco el mensaje, pero no del todo porque quería ser yo quien se lo dijera.**

**"Por ese palpitar, que tiene tu mirar yo puedo presentir que tu debes sufrir igual, igual que sufro yo por esta situación que nubla la razón, sin permitir pensar…"**

** La acerque suavemente, tomando su mano mientras la otra la ponía en su espalda, ella poso su brazo en mi hombro, comenzamos a balancearnos muy lentamente,**

**"En que a de concluir el drama singular que existe entre los dos, tratando simular, simular tan solo una amistad, mientras que en realidad se agita la pasión que muerde el corazón…" **

**En ocasiones nuestras miradas se cruzaban y ella parecía esquivarme, eso no me gusto, **

**"**** y que obliga a callar, yo te amo…"**

**La tome de la barbilla suavemente para obligarla a mirarme, ella estaba afectada, **

**"Tus labios de rubí, de rojo carmesí, parecen murmurar mil cosas sin hablar…"**

**¿Por qué te veo diferente Mayra? ¿Que fue lo que te hiciste?**

Nada, ¿por que lo dices?, -le conteste muy despacio esa letra amenazaba con dejar desnudo mi corazón y no sabia si el exponerlo nuevamente seria lo mejor o solo debía dejarme llevarme por él.

"**Y yo que estoy aquí, **** sentado frente a ti, me siento desangrar sin poder conversar, será mejor me marche yo de aquí, para no vernos mas…"  
**  
**Es que, te vez diferente, no sé algo hay en ti pero, no se que es, -dije mirando su rostro como buscando algo incluso mire su cabello, pero al tenerla tan cerca sus ojos querían gritarme algo y los observe con detenimiento- si hay algo, tus ojos se ven tan cristalinos y luminosos, al mismo tiempo se ven limpios, transparentes, tan hermosos… no sé como describirlo.****  
**  
Seguramente es porque están felices de verte de nuevo, -dije ya sin ninguna defensa, otra vez me puse en sus manos sin remedio, el deseo que me provocaba el amor que sentía por él, las ganas desatadas de amarlo ya no podían esperar mas.

**Su respiración era agitada la bese ya sin poder contenerme, la hice voltear y me aferre a su espalda tomándola por la cintura, ella toco mis manos, hundí mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello disfrutando de su aroma a orquídea que me volvía loco, baje mis manos hasta sus muslos y muy despacio dedo a dedo comencé a subir su vestido hasta llegar a tocar el ruedo, lo levante tan lentamente que ella se estremeció, **

**La piel que iba quedando desnuda se erizaba, sentía como su pecho se embravecía y su respiración acelerada era música para mis oídos todo un reto que me incitaba aun mas, de un jalón saque su vestido por encima de su cabeza haciendo que su cabello se alborotara un poco, me separe de ella y la hice girar lentamente de frente a mi, ella estaba temblando y eso provoco que yo tomara el control de la seducción que minutos antes ella tenia en su poder, llevaba bajo el vestido un camisón de seda, ni imaginaba siquiera lo que había debajo de esa tela suave, brillosa y negra, tomo mi mano y sin decir nada subimos las escaleras, el camino fue difícil ya que entre nuestros besos, el tratar de quitarme el saco desesperadamente sin apartarme de ella y atinar a pisar con seguridad cada escalón fue toda una odisea, pero una muy deliciosa, por fin llegamos al ultimo escalón estábamos abrazados sin separarnos, ella me guio y yo me deje conducir, entramos en su alcoba.**

**"Yo te amo, **** yo te amo, yo te amoooo…"**

**Canción: Yo te amo, interprete, Sandro.**

**Mía…**

No podía creerlo tenia al hombre que amaba en mi casa, en mi alcoba, y en unos segundos estaría en mi cama, esta noche no podía ser mejor, me separe un poco de él para tomar aire, nos miramos no hubo mas palabras deseábamos estar así, sin perder mas tiempo desabotone su camisa y la desfaje, toque su pecho y baje la camisa siguiendo el contorno de sus hombros, la cual se quedo atorada en sus puños, me dio pena porque realmente ya no pensaba coherentemente, -lo siento- dije bajando la mirada y libere los últimos botones que me separaban de su torso desnudo.

**Ver su desesperación al desvestirme, me encendió, si, ella lo deseaba igual que yo, cuando termino el ultimo botón hice volar la camisa por el aire, volví a atraparla entre mis brazos.**

Espera amor, -dije separándome un poco, él no me soltaba pero era necesario para poder disfrutar plenamente de nuestra entrega que era inminente, como pude me zafé de la prisión de sus brazos y encendí el calentador de gas- lo siento sabes que me muero de frio y aquí no hay calefacción -dije entre risitas seductoras.

**¿Quieres decir que yo no soy suficiente para calentarte?, entonces ¿debo ponerme celoso de un calentador porque compito con él por darte calor? -Le dije tomándola en mis brazos nuevamente y apretándola con fuerza, se sorprendió primero por mi comentario después por mi actitud un tanto ruda,**

Terry no, yo solo… -dije angustiada de haber herido su ego masculino.

**Linda es una broma, -dije sonriendo con malicia- ven ¿ya no tienes otra cosa que hacer? ¿ahora si vas a quedarte a mi lado? -Dije seductoramente mientras besaba su cuello, sentí en su espalda mientras la acariciaba con mis manos la temperatura cálida que proporcionaba el calentador y el sabor de su piel en mi lengua era exquisito deleitaba gratamente mi gusto, me estremecí al imaginar lo que a continuación iba a suceder- ¡quítate esto! -le dije estrujando su camisón, se separo un poco de mi.**

¿Estas seguro que no quieres hacerlo tu?, -dije acariciando sus labios con mi dedo,

**¿Por qué? -Presentí que algo quería mostrarme, así que metí las manos bajo la bata acariciando sus muslos fui subiendo lento hasta que mis dedos se toparon con algo que hizo acelerar mi pulso- ¡quítatelo! -dije imaginando lo que vería, ella se mordió los labios pícaramente y quise arrancárselo en ese momento, pero fue mas rápida y se alejo un poco de mi, me senté al borde de la cama no podía creer mi auto control pero estaba a nada de volverme un desequilibrado.****  
**  
Me aleje de él un poco, la luz que entraba de el distribuidor hacia mi cuarto y del calentador le daba un ambiente romántico a media luz a la habitación, imite lo que el mi hizo allá abajo, subí lentamente el camisón, muy despacio, hasta dejar al descubierto el liguero, mientras veía como sus ojos me devoraban, eso me encendió mas y subí hasta la cintura el camisón, lo fui elevando lentamente hasta que lo quite por completo, espere un momento creí que se me echaría encima de inmediato pero no fue así.

**Me quede hipnotizado ante su figura, lucia tan sexy, mi niña… ¿niña? ¡Por dios! delante de mi estaba una mujer ¡mi mujer! la mujer que en un santiamén me atrapo y no me di cuenta en que momento paso, quería comérmela a besos hacerle el amor sin fin, decirle que la amaba, creo que quiere volverme loco de remate, como se le ocurrió vestirse así, aunque debo admitir que se ve seductora y solo es mía, lo va a ser… me levante sin decir nada y creo que la asuste porque ella retrocedió.**

**¿Tienes miedo? -Dije retándola**

No, -dijo ella deteniéndose.

**¿Por que haces esto, quieres volverme loco?, -ella se sorprendió y no contesto nada- Te vez… arrebatadoramente hermosa -dije ya sin control de lo pudiera pasar- Es negro, mi color favorito****  
**  
Y el mío, -le conteste mientras sentía sus manos recorrer mi cuerpo tan lento que me dio miedo, no era esta la respuesta que esperaba, creí que… explotaría pero se estaba conteniendo podía percibirlo, Terry no vas a ganarme esta vez- me prometí.

**Me agache a sus pies, desabroche la pulsera de su tobillo y le quite los zapatos, quite los míos, había alfombra eso era muy conveniente, -Así esta mejor- le dije, ella estaba parada ahí mirándome, quise reír por que veía su confusión, ahora era yo quien la iba a enloquecer para estar mano a mano. **

** Creo que falta algo, no estamos en igualdad de circunstancias, -dije provocándola.**

Pues quítatelo o ¿tienes frio?, yo puedo hacerte entrar en calor -lo rete seductora.

**Mayra, no juegues conmigo o…**

¿O que?, -comencé a caminar esto me estaba frustrando, escuche el sonido de su cinturón e inmediatamente su pantalón cayendo al suelo, todo fue tan rápido que no pude reaccionar.

**¿A donde vas? esa puerta no se abre hasta pasado mañana, -la tome del brazo y la atraje hacia mi, ella no lo dudo y nos fundimos en nuestro abrazo, el contacto de nuestra piel nos hizo gemir, el poder sentirla tan cerca, tan mía, eso adoraba de ella que se entregaba a mis deseos, se rendía ante mi por amor, acaricie con desesperación su cuerpo, la bese en el cuello, ella vibraba ante mis caricias, le desabroche con presteza el sostén y en un segundo estaba en el suelo, quería sentir sus pechos pegados a mi esa sensación me encantaba, ya no resistí mas y la atraje hacia la cama, ella mansamente se dejaba llevar, me eche a su costado y saboree sus pezones erguidos mientras su pecho subía y bajaba penosamente por la excitación…****  
**  
Terry ¿por que estas aquí? -la duda no me dejaba en paz y quería saber.

**Linda ¿quieres que me vaya?, -le dije incorporándome a nivel de su rostro, ella movió la cabeza negando- entonces déjame hacerte el amor, -le dije besándola.**

Terry ámame, -le dije ya a punto del llanto, no se que me pasaba me sentía tan excitada tan emocionada y con un sentimiento que me provocaba ganas de llorar y no sabia por que.

**No Mayra, voy a adorarte… -le dije excitado su estado me confundía un poco, veía que estaba a punto de llorar seguramente pensaba que me iría nuevamente dejándola como en el aeropuerto y eso no iba a suceder, la abrace muy fuerte y ella se aferro a mi, una emoción me invadió me apreté mas a ella era algo extraño pero el tenerla así abrazada sentí un pinchazo de felicidad en el corazón que nunca antes me había pasado, nos besamos nuevamente y la pasión volvió a encendernos, mi cuerpo volvió a despertar y ella lo noto inmediatamente.**

**Acaricie su trasero apretándolo sintiendo el suave encaje que lo cubría, me levante y mire con detenimiento ese sugestivo atuendo, en los costados había unos pequeños listones,******

**¿Que pasa si jalo este listón?, pregunte curioso de su respuesta.**

Averígualo, -dijo ella con una sonrisa.

**La mire seductor y lentamente baje por su vientre dejando un rastro húmedo que la hizo temblar y lanzar unos ruiditos con su garganta muy eróticos, llegue a los listones y con los dientes los desate, mientras no dejaba de mirarla desde mi posición.**

Dios mío, ¿que pretende este hombre? volverme mas loca de lo que estoy por él, no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, podía leer el deseo en sus ojos, mirarlo desatar mi bikini quitarlo muy despacio de su sitio y ver como el se acercaba lentamente a mi… el sentir su lengua caliente en mi sexo me hizo cerrar los muslos con fuerza, no por que no quisiera que lo hiciera sino porque creía que no soportaría ese placer que me estaba provocando, mi cuerpo se erizo por completo y me retorcí involuntariamente, sentía una pequeña vibración en la punta de mis pezones que me hizo jadear, me aferraba a las colchas de mi cama, todo era tan erótico, el saber que el amor de mi vida a quien creía tan lejano estaba haciéndome sentir mujer nuevamente en mi habitación, en mi cama, se adentro por completo en mi mundo eso me producía una satisfacción que aumentaba aun mas el libido.

**Lamí su sexo con delicadeza, estaba caliente, trémulo, húmedo, hacia años que no lo probaba y estaba ansioso de hacerlo de nuevo, al sentir mi intromisión en esa parte tan sensible cerro sus muslos por toda autodefensa pero mis manos los atraparon deteniéndolos haciéndola gemir al sentirse dominada, su cuerpo estaba tenso pero por la excitación que mi lengua ávida le producía, escuchaba sus quejidos mientras besaba sus muslos, su monte de Venus, su vientre blanco agitado, volví a descender y suavemente succione sus labios guardianes de ese lugar que sentía mío, le provoque que se incorporara de súbito.****  
**  
Me levante intempestivamente y lo detuve jalando sus cabellos ya no soportaba mas -¿ Terry que haces, quieres volverme loca? -Dije muy excitada, me miro con malicia.

**Si, precisamente eso es lo que quiero, esto es una venganza, -le sentencie, me prendí de su delicioso cuerpo escuche su grito de placer y succione su centro sintiendo como la miel de la pasión emanaba a torrentes de ella, aun en aquel lugar secreto que sentía mío, no sé, notaba algo diferente, su sabor había cambiado, su olor a mujer me era aun mas erótico, ella estaba muy excitada mas que nunca, le provoque el orgasmo no paraba de gemir, sentí como su cuerpo se convulsionaba febrilmente, me erguí para deleitarme mirándola tocar el cielo, me sentí feliz al ser yo quien le proporciono las alas…**

** Tenía los ojos cerrados con un gesto de placer en su faz, mordía sus labios, sus senos estaban duros sus pezones erguidos y un leve sonrojo apareció cubriendo su pecho, estrujaba las cobijas mientras sus piernas me apretaban las caderas con fuerza intentando atraerme hacia ella.**

******Se relajo un poco, podía sentir el sudor de su cuerpo como un suave roció cubriéndola, me sorprendí mucho al verla así… -linda ¿que te pasa?, estas diferente, se que estas mas delgada -dije acariciando su cintura- Dime la verdad.****  
**  
Terry no se, no me pasa nada no me eh… hecho nada te lo juro, -dije tratando de tomar aire no entendía porque estaba así, pero después de semejante orgasmo quería seguir haciendo el amor, quería tenerlo dentro de mi ahora mismo- Terry solo sé que quiero amarte, que te necesito, que el tenerte aquí en mi casa conmigo me hace muy feliz… tómame… hazme tuya… -susurre.

**Me baje de la cama, me deshice de mi ropa interior y me tendí sobre ella, estaba muy húmeda y eso facilito la unión, en cuanto la sentí, una oleada de placer me envolvió ,la corriente eléctrica me erizo la piel y aunque estaba muy excitado la tome muy despacio con mucho amor, mis embestidas eran lentas, suaves, rítmicas, quería gritarle en cada una de ellas que la amaba pero la emoción no me lo permitía, quería sentir cada milímetro de su cuerpo, la escuchaba gemir suavemente.****  
**  
Enrede mis piernas en su cadera y su vaivén suave y acompasado me hacia delirar de placer, provocándome gemir muy profundamente, sintiendo como cada centímetro de su miembro llenaba mi intimidad muy lento, al retirarse mi vientre lo succionaba con fuerza porque lo necesitaba dentro cada vez mas, eso lo hacia rabiar y le gustaba como mi cuerpo reclamaba su presencia pero nuevamente se separo de mi.

**Ven, -dijo levantándome, se sentó en la cama estiro sus piernas y me acomodo en medio de ellas nos enredamos el uno en el otro, frente a frente, tan cerca, nos acariciamos tiernamente, besaba mi cuello, mi mentón, mordía delicadamente mis labios haciéndome suspirar.******

**Quiero estar así un momento contigo, sentirte, abrazarte, disfrutarte, -le decía completamente emocionado, ella acariciaba mi espalda nos besábamos suavemente, enredamos nuestros dedos en nuestros cabellos, le mordí los labios y nos acariciamos sin fin.****  
**  
-Terry… quiero… decirte… algo… -le dije en cuanto soltaba un poco mis labios.

**Dime, -conteste mientras besaba su cuello y la apretaba contra mi sintiendo sus voluptuosos pechos ,**

-Es que… quiero… decirte algo sobre mi y…

**¿Donde esta el anillo?, -le dije separándome de ella y mirándola directamente a los ojos.****  
**  
Lo tiene su dueño legítimo, -dije al fin.

**No necesito saber mas, -esa respuesta me elevo al cielo, la tome por la caderas y la acerque a mi hundiéndola en mi cuerpo, la voz del amor no se hizo esperar.****  
**

**Este era el momento que estaba esperando, así tomándola, poseyéndola, reclamándola como mía, solo mía, ella estaba al fin libre para mi y si no lo estuviera me batiría en duelo por ella, mi niña linda te amo y lo vas a saber en este preciso momento -dije para mi- la bese con pasión desatada mientras ella se movía encima de mi suavemente, llevándome a la locura.******

**Mayra recuerdas la promesa que te hice, -dije tratando de contralar los desbocados latidos de mi corazón,****  
**  
¿mhmm? -dije bajando la intensidad del movimiento de mis caderas sobre el.

**Eh venido a cumplirla, -dije sonriendo, creí que el corazón se saldría de mi pecho estaba muy emocionado,**

¿Cuál promesa?, -me detuve por completo, lo mire a los ojos, la excitación despareció como por arte magia y me estremecí de miedo.

**Te acuerdas que me pediste que te diera una señal de que alcance la felicidad, -dije emocionado, una mezcla de éxtasis y miedo recorrían mi espina dorsal de arriba abajo, veía su rostro y estaba completamente sorprendida.****  
**  
Si… -dije temblando de miedo.

**Pues a eso he venido linda, a decirte que soy muy feliz, que al fin alcance la felicidad, quise decírtelo personalmente… -volví a besarla, sentí como temblaba y su rostro estaba completamente pálido.******

**Eh venido a decirte que…**

Me permites un momento por favor… -me levante de él y de un salto baje de la cama sin darle oportunidad de nada mas, me dirigí al baño como energúmena.

**¿Mayra estas bien? -le dije al verla tan pálida, entro en el baño y cerró de un portazo.**

Sentí que en ese momento devolvería el estomago, me aguante pero el asco que me produjo me hizo vomitar pura bilis, empecé a llorar mientras vomitaba, mi peor pesadilla se convirtió en realidad, ¿pretendía decirme que se iba a casar mientras me estaba haciendo el amor? ¡es un miserable! ¡y todavía tuvo la delicadeza de venir a decírmelo personalmente! el corazón se me partió en mil pedazos.

**Mayra ¿estas bien?, -la escuche vomitar y eso me asusto- Mayra ábreme ¿que te pasa? -dije tocando la puerta con desesperación ella no me contestaba, de repente escuche un fuerte golpe y sin dudarlo mas abrí la puerta.****  
**  
Lo escuchaba preguntarme si estaba bien, estaba a punto de decirle que se largara cuando al intentar abrir la puerta todo se nublo…

**Abrí la puerta de golpe y mi susto se convirtió en pánico al ver que la puerta no cedía mas porque mi niña estaba tirada en el piso sin conocimiento, -¡Mayra!- La hice con cuidado a un lado, la levante en mis brazos y la lleve a la cama, -mi amor ¿que te pasa?- no lo pensé mas y corrí hacia las escaleras donde había dejado el saco y saque mi celular.****  
**  
Si Romeo, ¿que quieres ahora?, unas flores, un pastel jajajajaja

**¿Charlie? ¡donde estas!, -dije tratando de subirme el pantalón- ¡contesta!, -grite.**

¿Terry que pasa? ¿Ocurrió algo?

**Si, Mayra perdió el conocimiento, y no vuelve en si, ¿que hospital esta mas cerca de donde me encuentro?, ¡rápido checa en el GPS!, espero tu respuesta, ¡Vamos amor despierta! -acariciaba su rostro y su palidez me hacia asustarme aun mas.******

**¡Charlie! -Grite, mientras me ponía la camisa y me calzaba los zapatos haciendo toda clase de malabarismos para no caer.**

No te preocupes ya voy para allá, ¿no a despertado?, -dijo mi amigo con preocupación.

**No aun no, ¡date prisa! -dije al borde de la desesperación.****  
**  
-Terry el hospital más cercano es…

**¡¿Cual? -dije mientras intentaba vestirla.**

La Oca…

**¡Queeee! ¿Donde trabaja el ex? ¡no puede ser! ¿Donde esta otro?**

Esta el Muguerza pero esta muy lejos Terry.

**¡Maldición! pues ni hablar iremos allí.**

Ya estoy llegando ¿Estas listo?

**Un cumpleaños inolvidable**

**Charlie entro por emergencias, apenas paro y me baje con mi niña en brazos, de inmediato unos enfermeros al verme, me auxiliaron, **

**Se desmayo en el baño y se golpeo la cabeza, por favor ¿quien puede revisarla? -dije agitado y temeroso,******

**¡tráigala aquí! -me condujeron a una sala donde había varios privados, eran las 11 de la noche y casi no había nadie, la deposite en la cama e inmediatamente llego el medico, le explique lo que había pasado y me pidió esperara en la sala, salí completamente devastado el verla así me afecto mucho, llegue a la sala de espera y me desplome en la silla.******

**Vamos amigo va a estar bien, tranquilo, -dijo Charlie palmeándome la espalda.******

**Gracias por estar aquí Charlie sin tu ayuda hubiera sido todo mas difícil, -se sentó a mi lado, en un momento me llamaron y me pidieron datos y ¡claro! cual seria la forma de pagó, no tenia cabeza para esas tonterías, Charlie como siempre salió al quite mientras yo me paseaba como fiera detrás de la puerta de los privados, pasaron 15 minutos y finalmente una enfermera me hizo pasar.******

**Entre en el cubículo y mi niña ya estaba despierta estaba sentada en la camilla presionando su brazo al parecer le habían sacado sangre, **

**Hola ¿como te sientes?, -le pregunte.****  
**  
Bien, solo me duele un poca la cabeza por el golpe, pero sobreviviré, gracias por traerme al hospital -dije sin mirarlo a los ojos, en ese momento entro nuevamente el medico y le pidió que saliera.

Bien Mayra te voy hacer unas preguntas de rutina mientras nos entregan los análisis de sangre, eso nos ayudara a dar un diagnostico mas certero, ¿esta bien?, -solo asentí.

¿Como te has sentido últimamente?

Pues triste, -dije sonriendo, estuve atravesando un periodo de depresión, no comí muy bien las ultimas semanas no me daba hambre, me daba mucho sueño, porque tampoco dormía bien, hoy cene con mucho apetito supongo que me cayo de peso…

Entiendo, ¿cuando fue tu ultimo periodo Mayra? -dijo el medico haciendo unas anotaciones en su libreta.

¿ehm? la verdad no lo recuerdo bien y con el golpe en la cabeza… ¡a si! fue el 18 de diciembre porque ese día fue la posada de la oficina, -dije sonriendo.

O sea que estas retrasada, -dijo el medico.

Si pero siempre me sucede doctor, no soy regular.

Doctor, los análisis están listos -le informo una enfermera.

Muy bien Mayra, vamos a ver que te sucede, -se retiro y entro Terry al cubículo nuevamente.

**¿Que te dijo el medico?, -le pregunte angustiado.**

Nada solo me hizo unas preguntas pero ya están los análisis, no creo que sea nada, -dije mas tranquila- seguramente me desmaye por debilidad, eh tenido mucho trabajo y no he comido muy bien.

**Si, debe ser eso, -le sonreí mas tranquilo al verla mas animada, me acerque a ella- No sabes el susto que me diste, -en ese momento entro el medico con unos papeles en la mano y una pluma, se le veía muy sonriente, seguramente fue eso un susto, nada de cuidado, -pensé.**

Pues bien señora Grandchester yo…

No, no, él no es mi… esposo -Dije con pesar.

**Somos pareja, -le dije al doctor tomando la mano de Mayra, ella solo me miro.**

Ah lo siento, pero las cosas son así en estos tiempos ¿verdad? Jejeje ¡a que muchachos estos! pues felicitaciones adelantadas por la próxima boda, Mayra, ¡estas embarazada! -dijo el con una amplia sonrisa.

**¡ Queeeee! -Dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo.**

No puede ser… -dije totalmente asustada, No me atreví a ver a los ojos a Terry hasta que escuche su voz maldiciendo.

**¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Lo voy a matar! -grite furioso, sintiendo que la sangre me hervía y di un puñetazo a la pared.****  
**  
Creo que, mejor los dejo solos, -dijo el medico y salió del pequeño cubículo

**¡Es un imbécil! ¡Un hijo de perra!… ¡ahh! -grite- ¿como se atrevió a dejarte así? ¡mal nacido hijo de…! pero lo voy a encontrar, que bien que trabaja aquí mismo así me evitara perder tiempo, -estaba presto a salir e ir a romperle la cara a ese bastardo pero la voz de mi niña "embarazada" me detuvo.**

¡Terry! él no me dejó, yo lo dejé a él, -dije al borde de las lágrimas.

**¿Queee? Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Por que? Dije aun más aturdido.****  
**  
Sr. Grandchester necesitamos que firme unos documentos, -dijo una señorita.

**¡Ahora no puedo!, -le grite a la mujer.**

Perdón Sr. Pero es importante, solo será un minuto, pase a la recepción por favor, -dijo ella con amabilidad a pesar de que Terry la fulminaba con la mirada.

**¡No te muevas de aquí! tú vas a explicarme muchas cosas, -le dije muy molesto y salí rápidamente a firmar el condenado papel.******

**¡Bien ya estoy aquí! ¿Mayra? Mayra… ¿estas ahí? -dije tocando la puerta del baño, al abrirla no había nadie- Te fuiste ¿por que?.******

**¡Doctor!, -entre como rayo en su oficina- se que ahora se puede decir con exactitud el día de la concepción, quiero que me diga cuando fue, -dije sin aliento imaginándome el por que ella se fue así.****  
**  
Sr. Grandchester, esto no es 100 % acertado ya que la Srita Mayra es irregular,

**Por favor es importante, necesito saber, -dije con suplica, el me miro e introdujo algunos datos en la computadora, mis ojos no lo podían creer.****  
**  
Ahí esta la fecha Sr. Grandchester pero no lo aseguro con certeza, es solo el calculo de la maquina con los datos que la Srita nos dio aunado a los resultados de los análisis,

**30 de Diciembre… -Salí desbocado a la calle, doble la esquina estaba la avenida llega de automóviles a lo lejos pude distinguir el cabello de mi niña quien intentaba tomar un taxi, para mi fortuna ninguno se acercaba, **

** ¡Mayra! -le grite, ella me reconoció y se atravesó entre los coches- ¡pero que demonios haces! -grite- ella apenas pudo esquivar un auto y subió al camellón agitada, dios mío ella esta débil ¿y si se desmaya nuevamente? **

** ¡Mayra! -Por fin el semáforo detuvo el tráfico y a ella no le quedo mas remedio que quedarse donde estaba por que del otro lado pasaban los autos a toda velocidad, su único camino era hacia donde yo me encontraba,****  
****Cruce rápidamente la carretera y ella comenzó a caminar por el camellón.**

******¡Mayra espera! espera, -la alcance y la tome por el brazo.****  
**  
¿Que quieres? ya déjame, ¡vete! -le dije llorando.

**¿Por que dejaste a tu novio? -Dije recuperando un poco el aliento**

No tengo que darte ninguna explicación, -dije zafándome de su agarre y nuevamente comencé a caminar, nos vimos atrapados en medio del tráfico, no había a donde ir.

**Mayra quiero que hablemos, eh venido a decirte que...**

¡No quiero escucharlo! -grite tapando mis oídos- ¡vete por favor! olvida que me conociste, -dije completamente histérica.

**Pero escúchame, no sabes lo que quiero decirte, -dije desesperado ante su reacción, comenzó a caminar nuevamente por el camellón- ¡por favor detente no seas necia! -la abrace para que no se le ocurriera atravesarse nuevamente.****  
**  
¡Déjame no quiero saber nada! -le dije forcejeando con él, me sentía muy débil y las fuerzas me abandonaban.

**-Pero yo…**

¿Que vas a decirme? ¡que volviste con Candy! ¡que ella te acepto, que eres muy feliz y por ser tan buen amigo viniste personalmente a comunicármelo!, -le grite mientras mis lagrimas rodaban por mis mejillas.

**-No, no es eso yo…**

¿NO? Vas a negar que la viste, que la besaste que… -ya no pude continuar.

**-No, no voy a negarlo la vi, si, pero…**

¡Ya basta! no quiero saberlo, -en ese momento el semáforo paro el trafico y me atravesé nuevamente con rumbo al hospital.

**¡Mayra maldición escúchame! -dije levantándola por la cintura del suelo para que no huyera, estábamos delante de todos los coches y al ver como la levante empezaron a sonar el claxon ya que ella pataleaba gritando que la soltara,******

**Mayra, si, la vi no lo niego pero el verla era necesario para cerrar ese capitulo de mi vida, ella es pasado, si la ame lo sabes pero ese sentimiento ya no es prioridad le guardo cariño, si, pero es solo eso.****  
**  
¿Te acostaste con ella? -dije terriblemente celosa.

**¡No! y tu ¿te acostaste con tu noviecito?, -le dije sin poder disimular mis celos, la baje despacio ya que había dejado de luchar.**

No… ¡no tengo por que contestar eso!, -dije tratando de ocultar mis emociones, no quería que me descubriera.

**Se que no lo hiciste, -dije sonriéndole, ella solo me miro a punto de llorar ya no pude contener mas mis sentimientos- Mayra vine por ti, porque te amo, -ella se sorprendió y comenzó a hipar muy fuerte, me hinque frente a ella y de mi saco extraje una pequeña caja saque un anillo, se lo mostré, ella solo sonreía entre las lagrimas.******

**Me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo si aceptas ser mi esposa…****  
**  
Los claxon se dejaron escuchar algunos conductores habían salido de sus vehículos para ver la escena romántica, las personas en la acera aplaudían y me incitaban a que dijera que si… el sin esperar la respuesta lo puso en mi dedo todos aplaudieron y gritaron, me alzo entre sus brazos y me llevo a la acera entre besos con sabor a miel, el ruido de los autos era tremendo por que nadie avanzaba y el semáforo ya había cambiado, me bajo en la banqueta y me subió a una pequeña jardinera para estar a su altura.

**Entonces me aceptas como tu esposo Mayra, -dije con una amplia sonrisa.**

Sabes la respuesta, -dije entre lágrimas de felicidad.

**Quiero escucharlo de tus labios linda.****  
**  
¡siiiii acepto! -Me estrecho fuertemente entre sus brazos y volvimos a besarnos, algunas personas nos felicitaban mientras nosotros seguíamos abrazados, miro su reloj y se separo un poco de mi.

**Faltan unos minutos para que acabe mi cumpleaños y todavía estoy esperando recibir mi segundo regalo, -dije pícaramente.******

**El primero fue que me dieras el si, pero aun falta otro que ansío escuchar antes que el reloj marque la media noche -dije besándola.**

Sabia a lo que se refería, me abrazo por la cintura apretándome suavemente, me miraba mientras esperaba escuchar su segundo regalo.

**La bese suavemente y ella me correspondió, ese beso nos supo a gloria, nos separamos un poco, ansiaba escuchar esa noticia que me haría el hombre mas feliz del mundo exactamente el día de mi cumpleaños, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me miro fijamente, al fin pude comprender lo que sus ojos me gritaban desde que la vi inclinada hacia mi en la escalera de su casa, mi verdadera Julieta estoy esperando…**

Terry… -musite muy cerca de él- Feliz cumpleaños amor mío, vas a ser papá…

Continuara…


	6. Lo que Dios a unido

**28 DE ENERO **

**Capitulo 6.- Lo que Dios ha unido….**

**1 de Marzo 2010**

Camino lentamente hacia el altar del brazo de mi padre, siento una emoción tan grande que se me eriza la piel, tras el gran velo veo a mi amado de pie en el altar esperando por mi, veo su postura erecta cual caballero esperando a su damisela, luce regio con ese traje negro la orquídea en su solapa me arranca una sonrisa, su cabello lo lleva atado y se ve mas guapo que nunca, mas varonil, es mi hombre que espera por mi al pie del altar, mi mente divaga un poco mientras lentamente avanzamos con la melodía que flota en el recinto, siento como a cada paso mi corazón late y lo siento tan nítidamente como si yo vibrara completa al unisonó de las notas del piano y los latidos de mi corazón, no puedo evitar que unas cuantas lagrimas rueden por mis mejillas, dicen que las novias no deben llorar el día de su boda pero mis lagrimas son el resultado de mi felicidad.

De la inmensa felicidad que me embarga y mientras camino hacia él, no puedo evitar recordar lo sucedido hace casi dos meses atrás…

Después de aquella noche del 28 de Enero cuando al fin pude escuchar lo que mi corazón anhelo por tanto tiempo, Terry me amaba, venia por mi y esta vez para siempre…

Era el sueño que miles de noches acaricie, la ilusión mas bella que secretamente guarde, la escena romántica que en mi mente mil veces fabrique fue superada por mucho, cuando supo que iba a ser papá creí haberme convertido en cristal porque el parecía ya no querer tocarme o apretarme mas de lo necesario,

-Terry, estoy embarazada no enferma.

-El doctor dijo que estas muy mal pasada, que debías cuidarte y reposar, así que "señora Grandchester" yo voy a ver que las ordenes del medico se cumplan cabalmente, dijo él con una hermosa sonrisa.

Ya no pude objetar nada y me derritió que me llamara así, volvimos a mi casa, dormimos ahí, por la mañana del viernes 29 de Enero salimos muy temprano rumbo a la sierra de Arteaga donde hay unas lindas cabañas perdidas entre los abetos y pinos, el lugar ideal para aterrizar nuestros planes que desde ayer ya eran mutuos.

Rentamos una cabaña y nos acomodamos en nuestro nido de amor por el fin de semana, hablamos de muchas cosas de lo que pensábamos hacer juntos, jajajajaja había una cosa que no estaba a discusión y era que íbamos a casarnos.

Yo estaba temerosa porque mis padres son tradicionalistas y que su hija llegara a decirles que se casaba en menos de dos meses parecería extraño, no iba a mentirles respecto a que estaba esperando un bebé, pero no un bebé de Ricardo, sino del hombre que toda mi vida ame en secreto, un hombre del que ellos nunca tuvieron conocimiento y que venia para llevarme a otro país, muy lejos de ellos.

Se que suena algo tonto y que la cultura norteamericana es muy diferente pero las cosas estaban así y yo que siempre fui apegada a mis padres por ser la mayor temía decepcionarlos, ya que una mujer que llega embarazada al altar no es muy bien visto, además había tantos inconvenientes, comencé a aterrarme…

¿Qué te pasa linda te sientes bien? -Le pregunte por la noche a mi niña al verla tan pensativa y con ese gesto preocupado en su rostro.

-Terry tengo miedo…

Ven, -la tome de la mano y nos sentamos sobre una manta frente a la chimenea- Dime que es lo que te preocupa,

-Son mis padres Terry, no se como voy a explicarles…

Mayra eres adulta, una mujer independiente, no veo cual sea el problema, -dijo el tratando de ser comprensivo.

-Amor yo conozco a mis padres y se que suena tonto que a mis 32 años me sienta así pero, como voy a decirles que me caso lo mas pronto posible, que tengo un mes de embarazo, que su futuro yerno es un desconocido, que me voy a vivir a otro país, que la boda debe ser casi secreta y que solo habrá la gente necesaria, que no podemos publicarlo en el diario para que toda la ciudad lo sepa ya que eso arruinaría nuestros planes de disfrutar una luna de miel en paz, porque mi esposo es una figura publica muy conocida y yo tanto como ellos pronto tendremos los reflectores en la cara y su vida pacifica pronto no lo será tanto…

Terry me miro sorprendido.

-Tienes razón amor mío, no había caído en la cuenta en todo lo que implica nuestra unión, no conozco a tus padres y eso de que pronto serán conocidos por el mundo es verdad, es imposible ocultarlo.

-Lo sé amor, a mi no me importa, yo te seguiré a donde vayas pero mi familia también sufrirá ese acoso, no sé si ellos vayan a soportarlo y acepten todo lo que nosotros queremos para nuestra propia comodidad y la de ellos, aunque en estos momentos no vayan a entenderlo, Terry tengo miedo de que no todo sea como lo hemos planeado y…

¡shhh! - dijo acallando mis miedos con un beso- tranquila ya veras que todo saldrá bien, Mayra, te prometo que no permitiré que te pase nada, por favor créeme nunca voy a irme y a dejarte ¿me entendiste?, ¿quieres que yo hable con tu familia?

-¡No por favor! Es algo que yo tengo que hacer…

Así pasaron rápidamente esos tres días, arreglamos literalmente nuestra vida de aquí a casi un año, dejamos cada punto claro de cómo íbamos a avanzar paso a paso, paseamos por los alrededores la sierra de Arteaga en Coahuila, era realmente muy hermosa. Terry descubrió que podía cabalgar y lo hizo de mil amores, le pedí que me enseñara pero el se negó alegando que podría ser malo para mi por mi "estado" así que me conformaba con verlo cabalgar entre la espesura, parecía un príncipe montado en su caballo y dirigiéndolo con porte y maestría era algo que yo desconocía de él.

-¿cuantas cosas mas iré descubriendo de mi amado?, no lo sé, de lo que estoy segura es que me ama y que sea lo que nos depare el futuro lo afrontaríamos juntos, mientras él cabalgaba explorando la tierra de donde proviene su mujer, yo planeaba a todo vapor una boda, una luna de miel y los pasos a seguir con mi trabajo y mi vida junto a Terry.

El toque de la mano de mi padre sobre la mía me saca de mis recuerdos, volteo el rostro y lo miro tras el diáfano velo, tiene cara de felicidad y los ojos húmedos, sonrió tratando de no ser presa del sentimiento que me embarga, veo su rostro y recuerdo lo que paso el día en que él y mi madre se enteraron de "mis planes futuros".

El rostro de mi padre se descompuso y mi madre no podía entender porque su hija mayor se había vuelto loca de remate al anunciarles que me casaría en aproximadamente un mes, no tanto por el anuncio de la boda sino porque el novio no era Ricardo quien fuera mi pareja por tantos años y ante mis padres casi mi futuro marido.

Me cuestionaron mil cosas, se devanaron la cabeza "tratando de entender" porque en menos de un mes yo estaba enamorada de otro hombre y pretendía casarme tan rápido, se turbaron mas cuando supieron de quien se trataba y lo tildaron de pervertido, que seguramente quería secuestrarme y llevarme a otro país para "no se que perversos planes" jejeje eso me causo gracia pero ni loca se me hubiera ocurrido reír delante de ellos, luego la pregunta del millón.

¿Por que te casas? -Dijo mi padre casi con desesperación- ¿desde cuando lo conoces?, ¿te deslumbro con sus lujos?, -me sentí tan incomoda con sus cuestionamientos, pero respeto demasiado a mis padres como para alzarles la voz y entendía de alguna forma su dolor mas aun cuando su ecuánime hija mayor resulto a sus 32 años embarazada de un fulano desconocido y rico.

Mis lagrimas sin querer brotaron de mis ojos veía en la cara de mi padre su decepción al saber que les había fallado en esa forma, me dijo lo decepcionado que estaba de mi, que me consideraba una mujer inteligente, una mujer de principios, una mujer respetable, me dijo que había herido su orgullo que lo había herido profundamente, que no le importaba lo que la gente pensara de mi situación yo ya era una adulta y podía hacer lo que quisiera con mi vida, pero…

Lo había decepcionado de la peor manera nunca se imagino que yo me casaría tan rápido, en secreto y menos en esa forma… ahí mi mundo se derrumbo, quise salir corriendo de ahí y gritar, amaba mucho a mis padres y por ser la mayor el "ejemplo a seguir" de mis hermanos, educada para ser eso precisamente "ejemplo" me había convertido en todo lo contrario.

Mis lagrimas resbalaron de mis ojos sin poderlas detener al comprender que había herido a mis padres que esperaban de mi todo menos ese "golpe bajo" como lo llamaron.

Me dijeron que estaban orgullosos de cómo había llevado mi vida hasta ahora que muy a su pesar Salí adelante en la carrera que yo escogí, con la cual nunca estuvieron de acuerdo, pero mi silencio y mi paso decidido, mi mención honorifica al graduarme con Honores de la universidad me dieron la razón de que había elegido bien mi carrera, era independiente, vivía en otra ciudad, me conducía con seguridad y autosuficiencia, entonces ¿por que había perdido la cabeza? Deje que desahogaran su sentir y solo escuche, me pidieron, ¡no! me exigieron conocer al que pretendía ser mi marido y yo me sentí una tonta adolescente regañada.

Me fui a mi alcoba y lloré amargamente nunca creí que el trance fuera a ser así de doloroso, aunque vivía desde hacia mucho en otra ciudad siempre fui muy unida a mi familia y en ese momento ya me sentía fuera de ella, echada de mi clan por mi error…

Llame a Terry cuando me tranquilice del mismo celular plateado que él me obsequio, al escuchar su voz no pude evitar llorar desconsolada como una niña pequeña, creo que el embarazo estaba afectándome ya, porque no creí que me fuera a cimbrar de esa forma la reacción de mis padres.

Terry fue paciente y consoló en la distancia mi dolorido corazón de hija de familia, creo que él podía entenderme perfectamente en ese momento porque él muchas veces se sintió relegado de la suya y por mucho tiempo, casi toda su vida…

Fue un motivo mas que nos unió, esa sensación de estar anclado a un fuerte tronco y de repente volar cual cometa sin rumbo, así me sentí yo, quería pedirle perdón a mis padres pero ¿Por qué?, por decidir hacer mi vida junto al hombre que amo, por seguir sus consejos y hacer lo que creo correcto y que corresponde a mis principios y corazonadas, no, eso no era el asunto real, quería disculparme por haberlos lastimado sin proponérmelo pero las cosas estaban así y seria un trago amargo difícil de asimilar.

Al siguiente día les presente a Terry y ellos lo miraron como queriendo asesinarlo desde que piso mi casa paterna, para mi sorpresa como por arte de magia mi padre y él se entendieron, se gano a mi madre con su porte perfecto de caballero ingles, creo que él estudio perfectamente la situación porque se porto tan tranquilo y cautivador, mi padre aun receloso le hizo como a mi, mil cuestionamientos y él con todo la paciencia del mundo despejo sus mas absurdas dudas, luego salimos al patio trasero al jardín que mi madre celosamente cuidaba aun en tan extremas condiciones de clima como el de Monclova, hubo un momento en que los dos hombres mas importantes de mi vida se quedaron solos, no se que fue lo que Terry le dijo, pero mi padre cambio de actitud al igual que mi madre.

Después, todo fue mejorando conforme pasaron los días mi padre era inteligente, educado, centrado, Terry le explico claramente la situación, como al convertirme en su esposa pasaría a ser una figura publica al igual que él, seria el precio a pagar por estar a su lado e indirectamente mi familia también estaría intermitentemente bajo el ojo publico, mi padre me miro de frente y me dijo:

¿Es lo que realmente deseas?, ¿amas tanto a este hombre que viene como todo un caballero a pedirme tu mano, para llevarte lejos de nosotros y estas dispuesta a sobrellevar lo que conlleva vivir a su lado?.

Sin titubear y de frente defendí mi amor por Terry, -Si Padre, tu siempre me has enseñado a hacer frente a mis acciones y a tomar mis propias decisiones y se perfectamente los riesgos de ser la esposa de este hombre pero yo lo amo y se que él a mi también, así que iré a donde él vaya.

No podía creer lo que acababa de decirle a mi padre, el solo me miro y sonrió, -esta bien muchachos si ese es su deseo tienen nuestro apoyo, no puedo decirles que tienen mi permiso ya que ustedes son adultos y pues ya han decidido…

Padre, no, yo deseó tu permiso, tu bendición, sin tu total aprobación yo… -las lagrimas no pude detenerlas,

-Hija, disculpa la forma en como reaccione al principio, estaba molesto y desilusionado, enojado, sigo tratando de proteger a mi mas hermoso tesoro pero yo no soy eterno y quiero que seas feliz, que tengas tu familia y que haya un hombre que te ame y te respete y que me responda por ti,

Me mordí la lengua para no gritar sabia que lo que estaba diciendo mi padre era para él muy difícil ya que no era muy elocuente al expresar sus sentimientos.

Papi perdóname nunca quise hacerte daño, -dije ya sin poder contenerme.

Mi niña… nunca podrías decepcionarme se que te costo venir aquí y hablar con la verdad que aun siendo adulta hayas venido a tomar mi opinión y la de tu madre, -tomo mi rostro entre sus manos- lucha por ser feliz ¿me lo prometes?, -solo asentí, volvimos a abrazarnos.

No podía ocultar mi emoción ante el despliegue de delicadezas y sentimientos de la familia de mi mujer podía sentir el fuerte lazo de amor que los unía y me sentí afortunado de tener una familia así, la familia de Mayra que desde ese momento me convertí en otro hijo para los padres de mi futura esposa, tuve que abrir mi corazón y ser muy sutil con sus padres, decirles y convencerlos de mi amor por ella, tuve que mencionar como nos habíamos conocido en el pasado como adolescentes, solo omitiendo lo que ningún padre quiere escuchar de sus hijos, y como ese amor duro a través del tiempo y como fue que al reencontrarnos estaba mas que claro que nosotros estábamos destinados a estar juntos.

Les hable de mi pasado y de cómo era mi vida en el presente y que esa mujer que tenían por hija cambio mis esquemas al grado de venir a buscarla para vivir a su lado y que forme parte de mi vida, les pedí su permiso para hacerla mi esposa, me disculpe por haber hecho las cosas al revés pero la única excusa era que estábamos enamorados y que él bebé que crecía en el vientre de mi niña linda era una bendición mandada del cielo, que yo haría hasta lo imposible por hacerla dichosa ,estaba empeñando mi palabra como buen ingles como nunca antes y por la razón mas importante en mi vida el amor de la mujer que amo, también les hable de mis raíces aristócratas cosa que Mayra aun desconocía.

Mayra, con todo lo que ella es, gracias a la hermosa familia que tiene, cambio mi forma de ver la vida y como solo ella me había hecho desear nuevamente tener una familia, la familia que yo nunca tuve y que anhela formar con su hija. Se que soné muy adulador pero eran sinceros mis sentimientos y creo que sus padres pudieron con su noble corazón darme una oportunidad de demostrar mi amor por su hija.

Así que mientras ella volvió a Monterrey a arreglar lo de su trabajo a finiquitar sus pendientes, a despedirse y canalizar a sus pacientes yo me hospede en su casa a petición de sus padres, jejeje se que lo hicieron para tenerme cerca y poder estudiar a su futuro yerno mejor pero no me importo, lo que ellos no sabían es que el "estudio" era mutuo jajajajajajajajajaja.

Conocí sobre su familia y sus costumbres, entendí aun mas a mi amada y su vida antes de que yo volviera a aparecer repentinamente, mire las miles de fotografías que su madre orgullosa me enseñaba sobre las anécdotas de su infancia y juventud, recuerdo las ocasiones en que cocine para ellos, me los gane de un solo bocado jejeje, las platicas interminables con su padre al atardecer en el jardín, su forma de ver la vida, su orgullo por su tierra y sus raíces, el amor por su familia me causaron nostalgias, no podía creer que unos desconocidos me arroparan tan rápidamente como uno de los suyos introduciéndome por completo en su vida y en sus afectos.

Yo les hable de los planes que teníamos y como llevaríamos a cabo la boda a petición de Mayra, no quería que se supiera aún que el actor Terrence Greum Grandchester se casaba.

Seguramente esto se volverá un circo y soy egoísta mi amor -le dije a Terry cuando me pregunto porque no quería que se supiera que nos casábamos.

Quiero disfrutarte en la intimidad de nuestra luna de miel, por todo el tiempo que me sea posible te quiero solo para mi y no quiero compartirte con nadie durante ese viaje que es solo nuestro, -me dijo ella con malicia- porque cuando se sepa que te casaste con una desconocida, será una bomba de noticia y seguramente ya no conoceremos la palabra privacidad, -aseguro- Ella tenia razón, así que seguimos el plan de hacer todo en el mas absoluto de los secretos, Charlie me ayudo con los preparativos de la iglesia, mientras mi niña ya de vuelta en Monclova se hizo cargo de la recepción.

Escogió un lugar a las afueras de la ciudad, cuando me llevo allí me quede pasmado, estábamos en el semi-desierto, alrededor no había absolutamente nada solo el lugar muy rustico a mi parecer, una Quinta que contaba con una piscina que estaba vacía en ese momento y una enorme palapa con terraza, se escuchaba el silbido del viento, ella sonrió al ver mi reacción,

Mi amor no te espantes, ya veras lo bello que lucirá este lugar por la noche, -la mire incrédulo.

Esta bien, este es tu hábitat y tú eres la nativa, -dije con tono de broma- amor sorpréndeme, y no te preocupes por los costos para convertir "esto" en algo "bello" jajajajaja

¡Terry! -le dije sonriendo- ya veras que en todo hay belleza y el desierto también la tiene,

De eso no me cabe la menor duda linda, -dije aprisionándola entre mis brazos- voy a llevarme a Nueva York a una belleza nacida en el desierto. –Semi desierto- me corrigió.

Yo me enfrasque en el terrible papeleo que significaba que un extranjero se casara con una mexicana, puse al tanto a mis Padres de la situación y los invite a mi enlace matrimonial, mi madre aunque sorprendida, siempre incondicional a mi lado y mi padre, estaba seguro que no vendría, no le pregunte sus motivos pero no me importo que no estuviera presente.

A parte de eso, otro asunto me mantuvo muy ocupado, era una sorpresa para el día de la boda, ella estaba tan ocupada que ni tiempo teníamos de vernos, yo me mude cuando ella regreso a instalarse en su casa, no hubo tiempo ni siquiera de que ella me visitara en donde me estaba quedando y eso era perfecto a mis propósitos.

Al fin todo parecía seguir la pauta que habíamos trazado, mi madre llegó de incognito, me entreviste con ella en el hotel donde se hospedo y la puse al tanto de los acontecimientos, luego le presente a Mayra y ellas al parecer se llevaron bien, sabia que mi madre secretamente guardaba la esperanza de que me reconciliara al fin con Candy pero lo que los demás pensaran ya no me importaba ni me detenía a meditarlo, estaba feliz y eso ella lo pudo notar, se alegro aun mas cuando le dije que iba a ser padre y entonces esa barrera que note para con Mayra, se derrumbo por completo y mi madre se dio la oportunidad de conocerla mas a fondo y a sus padres, ella simplemente quedo encantada con el recibimiento, la familia de Mayra estaba mas tranquila al ver que seguíamos los protocolos de rigor, solo faltaba esperar que llegara el gran día.

La mire desde el altar, la veía caminar tan lento que disfrute cada paso que dio hacia mi del brazo de su padre, se veía tan bella con ese vestido blanco, parecía una princesa de cuento de hadas, no pude evitar sonreír al ver el enorme ramo de Orquídeas blancas con un leve tono de rojo que portaba, la tenue luz de los candelabros, los arreglos florales con la flor favorita de Mayra que llenaban de perfume la pequeña capilla, las pocas personas que nos acompañaban las mas importantes de nuestra vida, la ceremonia a puerta cerrada y las notas del piano me hacían estremecer el alma…

Recordé lo que sentí al ver a Albert y a África en el altar y me sentí tan afortunado y dichoso de estar ahora en este lugar rodeado de estas personas que poco conozco, apunto de tomar a la mujer que amo como mi esposa para toda la vida ante Dios y ante las personas que mas queríamos, por mi parte solo Charlie y mi madre me acompañaban y por parte de Mayra su familia mas cercana y unos cuantos amigos estaban allí.

Al fin llegue al altar y mi padre me entrego a este hombre que esta frente a mi, tomo mi mano y la puso sobre la mano de Terry, luego el poso sus manos sobre las nuestras en claro gesto de que aprobaba nuestra unión, me sentí tan feliz y no quise que el me viera llorar así que cuando el lentamente retiro el velo que cubría mi rostro se encontró con una amplia bella y enamorada sonrisa de mi parte.

Cuando levante su velo me quede maravillado ante el rostro pleno y feliz de mi niña embarazada, su cabello llevaba una bella corona de azares que la hacían verse clásica y hermosa, los diminutos azares adornaban su cabellos esparciéndose de la tiara hacia su rostro, su cabello recogido en hermosos espirales castaños, sus labios tenían ese tono rojo que encendía mis ardores cuando éramos adolescentes y que contrastaba tan bien con su piel como entonces. Sus ojos estaban aun mas hermosos que nunca resplandecían con la luz de las velas, estaban limpios, bellos, me gritaban que me amaban y solo a mi, el vestido strapless dejaba ver sus hombros y la espalda al desnudo, su talle no revelaba para nada su estado, el Corsé la hacia lucir divina y la amplia falda de su vestido la hacia lucir como toda una reina, el sacerdote interrumpió nuestro ritual de reconocimiento y al fin estamos jurándonos amor eterno frente a Dios…

"Nacimos en tierras distantes  
Y Dios nos puso en un  
Solo camino.  
A donde tú vayas, yo iré,  
Donde tú vivas, yo viviré  
Tu gente será mi gente  
Y tu Dios será mi Dios,  
Porque juntos somos  
Uno y mucho más  
que dos"

La ceremonia transcurrió tranquila, encantadora, romántica, todo era perfecto en ese momento, nos unimos para toda la vida y en señal de nuestro enlace intercambiamos votos y argollas sellando así nuestra unión terrenal ante los hombres, porque nuestras almas hacia tiempo atrás que estaban ya conectadas y de eso iba a darme cuenta mas adelante, el sacerdote nos declaro Marido y Mujer.

Terry se acerco lentamente a mi para besarme por primera vez como mi Esposo y yo su Esposa, fue un beso que me supo a miel, a gloria, que me supo a Alfa sin Omega, tomo mi rostro con su mano y me acerco con su mano izquierda apretando mi cintura contra su cuerpo, me beso suavemente toda una escena romántica, definitivamente ese día quedaría grabado para siempre en nuestra memoria.

Cierra los ojos, -me dijo mientras velaba mi vista con un suave pañuelo de seda,

¿A donde vamos Esposo mío? -Dije riendo mas por nerviosismo que por curiosidad ya que Terry siempre tuvo la cualidad de sorprenderme, el paso su mano por mi hombro y nos acomodamos en el amplio sillón de piel del lujosísimo auto que rento para nuestro trayecto hacia el salón ya como Esposos.

Es una sorpresa que tengo para ti, -dijo el acariciando mi mano y tocando mi anillo de compromiso y mi argolla que me identificaban como su Esposa.

-Mayra no sabes lo celos que sentí cuando vi aquel anillo en tu dedo…

Yo me quede en silencio ante sus palabras, intuí que quería hablar, desahogarse, acaricie su pecho con mi mano, dándole el indicio para que siguiera, si quería hacerlo.

Me volví loco de solo pensar que otro te tuviera como te tuve yo, se que te lastime… ya me explicaste tu situación con tu "ex" pero en aquel momento no lo sabia, creí que si habría alguna posibilidad de algo entre tu y yo ese anillo me estampaba en la cara que mis deseos eran imposibles pero aun así me arriesgue al notar celos en tus palabras y aposte todo por saber que no estaba equivocado.

No sabes como ansiaba hablar contigo, saber de ti, sentirte mía otra vez, me dirás que estoy loco, por alguna extraña razón te sentía de mi propiedad aun, se que se oye bastante posesivo pero es la verdad, sentía que "alguien" me estaba arrebatando a mi mujer, a mi niña y eso me perturbaba, por eso te quite el anillo mientras te hacia el amor, no soportaba sentirlo en tu dedo…

Realmente no iba a devolvértelo pero no tenia derecho de hacerte algo así después de haberte tenido entre mis brazos y entonces paso… mi corazón soltó sin yo siquiera saberlo todos los sentimientos que guarde por ti durante mucho tiempo, en ese momento no lo entendí… pero esa compenetración mutua, esa forma en como nos entregamos esa noche, tus palabras acabaron por aniquilar el ultimo vestigio de razón que me quedaba, cuando me dijiste que me extrañabas, que me necesitabas, cuando dijiste "te amo" quise gritarlo yo también, pero un nudo en la garganta me lo impedía y al sentirte vibrar mi cuerpo no lo resistió, mi corazón venció y sin poder evitarlo ese "Te amo" que te dije fue de verdad…

Nunca había sentido algo igual antes Mayra, creo que en mi vida nunca había pronunciado esas palabras, no como Terrence, tu me las arrancaste, me tenias a tu merced, no se si lo notaste pero me tenias en tus manos…

Yo escuchaba con total atención la confesión de amor que Terry me estaba dando, teniendo los ojos vendados me dio la impresión que así exactamente fue, como el lo dijo me entregue ciegamente a él como si tuviera una venda en los ojos, mis lagrimas silenciosas rodaron por mis mejillas al comprobar que todo lo que sentí cada vez que estaba con él no era una equivocación, ni imaginaciones mías, todo había sido real… todo el tiempo estuvimos haciendo el amor…

Después cuando me despedí en el aeropuerto, ese "te amo" no me dejaba en paz, tuve que mencionarlo ¿lo recuerdas? tu dijiste que nos habíamos dejado llevar por el momento, se que debí decírtelo, decir que fue real, que fue tan real como tu "Te amo" pero no pude, y esa verdad omitida me quemo la garganta…

Tenia un circulo enorme, pendiente por cerrar, sentía que no podía entregarme completo a ese nuevo sentimiento que me embargaba el alma sin dejar atrás las ataduras del pasado, sabia que había algo entre tu y yo, quizá en aquel momento por las circunstancias no lo tenia claro, no hubo tiempo para meditarlo, para asimilarlo, pero sabia que había algo…

Era necesario dejar atrás el pasado y comprobar de una vez por todas que esa quimera que cargue por tanto tiempo era solo eso, fantasía, ilusión…

Y así fue mi amor, yo me aferre a la idea de quedarme con Candy y me sumergí hasta lo mas profundo hasta averiguar que era real y que era mentira, si, no lo niego estuve a punto de… hacerle el amor pero simplemente no pude, no pude porque a quien acariciaba, a quien amaba era a ti entonces lo entendí, me costo, te juro que me costo asimilar toda la verdad, saber que estaba enamorado de ti, me resistía a creer que la felicidad se presentara de pronto, de golpe, ya que en mi vida fue tan escasa…

Por eso me aferre al sentimiento tan fuerte que alguna vez llegue a tener por ella, pero al ir reconociendo en mi, ese viejo sentimiento llamado amor, era a ti a quien mi corazón se lo entregaba, eras tu lo que siempre busque, lo que siempre anhele, me diste tu corazón solo por que te lo pedí, te pusiste en mis manos, confiaste en mi ciegamente, me amaste sin medida, a tus anchas con toda tu voluptuosidad e inocencia, me permitiste ser yo quien develara tus secretos mas íntimos, ser yo quien te convirtiera en mujer…

Me diste todo el crédito y me entregaste tu amor sin pedir ni exigir nada a cambio, me amaste, amaste al hombre que hay en mi…

Yo estaba totalmente conmovida con estas revelaciones, si acaso había una pequeña duda del amor real de Terry hacia mi, de ahora en adelante no habría poder humano que me convenciera de lo contrario. El auto se detuvo al fin, el se incorporo y bajo del coche, abrió mi portezuela y tomo mi mano para ayudarme a bajar.

Ven, vamos a subir unas escaleras así que ten cuidado, no quiero una esposa abollada para la noche de bodas, jajajajaja, -rio tiernamente, producto de estaba aun con el alma al desnudo después de la confesión de sus sentimientos hacia mi.

ja, ja, ja, que gracioso resulto ser mi Esposo, -dije también con ternura para aligerar el momento tan intimo, llegamos a una puerta y escuche el sonido de los cerrojos ceder, sin esperarlo Terry me tomo en sus brazos y cruzo conmigo el umbral de aquel lugar desconocido para mi.

Mayra, quítate la venda, -me dijo con dulzura, quite mis manos que se aferraban a su cuello y obedecí, camino conmigo solo unos pasos pero mis ojos no se adaptaban aun a la oscuridad del lugar.

Amor, por favor enciende la luz, -me pidió, su tono era tan meloso que me hizo estremecer no podía si quiera imaginar lo que mis ojos verían.

Me gire y con la mano alcance el interruptor, cerré los ojos nuevamente y volví mi rostro, él me miro.

Abre los ojos linda ya puedes mirar -lo vi directamente a los ojos y pude ver el gran amor que había en ellos, le sonreí y volví mi rostro lentamente hacia el centro del lugar.

-¡Oh Terry! ¡no puede ser! pero… ¿Cómo?

-Es mi regalo para ti, amor mío ¿te gusta?

Me eche en su pecho y lo rodee con mis brazos empecé a llorar de felicidad, de emoción, no podía creerlo, el me bajo lentamente, tomo mi rostro y me beso, en su cara había un gesto de satisfacción, ese que conocía muy bien, cuando el planeaba sorprenderme en realidad lo lograba.

¡Por dios! ¿es verdad? Es… nuestro departamento, Nuestro refugio, nuestro nido… -dije caminado y mirando todo alrededor, era verdad, era el departamento donde deje de ser niña y me convertí en mujer en brazos de mi ahora Esposo siendo unos adolescentes, estaba remodelado, lujoso, no tenia la austeridad del pasado, todo estaba totalmente bello y en la mesa el bouquet de orquídeas.

Terry se acerco a mí quito de mis hombros la capa de terciopelo blanco que llevaba para cubrir mis hombros, me rodeo por la cintura hundiendo su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello.

-Es tuyo mi amor, ¿te gusto tu regalo?

Terry me encanta pero, ¿Cómo? lo rentaste, lo compraste, ¿dime que hiciste?, -dije liberándome de su prisión y encarándolo de frente.

-Es mío desde hace como 7 u 8 años,

-¿Cómo? En serio y ¿Por qué?

¡Mi amor! la respuesta es obvia, -dijo sonriéndome maliciosamente- hace 7 años vine a buscarte pero tu te habías ido a vivir a Monterrey, en eso momento no lo supe, el doctor que era el único a quien conocía en esta ciudad, no supo darme una seña especifica de tu paradero, solo me dijo que un día viniste a despedirte de él, que te ibas a otra ciudad a trabajar ya que habías terminado tus estudios aquí y no supo mas de ti.

-No podía creer lo que Terry me estaba diciendo, él vino a buscarme pero yo ya no estaba en Monclova.

El departamento estaba en venta, estaba muy descuidado y si no lo compraban lo demolerían y no podía permitir que eso pasara, que destruyeran el lugar donde fui tan feliz a tu lado, así que lo compre, todo el edificio incluyendo la cafetería, el doctor trabaja aquí, no le cobro renta con la condición de que supervisara la remodelación del lugar y que cuidara de ella.

También le pedí que nunca revelara quien era el dueño, ni quien estaba llevando a cabo las remodelaciones para restaurar el lugar, le dije que si deseaba dijera que era suyo, y así paso, no tuve el valor de investigar mas sobre ti porque creí que seguramente ya tendrías una vida y remover el pasado quizá no era buena idea, pero no podía dejar que se perdiera el testigo mudo de nuestros encuentros.

Terry ¿de verdad me viniste a buscar? -Pregunte incrédula, el solo asintió con esa sonrisa que me mataba, no lo podía creer él había venido a buscarme pero no me encontró, se aferro al igual que yo a un sentimiento escondido en lo mas profundo de nuestras almas, entonces comprendí que definitivamente éramos el uno para el otro,

Sabes, cada vez que regrese a Monclova venia y me sentaba en frente, en la alameda a mirar el departamento, -dije acercándome a la ventana- justo ahí, -señale una banca bajo un árbol, el lugar donde le dije que me disculpara por haberme burlado de él y termine confesándole que yo también estaba sola, decepcionada y muy dolida- muchas veces me pregunte quien seria el dueño y quien estaría remodelando el lugar, nunca supe que quisieran demolerlo o que estuviera en venta, soñaba despierta que alguna vez yo lo rentaría y viviría aunque fuera un corto tiempo en él, solo para recordarte…

Nunca me atreví a preguntarle a Doc. Sobre el departamento ya que me daba pena pensar que él se dio cuenta de nuestro amor de adolescentes y de cómo pasábamos toda la tarde enclaustrados aquí arriba, completamente solos, pensaría que estaba loca por seguir aferrada al pasado… El se acerco y beso mi hombro desnudo.

Ven, tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para seguir contándonos como es que estamos hechos el uno para el otro, -ese beso tan inocente me hizo estremecer involuntariamente, sin poderlo evitar suspire muy hondo imaginando el porque me había llevado al departamento.

Sabes lo que quiero… no puedo esperar mas… -dijo muy despacio, yo asentí muy leve y cerré los ojos, me hizo voltear hacia el, nos besamos muy suavemente pero la pasión contenida de todo ese tiempo se desbordo.

Soy tu esposo y reclamo mis derechos maritales, -dijo él en tono autoritario, yo solo sonreí.

Terry… -dije resistiéndome a sus caricias, pero la defensa que ofrecía no era nada para sus avances cada vez mas decididos.

Estoy hirviendo en mis propios jugos Mayra, ya no lo soporto mas, necesito tenerte ahora mismo, me abstuve de tocarte por el bebé y por las molestias que tenias del embarazo, pero ya es suficiente, -dijo él con la voz entrecortada mientras me besaba- me porte como un novio decente, como un prometido ejemplar, ahora ya eres completamente mía ¿lo oyes? eres mía…

Siempre lo eh sido, -dije muy despacio casi sin aire, se separo de mi.

Tenia mucho tiempo, antes de encontrarte sin tener sexo por la exhaustiva gira en que me encontraba, -dijo quitándose el saco y aflojando el moño de su esmoquin- cuando te encontré me volviste loco y ya vez como fue nuestro encuentro, demasiado pasional demasiado ardoroso, para tener 16 años sin vernos, sin saber nada el uno del otro, tanto así que te embarace y me importo un pepino no protegerme contigo, te deseaba tanto, también te extrañe lo indecible, por eso volví a buscarte y cuando te vi en el bar no lo podía creer… Luego la separación en el aeropuerto y volví nuevamente a ti, temí que ya no quisieras verme porque no contestabas mis llamadas, sabia que no te habías casado aun, lo investigue, -decía todo aquello mientras me besaba con urgencia, como si tuviéramos el tiempo contado y cada minuto valiera oro- nuevamente me bajaste las defensas con tu sensual baile en la sala de tu casa, volvimos a amarnos, ya sabes como termino todo…

Así que ahora necesito urgentemente desfogarme, tenerte, sentirte, hacerte mía otra vez con todos los derechos que me da el ser tu Esposo, tu dueño, tu amo y Señor…

Mientras trataba de desabotonar mi vestido sus palabras me hicieron hervir la sangre como nunca antes, me sentía a su merced, podía sentir su necesidad imperante de hacerme el amor, me excito su forma posesiva de querer tomarme no importándole que arruináramos nuestro ajuar de novios, me mordía los labios y sonreía mientras el maldecía los diminutos botones de mi corsé.

¡Maldición!, ¿como demonios hago para quitarte esto?, ¡los botones son demasiados pequeños!, -comencé a reírme no pude evitarlo y eso lo enardeció mas.

¿Te parece muy divertido mi amor? -Dijo desasiéndose de su chaleco y comenzando a desabotonar su camisa, se me borro la sonrisa sabia que me haría pagar de una forma deliciosa mi osadía.

-No creas que unos botones van a detenerme, destrozaría tu vestido de no ser porque tenemos que regresar a la recepción.

Sabía que nada te detendría amor mío, -dije besándolo en el cuello, Me tomo con fuerza y me beso con fiereza, pero de pronto se separo de mí.

Ya te sientes mejor ¿verdad?, ¿no iras a vomitar encima de mí?, -dijo con burla el muy maldito.

No, no me siento bien, -le dije seria, su sonrisa se borró y sus facciones denotaron desilusión- No me siento bien porque estas hablando demasiado, ¿que esperas?, ¡Hazlo ya! -esas palabras fueron como un deja vu.

El me miro y todo dejo de ser importante, solo éramos él y yo en nuestro departamento, el lugar donde una vez jugamos a ser recién casados, intento cargarme pero los vuelos de mi vestido impedían que nos acercáramos como ansiábamos.

Se incoo y levanto mi enorme falda, bajo todos lo refajos que le daban esa hermosa amplitud, al ver que eran demasiados me levanto en vilo y me libero de la prisión de tules en la que estaba.

¡Así esta mucho mejor! -dijo el con triunfo, nos recostamos en la amplia cama y levanto completamente mi enorme falda, espere su reacción al ver lo que había bajo mi ajuar, se quedo mirándome, comenzó a liberarse empezando por abrir su cinturón, me mordí los labios al ver que había surgido el efecto deseado la provocativa lencería que elegí, me gire y le mostré lo que no había visto aun,

Mayra te vez… -escuche claramente como su pantalón cayo, me volteo nuevamente con brusquedad hacia él, bajo con rapidez la tanga blanca que yo llevaba, sin ningún tipo de sutileza me reclamo como su esposa, como su mujer, como su amante…

Su cuerpo se movió con maestría, con decisión, con ímpetu arrollador, sentía el oscilar de sus caderas, la perfección de su movimiento tan sincronizado, las embestidas frenéticas que hacían temblar mi cuerpo, gemí muy fuerte y el se detuvo.

¿Te lastime? amor dímelo… -dijo jadeante tratando de controlar la furia que llevaba dentro,

No, Terry no te contengas hazme el amor con todo tu ser, nada va a interrumpirnos ahora, -me abrace a su espalda y lo bese, eso lo motivo aun mas, sentí como se relajo y reanudo el vaivén delicioso de su cuerpo dentro del mío, teníamos casi 2 meses de no tener intimidad y nuestros ardores brotaban por cada poro de nuestra piel, apreté mis piernas a su cadera y el acaricio la suave seda de mis medias, lo asía con cuidado para no romperlas aunque yo quería gritarle que no se contuviera mas, que me abrazara, que no le importara si me despeinaba o si el vestido se arruinaba o se arrugaba, quería que él se desahogara del celibato al que inconscientemente lo sometí, conociéndolo muy bien sabia que este tiempo había resultado eterno para él, conocía perfectamente su naturaleza fogosa y posesiva, su forma irreverente y despiadada de amar, el fue mi maestro y me adiestro demasiado bien, solo que con los achaques del embarazo y los pendientes de la boda me tuvieron tan ocupada y cansada que no repare en ese pequeñísimo pero importante detalle, así que me propuse que el disfrutara de este "reencuentro" tanto como lo estaba haciendo yo.

Me concentre en darle este regalo de bodas a mi manera, lo hice gozar con mi cuerpo, arrancado de su boca los jadeos y gemidos mas excitantes que había escuchado jamás, el forro del vestido se enredaba constantemente entre nuestros cuerpos, así que de un jalón lo libere, sentí como el cuerpo de mi esposo rápidamente llegaba a la cima del éxtasis, con mis manos me aferre a sus cintura atrapándolo con mi cuerpo, oscile las caderas febrilmente llevándolo a un orgasmo explosivo, fuerte, muy largo, un desfogue que mi esposo ansiaba y necesitaba, yo lo sabia bien.

Al concentrarme en su placer pude sentir perfectamente cada una de las reacciones de su cuerpo, las fuertes e interminables pulsaciones de su pene dentro de mi, su semen tibio llenando mi intimidad fue una sensación que disfrute mucho, igual de erótico y deseable es provocar placer a la persona amada, después de quedarme un momento inmóvil para disfrutar yo misma de ese tremendo orgasmo de Terry, volví a succionar con mi cuerpo su miembro haciendo que él ya sensible gimiera con deleite ante mi necedad de provocarle aun mas placer, hasta que yo misma ya no tuve fuerzas para seguir y me desmorone en la cama completamente cansada pero feliz de haber complacido a mi Esposo,

El también con la respiración aun agitada, se recostó sobre sus antebrazos para no ahogarme con su peso.

Mayra ¿estas ahí? -dijo revolviendo la tela de mi vestido ya que ocultaba mi cara- Creo que le hice el amor a una enorme nube blanca con hermosas piernas, -saque mi brazo adormecido para indicarle donde me encontraba.

Estoy aquí, -dije lo mas alto que pude, el tomo mi mano y retiro los vuelos de la falda que ocultaban la mitad de mi cuerpo,

¿Estas bien?, -me pregunto con preocupación- Mi amor estoy cansada pero muy feliz, -dije sonriéndole- ¿Te gusto tu regalo esposo mío?

¡Me encanto! me has dejado, gratamente complacido y quiero mas, eres una diosa linda, vas a venir matándome… seria una muerte por demás placentera mi niña, al parecer ese embarazo te esta sentando de maravilla -yo le sonreí satisfecha de haber logrado mi cometido. Se separo suavemente y yacio un momento sobre mi para recuperar la respiración y la frecuencia cardiaca.

-Terry, tenemos que irnos, el salón esta lejos y la gente debe de estar preguntando por nosotros.

¿Es necesario que nos presentemos? -dijo él como un niño pequeño que no esta muy convencido de algo.

Mi amor te prometo que estaremos solo lo necesario, luego educadamente nos despedimos y nos escapamos de la fiesta, me imagino que pasaremos nuestra primera noche como Esposos aquí ¿verdad?

Así es mi linda, esta bien, vamos a asearnos, hay que seguir con el protocolo, -se levanto y camino torpemente hacia el cuarto de baño.

Me encanta como te vez así, con los pantalones en las rodillas -le dije con sensualidad- te vez tan atractivo Sr. Grandchester, ¡ahhh! Ya te dije, que me encanta tu lindo trasero.

El volteo y me regalo esa sonrisa retorcida que yo amaba, detenía a mitad de sus muslos su pantalón y su ropa interior, -Y a mi Sra. Grandchester me fascina su hermoso y redondo trasero- dijo sonriendo, luego entro en el cuarto de baño.

Me levante y mire en el espejo que no eran demasiado los daños, jijji los cuales habían valido bastante la pena.

El auto viro hacia el camino empedrado iluminado por antorchas, a poca distancia se veía la Quinta donde se llevaría a cabo la recepción estaba muy iluminada, todo alrededor estaba completamente oscuro ya que estábamos a las afueras de la ciudad, cuando bajamos del auto Terry admiro el lugar.

Vaya, todo se ve diferente bajo el manto de la noche, ven Mayra, -le extendí la mano- mira esa luna…

Te dije que también aquí hay belleza, -le dije sonriendo, rodeamos el recinto y Terry se quedo maravillado al ver los patios de la Quinta, la piscina estaba llena y en sus aguas flotaban flores y velas en unos recipientes especiales que se agitaban con el suave viento que ante la quietud del lugar hacia un sonido encantador, los muros y el techo de la palapa esta llena de pequeñas luces enredadas en tul blanco las flores con abundante follaje no podían faltar en cada mesa así como velas aromáticas en votivos de cristal que aromatizaban sutilmente todo el ambiente acentuando aun mas el olor natural de las orquídeas.

La luna llena bañaba con su luz iridiscente el contorno de los cerros que nos rodeaban, el viento fresco del mes de Marzo nos hizo abrazarnos pero no por frio, si no porque el ambiente era realmente romántico, afuera no había nadie, solo se podía escuchar la música en vivo que la pequeña orquesta tocaba dentro del salón, yo había hecho una selección con las canciones que queríamos escuchar durante la recepción, Terry al escuchar la melodía me abrazo suavemente y comenzamos a movernos muy despacio,

"**Tu, coleccionista de canciones, dame razones, para vivir, tu la dueña de mis sueños, quédate en ellos y hazme sentir…"  
**  
Chica de Terry, mi coleccionista de canciones… -acerque mi mejilla a la de ella y bailamos al ritmo de esa melodía que expresaba muy bien mis sentimientos,

"**Tu, lo que soñé mi vida entera, q****uédate en ella, y hazme vivir, y así, ir transformando la magia de ti, en un suspiro del alma…"**

Metí la mano bajo su capa y acaricie su espalda desnuda, la acerque lo mas que pude a mi, giramos lentamente disfrutando de ese mágico momento mientras tomaba su mano en la mía, bailaba con mi mujer, con mi esposa, me sentía muy dichoso de estar ahí de vivir junto a ella ese momento, 

"**Ya no queda mas espacio en mi interior, has llenado con tu luz cada rincón, es por ti que mi alma siente diferente… solo tu…"**

De reojo vi como alguien salió hacia la terraza, creí que nos interrumpirían pero no fue así, creo que se arrepintieron al ver la romántica escena que estábamos brindando. 

"**Solo tu, solamente quiero que seas tu, pongo en tus manos mi destino, porque vivo, para estar siempre, siempre… contigo amor…"**

**Melodía: Coleccionista de canciones, interprete: Camila.**

La melodía termino y entonces anunciaron que ya habíamos llegado, tuvimos que entrar al lugar y en efecto el salón estaba bellamente arreglado, había mas gente que en la iglesia, estaba la amiga de Mayra, Sandra y su novio Máximo y también los chicos que la acompañaban en el Bar la noche de su cumpleaños.

Incluso estaba Ricardo su "ex novio" con una acompañante, fue algo que ya no me perturbo, ella era mía, siempre lo había sido, debería estarle agradecido por haberla "cuidado" todo este tiempo y gracias a el y a mis celos fue que yo provoque al fin nuestra unión, había mas familiares de ella y otros conocidos.

Delante de todos ellos se llevo a cabo la ceremonia civil con un juez que Charlie busco con ahincó por su total confidencialidad, mi madre y mi mejor amigo fueron mis testigos y la mejor amiga de Mayra y su novio los de ella.

Quedamos unidos ante la ley nuevamente como Marido y Mujer, la recepción fue hermosa, tranquila, me fascino la alegría de la familia de Mayra y como me trataban, pareciera que me conocían de toda la vida, tuve que bailar con todas y cada unas de las mujeres de su familia y también con mi madre que estaba encantada con la calidez de la familia de mi esposa, realmente fue muy divertido todos los ritos que se llevan a cabo, disfrute aun mas el bailar con mi esposa cada una de las melodías que escogimos solo para nosotros, cuando nos daban un respiro, me la robaba y la llevaba a la terraza para tener un poco de privacidad, había pocas personas en las mesas de afuera y yo disfrute cada minuto a su lado de nuestra fiesta, de la música, la comida, el cariño de mi nueva familia, la champaña con la que brindamos y el pastel enorme de triple chocolate que era nuestro favorito.

Un fotógrafo amigo mío que Charlie mando llamar, tomo hermosas fotografías de nuestra boda, tanto en la iglesia como en la recepción, era a quien contrataba cuando necesitaba un nuevo portafolio, lo estimaba porque era todo un profesional y celoso de su trabajo, seguramente bajo su lente mi esposa luciría mas hermosa aun, dejando plasmadas esas imágenes para la eternidad, teniendo como escenario semejante lugar, Jean Carlo Vicenzo quedo enamorado de aquel sitio, quiso captar el gran contraste del lugar, pidió apagaran las luces del patio trasero, nos fotografió junto a la piscina, tendidos sobre el césped en muchas posiciones, cuando me decía que pose tomar yo no objetaba nada sabia que era un experto y nunca me defraudaba, nos inmortalizo bajo la luz de la luna teniendo como fondo el paisaje que vio crecer a mi amada.

Continuara…


	7. Luna de Miel

**28 DE ENERO**

**Capitulo 7.- LUNA DE MIEL**

**2 de Marzo 2010  
**  
Despierta dormilón, vamos despierta ya son las 6 de la tarde, -decía mientras besaba la frente de mi esposo, iba a levantarme para acercar la charola con el break que prepare cuando unos brazos decididos me atraparon.

¿A donde vas?, por que me dejaste solo -dijo mordisqueando mi oreja suavemente, yo sonreí, era inmensamente feliz, nuestra primera noche durmiendo como esposos en nuestro departamento, la velada se extendió hasta el amanecer, juntos y abrazados envueltos en una cobija, recostados en un gran camastro en la terraza vimos el amanecer, las amigos aun no se marchaban ya que la tornaboda se extendió hasta que despunto el alba, por ningún motivo nos dejaron marchar, desfilaron en la madrugada un mariachi que mi padre contrato, un cuarteto que interpreto música romántica, y un fara fara que nos hizo cantar y bailar norteño, ya cansados nos sentamos junto a la gran hoguera que encendieron para calentarnos de la fría madrugada, cantamos, reímos, brindamos, nos quedamos solos en la terraza y disfrutamos de los primeros rayos del sol saludándonos como Marido y mujer.

Mis ojos se cerraban de sueño y cansancio ya no podía caminar con los zapatos altísimos así que Terry con lo ultimo que le quedaba de fuerza me cargo hasta el auto, nos marchamos hacia nuestro hogar, estábamos agotados, aunque nos habíamos propuesto volver para disfrutar de nuestra noche de bodas la verdad no pudimos retirarnos, realmente nos divertimos mucho entre nuestras amistades, Charlie y Vicenzo comieron y disfrutaron de los deliciosos cortes de José Luis.

Sin pensarlo demasiado nos dispusimos a dormir, Terry literalmente arranco los botones de mi vestido ya que yo estaba casi dormida y él exhausto por tantas emociones, estábamos muy felices pero nuestros cuerpos pedían descanso ya habría mucho tiempo para disfrutarnos con toda tranquilidad.

Amor, recuerda que tenemos un compromiso, anda aséate y desayunemos, quiero decir merendemos jajajajaja dormimos demasiado, ¿descansaste? Yo estaba rendida muy cansada -trate de incorporarme nuevamente pero el no me lo permitió y me sentó en sus piernas.

Sra. Grandchester desde hoy su único compromiso es conmigo, -dijo aprisionándome con posesión y besando mi cuello, empezando a abrir la bata de baño que llevaba puesta, mi cuerpo inmediatamente reacciono ante las manos que me acariciaban, pero tenia que detenerlo o no saldríamos del departamento hasta quien sabe cuando.

Amor… mis padres darán una cena como despedida a tu madre… ¿lo recuerdas? Ella se ira hoy por la noche y quedamos en llevarla al aeropuerto… -decía ya jadeante ante las candentes caricias de mi esposo en mi cuerpo limpio recién bañado pero a nuestro pesar se detuvo.

Es verdad, tenemos solo una hora para estar en casa de tus padres… -decía acariciando mis senos con delicadeza, mejor me detendré o mi madre se ira en taxi al aeropuerto.

¡Terry, claro que no! -dije riendo, ella no merece ese trato además, -un beso ardiente no me dejo terminar.

Ella entenderá que estamos de luna de miel, a quien se le ocurre poner compromisos a unos recién casados el día después de la boda, -decía besando mi plexo y haciéndome estremecer.

¡ahhhh! -un gemido escapo de mis labios pero me levante como rayo acomodando mi bata- ya basta Sr. Grandchester usted es un caballero ingles y tienen palabra, así que en contra de nuestros deseos debemos cumplir con ese compromiso, Terry se levanto rápidamente y volvió a atraparme, estaba completamente desnudo, la cercanía de su cuerpo me hacia nublar la razón, me rendí a su abrazo y creí que definitivamente no saldríamos esa noche.

Amor prométeme que esta vez después de despedir a mi madre volveremos inmediatamente a nuestro nido, -yo solamente asentí y al fin me soltó, se encamino hasta el baño y yo me quede deseando que no saliéramos.

Fuimos a la cena, departimos con alegría mientras el, bajo la mesa acariciaba mi rodilla haciéndome erizar la piel de solo imaginar lo que nos esperaba cuando estuviéramos en nuestro "nido" solos al fin.

Llevamos a su madre al aeropuerto, ella viajo con Charlie ya que él tenía muchos asuntos de trabajo que resolver mientras Terry y yo disfrutábamos de nuestra luna de miel.

Al fin regresamos a nuestra casa, yo expectante, esperaba la reacción de mi esposo pero pasaban los minutos y no sucedía nada, salió del cuarto de baño con ropa de dormir y fue a la cocina a preparar su té.

Así que este es tu juego esposo mío, -pensé-bueno pues veamos quien resiste mas…

Yo tome su misma actitud y me puse mi bata de dormir en seda blanca, con la espalda completamente desnuda solo los tirantes cruzados espagueti sostenían sutilmente la suave tela que cubría mi cuerpo hasta los pies, tenia una abertura en la pierna derecha, al caminar se abría mostrando mi pierna hasta la ingle, ya eran las 11 de la noche y todo apuntaba a una noche tranquila aparentemente, él fingía no darse por enterado de mi aspecto hasta que en la cocina rozaron nuestros cuerpos por ser tan reducido el lugar.

Perdón amor, -me disculpe ante el roce inocente de nuestra piel, el latigazo de corriente eléctrica no se hizo esperar porque Terry ya no llevaba su camisa de dormir, él también siguió el torturante y delicioso juego.

¿A donde vas? ya no resisto este jueguito, -dijo el tomándome por la cintura.

¿Cuál juego? -Dije inocentemente- creí que estarías cansado y querrías dormir.

Nos miramos fijamente ya no pudimos contenernos mas nos besamos y el me llevo a muestro lecho. 

Se que ayer me diste preferencia amor y hoy te lo voy a pagar… -dijo besándome los labios.

No te lo estoy cobrando, -dije excitada al imaginarme la clase de pago que recibiría.

Mi esposo como nunca con toda la delicadeza del mundo amo mi cuerpo como cuando éramos adolescentes, con infinita paciencia lo recorrió con sus manos y sus labios, cada rincón de mi piel fue poseído por su boca, me llevo a la locura con sus caricias, me hizo temblar tras cada sutil y erótico toque, me excito como nunca y mientras mi cuerpo convulsionaba ansioso por tenerlo, el se divertía ante mi necesidad de que me tomara.

Comencé a jadear tras las dulzuras de sus dedos dentro de mi cuerpo, los movimientos oscilantes de mi cadera ya no podía detenerlos, Terry iniciaba y se detenía conforme mi cuerpo le respondía, lamia mis pechos endurecidos, besaba mis labios sedientos de los suyos estuvo a punto de hacerme explotar y se detuvo.

Dilo Mayra, pídemelo… -su voz sonó ronca me hizo estremecer, se que experimento la misma sensación que yo ayer mientras le daba placer, se que el verme así lo encendió mas y extrañe esa actitud posesiva de dominar, pero ahí estaba mi maestro, mi dueño, con su autocontrol, exigiéndome que me rindiera ante él.

-Dilo, quiero escucharlo…

Terry… Terry… -yo no podía hablar estaba extasiada y mi necesidad crecía mas al escuchar su voz exigiendo mi derrota.

Pídemelo… -demandaba con sensual urgencia.

Terry ámame ¡por dios, ya! ámame… hazme sentir mujer… hazme el amor… destrózame… clávate en mi… -decía entre jadeos mientras mi cuerpo trataba inútilmente de amoldarse bajo el suyo para buscar llenar esa parte de mi anatomía que pedía a gritos ser ocupada pero él estaba decidido a doblegarme y lo logró.

Abrí mis ojos para mirarlo, y ahí estaba él con su sonrisa de triunfo, lentamente me hizo sentir su cuerpo, por primera vez en la noche sentí su pene excitantemente duro rozando el monde de Venus de mi cuerpo, me estremecí y como gata en celo me restregué en el urgiéndolo a que me penetrara, su virilidad se impregno de la gran humedad que brotaba de mi centro palpitante y deseoso de ser invadido por el cruel agresor que, ansioso y decidido a embestir esperaba mi rendición.

El solo sostenía su peso sobre mi disfrutando de la deliciosa fricción de nuestros sexos, su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca de placer, mientras su miembro caliente estaba cada vez mas cerca de la entrada de mi intimidad que se desasía de deseos por succionarlo, sujetarlo y fundirlo en mi interior.

Terry… Terry… -yo no dejaba de gemir, comencé a molestarme, a sentir un creciente enojo al ver como el estaba torturándome, haciéndome desearlo hasta suplicar ser tomada, sentía como disfrutaba mi total rendición ante él pero ya no pude mas.

-Por favor ya… no lo soporto… Terry… lo quiero… te necesito… ¡ya! Por favor ya…

Al ver mi desesperación y como me aferre a él para obligarlo a penetrarme, tenso su cuerpo sobre el mío, me relaje un poco para disfrutar su invasión pero solo logro torturarme mas, se detuvo exactamente en la entrada de mi intimidad, sentía mi interior convulsionar llamándolo, invitándolo a entrar en ese lugar húmedo y tibio que lo ansiaba, el se contenía al sentirme y entro poco a poco haciendo que mi cuerpo se volviera arco ante el placer y la tortura a la que me sometía, mis gemidos se escucharon por todo el departamento, pidiendo satisfacción, rogando ser llenada, suplicando ser amada.

Cuando intentaba aferrarme a él, se retiraba rápidamente obligándome a desistir y volvía a iniciar el ritual desde el principio, no pude soportar mas y sentí el orgasmo empezar a emanar desde mis entrañas ante la continua excitación sin termino a la que me sometía, me aferre a las sábanas blancas de nuestra cama y las declaraciones de amor acompañadas de gemidos, comenzaron a salir de mi boca sin pudor.

Terry te amooo, ¡ahhhhh! Terry… mas, mas, mas… ahhhhhhhhhhhhh

El lo entendió y lentamente fue introduciéndose en mi hasta llenarme de el, sentí que no lo resistiría y cuando creí que ya no podía haber mas placer que ese, comenzó a penetrarme con movimientos suaves haciéndome vibrar, me abrace a él enrede las piernas en su cadera lo apreté con todo mi cuerpo y sus embestidas subieron de intensidad rápidamente hasta hacerme estallar, mis jadeos tan fuertes y mis peticiones de que siguiera lo excitaban, no dejaba de penetrarme mientras yo flotaba de un orgasmo a otro, desde el clitorico al vaginal, el ni un momento dejo de penetrar mi cuerpo hasta que alcanzo el clímax y nuevamente la explosión de sensaciones maravillosas nos recorrió a los dos…

Me hizo suya en cuatro ocasiones antes que el cansancio nos venciera ya de madrugada, volvimos a revivir las memorias en nuestro departamento, pero esta vez el baño estaba remodelado y en vez de una pequeña bañera de porcelana había un enorme jacuzzi color negro, donde el me enseño nuevas formas de amar habiendo mucho mas espacio, entre velas aromáticas a vainilla y un jacuzzi burbujeante redescubrimos que el sexo acuático es ¡increíble!

Así pasamos tres días sin salir de nuestro nido de amor, la luna de miel había empezado ya y todavía nos quedaba casi dos meses de soles y Lunas repletas de miel. Me llamaron para comunicarme que la camioneta Tacoma color azul eléctrico doble cabina que adquirí con mis ahorros y mi liquidación estaba lista, hicimos maletas y nos fuimos a vivir nuestro amor rumbo a la playa.

Tomamos carretera ya que era la mejor manera de que no nos siguieran la pista, manejamos rumbo a nuestro destino parando en hotelitos pequeños y acogedores, pude ir conociendo las manías de mi esposo, no admitía dormir en sabanas que no fueran las nuestras, unas deliciosas sabanas de seda que adquirió en Italia en diferentes colores, me pedía cambiarlas cuando llegábamos a pasar la noche en algún lugar y recogerlas cuando nos fuéramos de allí, pasamos por Saltillo y Zacatecas, pasamos ahí algunos días mirando y caminando por la hermosa ciudad de cantera rosa, tomando fotografías como cualquier pareja de enamorados sin llamar demasiado la atención.

Terry puso a mi disposición una tarjeta platino sin limite de crédito a mi nombre, era mejor que todos los gastos llegaran a mi nuevo estado de cuenta y no al suyo con su famoso apellido o las vacaciones estarían arruinadas,

Hicimos escala en la pintoresca ciudad de San Juan de los Lagos y nos hospedamos en el Hotel Posada Los arcos que queda en contra esquina de la Gran catedral de la Nuestra Sra. de San Juan de Los Lagos, la cual visitamos por supuesto y le encomendamos nuestro matrimonio y nuestra familia, caminamos por los interminables mercados, comimos cajeta envinada y probamos las delicias de los puestos callejeros que abundaban bajo el hotel, Terry estaba asombrado de cómo se vivía en la provincia de México.

Retomamos camino y nos enfilamos hacia el Edo. De Michoacán, pasamos por Zamora capital de las fresas, luego paramos unas horas en el pueblito de Paracho y pudimos admirar como se hace una guitarra de excelente calidad en manos de los artesanos purépechas Michoacanos.

Tu padre compro su guitarra aquí ¿verdad? -Le pregunte a mi niña.

¿No me digas que te sometió a la tortura de escucharlo cantar? -dije divertida.

Algo, no lo hace tan mal, -dije sonriendo- tu hermano fue el que me torturo con su rock y su guitarra eléctrica, a él si le faltan unas clases de afinación.

jajajajajajajajajajaja -los dos reímos con ganas- en eso te doy toda la razón mi amor.

¿Que cariño? ¿pasa algo?, -dije al verla un poco pensativa.

-No, solo que debes pensar que somos la familia Adams ¿verdad?

¿mhmm? si, creo que hay cierto parecido, -dije pensativo sobando mi barbilla y buscando en su rostro algún parecido con la singular familia.

Terry, que malo eres ¿en verdad piensas así? -Dije dándole un pequeño empujón en su brazo, el solo rió- jajajajajajajajaja, -me encantaba escucharlo reír eso hacia regocijar a mi corazón.

Mi amor claro que no, tu familia es algo que yo nunca había conocido, son muy especiales, algo peculiares, pero buenas personas, si definitivamente como los locos Adams jajajajajajajajajaja –rió aun mas.

Entonces yo quien soy ¿Morticia? -Dije cruzando mis brazos en tono molesto,

Si, y yo Homero, Cara mía, mon amour, -dijo girándome con su mano e inclinándome entre sus brazos para luego besarme como lo hacia esa singular pareja de enamorados.

Llegamos a Uruapan a saludar a mi abuela Toya, era mayor y por ningún motivo creo que reconocería a Terry, le dije que ya me había casado y que me iría a vivir a Nueva York, ella no sabia que tan lejos quedaba eso, pero lo que si me sorprendió y a Terry fue su picardía.

Pues que esposo mas guapo te conseguiste hija, -dijo mirando detenidamente a Terry- parece galán de las novelas jijiji.

Yo estalle en carcajadas al ver como examinaba con detenimiento a Terry, si supiera mi adorada abuela que tan cerca estaba de la realidad, fue tierna y complaciente con Terry, le preparo el chocolate a base de agua con tablilla de chocolate, hecho a mano con el molinillo, espumoso y delicioso como solo ella sabia hacerlo, acompañamos la bebida con la clásica telera (pan) como se acostumbra allí, estuvimos dos días en su casa, no quise visitar a mis demás familiares por obvias razones, me dolió no avisarles que estaba allí pero eso podría arruinar nuestros planes, deje un dinero a mi abuela y partimos rumbo a las playas de Jalisco.

A 90Km de Puerto Vallarta fuimos en busca de nuestro destino final "Hotelito Desconocido", donde se dice es el verdadero paraíso, sin luz eléctrica, ni teléfono, nada de tecnología aislado del mundanal ruido de la vida moderna, los alimentos son totalmente orgánicos sembrados allí mismo y la comida marina sacada del mar horas antes de ingerirla, sonaba demasiado tentador, así que fuimos en su búsqueda y quedamos admirados, todo era verdad y ¡carísimo!

Antes de llegar a Hotelito Desconocido pasamos unos días en el puerto de Manzanillo en el estado de Colima, ahí fuimos de fiesta por la noche ya que los días en Michoacán fueron mas bien familiares, le mostré a mi esposo en ese recorrido las raíces de mi familia paterna de las cuales estaba tan orgulloso su suegro, El pueblo mágico de Patzcuaro de donde desciende mis parientes, un lugar encantador detenido en el tiempo donde las tradiciones son el pan de cada día, en Patzcuaro se encuentra la isla de Janitzio y donde se pesca al amanecer el famoso pescado blanco, cuna también de las celebraciones de Día de muertos, donde hace un frio que cala los huesos por la noche gracias a la brisa y la cercanía del lago.

Estando en Manzanillo nos dimos la oportunidad de hacer vida nocturna visitamos bares, cenamos en restaurantes de la costera, en fin nos divertimos mucho de noche en esa ciudad, ya que en Hotelito, todo seria tranquilidad y sexo mucho sexo.

Al pasear por un bar se me ocurrió una idea al ver un concurso de performance, bueno así quise llamarlo yo, ya que realmente era un concurso de baile exótico primordialmente, en un bar pequeño bohemio y discreto dentro de un hotel con buena reputación y con reservas en su derecho de admisión, no cualquiera podía entrar ahí, íbamos a cumplir un mes de casados así que planee mi regalo para sorprender a Terry antes de que mi vientre evidenciara definitivamente mi estado.

**"Amor hoy tengo una sorpresa para ti, te espero en el club Monkey´s Night, juguemos a que no me conoces… te espero."**

Después de dejarle la nota me prepare para sorprenderlo, llego la noche, me le desaparecí físicamente toda la tarde para preparar mi regalo ya que nos habíamos propuestos darnos un obsequio por ese primer aniversario, él un tanto preocupado mantuvo conmigo la comunicación por teléfono.

Me inscribí en la lista de participantes, era realmente un show bastante bueno, ya que incluso bailarinas consumadas iban a mostrar frente al publico sus habilidades pero con toques exóticos, como siempre se encontraba de todo, desde lo mas erótico, y lo estéticamente sensual, hasta bailes bastante bien planeados con coreografías complicadas montadas perfectamente, había el clásico tubo en un costado del escenario y se extendía el pasillo hacia las mesas, reserve la que estaba justo en frente para Terry y solo basto esperar a que el llegara.

Fue el primer bar que visitamos al llegar a Manzanillo, me gusto la idea de bailar para mi esposo, comente con él sobre los bailes de las chicas, fui muy critica y él me reto, creyó que yo no lo haría, me dijo que no tenia el valor para hacerlo, mi pena pudo mas en ese momento y el se burlo de mi.

Pero el reto estaba hecho, así que reuní el valor y quise demostrarle que cuando me proponía algo yo lo superaba y este iba a ser uno que lo dejara sorprendido. Toda la vida me gusto la danza pero nunca se me ocurrió dedicarme como profesión a ello ya que mi padre nunca lo permitiría, pero era una pasión que siempre había tenido, así que ensaye un baile solo para mi esposo, uno donde no importaba si ganaba o no, lo que quería ganar era dejarle un recuerdo que no olvidara y se quedara grabado en su memoria para siempre.

Al llegar la hora señalada Terry puntual como siempre se veía guapo, varonil, por mas que trataba de esconder su apariencia de príncipe no lo lograba, se dejo crecer un poco la barba, usaba gorras de beisbol y lentes obscuros cuando vestía casual, aun así parecía que no era una persona común, todas las miradas femeninas lo volteaban a ver y yo me sentía orgullosa de caminar de su brazo, incluso mis celos llegaron al punto de abrazar con posesión a mi esposo dejando claro que él era mío y que no se atreviera nadie a pensar siquiera en insinuársele, por primera vez sentí en carne propia lo que es desear defender lo tuyo de una amenaza latente, siendo directa y fulminando con la mirada a las atrevidas que poco les importaba que el tuviera compañía y que portara un anillo en su mano izquierda, clara señal de que él estaba prohibido.

Lo mire escondida tras el escenario, el miraba en todas direcciones buscándome, pidió una bebida y con sus dedos tamborileaba impacientándose por mi ausencia, la chica que bailaba sobre el escenario termino y fue mi turno de salir, me invadió primero el pánico escénico y el terror, afortunadamente como era temprano aun había muy poca gente, en su mayoría parejas de paseantes, no estaba aquel lugar lleno de hombres como se pensaría, los había pero eran escasos, entre ellos mi esposo sentado en frente del escenario.

-La música comenzó y se apago la iluminación del lugar solo una nítida luz reflejar la figura de una mujer que conocía de memoria, ella estaba sentada de forma sexy en una silla sobre el escenario comenzó a bailar muy suavemente al ritmo de la música, no era el estridente ritmo de reguetón, o de música dance, era una suave melodía que esa mujer interpretaba con sensualidad, bailo sentada, alrededor y sobre la silla con sumo cuidado, yo me quede paralizado al ver a mi mujer moverse de esa manera, no era un baile erótico, pero esa sensualidad con la que hacia sus movimientos me erizaba la piel porque podía leer en su mirada que lo estaba ejecutando solo para mi.

Ella camino por la pasarela hasta quedar frente a mi, encendieron unos ventiladores los cuales agitaban su minúscula falda y sus cabellos flotaban con el viento, Mayra interpreto con su cuerpo y sus cadenciosos movimientos estudiados, estéticos, estilizados, aquella canción dedicada a mi, era lo que decía la nota que trajo un mesero.

-Comencé a bailar, mi corazón latía tan fuerte al ser observada por esos zafiros que me hacían temblar las rodillas ante su constante escrutinio, lo vi relajarse en la silla y disponerse a disfrutar verme bailar solo para él, le mostré un lado de mi que el poco conocía, los movimientos largos y estilizados de mis brazos y piernas, los giros, los sensuales movimientos de la cadera y la forma de voltear mi cara y sujetar mis cabellos sabia que le habían fascinado, pero este era un lugar publico así que trate con sumo cuidado de no caer en la provocación, baile para el con todo mi corazón tratando de expresarle con mi cuerpo lo que la letra decía…

Casi al final de la canción baje los tres escalones que me separaban de su mesa, llegue frente a él y entonces mostré a todos los presentes que mi danza estaba dedicada a ese hombre, algo que era obvio, sin pensarlo demasiado me senté en sus piernas y seguí con el ritual de enamorarlo, seguí ejecutando la rutina para el, incitándolo, encendiéndolo, roce mi nariz con la suya y bese su cuello, el inmediatamente intento tocarme pero uno de los hombres que mantenían a raya a los espectadores se lo impidió tocándolo por el hombro en señal de que se podía ver y disfrutar pero no tocar,

le sonreí pícaramente al ver su gesto desafiante, comprendió que ese era precisamente el juego, estar yo en dominio de la situación y no se opuso, lo acaricie y disfrute torturarlo de esa manera ya que él no podía tocarme, acaricie su pecho bajo la abertura de su camisa y un poco mas allá de su cinturón con total disimulo, me mordí los labios triunfante al sentir palpitar su furia de hombre bajo su pantalón, había logrado mi propósito, me levante rápido de sus piernas y subí al escenario a terminar la actuación, salí inmediatamente y me dirigí a cambiarme de ropa.

En el estacionamiento subterráneo se cobro mi osadía de excitarlo frente a extraños, sin poder hacer nada para impedirlo o incrementar el fuego, no hubo escapatoria una vez dentro de nuestra camioneta, deje que hiciera lo que deseaba hasta que quedo satisfecho, fue una experiencia que nunca había vivido y estaba temerosa que alguien nos encontrara, él al ver que no me concentraba completamente exigió de mi total atención al asunto que nos ocupaba.

-Entrégate…

-Pero, nos pueden encontrar…

-Olvídate de todo, entrégate completamente, estamos solos…

Borre de mi mente los miedos y disfrutamos de esa loca experiencia, la emoción de ser descubiertos como dos adolescentes haciendo algo prohibido, hizo que nuestra adrenalina subiera al máximo y la entrega fue tremendamente emocionante. Nos dirigimos a nuestro hotel donde aguardaba mi sorpresa.

-Ahora se porque elegiste esta camioneta linda, lo tenias todo planeado…

Terry no lo hice por esa razón, dije entre divertida, indignada y algo apenada,

jajajajajajajajajaja mi amor no te enojes, realmente esta camioneta es maravillosa hiciste una buena elección, -dijo con picardía- tengo algo que decirte antes de mostrarte mi regalo,

¿No me has dicho aun si te gusto el mío? -pregunte con un puchero.

¿Perdón? O sea que todo lo que nos arriesgamos ¿no significo nada?, -dijo el con burla, le sonreí, pero el entendió que quería escucharlo.

-Mi amor me encanto lo que hiciste para mi, no te niego que al principio me desconcerté al verte allí en el escenario, creí que era broma jajajajajaj -rió- pero hiciste que me tragara mis palabras ¡y de que manera!, ya aprendí que no debo retarte si realmente no quiero una respuesta de tu parte, -dijo el sonriendo aunque en su voz note que hablaba en serio.

Mayra Tengo que hablarte sobre algo, que es importante y no te lo había dicho antes, -dijo ya en tono serio.

¿Es algo malo?, -dije con angustia,

No, es algo sobre mi padre, primero quiero que me disculpes por no mencionarlo antes pero me siento tan fuera de ello que…

Terry ¿que pasa?, -dije poniendo mi mano sobre su muslo, desabroche mi cinturón y me acerque a él infundiéndole confianza para que hablara.

-Sabes que mi padre es una persona con poder y dinero, ya te lo había contado, la historia de mi vida, mi niñez, el internado, la separación de mi madre…

Lo que había omitido decir es… lo hice mas que nada porque la sola idea me asquea, es que mi padre… Mayra mis antepasados son nobles, desciendo de la aristocracia inglesa,

¿Que? ¡No me digas que tu padre es el Duque de Grandchester!, -dije totalmente sorprendida

-Así es amor mío, él es mi padre pero como yo nunca tuve cabida en esa vida y jamás quise pertenecer a esa "familia" al llegar a América después de salir del Colegio me divorcie de todo lo que tuviera que ver con los Grandchester, la prensa no se cansa de preguntarme si soy parte de esa familia y yo no me canso de no contestar absolutamente nada, y si yo soy hermético respecto a mi vida privada, mi padre lo es mucho mas, así que aunque haya muchas especulaciones no se sabe a ciencia cierta la verdadera historia. Es en lo único en lo que mi padre y yo estamos de acuerdo.

-Y ¿por que me lo dices hasta hoy amor? ¿pasa algo malo con tu Padre?

No, no pasa nada, solo que mi padre sabe que me case, esta en el club de yates de Puerto Vallarta y quiere conocerte… - dije naturalmente esperando su respuesta.

Ya veo, -dije escuetamente- quiere saber con que clase de mujer se caso su hijo ¿no? Para que no vaya a manchar la línea de sangre azul y salga un revoltijo color naranja o verde jajajajajajaja -reí, aunque por dentro estaba aterrada, por primera vez me sentí poca cosa para Terry.

Si no te agrada la idea simplemente no nos presentamos y ya, -dijo él sin emoción alguna pero note como apretaba el volante en señal de molestia, ya que seguramente había acertado yo en mis "ligeras" suposiciones.

-Es verdad lo que te dije, quiere saber que clase de mujer soy…

Mayra me importa un bledo la opinión de mi padre lo sabes, pero él es así, le gusta tenerlo todo bajo control para poder manipularlo a su antojo, -dijo con rencor- pero él sabe que yo soy lo único que no puede controlar ni en sus sueños.

Era la segunda vez que me hablaba de él y pude notar por primera vez el gran resentimiento que le tenía Terry a su padre, no quise ser el motivo de que creciera más ese horrible sentimiento, pero estaba aterrada y si yo no llenaba sus expectativas ¿que pasaría?

Que no se atreviera ese vejete a tratar de sepárame de Terry o gritaría tan fuerte que haría que todo el mundo me escuchara para evidenciarlo -Me dije a mi misma para infundirme valor.

-Vamos preséntamelo, quiero conocerlo yo también,

¿Estas segura?, -dijo él no muy convencido

-Si, Terry el es tu padre y es el abuelo de nuestro bebé, es familia, ¿cuando es la cita?,

-Mañana por la noche me pidió una audiencia y…

¿Audiencia?, pero ¡eres su hijo! -dije sorprendida ante el rígido y ridículo protocolo por el cual se manejaban los ingleses.

Así es mi padre linda, nunca deja su titulo de "El Duque de Grandchester" -dijo el con burla.

Bueno pues mañana conoceremos a tu otro abuelo bebé, -dije acariciando mi vientre, Terry solo me miro sorprendido por mi comentario; se, de la importancia del uso de las palabras y como este tiene un impacto negativo o positivo cuando las utilizamos a nuestro beneficio. El mostrarle a Terry que yo iba dispuesta a conocer a su padre, al abuelo de nuestro bebé y no a un duque, se que lo desconcertó, yo palidecía ante al idea de lo que iba a encontrarme pero, era algo que tarde o temprano iba a tener que darse y si Terry valientemente se adentro y acoplo a mi familia por mas loca o extraña que fuera, yo debía como su esposa hacer lo mismo y darme la oportunidad al menos de conocer a su familia por muy loca o extraña que fuera.

Llegamos al hotel y nos encaminamos rumbo al mar, en un lugar un poco alejado en la playa había antorchas sobre la arena y una bungalow tipo árabe con cortinas blancas y transparentes ondeando con la fresca brisa marina, todo parecía una escena sacada de las Mil y una noches,

-Este es mi regalo linda, vamos a festejar nuestro pequeño aniversario aquí ¿que te parece?

¡Oh Terry es hermoso! -dije emocionada, había una mesa dispuesta y un mesero estaba a la orden para atendernos, cenamos delicioso con todo y que la comida del mar no me gusta tanto, solo el filete de basa empanizado el cual al ser tan fresco lo disfrute mucho, pero a Terry le encantaban los mariscos en especial los camarones gigantes bellamente preparados con queso crema y demás delicias que le hacían la boca agua, según sus propias palabras, su champaña no podía faltar, ni nuestro postre favorito.

Si sigo comiendo todas estas delicias voy a parecer globo muy pronto, -dije sonriendo.

-No te preocupes querida te llevare a caminar por la playa hasta que lleguemos a Hotelito, jajajajajaja 

Terry… ya no voy a gustarte cuando este gorda y sin forma, -dije bajando la mirada.

Amor quizás pierdas la línea de tu cintura pero lo que nunca perderás es, lo hermosa que eres para mi y eres tu de quien estoy enamorado, no solo de tu cuerpo sino de tu alma, -dijo acercándose para besarme sobre la mesa y el dulce sabor de la champaña en sus labios me volvió loca, se levanto galantemente y se incoo frente a mi, me quito los zapatos y se deshizo de los suyos, me tomo de la mano, sobre la arena, ante el elocuente sonido del mar y la luz de la luna llena bailamos recordando el primer mes de casados que estábamos cumpliendo,

Las notas del saxofón que ambientaban nuestra noche nos hizo unirnos mas, disfrutar cada roce, cada contacto, cada beso tierno y apasionado.

-¿Como sabes que amo la música de sax de Keny G.?

-Un pajarito me lo dijo linda...

El mesero después de recoger el servicio se retiro discretamente, el músico al terminar las tres melodías se fue alejando un poco, cuando Terry se aseguro que estábamos solos entramos en el bungalow, había una hermosa cama blanca llena de pétalos de rosas que con el viento habían rodado al piso sobre la alfombra que colocaron, la flama de las velas querían caer del pabilo ya que la brisa las agitaba con fuerza, todo lucia muy bello, encantador yo estaba muy emocionada, Terry desato las amplias y opacas cortinas del bungalow, cuando los cuatro flancos quedaron cubiertos y solo el viento los hacia mover pesadamente comenzó nuevamente el ritual que tanto nos gustaba.

Acaricio mi rostro con sus dedos, me beso con suavidad, desato lentamente mi vestido color amarillo libero las cintas que lo sujetaban en mi cuello y el suave vestido resbalo a mis pies sin el menor esfuerzo, yo desabroche su camisa tan lentamente que lo escuche suspirar disfrutando del ritual de desvestirnos mutuamente, no había ninguna prisa, estaba muy nerviosa quizá debido a que estábamos en la playa y por lo sucedido apenas unas horas atrás. Pudo sentir mi nerviosismo, sonrió.

Linda estamos solos, nadie nos molestara, créeme, no te preocupes por el músico en un momento nos dará total privacidad, decía mientras escuchaba las ultimas notas del saxofón y en unos segundos mas, solo el sonido de las olas del mar.

Este es un lugar privado, incluso podría dejar solo las cortinas transparentes, mi amor pero no quiero ni que por error Orión vea a mi esposa mientras le hago el amor…

A partir de ese momento los miedos desaparecieron y nos entregamos a nuestro amor una vez mas, era algo que nunca soñé vivir y menos al lado de Terry el estaba llevándome paso a paso por un mundo lleno de bellas expectativas e ilusiones, éramos solo él y yo siendo inmensamente felices, creí que no habría nunca felicidad mas bella que la que estaba viendo a su lado, entre sus brazos, todos tenían razón al decir que las lunas de los recién casados eran de miel…

Confié en mi esposo y me entregue a todos sus deseos, si él me pedía que me rindiera así lo hacia, era tan tierno y sensible cuando se lo proponía y fiero y arrebatadoramente posesivo cuando estaba por llegar a la cima del éxtasis, en cada una de nuestras entregas no dejaba de decirme que me amaba y que estaba feliz de estar conmigo, que estaba enamorado y que vivíamos un sueño del que no quisiera despertar nunca…

Todas las cosas que me decía mientras me hacia su mujer hacían vibrar mi alma y hacia mas excitante nuestra entrega física que estaba revestida de autentico amor. Mis juramentos de amor eterno y mis confesiones apasionadas de por que el me gustaba tanto al calor de nuestra frenética entrega, lo hacían encenderse y volvía a dejarme claro el porque adoraba la forma en que me amaba. 

Continuara…


	8. SEA EYES

**28 de Enero**

**Capitulo 8.- Dulce niño mío, "SEA EYES" **

Eran las 7:00 en punto y ahí estábamos cruzando el puentecito que nos conducía dentro del enorme y lujoso yate, yo estaba muy nerviosa pues no sabia lo que me iba a encontrar, ni como nos recibiría el padre de Terry, el pudo notarlo porque inconscientemente arrugaba la manga de su saco, puso su mano sobre la mía para infundirme confianza, lo mire y sonreí tratando de calmar mis nervios, un hombre ya mayor nos dio la bienvenida.

¡Joven Duque!, que gusto verlo Sr. Adelante por favor, -dijo el hombre con afecto pero no perdiendo su flema inglesa hizo una solemne reverencia.

¡Marcus hola viejo amigo! ¿Como has estado? -sin esperarlo Terry lo abrazo con cariño a lo cual el anciano se sorprendió de sobre manera.

Joven Duque… no haga eso Sr. -Dijo el anciano consternado.

Marcus no me llames así, sabes que nunca ostentare ese titulo, -dijo Terry al parecer cansado ya de tanto repetírselo.

Joven Duque, usted es el legitimo heredero de ese titulo y si me permite ser franco Sr. Usted si lleva la sangre Grandchester por sus venas, tiene todo el abolengo, las cualidades y virtudes de sus antepasados Sr. Y también mi joven Duque, sus defectos que son sello de la casa, jejeje -dijo el anciano con cariño.

Jajajajajaja tienes razón viejo amigo mala hierba nunca muere, mira Marcus te presento a mi esposa, Mayra Grandchester, -dijo tomándome del antebrazo y adelantándome un poco para que Marcus acomodando sus anteojos me viera mejor.

My Lady un placer conocerla, es usted una dama muy bella, -dijo besando mi mano y haciendo una gentil reverencia, yo no supe como reaccionar ante la solemnidad del hombre hacia mi, pero el genuino cariño que le prodigaba a Terry me hizo ser afectuosa con el y sin pensarlo lo abrace con cariño ante el asombro del anciano por mi gesto.

Gracias Marcus es un placer conocerlo, -Dije con una amplia sonrisa al ver la confusión en su cara por mi espontaneo saludo, me miraba como si yo hubiera hecho algo no permitido, Terry no paraba de reír ante la actitud de Marcus.

Por favor, sus Excelencias, por aquí El Duque de Grandchester los espera, -dijo indicándonos el camino, Terry tomo mi mano y caminamos tras el hombre.

¿Ya te dije que hoy te vez hermosa? muy linda Sra. Grandchester, -le dije susurrando en su oído haciéndole cosquillas no pudo reprimir una sonrisilla, se veía hermosa con ese vestido de coctel color aqua que llevaba, su cabello ondulado y el broche con unas graciosas plumas que sostenía su sencillo peinado sobre su oreja la hacia lucir muy bella, estaba orgulloso de ella, de su sencillez, de su calidez y de la forma valiente en como encaraba hasta la situación mas tensa.

Al fin llegamos hasta la cubierta del yate que estaba pulcramente arreglada con el mayor de los lujos y con todo matemáticamente bien distribuido, no había nada fuera de su lugar, la loza de porcelana y la cuchillería de plata, la cristalería fina, los arreglos florales, en fin todo estaba perfecto, incluso me pareció demasiado ostentoso para una simple cena.

Al vernos aparecer en el umbral el hombre sentado en un cómodo sofá se levanto de inmediato, sostenía una vaso de Whisky en su mano,

Su excelencia, Duque de Grandchester, sus invitados han llegado, -dijo el hombre con pleitesía anunciando nuestra entrada- El joven Terrence y su gentil esposa Mayra Grandchester futuros Duques de Grandchester están aquí, -yo me sentí mareada ante tanto despliegue de reglas y protocolos, ¿yo…. duquesa? Ni en mis mas locos sueños hubiera imaginado algo igual, nuevamente creí palidecer pero Terry tomo mi mano y nos adentramos en la cubierta hacia su padre, al pasar a un lado de Marcus, Terry golpeo su hombro con ternura,

Marcus, Marcus, ya te dije que no me llames así, -dijo el ante el despliegue de fidelidad del viejo mayordomo que por tradición, seguramente su familia había servido a los Grandchester por tiempos inmemorables.

Al acercarnos decididamente al anfitrión que yo esperaba fuera muy mayor, la imagen del hombre frete a mi era de una Altivez y arrogancia, un hombre elegante y distinguido que exudaba seguridad y don de mando, orgulloso de su rango y de su abolengo, muy apuesto, guapo, de una apariencia física pulcra y bien cuidada a sus 54 años, sonreí para mi, si era exactamente la actitud de mi marido jijiji Marcus tenia razón, Terry era sin duda todo un Grandchester, mi amado esposo llevaba en los genes y en la sangre ese porte real que tanto me gustaba, ahora entendía por que, No se parecían mucho físicamente, Terry era el retrato de su madre y sus ojos replicas exactas de su progenitora, pero el ver tan de cerca a su padre pude saber que, cuando Terry fuera un hombre maduro seguiría siendo muy guapo capaz de seguir enloqueciendo jovencitas.

Padre ¿como has estado? -Dijo acercándose a él con seguridad y dándose un abrazo casi obligado y mecánico.

Hijo, gracias por aceptar mi invitación, -dijo correspondiendo secamente a su saludo.

Padre, ella es Mayra Grandchester, mi esposa, -dijo presentándome.

El Duque caballerosamente se adelanto y tomo mi mano y con toda galanura beso mi dorso,

-Un gusto conocerla Madam.

El gusto es mío Sr. Grandchester -dije escuetamente sin formalismos, ni zalamerías, en ese momento Marcus aclaro la garganta, solo vi como el Duque le hacia una seña con su mano.

-Adelante por favor, la cena esta lista, Marcus dispón todo,

Como ordene su Excelencia, -el anciano desapareció.

La plática entre padre e hijo sonó casual y sin profundidad, llevaron el servicio y un montón de empleados nos atendían a nuestra más mínima petición, y sin esperarlo comenzó el interrogatorio.

Me pregunto por mi familia, de donde era, quien era yo, donde pensábamos establecernos, en fin, cosas de rigor, podía notar la molestia de Terry ante las preguntas de su padre hacia mi persona pero no era nada fuera de lo normal ya que no nos conocíamos, yo me atreví a hacer también mis propias pregunta ya que si el quería conocer de mi yo también tenia el derecho de saber mas sobre el padre de mi esposo,

Sr. Grandchester ¿usted vive en Londres? -Nuevamente Marcus volvió a aclarar su garganta como indicando que algo estaba mal.

Esta bien Marcus, no importa, -dijo el secamente,

¿pasa algo? ¿Dije algo incorrecto? -Pregunte a Terry ya que creí entender a lo que se referían.

No mi amor solo que, no usas el protocolo para dirigirte al "Duque de Grandchester" -dijo Terry con tono de burla.

Ahh lo siento Sr. Grandchester, -me disculpe- Terry me dijo que quería conocerme y yo vengo a conocer al padre de mi esposo que es usted, no al Duque de Grandchester, si quisiera conocer a la realeza inglesa viajaría hasta Gran Bretaña para admirar los palacios y a la familia real.

Además Sr. Grandchester en México no existen los títulos nobiliarios así que no se le rinde tributo a nadie, porque aquí todos somos iguales.

Terry estallo en carcajadas al escucharme hablar así, no se de donde me nació la valentía para encarar a su padre, quizá el resentimiento y dolor secreto de Terry por su relación desquebrajada que tenían me llevo a ponerme de su parte pero creí haber cometido una imprudencia.

Vi como el rostro del Richard se tensaba en claro gesto de que le molesto mi comentario, con toda la serenidad y sin perder el aplomo, el iba a refutar mi desenvuelta presentación, creí que nos echaría de su yate y no iba a permitir que por mi culpa e imprudencia su relación con Terry se rompiera aun mas,

Lo siento Sr. Grandchester, -dije antes de que el hablara- discúlpeme si lo eh ofendido de alguna manera, pero lo que dije es lo que siento, yo eh venido hoy hasta este lugar con todo el deseo de conocerlo y es para mi un gusto ser parte de su familia porque usted ya es parte de la mía, -el hombre con semblante serio, no pudo disimular el asombro ante mis palabras. Terry también guardo silencio y tomo de su vaso, quizá para disimular también su asombro.

Sr. Grandchester no quiero que usted piense que soy una mala e irrespetuosa persona, solo que con toda sinceridad le digo, quiero conocerlo a usted como el padre de mi esposo, eh venido a estrechar lazos de unidad con una parte muy importante de mi nueva familia, porque eso es lo que usted es ahora para mi, familia; y lo que nos define como tal es unidad, comprensión, apoyo, identidad, y quiero, deseo, que usted sea parte de la familia que Terry y yo estamos comenzando, pero no como el Duque de Grandchester, sino simplemente como el padre de Terrence, mi suegro y el abuelo de nuestro bebé… -dije ya con calma, no sabia si había hecho lo correcto pero ya había dicho mi sentir.

Todos guardaron silencio y yo creí que había empeorado mas las cosas al hablar así, hasta el rostro de Marcus era de total asombro, sentí que las lagrimas me traicionarían pero la mano de mi esposo apretando con fuerza la mía me infundo confianza, lo mire, el solo me sonrió para hacerme saber que apoyaba todo lo que había dicho, pero la voz de su padre nos saco de nuestro mutuo entendimiento.

Terry, hijo, ¿vas a ser padre? -dijo él al fin, Terry con todo el orgullo en su voz se lo confirmo.

Así es padre, mi esposa esta esperando a mi hijo, -de un momento a otro el rostro de Richard cambio totalmente.

¿Escuchaste eso Marcus?, ¡otro Grandchester viene en camino!, -dijo sin poder disimilar su felicidad ante la noticia.

¡Que alegría Sr.! -Dijo el anciano sin perder su lugar, nos dimos cuenta que ellos eran mas que patrón y empleado, que ante los extraños cumplían cabalmente el papel que tenían que desempeñar pero en la intimidad eran buenos amigos, seguramente así era, ya que por lo visto Marcus estuvo al lado del Duque desde su mas temprana juventud siendo testigo de la vida de su patrón, quizá por eso él anciano tenia tanto cariño por Terry, pensé.

Hijo, -dijo el Duque sin poder disimular su felicidad- permíteme felicitarte, -los dos se levantaron y se abrazaron, pero podía sentir la barrera infranqueable que Terry ponía entre él y su padre, yo también me levante y el Duque extendió la mano hacia mi y sin esperarlo yo también lo abrace con cariño lo cual el correspondió, Terry se retiro de nosotros y se recargo sobre la baranda dándonos la espalda.

Richard y yo volvimos a tomar asiento, su rostro pleno se ensombreció al ver que Terry no se lo había dicho antes y que no estaba muy de acuerdo en compartir esa alegría con él.

Sr. Discúlpeme si fui imprudente, -volví a disculparme.

Por favor Mayra, llámeme Richard, -mi sorpresa fue mayúscula- lo siento Sr. No podría tutearlo yo lo respeto muchísimo, -dije conmocionada ante su propuesta.

jajajajajaja no es tan valiente después de todo Mayra, no importa Sra. Grandchester, esta bien, espero en el futuro poder ganarme su confianza, -dijo él con sinceridad, yo le sonreí y asentí, la platica continuo mas casual entre el y yo ya que Terry solo escuchaba desde donde se encontraba,

¿que opina de que Terrence es un noble? -dijo el con calma. Me sorprendió su pregunta y volví a contestar con sinceridad,

¿Que opino? pues… no lo supe hasta ayer Sr. -Dije con naturalidad- que importa que haya nacido en Inglaterra o en Estados Unidos o el polo norte, yo amo a Terrence por ser quien es, y sus raíces pues, son solo de él yo creo que debe estar muy orgulloso de donde proviene porque aunque no lo diga y disculpe la franqueza Sr. Terrence es todo un Grandchester aunque él lo trate de disimilar, -dije sonriendo.

¡Ya basta padre! no quieras seducir a mi esposa con tu sangre azul, -dijo Terry molesto por el rumbo que llevaba la platica. Entonces entendí que quizá Terry tenía razón y su padre me estaba probando.

Sr. Yo estoy orgullosa de mi familia y de mis raíces y se que Terry muy en el fondo esta orgulloso de las suyas, yo me case con él sin saber de su procedencia noble, pero yo lo amo y a donde el vaya yo iré, pero solo será su decisión si es su deseo seguir la línea de su ancestral familia yo estaré ahí para apoyarlo siempre, bajo cualquier circunstancia es mi deber y mi deseo como su esposa seguirlo al fin del mundo, -dije con ilusión.

Terry me sonrió y tomo asiento nuevamente en el mismo sillón donde estaba su padre cuando llegamos, se volvió a sentir la tensión en el ambiente y jugué una carta que no sabia que resultado iba a tener.

Sr. Granchester ¿como se siente al saber que va a hacer abuelo? -dije con inocencia, pero luego hice la pregunta que mas me interesaba- ¿Qué sintió cuando supo que iba a ser padre por primera vez?

Su rostro volvió a cambiar y sin pensarlo busco con la mirada a Terrence quien estaba sentado expectante a su respuesta, se encararon de frente sin desviar la mirada.

Cuando Eleanor me dijo que estaba esperando un bebé… -dijo recordando- me volví loco de la felicidad, creí ser el hombre mas afortunado del mundo, recree un universo de enormes posibilidades para mi hijo y me sentí el ser mas poderoso del mundo junto a la mujer mas bella que llevaba en su vientre a la carga mas preciada que había poseído en mi vida, -dijo con mucha emoción, Terry desvió la mirada, yo creí que lloraría al escuchar las palabras del padre de mi esposo, rogué para que ese fuera el momento de su reconciliación,

Conforme pasaban las semanas y el vientre de Eleanor crecía, mi orgullo de hombre crecía con él, mi mujer se veía tan bella cada vez que su vientre aumentaba, su rostro estaba pleno de felicidad y su piel era tan suave y tersa, sus ojos eran el océano en calma… -mis lagrimas rodaron sin poder evitarlo al ver la emoción con la cual el Duque recordaba todo aquello.

Cuando volvía a casa después del trabajo corría a buscar a mi mujer y nos sentábamos en el jardín, me encantaba acariciar su vientre y escuchar a mi hijo en ese lugar en el que estaba seguro dentro de su madre, podía sentir sus movimientos y lo inquieto que mi bebé era, escuchaba sonreír con ternura a mi esposa cuando yo le hablaba de nuestros planes, fueron los días mas felices de mi vida, una vida prometedora llena de dulces ilusiones pero… la realidad era otra, yo tenia un destino que cumplir y… creo que Terry ya te puso al tanto de lo demás, -dijo tratando de contener sus sentimientos.

Sr. Nunca es tarde para empezar, -dije con un hilo de voz.

No lo sé Mayra, se que le hice mucho daño a mi hijo… -dijo mirando a Terry pero al no encontrar sus zafiros bajo el rostro- y a la mujer que mas eh amado en mi vida, se que suena absurdo pero, de una sola cosa me arrepiento, de haber desbaratado lo único que mas he amado de mi existencia, por un honor, por una tradición que debía seguir a toda costa, creí era lo mas valido y correcto en aquel entonces…

Instintivamente tome la mano del Duque y la apreté con fuerza, le sonreí tiernamente ya que podía ver como se debatía en su interior al confesar todo eso delante de su primogénito ya que era de el, de quien estaba hablando.

No sé si mi hijo a quien amo encarecidamente logre perdonar los errores garrafales que cometí, nunca supe como acercarme a él y decirle que lo amaba… que siempre lo he amado y hoy que es un hombre, que pronto conocerá la dicha de ser padre, quiero que sepa, lo orgulloso que estoy de él y de cómo me a demostrado que aunque odie su apellido y su abolengo por mi causa, quiero que sepa que… lo respeto, que respeto al hombre en el que se convirtió por meritos propios y que efectivamente Terrence es todo un Grandchester, mi hijo del que estoy profundamente orgulloso… -dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

Aunque sea hasta ahora que se lo confiese y que aun sabiendo que el me odia, mi amado hijo viene a mi cada vez que solicito su presencia sin que merezca yo siquiera que me mire… -El Duque comenzó a llorar en silencio, veía sus gruesas lagrimas caer por su rostro y yo no sabia que hacer, mire a Terry suplicándole con mis ojos que dijera algo, pero él ya se había puesto de pie y venia directamente hacia su padre,

Padre, no te odio… -dijo hincándose a la altura de él, ese ser arrogante y altivo que nos recibió se había reducido a un simple ser humano con el alma destrozada.

Me retire para dejarlos solos ya que ese momento no me correspondía, era solo padre e hijo frente a frente, rece con todas mis fuerzas para que llegaran aun buen entendimiento, Marcus estaba muy conmovido y sus ojos estaban húmedos,

My Lady Grandchester, no sabe lo que ha hecho, -me dijo con claro sentimiento, yo me alarme más,

No se asuste My Lady, es la primera vez que veo esa comunicación entre padre e hijo, créame el Sr. Richard a sufrido demasiado al no tener el cariño de su primogénito, pero ya sabe todo lo que se dice de los ingleses y es verdad, es difícil ir en contra de lo que somos por naturaleza, espero en Dios que les de una oportunidad de rehacer todo lo que esta roto, será complicado ya que han atravesado por momentos muy difíciles y el joven Duque es extremadamente orgulloso y rencoroso, claro no es para menos, -dijo el anciano mostrando una suave sonrisa- su padre es exactamente igual.

Espere con ansias hasta que Terry vino por mi a la cocina donde me encontraba con Marcus, me llevo nuevamente hasta su padre y el lucia un poco mas confortado, ya no quise indagar mas pero ellos se veían mas cordiales en su trato, vamos Mayra todo paso a paso, dije para mi,

Padre tenemos que retirarnos ya -dijo Terry al fin,.

Por favor aun no, -dijo el Duque queriendo prolongar ese bello momento que vivía junto a su hijo- no les e dado mi regalo de bodas, -dijo ya con una amplia sonrisa, Terry y yo nos miramos sorprendidos.

En realidad es una petición y un regalo, -nos desconcertamos aun mas- sé que se casaron por la leyes mexicanas y que después se casaran por las norteamericanas, así que si están de acuerdo, eh traído a mi amigo el Juez Charles Mc Owen Spencer para que los case oficialmente bajo las leyes inglesas, esto servirá para que toda Inglaterra sepa que mi hijo esta casado ante la ley de mi país y que no habrá ningún impedimento el día que él decida tomar el Ducado de Grandchester,

Padre eso no es necesario, -dijo Terry confundido- sabes que a mi no me interesa ser parte de …

Terry, hijo, no me respondas ahora por favor, se que todo es sorpresivo, medítalo todo el tiempo que quieras, quiero que de una vez estés enterado que el Ducado te corresponde por derecho de cuna y mas que ningún otro Grandchester lo mereces tu, si cuando yo muera tu decides no tomarlo ya sabrás tu como resolverlo, pero quiero que sepas que ese es mi deseo.

Padre no hables así por favor, -dijo Terry emocionado ante todo lo que su padre le decía,

No digas nada, solo acepten casarse bajo mis leyes, -dijo él esperando una respuesta afirmativa de nuestra parte, Terry me miro buscando mi aprobación. Me acerque a su oído y le susurre:

-Te seguiré a donde vayas mi amor…

Eso es lo que ansiaba escuchar, -me respondió dándome un beso suave en los labios- esta bien padre que se cumpla tu deseo.

¡Excelente! -dijo abrazándonos a los dos.

A ver, esos novios, vengan a cambiarse para la ceremonia, -esa voz nos hizo girar.

¡Madre! ¿Tu también eres cómplice de esto? -dijo Terry aun mas sorprendido, yo solo sonreí.

Terry, hijo, tu padre me hablo de sus planes desde hace tiempo, y creo que este era junto el momento para que los llevara a cabo, -dijo ella sonriendo, ¡claro! siempre y cuando tu lo aceptaras, por esa razón este orgulloso hombre, -dijo señalando a su ex esposo- que no acepta dar explicaciones, no pudo asistir a tu boda, estaba preparando a todo vapor los papeles necesarios para este día, ya tiene una semana esperándolos queríamos que se diera ayer en su primer mes como esposos ¿por que tardaron tanto? -Yo baje la mirada apenada al recordar como fue que Terry y yo festejamos nuestro primer mes en la camioneta y después en la playa.

Supongo que esa pregunta no se le debe hacer a unos recién casados, -dijo ella con una sonrisa cómplice, yo me apene aun mas.

-De pronto estábamos ahí mi esposa y yo frente al juez que nos casaba por las leyes inglesas ostentando el titulo de Futuro Duque de Grandchester, sabia que cuando la familia de mi padre se enterara haría hasta lo imposible por evitarlo y anularlo, no me importaba de todas maneras no deseaba ser parte del Parlamento Ingles,

Mi madre se llevo a Mayra y la arreglaron para la ceremonia con un bello vestido de seda cruda color blanco, un arreglo de flores sobre su cabello y mi madre mando traer para ella un bouquet de orquídeas color purpura, mis padres fungieron como testigos así como el orgulloso Marcus quien me decía con la mirada que yo hacia lo correcto, sentía un cumulo de emociones pero no quise exteriorizarlas, Mayra y yo estábamos algo desubicados por tantas noticias que no esperábamos pero estábamos juntos, no se como fui a estar ahí en ese lugar con la mujer que amo y teniendo cerca a mis padres, sentí en mi corazón una extraña calidez que nunca antes había experimentado, era tan bizarro verlos juntos y cordiales creí ver cierta complicidad en ellos pero no quise involucrarme, sabia que ellos se hablaban ocasionalmente sobre todo porque mi madre le hablaba de mi vida a mi padre lo ponía al tanto de mis asuntos, yo se lo permitía mientras él se mantuviera al margen de mi vida y mis decisiones.

Pero esta noche al escuchar a mi padre como se expreso de mi nacimiento y de su deseo de ser el mejor papá y brindarme un futuro seguro y exitoso era exactamente lo mismo que hace a penas unos días yo venia pensando, al notar por fin una pequeña redondez en el vientre de mi esposa la muestra fehaciente de que nuestro bebé estaba creciendo sano y bello.

Sus palabras me conmovieron y me sorprendió el que dijera con total seguridad que yo lo odiaba, durante mucho tiempo lo creí, pensé odiarlo por todo lo que me hizo pasar, pero ahora que él lo decía como una verdad, no pude encontrar tal odio en mi corazón, si no un profundo dolor…

Seria que mi condición de futuro padre me estaba afectando y por ningún motivo desearía escuchar esas palabras en la boca de mi propio hijo del cual aun no sabia si seria un bebé o una linda nena o que facciones tendría, así que abrace a mi padre y nuevamente un peso callo de mi alma, como aquello que sentí cuando deje ir a Candy y su doloroso recuerdo.

Después de la ceremonia hicimos el brindis por nuestra nueva unión, entonces mi padre menciono que nos daría ahora su regalo de bodas, Mayra estaba emocionada podía ver en sus ojos su felicidad al verme también feliz, pero no podía engañarla, creo que esta mujer puede leer mi pensamiento o mi alma porque efectivamente había algo que no podía descifrar y sabia que ella lo notaba.

Hijos míos, ¿que les parece su regalo? a ti y a tu bella esposa, -el Duque se veía realmente feliz y el rostro de Eleanor estaba radiante, pareciera que esta familia no había sufrido nunca una separación tan amarga, pero en los ojos de mi esposo había una sombra que al parecer no le permitía del todo ser feliz y disfrutar de ese momento.

Mayra y yo volteamos a todos lados y no se veía nada que antes no estuviera allí,

¿Y cual es el regalo padre? -pregunte sin mucha emoción.

jajajajajajajajaja ¿acaso no lo ven hijos? Están parados sobre él, -dijo con orgullo, yo instintivamente mire al piso y busque la mirada de Terry.

¿Nos estas regalando el yate? -Pregunto Terry con asombro.

Así es, ¿Qué les parece?, ¿les gusta? -Yo no sabia que decir estaba totalmente aturdida.

No padre, no puedo aceptarlo, -dijo Terry serio.

Oh vamos hijo, acéptalo por favor, -dijo el con alegría- tu si lo aceptas ¿verdad Mayra? -no supe que decir.

¿tu lo quieres linda?, -pregunto mi esposo cerca de mi oído.

Pero, ¡yo que voy a hacer con un barco!, -dije completamente apenada- ni siquiera se nadar.

-Padre no podemos aceptarlo, déjalo para ti ya que es mas factible utilizarlo en Europa que en América, tendría que tenerlo la mayoría del año anclado, tu puedes darle un mejor uso que nosotros.

Richard bajo la vista con pena ante nuestro rechazo y Eleanor Salió a nivelar la situación,

¿Que te parece si como regalo se lo facilitas para que terminen de disfrutar su luna de miel Richard?, puedes ponerlo a su disposición cuando ellos te lo soliciten, dijo ella tratando de dar una salomónica decisión- la verdad Terry por su trabajo no tendrá mucho tiempo para utilizarlo o atenderlo así que mejor tenlo tu y cuando ellos tengan vacaciones podrán pedírtelo, por ahora que disfruten su luna de miel en él, ¿que les parece? -Dijo mi suegra lindísima como siempre conciliando la relación entre padre e hijo.

Richard entendiendo que por la fuerza nunca obtendría un sí de su testarudo hijo, decidió tomar esa idea.

Esta bien, si ustedes aceptan lo tendrán el tiempo que les quede de su viaje de boda, -dijo el con cautela esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

Claro que aceptamos su ofrecimiento Sr. Grandchester, es muy amable de su parte, -conteste antes que Terry volviera a hacerle desaires a su padre otra vez.

Entonces desde hoy pueden hacer uso de él, hijos míos, -contesto su padre feliz, Terry intervino.

Padre puedo pedirte un favor, -dijo Terry.

-Claro hijo,

-Hoy nos quedaremos en el hotel porque mañana temprano saldremos hacia Hotelito Desconocido o perderemos las reservaciones,

-Pueden ir hacia allá en el yate ¿cual es el problema? -dijo el Duque feliz de que Terry le pidiera un favor.

-Lo que pasa es que venimos en nuestra camioneta y así queremos continuar nuestro viaje padre, el favor que quiero pedirte es que el yate lo mandes hacia allá, ya que me encantara disfrutar de tu regalo, ¿Cómo se llama el yate? -Pregunto Terry.

-"Sea eyes" -dijo el duque un poco apenado, la madre de Terry también oculto su sonrojo muy bien, Terry y yo comprendimos todo y no quisimos evidenciarlos mas, era obvio que aun estaban enamorados.

-Padre no sabemos si habrá embarcadero allá, pero si esta anclado cerca de la playa allá iremos -dijo Terry tratando de seguir la línea de la conversación.

-Así será hijo -respondió el duque satisfecho de haber convencido a Terry de aceptar su regalo

-Es tarde, nosotros nos retiramos mañana saldremos muy temprano hacia nuestro ultimo destino para luego partir a Nueva York, -le comunico Terry a su padre, el asintió, nos despedimos con un abrazo rompiendo todo el protocolo ante la mirada asombrada de la tripulación y de Marcus que estaba feliz porque según él, las cosas estaban en su sitio otra vez, yo dude de su afirmación.

-Madre ¿te llevamos a tu hotel? -pregunto Terry con ingenuidad, ella dudo un poco y El Duque intervino.

-No te preocupes por tu madre Terry, yo me encargare de que la Sra. Baker regrese sana y salva. Mañana tendrán el "Sea eyes" a su disposición frente a la playa de hotelito.

Al fin subimos a la camioneta y tomamos la carretera que tenia como escenario el océano Pacifico rumbo al hotel, Terry iba pensativo y yo imaginaba que sus padres esa noche no dormirían solos.

-Dilo, se que lo estas pensando -dije al fin.

-¿Que? -Dijo el con inocencia.

-Terry no seas infantil, no es maravilloso, ¿no estas feliz por ellos?

-No se de que hablas, -dijo serio.

-Vamos amor, no me digas que no lo notaste porque lo veo en tus ojos.

-¿Que mis padres dormirán juntos hoy? -dijo con una sonrisa.

-Están enamorados Terry, todavía se aman, -lo mire y su gesto estaba descompuesto y simplemente me quede callada. Vi como tomaba con aprensión el volante y como iba subiendo cada vez mas la velocidad. Comencé a preocuparme pero no sabia que hacer comenzó una ligera jovizna, la carretera esta completamente vacía.

-¿Cómo pueden estar juntos como si nada hubiera pasado?, - dijo al fin con rabia.

-Terry, ¿porque dices eso?, -dije sorprendida ante su reacción respecto a sus padres.

-Mayra, yo no puedo asimilarlo ¿por que demonios están juntos?, el Duque esta casado aun, después de tanto tiempo ¿quieren reiniciar su adorada familia?, -dijo con furia.

-Nunca me había tocado ver el lado negro de Terrence y temblé de miedo.

-¡No se porque acepte eso del casamiento y el dichoso regalo!, que piensa el Duque ¿que a través de ti va a lograr que lo vea como padre?, -me sentí herida con sus palabras, me sentí tonta y manipulada, no sabia que decir.

-Yo no voy a convertirme en lo que se convirtió el… ¡ nunca lograra que haga su voluntad así sea a consta de cualquier cosa! -Grito lleno de rabia,

-Creí que lo decía por mi, al haber caído seducida ante su apellido como el alguna vez me lo dijo, comencé a llorar porque mil cosas pasaron por mi cabeza, pensé que el iba a dejarme por haber parecido interesada, ¿pero no fue así? ¿o si? ya no podía pensar con claridad ante el ataque de ira y los gritos furicos de mi esposo.

-¿Acaso vas a dejarme? -Dije llorando, nunca me imagine lo que esa sola pregunta desataría.

En ese momento dio un tremendo frenón a la camioneta y me estrelle contra el tablero por no llevar el cinturón puesto, apenas pude meter los brazos y amortiguar el golpe si no me hubiera estrellado contra el parabrisas, Terry se desabrocho el cinturón lleno de furia y me tomo por los brazos.

-¡Yo no soy mi padre! -me grito con todas sus fuerzas, me invadió el terror, jamás lo había visto así, muy dentro de mi pude comprender el gran dolor que le causaba la relación con su padre.

-Mire en los ojos de Mayra terror ante mi reacción descontrolada, ella lloraba sin control y me odie por haberla tratado así, pero la furia me tenia preso, mi esposa no tenia la culpa de mi pasado y tenia que dejarle claro que no temiera, que yo jamás le haría lo que hizo mi padre.

-¡Mayra entiéndeme!, yo jamás ¡escúchalo bien, jamás te dejaré! jamás te abandonare y mucho menos alejaría a nuestro hijo de ti, sea por el motivo que fuere jamás lo desprendería de tus brazos -dijo el casi temblando- ¡jamás seria capaz de cometer esa atrocidad quitarle su madre a mi hijo! -dijo ya respirando sin control, su rostro tenia un gesto de desesperación, angustia y miedo, entonces entendí la catarsis que estaba viviendo y me tranquilice, él me necesitaba ahora cuerda y coherente.

Seguía apretándome con furia pero veía la desesperación en su mirada y lo que vi no me gusto, el dolor reflejado en sus bellos ojos todo lo que vivió, su soledad, la falta de amor en su más tierna infancia, odie verlo de esa manera totalmente vulnerable aunque su mayor temor estuviera disfrazado de ira y rabia.

-Terry… lo sé, se que serás un buen padre el mejor del mundo, -dije muy despacio tratando de tocar su rostro, pero el me apretaba tan fuerte que dolía.

-Quiero tenerte… -dijo con desesperación, sudando- necesito sentirte mía, quiero hacerte el amor ahora mismo… -decía hiperventilado respiraba con dificultad y en sus ojos había ruego.

-Tómame amor mío, ¡hazlo! -le dije sin pensarlo, volvió a tomar el volante y se hecho a un lado del camino, todo estaba en completa oscuridad el suave roció que caía apenas empañaba los vidrios de la camioneta, al parar el vehículo se bajo inmediatamente, me jalo hacia el y sin ningún preámbulo bajo mi bikini con furia y se posiciono frene a mi, me tomo por la cintura y me aferre con mis piernas a su cadera, mi espalda descansaba sobre el asiento del piloto mientras la mitad de mi cuerpo se movía febrilmente en el aire ante las embestidas furicas de mi esposo, gemía desesperado, jadeaba cada vez mas fuerte, estaba sacando toda la ira que traía dentro y yo trate de ayudarlo fundiéndome con el, abrazándolo lo mas fuerte que podía, era algo molesto y un poco doloroso por que no hubo preámbulo, el saco una fuerza descomunal producto del estado iracundo en el que se encontraba, comenzó a llover y al fin paro.

-¿No te lastime?, -pregunto jadeante, no espero mi respuesta y me bajo, abrió la puerta de la otra cabina y se sentó en el asiento me ayudo a subir y casi cargándome sin esfuerzo me sentó a horcajadas sobre el, comencé a moverme con frenesí, mientras el seguía completamente enloquecido, al fin tuve las manos libres para acariciarlo y tratar de calmarlo, acaricie sus cabellos y bese su rostro, me abrazo con posesión y dejo al fin de moverse, hundió la cabeza en mi pecho mientras yo seguía cabalgándolo con todo la fuerza que su abrazo me permitía.

-Te amo Terrence, te amo mi amor, te eh amado desde que te conocí, amo todo lo que tu eres… -le susurro al oído, pare mis movimiento sobre el porque sentí el pecho mojado, cuando me detuve pude sentir que el lloraba abrazándose a mi, comenzó a hipar muy fuerte por la falta de aire, abrí la puerta con fuerza para que entrara el viento la lluvia caía a cantaros

-¿Por que Mayra? ¿Por que hicieron eso conmigo?, ¡Yo era un niño, estaba pequeño!, ¿Por que me separaron de mi madre?, ¿Por que mi papa nunca dijo quererme? ¿Por que permitió que todos me lastimaran? ¿Por qué?…

-Terry… -comencé a llorar junto a él, me dolía en el alma su dolor, deje que se desahogara, sabia que lo necesitaba, Marcus tenia razón era muy orgulloso y rencoroso pero al mismo tiempo tenia un corazón noble y reprimió sus verdaderos sentimientos para no herir a su padre horas atrás pero su verdadero sentir lo estaba quemando por dentro.

-¿Por que mi madre nunca volvió por mi?, ¿Por que si se entero de cómo me trataban nunca me reclamo? Me trataron como a un indeseable, ¡como a un maldito bastardo!, fui la oveja negra, ese fue mi estigma, ¿Como un niño de 6 años puede entender el significado de esas palabras?, no sabes la soledad de vivir en un internado, los años pasaban sin tener amigos, los cumpleaños solo, rodeado de monjas, sin vacaciones familiares, sin alegrías…  
Yo era un inocente Mayra ¿por que fueron crueles conmigo? ¿Por qué?… me volvieron un ser oscuro y frio, un ser solitario y huraño, ¡pero no estoy hablando de un hombre por dios santo era un niño! era un niño…

Tenia miedo… fueron interminables las noches que llore llamando a mi madre, preguntando por mi padre y solo recibí insultos y castigos, ¡esa maldita mujer! Esa desgraciada llego a azotarme con un fuete solo por preguntar por mi madre, ¡maldita mujer! ¡bruja desgraciada! ¡la odio! -al fin lo dijo, en un horrible y desgarrador grito.

-Por eso me mando mi padre al internado… creo que se compadeció de mi… -decía llorando- supo que ella me había golpeado y la reprendió duramente, después ella me odio mas, ¿yo que daño le había hecho Mayra? ¡yo era un niño! solo un niño asustado que necesitaba el amor de sus padres…

-Terry mi amor… -no podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo, sentí furia y coraje mi corazón ardió al conocer sus secretos mas reprimidos, ahora podía entender con claridad porque él estaba así, porque le costaba tener amigos, porque era seco, hermético y no permitía que nadie se metiera en su vida, era el estilo de vida que lo obligaron a vivir… lo abrace con fuerza, me separe un poco porque necesitaba aire, me levante de sus piernas y entonces el se bajo del auto camino unos pasos en la lluvia empapándose todo, cayo de rodillas y tapo su rostro con las manos, comenzó a llorar aun mas fuerte.

Baje de la camioneta me quite los zapatos y corrí hasta donde el estaba, lo abrace, pero no correspondió a mi llamado.

-Tengo miedo Mayra… tengo miedo de ser como mi padre, tengo miedo de no ser un buen esposo para ti, de no ser un buen padre… ¡tengo miedo de convertirme en mi padre! -dijo llorando sin control.

-Terry no eso no va a suceder…

-¿Por que me hizo tanto daño si dice amarme?, ¿que clase de amor es ese?… hoy quise decirle que me duele aun su rechazo, que me duele su abandono, que siento rencor por el y por mi madre, ¡y ahora están revolcándose como si nada hubiera pasado! ¿Por que me abandonaron como un mueble inservible?…

-Mi amor, Terry, tu serás el mejor de los padres amor mío, eres un esposo maravilloso yo te amo y sabré hacerte feliz, juntos descubriremos la felicidad y dios te recompensara todo ese dolor que viviste.

-Mayra tengo miedo de no poder ser feliz, no se como serlo, -dijo abrazándose a mi, estábamos completamente empapados y llenos de lodo, llorábamos abrazados, teníamos que entrar en el vehículo o seguramente enfermaríamos.

-Amor mío tienes que perdonar a tus padres…

-¡No puedo! ¡No puedo hacerlo! No se como hacerlo, al parecer ellos ya lo olvidaron porque ahora están revolcándose… -había tanta rabia en sus palabras.

-Terry no tienes derecho de juzgarlos, pero puedes liberarte a ti mismo, perdónalos, cometieron errores amor mío, son humanos, ¡perdónalos! tu tienes mas nobleza que rencor en tu corazón.

-¡No puedo! -grito- ¡no quiero hacerlo! -dijo al fin, entonces comprendí que el se sentía traicionado al ver que sus padres buscaban una reconciliación y habían dejado el pasado atrás, pero él no sabia como hacerlo.

-Terry escúchame, -dije tomando su rostro- ¡mírame! tome su mano y la puse en mi vientre, aquí esta tu hijo, y por él mi amor, tienes que dejar el pasado atrás, ¿me escuchaste?, por el, para poder amarlo, para poder enseñarle a ser feliz, pero primero lo tienes que hacer tu, ¿me entiendes? tienes que desprenderte del pasado ¡hazlo! Perdona a tus padres y sigamos adelante, yo estaré contigo…

Amor no estas solo, yo estoy a tu lado, pronto seremos una hermosa familia y nunca mi amor, nunca mas te sentirás solo, -Terry me miro y me abrazo con fuerza- ¡ahora déjalo ir! deja que el pasado se quede atrás, ¡grita si es necesario! será el comienzo… solo el comienzo, después todo se ira dando, todo fluirá, confía en mi…

Me separe un poco de él y me levante, lo deje solo y camine hacia la camioneta se quedo mirando el suelo ya encharcado y lanzo un enorme grito lleno de rabia lo escuche maldecir, lo escuche gritar su dolor y su furia, yo también lloraba muy fuerte al ser testigo del gran dolor que guardaba, después de controlarse un poco lo dijo al fin.

-¡Padre, te perdonooooo!

-¡Madre, te perdonooooo!

-¡ya no sufriré por el pasado nunca mas!, mi hijo no tendrá un padre atormentado, ¡seré el mejor padre del mundo!, -corrí y lo abrace por un costado, mientras el levantaba sus brazos al cielo y le rogaba a dios que le permitiera ser feliz, que le permitiera conocer la dicha de ser padre, sus palabras me rasgaron el alma y cuando vi que se desmoronaba ya sin fuerzas, lo ayude a levantarse y caminamos a la camioneta nos subimos, yo conducía mientras Terry iba recargado en mi regazo recostado en el asiento, lo cubrí con una manta y me dirigí al hotel mas cercano, no hubiera sido bueno que llegarnos en esas condiciones al Crown Plaza de Puerto Vallarta, Terry estaba emocionalmente desecho y no lo iba a exponer a que extraños lo miraran en ese estado.

Llegamos a un modesto Motel sobre la carretera, inmediatamente lo desnude y lo metí a la regadera, abrí el agua caliente, mientras el seguía bajo el chorro, rápidamente cambie las sabanas como a el le gustaba, encendí una vela con aroma a orquídea y me fui al baño, me quite mi vestido empapado y sucio, me abrace al cuerpo de mi esposo, mientras me mojaba el liquido tibio yo temblaba de frio, el me abrazo, cerro la llave y nos envolvimos en nuestras toallas, lo senté en la cama, lo seque lo mejor que pude, desenrede su cabello con mis dedos y se recostó, yo me seque lo mas rápido que pude, seque mi cabello y me acosté a su lado, podía sentir en mi piel desnuda sus lagrimas que corrían muy despacio, llore en silencio junto a él.

Pasamos la noche ahí abrazados el uno al otro y muy de mañana fuimos a recoger nuestro equipaje al hotel, salimos a las 8 de la mañana rumbo a Hotelito, íbamos en silencio sabia que la noche anterior había sido una de las más difíciles en la vida de Terry y yo respete su dolor.

Llevamos casi tres días en Hotelito desconocido todo era exactamente como no lo habían recomendado pero ni la belleza salvaje del lugar ni la encantadora playa podían borrar el mutismo de mi esposo, sabia que su salud física estaba bien ya que comía lo suficiente. Se levantaba muy temprano y salía a ejercitarse, corría por los alrededores, nadaba en el mar o simplemente vagaba por ahí, sin mi.

Desayunábamos, comíamos y cenábamos juntos pero no había palabras solo monosílabos, sentí que necesitaba su espacio y no lo importune, por las tardes al caer el sol cabalgaba en la playa, y yo me conformaba con verlo desde la terraza, luego en la puesta del sol se sentaba sobre la arena a mirar el "Sea eyes" anclado no muy lejos de la playa esperando por nosotros pero Terry no decía absolutamente nada.

Al segundo día la misma rutina y entonces yo entre en desesperación, cuando se iba y me quedaba sola me martirizaba a mi misma, por mi causa, por algo que yo provoque él se encontrara en ese estado, no me arrepentía de haberlo enfrentado sin querer a su pasado, yo no imaginaba la oscura niñez que tuvo que vivir o sobrevivir, ahora entendía perfectamente su resentimiento y el porque era tan hermético y reservado.

Me dolía en el alma no poder hacer algo para ayudarlo ya que el no daba pie para dejarme entrar en su mundo interno y yo, no me sentía con derecho de hacerlo de nuevo; me odie porque con una simple pregunta se desato dentro de Terry un huracán de emociones encontradas, sabia que tarde o temprano el tendría que hacerle frente a sus demonios pero el verlo así, sin expresión, en total mutismo, sin siquiera mirarme a los ojos, me helaba el alma.

Cuando por fracción de segundos nuestras pupilas chocaban veía en esos zafiros el debate interno y el gran dolor que había en su interior, dicen que los sicólogos no deben atender a sus seres queridos, tienen toda la razón, no sabia como acercarme a Terry, cuando reunía el valor para hablarle sentía su completo rechazo y huía de mi presencia, eso me estaba volviendo loca, cuando salía de nuestra cabaña yo lloraba amargamente, entonces temí haberle causado un quiebre, temí haber roto algo dentro de él que no tuviera arreglo, caí en una profunda desesperanza y al tercer día casi al ponerse el sol reuní el valor y fui a buscarlo a la playa donde se encontraba mirando el "Sea eyes" lo mire con su pantalón color blanco, descalzo y su camisa abierta flotaba con la húmeda brisa, su piel ya estaba totalmente bronceada y la mía tenia un tono blanco mortecino, tenia las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, lo mire, me pareció tan lejano, tan ajeno, estando ahí parado sin estar, camine muy despacio y a cada paso temblaba de miedo pues no sabia que iba a pasar entre nosotros.

-Hola… -dije abrazándolo por la espalda y rodeando su esbelta cintura.

-Hola…

-¿Cómo te sientes? -Me atreví a preguntar, para mi sorpresa el al fin respondió.

-Decir que estoy bien seria mentirte…

-Terry, amor mío, háblame por favor… -dije parándome en frente de él mirándolo a los ojos, mi corazón latía desbocado, el esquivo mi mirada y miro hacia otro lado, intente abrazarlo pero retrocedió y eso me lleno de horror.

-Terry…

-Debes de pensar que soy un monstruo -dijo sin mirarme.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Debes de pensar que soy un desquiciado al guardar esos sentimientos hacia mis padres… ¿como pudiste enamorarte de mi?, si soy un monstruo, un ser oscuro, un ser lleno de resentimiento, -dijo aun sin mirarme.

-Terrence ¡eso no es verdad! -dije encarándolo con rabia- Tu eres un ser humano maravilloso, lo que viviste no fue nada fácil, y todos tenemos el derecho de sentir odio o rencor, lo importante es que…

-Te lastime… -dijo al fin mirándome y pude leer en sus ojos el verdadero motivo por el cual me rechazaba.

-Te lastime… jure que nunca te dañaría, y lo hice de la peor forma, -dijo bajando la cabeza.

-Ningún maldito libro, compendio o tratado que yo hubiera leído o estudiado, ninguna cátedra en la facultad o platica con mi Beta me habían preparado para enfrentar lo que Terry me estaba diciendo, mi mente voló a mil por hora tratando de buscar en mi memoria una guía, un párrafo, una frase que me indicara como ayudar a mi esposo en ese momento, pero nada, mi mente se nublo y ahora fui yo quien caí en shock.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y pude ver en sus ojos que el tenia miedo, tenia miedo de mi, temía mi reacción y vi el inmenso dolor en ellos al creer que me había fallado y que tal vez yo no lo perdonaría, no pude resistir esa mirada sombría llena de culpa y tristeza, nada me había preparado lo suficiente para enfrentar esa situación, creí desmayarme, sentí que no podía respirar, que me ahogaba con mis propias lagrimas, mi mandíbula tembló, mi cuerpo entero tembló de angustia al saberme el motivo del estado de quiebre de mi esposo y solo atine a darme la media vuelta y salir huyendo de ahí, me sentía tan culpable de todo, del dolor tan inmenso que sentía Terrence, ya no por sus padres, sino por haberme lastimado, salí corriendo, el tomo mi mano y me detuvo, me volví hacia él.

-Mayra perdóname, -dijo cayendo de rodillas y aferrándose a mí vientre comenzó a llorar muy fuerte, desconsolado como un niño pequeño.

-No mi amor, por favor no llores, -dije consternada, aturdida, era la cosa mas horrible que había visto jamás, ver a Terry en ese estado de desconsuelo y culpabilidad ¿que podía decirle que calmara su dolor?,

-Te lastime, lo siento… no fue mi intención…

-Terry no lo hiciste yo…

-¡No trates de engañarme!, -me grito- nunca creí que inspiraría en ti terror, miedo, lo leí en tus ojos cuando forcejeamos, puede ver que me temías y esa mirada no la puedo borrar de mi mente.

-Terry mi amor, -dije hincándome a su lado y abrasándolo muy fuerte.

-Te lastime de la forma mas vil que puede haber, cuando cierro los ojos, veo el gesto de dolor que te cause y no me lo puedo perdonar.

-Terrence escúchame, -no se como pero las palabras salieron desde mi corazón hasta mi boca- mírame, -tome su rostro con mis manos- soy tu esposa Terrence, si, me causaste un dolor físico pero no importa, no fue tan terrible como piensas, hemos hecho el amor así de fuerte, con mas ardor en otras ocasiones ¿ ya olvidaste como concebimos este bebé?, -el movía la cabeza con negación.

-Terrence soy tu esposa, tu mujer, tu me necesitabas en ese momento yo lo sabia y ahí estaba para ti, preferiría mil veces que me destrozaras a ver como se quiebra tu propio mundo, ¿sabes una cosa? no eres un monstruo, eres un ser humano como cualquiera, con el derecho de sentir odio, rencor, de sentir amor y de perdonar amor mío, eres un alma noble lo he comprobado ya muchas veces en el poco tiempo que hemos estado juntos y se que amas a tus padres y que los has perdonado en nombre de tu hijo.

Y en lo que respecta a mi, tu esposa, aquí estoy Terrence ¡has conmigo lo que quieras!, no te tengo miedo, -dije levantándome y abriendo los brazos- estoy aquí ¿me necesitas? Tómame, destrózame, ámame, ¿sabes porque no temo estar a tu lado? porque me amas tanto que confías ciegamente en mi, porque todo lo que sale de tu alma lo depositas en mi, ¿y sabes porque recibo con los brazos abiertos todo lo que venga de ti?, porque así sea bueno o malo, si me elevas al mismo cielo o me destrozas, no me importa, se que volverás a reinventarme Terrence, se que volverás a mi, soy tu mujer y estoy a tu lado en cualquier momento y en cualquier circunstancia, a donde tu vayas yo iré con los ojos cerrados amor mío… hasta que la muerte nos separe… -dije hincándome y recibiéndolo en mis brazos.

-Te amo, te amo, perdóname… no quise lastimarte, perdóname, a ti menos que a nadie, te amo… -dijo el aferrándose a mi.

Caímos sobre la arena llorando sin control la puesta de sol había culminado ya,

-shhh tranquilo mi amor, -dije besando sus labios bañados por las lagrimas- no temo nada de ti, te amo y si tu me aceptas, yo te acepto, te eh amado desde que te conocí y ahora que me has regalado el cielo de tus brazos no voy a dejar de amarte, Terry, juntos somos uno y mucho mas que dos…

Llego la noche, en nuestra cabaña cenamos tranquilamente, estábamos recostados en la hamaca que había en la terraza, simplemente abrazados sin decir nada, oyendo el sonido del mar, el arrullo de la selva, mirando las estrellas, escuchábamos fielmente el palpitar unisonó de nuestros corazones…

Estábamos exhaustos ya que Terry no había dormido casi nada en tres días, cuando nos acostábamos se aferraba a mi con posesión como temiendo que me fuera, yo lo abrazaba también pero el cansancio me vencía y dormía solo a ratos ya que podía sentir que el estaba insomne.

Salí del baño y me puse mi camisola de seda negra aquella que el ya había visto antes, el estaba recargado en el respaldo de la cama mirando por la ventana, me acurruque junto a él y me abrazo, ansiábamos tocarnos nuevamente y comenzamos a acariciarnos, los besos y las caricias subieron de tono, me eche encima de el, besándolo, acariciando su pecho, su rostro, ¡como lo había extrañado! Como si hubieran sido siglos los tres días lejos de él.

-Lo siento, no puedo hacerlo… -me dijo cuando acaricie su pene que parecía no responder a mis caricias y eso me alarmo. Lo mire con delicadeza para no herirlo más,

-Temo lastimarte, -dijo al fin con una infinita tristeza en su mirada.

-Amor ya veras que no, -le quite su pijama y me desnude frente a el, veía en sus ojos confusión pero no iba a permitir que mi esposo temiera tomarme, me senté sobre el nuevamente piel contra piel, comencé suavemente a acariciarlo, lentamente recorrí su piel, su espalda, lamí su rostro, bese sus labios con infinita ternura, acaricie la mechas de su cabello, mis manos volaron por su pecho y sus brazos, tome sus manos y las guie sobre mi propio cuerpo, mis senos respondieron de inmediato ante su toque haciéndome gemir, le mostré como quería ser tocada, acaricie mi intimidad y la de el al mismo tiempo, me abrace a él al sentir su miembro despertar bajo mi cuerpo, comenzó a besarme y acariciarme por si mismo, trate de no apresurar las cosas, estaba demasiado excitad pero si perdía el control lo arruinaría y el terminaría por rechazarme una vez mas.

Cuando sentí que su deseo estaba en aumento, entre nuestros besos y caricias trate de derrumbar esa barrera que nos separaba, así que con todo mi corazón recite esperando que el me correspondiera…

**Mayra:** La fuerte playa es mi amado, y yo su novia… -mi alegría fue inmensa cuando respondió a mi llamado.

**Terry:** Por fin nos ha unido el amor, mas la luna me separa de ella.

**Mayra:** Voy a verlo aprisa y me aparto muy a la fuerza,

**Terry: **Entre numerosos pequeños adioses. Me asomo fugazmente tras el azul horizonte…

**Mayra:** Para dejar la plata de mi espuma sobre el oro de su arena,

**Terry: **y nos fundimos en un fulgor único.

**Mayra:** Yo, apago su sed y baño su corazón,

**Terry:** Ella dulcifica mi voz y aplaca mi cólera Cuando llega la ola, nos acariciamos tiernamente,

**Mayra: **Cuando se retira, caigo a sus pies en oración.

**Terry: **Ella me comunica su fuerza, cuando toma la mía.

**Mayra:** Ay desfallezco de insomnio pero soy un amante y el amor verdadero es fuerte,

**Terry:** Podre desfallecer pero jamás morir...

Aquellas frases liberaron a Terry de sus demonios al fin y se entrego a mi nuevamente sin ningún temor en su corazón, me hizo nuevamente su mujer sin ninguna prisa, sin ninguna urgencia, solo la que nuestros corazones gritaban, al estar unidos así, atreves de nuestros cuerpos, el palpitar juntos y elevarnos al cielo al mismo tiempo nos unió como nunca, volvió a ser una experiencia nueva y muy emotiva era como hacer el amor por primera vez pero con el alma al desnudo,

Terminamos juntos, abrazados, muy cansados por las malas noches de insomnio, nos acurrucamos y Terry al fin se quedo plácidamente dormido entre mis brazos con ese gesto de satisfacción y tranquilidad que extrañaba en su bello rostro, al notar que se había quedado dormido, me moví lo menos que pude y me levante, me puse la bata y sin anudarla salí de la cabaña.

Me aleje un poco, iba hipando y no pude resistir mas, llore muy fuerte como una niña, no se como pude soportar el llanto mientras hacia el amor con Terry, me afectaba haber causado todo eso en mi esposo, que creyera que yo le temía, que no quisiera volver a tocarme por temor a lastimarme, que me rechazaba porque se creía indigno de mi, tape mi rostro con mis manos tratando de acallar mi llanto descontrolado, camine de un lado a otro tratando de calmar mi total aflicción.

-Mayra ¿por que lloras?, -dijo Terry acercándose a mi y abrazándome, estaba completamente desnudo, no hizo el intento por cerrar mi bata ya que debajo de ella también estaba desnuda, su semblante ya era diferente y volvía a decir mi nombre con la calidez de siempre.

-Quiero de regreso a mi esposo… -dije entre mis lagrimas sin permitir que el me abrazara- ¡lo quiero de vuelta! No quiero inspirar en ti temor o dolor, ¡quiero de vuelta a mi esposo! -Decía una y otra vez temblando por el llanto.

El me abrazo protectoramente y me acerco a su cuerpo para tratar de calmarme,

-Terry, nunca vuelvas a hacerme esto, ¡prométemelo! nunca vuelvas a dejarme como lo hiciste, porque no lo soportare otra vez, -dije apretándome a su pecho desnudo.

-Amor perdóname, yo tampoco podía comprender mis sentimientos y temí tanto haberte asustado, creí que estarías arrepentida de tenerme como tu esposo.

-¿Como puedes decir eso? yo te amo ¡te amo, entiéndelo! y siempre voy a hacerlo, por favor nunca vuelvas a hacerme a un lado ¡nunca!, quiero compartir contigo todo por mas doloroso que sea, ¿entendiste? contigo olvido lo que es temer cuando me necesitas y tienes el poder de matarme si lo deseas… nunca me eches de tu lado o moriré de tristeza…

Terry me consoló, entendió mis palabras, entendió que yo me sentía igual que el, sufríamos por el otro pero en soledad, no nos atrevimos a ser sinceros y hablar de frente.

-Te prometo que a partir de hoy seremos siempre tu y yo y no daremos un solo paso sin tomar la mano del otro, ¿estas de acuerdo? -yo solo asentí- desde hoy amor mío no vas a desacerté de mi nunca mas, ya conociste mi lado mas oscuro el que absolutamente nadie conoce, ni siquiera yo mismo, y tu sigues aquí amándome, aceptándome, se que mi corazón no se equivoco en elegirte, te amo Mayra siempre te voy a amar, -dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos.

- Tonto ¿acaso no sabes que tu eres para mi? Bienvenido Terry, bienvenido mi amor, estas en casa otra vez… -dije abrazándolo.

-Lo sé, gracias, -nos besamos largamente, entramos a nuestra cabaña y dormimos plácidamente tan ligeros como unas suaves y blancas plumas.

Continuara…


	9. SOL, ARENA Y MAR

**Gracias por leer mi primer Fan fic terminado, gracias a Alondra y Galaxy por sus mensajitos y gracias también a todos los demás que tras el monitor siguen leyendo y esperando actualización.**

**El personaje de "Mayr"a creado por mi, gano la categoría de "Mejor personaje creado por al autora" en el Concurso de "Dulce Candy".**

**Esta misma historia participa como "Mejor Terry fic largo" compitiendo con otros 16 mas.**

**Espero y sigan leyendo esta historia hasta el final y me dejen un cariñito por ahí, en los review.**

**Hasta pronto¡**

**GOZA DE MI LECTURA, COMO YO GOZE ESCRIBIENDO.**

**ODET LA CHICA DE TERRY.**

**28 DE ENERO ** **Capitulo 9.- SOL, ARENA Y MAR**

El cantar de las olas, el sonido de las gaviotas, el viento fresco que entraba por la gran ventana y los cálidos rayos de sol, fueron invitando a todos mis sentidos a despertar, al mirar el destello de luz que hirió mis pupilas me encontré unos ojos de mar que me miraban con amor y sus labios eran un jardín de flores en el que quise perderme regalándome la belleza de esos capullos abiertos en flor de su mágica sonrisa.

-Buenos días linda ¿descansaste?

-Si amor, y tu ¿dormiste bien?

-Creo que hoy eh despertado como un hombre nuevo Mayra, me siento tan liviano que creo que levitare, ¿o será que todavía siento los remanentes del delicioso orgasmo que tuvimos anoche? -Dijo con picardía y su buen humor de siempre, me alegre muchísimo, mi esposo ya estaba a mi lado nuevamente.

Desde ese momento las heridas quedaron limpias y suturadas, solo debíamos darles el tiempo para que cicatrizaran y junto a la medicina de nuestro profundo amor seguramente muy pronto quedarían sanadas. Nos dispusimos al fin a disfrutar de nuestra estadía en Hotelito y su hermosa playa, por fin pude ponerme un traje de baño y Salí con Terry disfrutar de nuestra playa casi privada, era temporada baja y en el lugar había muy pocas personas además de ser un lugar exclusivo y carísimo, disfrutamos de nuestro pedazo de playa privada a nuestro antojo, como niños jugamos en la playa, hicimos castillos, nos bañamos y bajo una enorme sombrilla nos tendimos a descansar después de comer.

-Te pongo bloqueador linda, te falta color, mira nada mas que blanca estas, necesitas un poco mas de sol, -me voltee boca abajo y el desato mi traje de baño se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a frotarme la espalda, era una delicia sus manos, siguió con mis piernas y me volví para no dejar pasar esa deliciosa oportunidad de que me cubriera toda con la crema fresca, aun no me acostumbraba a que estuviéramos solos en la playa y no podía dejar el pudor a un lado de estar desnuda como el me lo pedía para que, según el, todo mi cuerpo se bronceara parejo y sin marcas.

Ato nuevamente mi traje de baño y fue mi turno de recorrer su cuerpo con la suave crema protectora, no podía dejar de tocarlo, tan bello, firme y trabajado, metí las manos bajo su holgado short y con su palma me dio un suave manotazo.

-¡Oye deja ahí!, quedamos en que haríamos lo mismo y tu no te dejaste, así que, no hay nada ahí para usted señora, -dijo con tono juguetón, yo lo mire indignada y el sonriendo me atrapo, giro conmigo hasta quedar sobre mi, jugamos como dos niños, fueron unos días maravillosos durmiendo hasta tarde, compartiendo la quieta cotidianeidad de ese lugar tan maravilloso realmente era como estar en el paraíso, un lugar hecho para disfrutar, para gozar a tu pareja, para conocerse, ya que sin ningún distractor de modernidad alrededor, no había mas remedio que entretenerse todo el día en, aparte de comer y explorar los paradisiacos alrededores, la otra estupenda opción era hacer el amor sin fin,  
no importando la hora del día o el espacio en la cabaña. Aprendimos a hacer el amor sobre una hamaca, fue bastante divertido, entretenido, una experiencia nueva que probar y disfrutar jajajajajaja tuvimos que ingeniárnosla para aprender el hamakasutra como le llaman aquí, porque en el primer intento la hamaca nos tiro y caímos uno sobre el otro al suelo.

Los dos somos testarudos y nos propusimos intentarlo incansablemente hasta dominar la técnica, fue un trabajo arduo que requirió de muchos ensayos pero orgullosamente nos volvimos expertos en esa materia.

Terry me enseño a montar yo tenia miedo porque nunca lo había hecho, con infinita paciencia e infundiéndome confianza me mostro como hacerlo, primero monte junto a el a sus espaldas, después me animo a hacerlo yo sola aunque el sostenía al caballo, no quería por ningún motivo exponerme a una caída o que me lastimara de ninguna forma, después volvimos a cabalgar juntos yo frente a él para que aprendiera como llevar al hermoso y fuerte equino, la sensación del cuerpo de mi esposo tras de mi me lleno de seguridad mientras me abrazaba y trotábamos sobre la playa al atardecer, fue una experiencia que me encanto, la sensación de cabalgar junto a Terry, su maestría al hacerlo, estaba feliz de descubrir todos los misterios que aun guardaba para mi y que el, me llevaba de la mano a descubrirlos.

Pasaron los días y el "Sea eyes" estaba ahí anclado, yo miraba ese puntito a lo lejos y me preguntaba si Terry ya no deseaba pisar ese yate, no quería preguntarle por no incomodarlo pero en estos días nuestra compenetración fue tal que parecíamos leernos el pensamiento.

-¿Quieres saber lo que se siente navegar amor? -Dijo pillándome en la terraza viendo hacia el yate, me abrazo por detrás y yo recargue mi cabeza en su pecho,

-Me gustaría mucho, si es a tu lado amor,

-Pues vamos, preparemos todo pasaremos nuestro ultimo fin de semana de luna de miel en el yate, -preparamos una pequeña maleta y en una lancha de motor nos dirigimos hacia el enorme barco. Abordamos el yate y el capitán Spencer nos recibió, nos dio la bienvenida y nos presento a la tripulación, Terry se quedo charlando con el capitán y yo camine por ahí admirando de día el lujoso yate, realmente era enorme, todo era perfecto, por primera vez me vi de frente con el mundo de donde provenía Terry, jamás en mi vida había pisado un yate y mucho menos uno como ese, todo estaba tan pulcramente en su lugar, ninguna cosa desentonaba, creí vivir un sueño ya que yo no estaba acostumbrada a tanto lujo.

Mi vida siempre fue tranquila y sencilla nunca me falto nada y pude darme con mi trabajo pequeños lujos como la camioneta que adquirí pero nada como aquello, me pregunte si realmente Terry viviría en un mundo así y caí en la cuenta que yo muy pronto seria parte de él.

Escuche a lo lejos el motor de la lancha alejarse, me asome por la baranda y vi como el capitán y a la tripulación se marchaban en seguida vi a Terry por el pasillo principal, venir hacia mi con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
-Estamos solos linda… -dijo sonriéndome.

-¿Que paso con la tripulación?, -dije sin entender aun lo que mi esposo había hecho.

-Les di el fin de semana libre, no querrás que sean testigos de… nuestros ardores ¿o si? -Me abrazo- aquí no hay nadie amor, ni los necesitamos, nos las arreglaremos nosotros solos ¿que te parece?, este será nuestro mundo a parte, no hay tripulación, ni sirvientes a la vista en tres días, podemos andar desnudos por ahí si lo deseamos…

-Terry ¿y quien dirigirá el barco?, -pregunte asustada.

-Amor si quieres que entremos en alta mar solo tengo que llamar a la tripulación y ya, pero no te preocupes por nada yo se navegar, nunca lo eh hecho en un yate tan grande, solo en veleros pero no debe ser tan diferente, mira el yate esta anclado no ira a ninguna parte y no estamos muy lejos de la playa, solo lo suficiente para tener total privacidad, me comunicare con el capitán si necesitamos algo, Así que Sra. Grandchester no se preocupe mucho que esta en buenas manos, yo seré tu bodyguard no tengas miedo amor, -me beso en los labios y nos fundimos en un gran abrazo, ese seria nuestro cachito privado de paraíso desde ese momento.

-Ven -dijo tomando mi mano- vayamos a buscar nuestra alcoba, caminamos entre los divinos pasillos y espacios bellamente decorados del yate, veía a Terry feliz como nunca y eso era el principal motivo de mi propia felicidad.

Cuando entramos al camarote principal me quede parada en el umbral de la puerta, ¡pero si era mas grande que mi recamara! Terry entro como si nada, ya que el si estaba acostumbrado a este estilo de vida tan sibarita, pero yo me sentía pequeña en ese sitio, de pronto me pareció que lo único que desentonaba en aquel lugar era yo.

Puso la maleta sobre la cama y se desnudo frente a mi poniéndose cómodo, yo entre y curiosee todo el lugar, realmente era hermoso, digno de un rey, temía tocar las cosas y romper algo, me abrumaba tanto despliegue de lujo, no podía siquiera imaginar cuantos millones de Euros pudo haber costado semejante "bien".

No quise arruinar el momento con mis sentimientos de inferioridad y me dispuse a ser feliz al lado de mi esposo, me cambie y me puse el traje de baño color negro de dos piezas, Terry me miro con atención.

-Tu vientre se ve mas crecido -dijo con fascinación, de inmediato se incoó frente a mi y comenzó a mirarlo detenidamente, beso mi piel por todo el filo del bikini y yo temblé ante sus dulces caricias, volvió a desnudarme e hicimos el amor en la habitación frente a los enormes espejos, de pie me tomo por detrás y eche mi cuerpo hacia adelante para que entrara en mi sin problema, el solo roce de sus manos me hacían estar lista para el, comenzó el vaivén frente al espejo, me cubrió con su cuerpo mientras besaba mi cuello, acariciaba mis pechos y yo me aferre a su trasero para pegarnos mas, el se enderezo y bajo sus manos a mi vientre con suma delicadeza me tomo de ese bulto redondo y firme que se asomaba de mi cuerpo, comenzó la danza del amor, me volteo de costado para poder mirarnos en el espejo mientras me tomaba, los dos en esa poción de pie el detrás de mí, apretados, juntos, aferrándonos con nuestras manos, acariciaba con dulzura mi vientre y me decía palabras lindas al oído, hablaba de nuestro bebé de cómo le gustaba acariciar mi vientre y eso me hacia muy feliz, fue hermoso ver nuestros cuerpos uniéndose y teniendo dentro de mi cuerpo a nuestro hijo, sentí su orgasmo acercarse, sin separarme de el me agache sobre la cama, puse una almohada para no lastimar mi vientre, el bamboleo de nuestros cuerpos aumento, me empuje hacia el para que entrara cada vez mas profundo y el clímax no se hizo esperar, se rindió encima de mi espalda, bañados de sudor agitados y felices, se recargo en sus manos para no abrumarme con su peso, se separo de mi y nos recostamos sobre la cama un momento, iba a tomar mi ropa pero el no lo permitió.

-Ven amor, -me tomo de la mano y subimos al otro nivel del barco yo me sentía cohibida porque caminábamos desnudos por todo el yate, llegamos, había un hermoso jacuzzi.

Nos metimos y disfrutamos de ese bello lugar, de la tranquilidad de nuestra intimidad sin ninguna prisa, llego la noche y cenamos juntos en la cubierta bajo las estrellas, platicamos, reímos y jugamos a las escondidas por todo el barco, parecíamos dos chiquillos persiguiéndonos, asustándonos, retándonos, gritando como locos, todo era un maravilloso idilio, ¡ojala esto nunca acabara! nos quedamos dormidos en los enormes sillones de la cubierta donde habíamos cenado, por la noche sentí frio y me abrace al cuerpo de Terry, el al sentir mi piel helada me llevo cargando a nuestra alcoba.

Cerca del medio día yo estaba en cubierta disfrutando de la quietud del océano, habíamos desayunado y explorado hasta el ultimo rincón del yate que mas bien parecía un hotel de 5 estrellas, descubrimos que la habitación donde dormíamos no había sido ocupada antes ya que en otras habitaciones un poco menos ostentosas, ya que la nuestra era el camarote principal, había evidencia de que se había alojado ahí el padre de Terry. Estaba sentada descansando de nuestra caminata de reconocimiento cuando vi salir a Terry en un ajustado y diminuto traje de baño azul marino con líneas naranja en los costados,

Camino como si nada frente a mi, casi se me va la quijada al verlo en aquel ajustado atuendo tan sexy e insinuante, sus formas de hombre se notaban tras la ajustada prenda, su trasero firme y pequeño lucia glorioso, yo estaba mas que acostumbrada a ver a mi esposo desnudo, de hecho conozco perfectamente cada parte de su anatomía, incluso el lunar en su glúteo derecho como una pequeña mancha rosada sutilmente desvanecida o el lunar casi imperceptible en el tronco de su imponente masculinidad.

Creo que se burlo de mi al ver mi reacción, yo seguí hipnotizada viendo el magnifico cuerpo de mi esposo pasearse frente a mi, queriendo tentarme el muy abusivo, bien dicen que es tan excitante el juego del destape, ver el cuerpo cubierto sutilmente enciende mas la pasión como preludio al encuentro amoroso, porque imaginar lo que esta tras las telas hace volar la imaginación y excita el órgano mas importante que te lleva al placer, el cerebro.

-¿Me veo bien? -dijo al fin con inocencia y algo de burla, sus muslos marcados y el suave bello que cubría sus piernas me hipnotizaron, su espalda ancha y su estrecha cintura, sus brazos que se antojaba perderse en ellos, su abdomen ¡dios mío! era sencillamente espectacular sin ser exagerado, estaba embelesada mirando cuan atractivo era, no es que nunca me hubiera percatado de ello pero cuando estuvimos en la playa de Hotelito usaba unos short mas holgados y cuando hacíamos el amor poco lo veía en ropa interior porque rápidamente volaba por los aires, no me había percatado que no lo veía con ojos de hembra, sino con los ojos del alma, con los ojos del amor.

Así las cosas, mi esposo estaba exhibiéndose frente a mi, lo hacia con toda la intención de provocarme, no atinaba a decir nada, yo traía un traje de baño sencillo color blanco, nada del otro mundo mi vientre ya sobresalía del bikini, mi embarazo ya era notorio aun con ropa casual, traía encima una ligera bata y me sentí poco atractiva a su lado, el cabello completamente alborotado por la brisa marina, baje la mirada, toda tal cual era yo, sin gota de maquillaje, con mi cabello indomable, sin artificios que me dieran altura, volumen o acentuaran lo que tenia que acentuarse, esquive su mirada, me sentí tan simple al lado de él que era todo un adonis. -Ven amor acompáñame, -tome su mano y caminamos rumbo a popa bajamos la escalinata y llegamos a la barandilla donde se amarra la lancha de motor, abrió la puerta y dejo su toalla.

-¿Nadamos?, -me pregunto, yo solo negué con la cabeza, el se arrojo al agua cual tritón y la imagen de mi esposo zambulléndose y emergiendo del mar azul me mareo de lo tremendamente sexy que lucia, su cuerpo empapado y las gotas que volaban mientras movía sus brazos acomodando hacia atrás sus cabellera me enamoraron otra vez.

-Ven amor, el agua tiene una temperatura deliciosa, -dijo invitándome.

-Terry no se nadar, -dije apenada.

-Vamos, yo te enseño,

-Me da miedo el mar, es un enorme agujero que no tiene fondo.

-Bueno en ese caso, creo que tendré que hacer algo para que cambies de opinión, -se sumergió nuevamente y emergió con el traje de baño en sus manos, me lo arrojo y lo atrape divertida.

-Vamos, ahora ven conmigo, no tengas miedo linda yo te protegeré, vamos, ven, no hay ningún peligro, -iba a bajar por la escalinata para reunirme con el pero me detuvo.

-Creo que te falta algo,

-¿Que?

–Te quiero desnuda igual que yo, -me quite la bata y el traje de baño mientras el me miraba, quede desnuda frente a él dudando, realmente el mar me daba terror, el noto mi indecisión.

-¿Confías en mi?, -dijo extendiéndome sus brazos.

-¡siempre! -me lance a sus brazos sin pensarlo, me sumergí y sentí como me tomaba y llevaba a la superficie con el, estaba muy asustada pero trate de tranquilizarme, la sensación de que bajo mis pies no había nada mas que ese enorme hueco cubierto de agua, me aterraba,

-Vi en sus ojos el temor, sin embargo ella estaba allí conmigo a pesar de su miedo al mar, trate de tranquilizarla y la aferre a mi, -tranquila cariño estoy aquí y no dejare que nada malo te pase, mueve tus piernas para que flotes,

-No se como hacerlo, -movía mis piernas pero no creí hacerlo correctamente.

-¿En serio no sabes nadar? -pregunte sin soltarla ella me rodeaba por el cuello.

-¡Se nadar! Bueno… si tuviera que nadar para salvar mi vida lo haría pero no resisto demasiado y me canso muy rápido, no se mantenerme a flote intente aprender pero nunca lo logre, -dije apenada.

-Pero como mi amor. nunca tomaste clases, nunca nadaste en una alberca, -pregunte divertido al ver su pena.

-Terry viví en el desierto donde el agua es un tesoro, nadie que yo conociera tenia alberca y las publicas no me agradan.

-Esta bien, no te molestes amor ¿quieres que te enseñe?, yo puedo ser tu maestro de natación -dijo con picardía.

-mhmm eso suena muy tentador, una propuesta difícil de rechazar viniendo de un instructor desnudo, -le dije sonriendo.

-Bueno pues, comencemos las clases, la primera es de cortesía Madam, si le agrada, las siguientes tendrán costo.

-Esta bien, veamos si me convence la experiencia del instructor, -dije sonriendo.

-¡ahhhhhh! -grite- ¡no me sueltes por favor!, -le dije colgándome con angustia de su cuello.

-Tranquila linda, no pasa nada, -me tomo por la cintura y con cuidado me hizo acostarme sobre el agua.

-Suelta mi cuello o me vas a asfixiar y entonces si moriremos ahogados.

-noooo por favor, ¡Terry no digas eso! -me incorpore asustada.

-jajajajajaja mi amor, confía en tu instructor, vamos relájate, yo te sostengo, disfrútalo, - la sostuve de su espalda y de sus muslos, su cuerpo quedo flotando, sus pechos salían del agua, sus pezones estaban erectos, su vientre ligeramente redondo sobresalía también, acerque mi rostro, le hice cosquillas en su ombligo con mi boca y ella rio, luego sin avisarle lamí y succione sus pezones erguidos, ella cerro los ojos disfrutando de mis caricias.

-Creo que si tomare ese curso intensivo de natación después de todo, -dijo susurrando y eso me hizo reír, ella estaba relajada al fin.

-Entre los brazos de Terry, como una niña pequeña aprendí a nadar, incluso su instrucción fue mas allá y quiso enseñarme a usar el snorkel para bucear, en esos dos días invertimos bastante tiempo en mis clases hasta que por fin reuní el valor y de su mano me llevo a bucear no muy profundo, aguante la respiración y nos sumergimos, abrí los ojos y tras el visor pude descubrir junto a mi esposo el mundo marino. Terry era un experto y no necesitaba de ningún aparato, yo usaba el visor porque no soportaba el agua salada en los ojos no era mucho lo que podía aguantar la respiración pero el me daba un tour submarino rápido y pronto pude por mi misma nadar un poco bajo el agua, desnudos disfrutamos de esa experiencia submarina, nos tomamos muchas fotos, incluso una donde nos besamos bajo el agua, nunca creí que yo pudiera hacer tal cosa, ni siquiera creí que algún día aprendería a nadar y mucho menos en el mar, pero en brazos de Terry todo era seguridad, todo era perfecto yendo de su mano y no había nada que temer a su lado. Regresamos a Hotelito y nos encaminamos por el sendero que nos llevaría a nuestra cabaña.

-Amor tengo una sorpresa para ti, -le dije con cariño a mi esposa.

-De verdad, -dije emocionada.

-Si, ven, -dijo abrazándome por la cintura y caminando en dirección contraria a donde estaba nuestra cabaña.

-Necesitamos dejar la maleta en la cabaña, -dije sin entender porque íbamos en dirección contraria y nos adentrábamos a otra aparte mas escondida del paradisiaco lugar.

-No te preocupes por eso amor, además esa cabaña ya esta ocupada, mira, quiero decirte algo, -dije deteniéndome y mirándola a los ojos solo quedaban 5 días de nuestra luna de miel y pensé hacer esos días inolvidables para ella.

-Quiero decirte que estas semanas han sido maravillosas y que cada uno de los lugares que escogiste me han fascinado pero ahora permíteme ser yo quien dirija nuestro barco estos 5 días que nos restan, de luna de miel.

-No te entiendo Terry, -me desconcerté.

-Amor, me llevaste de la mano por tu mundo y me ha encantado, pero quiero que ahora tu entres en el mío, permíteme enseñarte como será tu nueva vida amor, la tome por el brazo y seguimos caminando por una brecha entre la espesura de la selva, al fin llegamos a una barda de madera que rodeaba un bungalow mucho mas grande que la cabañita en que habíamos estado unos días atrás, al llegar tire de una cadena y sonó una campana, un empleado vestido de blanco abrió el pequeño portón de madera y entramos en la finca.

-Bienvenidos Sres. Grandchester, -nos saludo el empleado con amabilidad.

-¿Que es este lugar?, -pregunte, ya que estaba hermoso, lleno de bellas plantas y exóticas flores completamente bardeado y para mi sorpresa había luz eléctrica, pero la iluminación era muy suave, sutil, no de antorchas, lámparas de combustible o velas como en la otra "pequeña" cabaña.

-Ven amor, -entremos le dije extendiéndole la mano para entrar juntos en el bungalow, la abrace y el empleado abrió la puerta para que pasaramos.

El rostro de Mayra denotaba su total sombro ante el lugar era realmente una belleza, el lujo y la estética combinados con la naturaleza, el resultado era inmejorable.

-Dios mío Terry esto es bellísimo, pero hay luz eléctrica como puede ser posible, se supone que este lugar no la tiene,

-Sra. Granchester en hotelito tenemos nuestro propio generador de electricidad pero electricidad limpia no contaminante y solo en esta intensidad, los huéspedes pueden elegir entre la quietud de las cabañas rusticas, o los bungalow 5 estrellas.

-Ah, ahora entiendo todo,

-Mi amor, ¿te gusta? -pregunte al ver su rostro con dudas y trate de darle una explicación que la dejara tranquila, el empleado se retiro y quedamos solos en nuestro nuevo nido.

-Desde hoy quiero que mi esposa sea tratada como la reina que es, ya nada de cambiar sabanas, ni cocinar, ni guardar y acomodar maletas, recoger trastes, ni molestarte por nada de eso,

-Pero me gusta atenderte Terry, ¿o es que acaso lo hago muy mal?, ¿mi papel de esposa no te a gustado? -dije casi a punto del llanto, me sentía muy sensible, quizá eran las hormonas del embarazo y enfrentarme de a poco al mundo de Terrence me estaba perturbando y, ¿si yo no encajaba en ese mundo?

-Mi amor no digas eso, me has tratado mejor que nadie y estoy muy feliz por la bella y gentil esposa que tengo, pero quiero que ahora las cosas sean al revés, quiero que te relajes, que te dejes querer por mi, a mi manera, quiero que tengas a tu disposición lo que desees y mucho mas, dejame ser yo quien te atienda, déjame disfrutarte porque cuando vayamos a Nueva York tendré una carga de trabajo muy pesada y además sabes a todo lo que nos enfrentaremos, así que quiero que estés lo mas tranquila y feliz posible.

Quiero que ahora tú sepas lo que es, que te sirvan, que te atiendan a cuerpo de reina, que te embellezcas aun mas en el SPA, quiero a la madre de mi bebé relajada y feliz, ¿ahora me entiendes? Quiero mostrarte mi mundo, mi forma de vida, porque desde hoy es el tuyo.

-Gracias… acepto tu regalo, todo esto es hermoso amor, un verdadero sueño, todo a sido maravilloso, el solo imaginar todo el tiempo que vivimos lejos tu y yo…

-¡shh! Linda no hablemos del pasado quieres, de ahora en adelante solo somos tu, yo y bebé, lo prometimos.

-Esta bien, me dejare querer y espero que no me guste demasiado porque podría acostumbrarme a todo esto, -dije sonriendo, limpie mis lagrimas y volví a admirar la habitación, grande fue mi sorpresa al descubrir que el bungalow estaba elevado sobre el agua del mar que entraba por un recoveco hasta adentrarse en la playa.

Salí a la Terraza, esta no estaba sobre la playa como nuestra otra cabaña pero era un pequeño Edén resguardado de las miradas curiosas por la barda hecho con gruesos troncos, con la vegetación alrededor, habia un romántico jacuzzi al aire libre, un verdadero sueño.

Esos últimos 5 días disfrutamos como los Sres. Grandchester, gozamos cada espacio del bungalow como era nuestra costumbre, fuimos todo un día al SPA y salimos bellos y renovados, listos para nuestro viaje de vuelta. La ultima noche en Hotelito acampamos en la playa, e hicimos el amor al aire libre, no tuvimos que preocuparnos por nada mas que disfrutarnos el uno al otro, dentro de dos días estaríamos al fin en Nueva York iniciando ahora si, nuestra vida como matrimonio.

Nos dedicamos a planear dentro del jacuzzi nuestro arribo a la gran manzana, no íbamos a anunciar aun nuestro matrimonio, Terry en tres semanas tenia un compromiso muy importante y ahí seria donde el anunciara nuestro enlace al fin, eso me daría tiempo de acoplarme un poco al ritmo de vida de Terry.

Todo sonaba muy dulce en nuestros planes pero la verdad no teníamos idea de lo que el destino nos deparaba fuera de nuestra romántica burbuja de recién casados.

En unos días enfrentaríamos el mundo real.

**Continuara…**


	10. MUNDO REAL

**28 DE ENERO**

**Capitulo 10.- MUNDO REAL**

**Enero 2012**

-Terry, tengo miedo…

-Tranquila linda todo saldrá bien, descuida lo harás bien, la abrace para darle seguridad, Estas temblando cariño, dije sorprendido ante su reacción.

-Los nervios es algo que me cuesta controlar, -dijo respirando con dificultad.

-Mayra, cuando te vi con Henry creí morir de celos y bueno ya es bien conocido mi carácter, te pido disculpas por haberte puesto en ese dilema… cuando me invitaste a mostrarles lo que querías lograr pude darme cuenta que realmente eres profesional, lo supe cuando lo hicimos tu y yo, todas y cada una de las veces me percate de tu total concentración así fuera yo o cualquier otro, lo siento…

-Terry…

-Además amor quiero decirte que eres una tirana, ¡una verdadera tirana! jajajaja y yo que creí que mas exigente director que Robert no existía, me equivoque cariño, nuevamente hiciste que me tragara mis palabras, lo harás muy bien no te preocupes, eres maravillosa.

-De verdad piensas eso… -me dijo al borde de las lagrimas.  
-Si Mayra, eso es lo que significa tu nombre "maravillosa" tus padres eligieron bien, -dije besándola muy suavemente en los labios- no llores o arruinaras el maquillaje, amor tranquila siento como tus rodillas tiemblan,

-Si, es verdad -dijo con una leve sonrisa- no te preocupes se me pasara cuando llegue el momento, mientras moriré de nervios.

-¿Estas bien ahora? -Le pregunte.

-Si, estoy mucho mejor gracias, ¡y no se te ocurra equivocarte escuchaste! -me dijo con voz autoritaria aunque sonreía, la mire con indignación pero divertido, mientras caminaba a ocupar mi lugar.

-¡Como cree mi señora yo soy un profesional! -mire como trataba de controlar sus nervios juntando sus manos con desesperación, creo que rezando, tenia que decirle.

-¡Mayra! -le dije alzando un poco la voz, volteo y sin esperar corrí hacia ella nuevamente- "estoy muy orgulloso de ti amor mío, te amo" -volví a besarla y me aleje.

-Estoy aquí y como nunca el nerviosismo me invadía, era la primera vez que hacia algo parecido, sabia que todo saldría bien, tenia esa corazonada, tras el telón escuchaba las ultimas notas de la melodía que flotaba en el recinto, mi mente divago, hoy es 28 de Enero… a pasado mas de dos años desde que nuestras vidas cambiaron drásticamente pero como lo prometimos no daríamos un solo paso sin tomar la mano del otro.

**Mayo 2010**

Llevamos dos días desde que bajamos del avión aquí en mi nueva ciudad, en mi nuevo hogar, era la primera vez que pisaba la metrópoli de los rascacielos y era impresionante. Revivo una y otra vez como fue mi arribo a mi nueva vida, parecía una niña mirando por la ventana todo alrededor, pero me entristecía ir yo sola en el enorme vehículo sin mi esposo, él tenia que hacer frente al mar de periodistas que ya lo esperaban en el aeropuerto, ¿Cómo es que se enteran de cada paso que dan las celebridades?  
dos custodios eran mi compañía, parecían dos rocas, serios, duros, inamovibles en su expresión, por fortuna mis enormes gafas oscuras podían disimular muy bien mi asombro ante la imponente ciudad que me recibía con un sol maravilloso de los últimos días de Mayo, con un embarazo de 5 meses cumplidos.

Tal como lo había dicho Terry, al llegar Charlie lo recibió con una pila enorme de pendientes por atender, un proyecto que parecía bastante jugoso, libretos que leer, la insistencia cada vez mayor para que Terry apareciera en la pantalla grande, me ilusionaba escucharlos charlar y discutir sobre las múltiples opciones de los contratos que le ofrecían a mi esposo, definitivamente nuestra Luna de Miel había llegado a su fin, era el momento de tomar nuestro nuevo rol, el de esposos con sus respectivas obligaciones.

Me encontraba aseando un poco la cocina del Penhouse que era mi primer hogar junto a Terrence, su enorme departamento que ahora era mío también estaba en el ultimo piso de uno de los rascacielos de condominios mas cotizado en pleno Manhattan, realmente era hermoso, minimalista, elegante, moderno, me pareció que cada cosa que había en aquel lugar hablaba sobre Terry, tenia una bella terraza, desde donde se podía admirar Manhattan y su Trendy estilo de vida, se dilucidaba también una enorme mancha verde y un lago a lo lejos, Central Park parecía un oasis en medio de la gran orbe de acero.

Guardaba los últimos trastos en una de las gavetas cuando se escucho el timbre de la puerta, me dirigí hacia allí haciendo señas a Terry y a Charlie para que no se levantaran, Terry me sonrió y siguió leyendo con atención uno de los muchos papeles que Charlie le mostraba. Puse el trapo de la cocina con el que seque los trastos sobre mi hombro y camine hacia la puerta.

El timbre sonaba con insistencia, en ese momento el teléfono sonó, atendí la puerta mientras miraba a Terry contestar el teléfono, abrí y una mujer alta, súper delgada y rubia entro sin saludar ignorándome completamente, se introdujo en el departamento, le hablo a Terry con demasiada familiaridad a lo cual el, al escuchar su voz volteo incrédulo de ver a semejante Barbie ahí.

-Terrence cuando supe que habías vuelto vine rápidamente a verte cariño -decía en tono coqueto.

El minivestido color rosado que llevaba, la enorme bolsa colgada del antebrazo y un horroroso perro Chihuahua con un ridículo mechón rosa sobresalía de el, su cabello a la nuca platinado y su extremada delgadez me hizo saber de inmediato de quien se trataba, no pude evitar recorrerla de pies a cabeza y sin ser consiente hice comparación con mi atuendo, un cómodo pantalón de maternidad de mezclilla y una blusa suelta color azul cielo amarrada por la espalda, mi cabello sostenido en una desordenada coleta y unos zapatos cómodos me hacían lucir junto a ella como un cero a la izquierda, mi corazón ardió de celos al escucharla llamar a mi esposo con tanta familiaridad.

Vi como el rostro de Terry palideció por segundos pero como buen actor retomo el semblante serio y se puso de pie, Charlie no pudo disimular su asombro al ver entrar sin ser invitada a Peninah Milton, la adinerada y promiscua heredera de la cadena de Resort Milton que tenían sucursales en todo el mundo.

-¿Que haces aquí? y ¿quien te dejo pasar? -dijo Terry con una voz mas fría que el hielo.

-Terrence cariño vine a verte, después de desaparecerte por tanto tiempo vine a hacerte compañía, -se detuvo en su avance por la forma fría en como Terry la trato.

-Además querido, a Peninah Milton nadie le impide la entrada, -dijo ella con seguridad y arrogancia, no pude más.

-Terry ¿tú la invitaste?, -dije tratando de controlar mis impulsos de sacarla a patadas, a ella y a su horrible perro,

-¿Pero como se atreve a llamarte así?, -dijo volviéndose por primera vez hacia mi y mirándome de arriba a bajo de forma despectiva-¡Que empleada de servicio mas grosera¡ en estos días ya no hay buena servidumbre,

-¿Servidumbre yo? -Quise gritar de rabia, me contuve.

-¡¿Terry tu la invitaste? -dije ya molesta tratando de controlarme.

-No, -fue su áspera respuesta, Sin esperar mas la tome de su flacucho brazo y la saque del departamento empujándola con rudeza, ella me miro asustada ante mi reacción,

-¡Óyeme gata de quinta suéltame, no te atrevas a tocarme!, -dijo indignada, pero mi furia fue mas y le cerré la puerta en las narices después de ver como se sobaba el brazo de la marca que le deje, ella volvió a tocar llamando a Terry y no pude controlarme mas, saque mi celular, si, el mismo que Terry me regalo, accione la cámara de video y comencé a grabar la voz histérica de la flacucha que al parecer quería tirar la puerta de "mi casa" abrí la puerta de golpe y ella se asusto.

-Si sigues molestando subiré este video a la red y mostrare como Peninah Milton anda de rogona en casa de Terrence Grannchester, así que ¡lárgate porque nadie te invito o te arrepentirás!, -dije con todo el autocontrol que me quedaba.

Ella inmediatamente camino rumbo al elevador tratando de huir de mi celular y de la cámara que evidenciaba como llamaba a Terry golpeando la puerta. Apague la cámara, cerré la puerta de un jalón dando un tremendo portazo, me dirigí a la cocina mientras Charlie y Terry me miraban estupefactos.

-Creo que mejor me voy, -dijo Charlie a Terry entendiendo la situación- no te preocupes investigare como fue que llego hasta aquí, -Terry solo asintió. -Linda ¿estas bien?, -me acerque a ella y vi como apretaba el trapo de la cocina como si quisiera deshacerlo entre sus manos.

-Si lo estoy, -dije secamente,

-Te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir, -dije tratando de disfrazar mi molestia no podía creer como esa mujer había tratado a mi esposa, aun asi mi ego de hombre se encendió al ver como mi dueña defendía su casa y su posición, me sentí internamente orgulloso por causar esos celos en mi mujer, pero no se lo dije para no herirla mas.

-¿Viste la cara que puso cuando la saque? -yo la mire desconcertado- ¡que horrible perro traía! yo amo a los canes pero ese animalito, pobrecillo se ve ridículo -comenzó a reír, no pude evitarlo, mis carcajadas hicieron eco a las suyas ante sus palabras, cuando paramos al fin hablo.

-¿Tuviste una relación con ella? -dijo sin rodeos, si, allí estaba la Mayra sincera y directa de quien me enamore.

-No se le puede llamar "relación" amor, fue solo ardor, -dije con sinceridad, de que me valía mentir, además juramos ser sinceros fuera lo que fuera.

-Ya veo, ahora entiendo porque quiso tumbar la puerta, -dijo con algo de malicia en sus palabras- mi amor después de probarte es difícil olvidarte y mucho más difícil dejarte ir, -dijo ella con cierta sensualidad y deseo en sus palabras, me sorprendí.

-Solo dime una cosa, -¿Qué? -No duermo en la misma cama que ella, ¿verdad?

-¡No amor mío! ¿Como crees?, Charlie se encargo de renovar los muebles durante mi ausencia a excepción de la ridícula recama árabe que el mando montar para la publicación de la revista LIFE sobre mi casa, nunca eh dormido ahí y para tu tranquilidad en esta casa mi amor nadie mas que tu a pasado la noche a mi lado.

-¿En serio?

-¿Lo dudas?

-No, nunca dudaría de ti, lo que me digas es ley para mi, -dijo acercándose sigilosa y pude leer en sus ojos lo que buscaba de mi,

-Hagamos el amor en esa recamara, -me dijo al oído, me agrado la idea, nunca había dormido allí pero Charlie la mando montar para que pareciera que mi mundo es totalmente excéntrico jajajaja nada mas fuera de la realidad mi verdadera alcoba la que compartía con mi esposa era una recama sobria, tranquila, que invitaba al descanso y al amor.

-Te hago una confesión… -le susurre en el oído mientras cruzábamos el umbral de mi recamara árabe de mentiras, -Dime, -dijo besándome la oreja,

-Mayra nunca eh pasado la noche entera con otra mujer que no hayas sido tu, -ella se detuvo y me miro,

-Compartí el lecho con muchas amantes cuando lo necesitaba, pero fue solo eso, ardor, ninguna de ellas compartió "mi cama" ni mis sueños, desde que dormimos juntos la primera vez en nuestro departamento de Monclova jamás pase la noche con nadie mas hasta que volví a encontrarte, -ella me beso en señal de que creía mis palabras e hicimos el amor en esa exuberante habitación con técnicas nuevas, con tranquilidad, descubriendo facetas ocultas de nuestra intimidad debido a la gestación de mi esposa, con cuidado y llenos de imaginación inventamos nuevas posturas que no lastimaran su vientre hermoso redondo y duro , ese día pude sentir un latir a parte del corazón de mi esposa, era mi bebé que por primera vez me hacia participe de su existencia, me sentí feliz al escuchar ese pequeño pero fuerte corazón latiendo a 140 o 150 latidos por minuto, fue un maravilloso descubrimiento, pegaba mi cabeza al vientre de mi niña para disfrutar de tener a mis dos seres mas amados tan cerca de mi.

Me encanto la seguridad con que Mayra enfrento la espinosa situación a la que nos habíamos enfrentado, por un momento creí que se enfadaría, al principio pareció molesta pero cuando le confesé que solo con ella había dormido, su semblante cambio por una de orgullo eh hicimos el amor con el mismo ardor y cariño de siempre solo que con mas cuidado por el bebé y para no lastimar su ya notorio vientre.

-Esa fue la segunda ocasión que me enfrente a su pasado, ¡claro que ardí en celos! pero de que me valía enojarme, era "su pasado" y yo soy "su presente" con decisión mantuve a raya a la intrusa, después me divertí al imaginar su semblante cuando supiera que "la gata" como me llamo, era en realidad la esposa de Terry, jajajajajaja quisiera estar ahí para verle la cara cuando se entere, trate de echar mano de mi inteligencia emocional y no dejarme arrastrar por la ceguera de los celos, pero defendería con uñas y dientes a mi marido de quien fuera, mucho mas en mi hogar, me enorgulleció el darme cuenta que solo los íntimos de Terry podían llamarlo así y que para el mundo entero el era Terrence Grandchester, sin diminutivos o apodos de cariño. La tal Peninah no volvió a asomar las narices por mi casa.

Todo transcurrió con tranquilidad después de ese recibimiento de las antiguas compañías de mi marido, la segunda semana yo estaba mas tranquila Terry salía mas a menudo con Charlie por asuntos de trabajo, regresaba y disfrutábamos del bello penthouse a nuestras anchas, un día estando sola me encontraba relajándome en la tina llena de agua tibia, el teléfono sonó, no tuve la precaución de acercarlo así que al tercer timbre entro la contestadora, no había saludo de bienvenida era lógico que no cualquiera tenia el teléfono de Terry así que no me inmute demasiado, volví a recargar mi cabeza sobre la toalla mientras disfrutaba de la sensación del delicioso baño de espuma.

"Hola Terrence querido" se que has aparecido nuevamente, ¿donde te habías metido darling?, ansió ya el momento de que vengas a las Vegas, se lo que te gusta esta ciudad y sus "diversiones " jajajaja espero gustosa tu llamada, chao, Cary de Grandchester"

-Como rayo me levante de la bañera, "Cary de Grandchester" ¿pero como? si yo era la única que podía ostentar ese apellido y a juzgar por la melosa llamada no se trataba de algun familiar además el me dijo que se había divorciado de la familia Grandchester.

¿Quien era esa tipa que aparte de llamar a mi casa la muy insolente, se auto nombraba con el apellido de mi esposo? , Salí muy perturbada de la bañera y rápidamente me vestí, sabia por las conversaciones de Terry y Charlie que el probablemente iría a Las Vegas a dar unos shows con el monologo que lo llevo a México el año pasado.

Esa tal Cary sabia sobre ese viaje, mi corazón latió desbocado, no me estaba gustando enterarme de los antiguos deslices de Terry, me sentí mal a punto de vomitar pero trate de controlarme, cuantas chicas mas tendrían el atrevimiento de buscarlo, de perseguirlo, de insinuársele descaradamente, mi cabeza dio vueltas y por primera vez creí marearme y caer. Trate de calmarme pero la sangre me hervía como nunca, entonces escuche la puerta abrir y las risas de Terry y Charlie, baje las escaleras, nunca a sido fácil para mi disimular mi enojo o molestia y Terry desde que me vio bajar lo percibió.

-Terry entonces todo esta listo, en Noviembre iras a Las Vegas, -dijo Charlie palmeándole la espalda, al escucharlo apreté los parpados quise gritar, me contuve nuevamente.

-¿Pasa algo amor?, -le pregunte a Mayra ya que vi un semblante extraño en ella y no me gusto.

-Si, -dije ya sin poder contenerme mas, el que estuviera Charlie presente me sirvió para no explotar ahí mismo- Hubo una llamada para ti, te llamo Cary Grandchester de Las Vegas, -dije ya de sopetón Terry me miro, no pude desviar la mirada sentía que la cara me ardía, solo pude notar como Charlie se alejaba rumbo a la cocina.

-Quiere que le llames y le digas cuando iras allá, será en Noviembre ¿no?, -dije muy molesta.

-Mayra…

-Terry por favor -dije temblando de celos, arrastre las palabras para no gritar de ira- te pido que cambies el numero telefónico, no quiero enterarme de tu pasado, ni de tus planes antes de mi, si tu quieres contarme lo que sea yo te escucho, pero no quiero saberlo por otras personas, yo te amo no tengo derecho de reprocharte nada antes de que yo apareciera en tu vida, como dice mi abuela Toya, "lo que no fue tu año, no fue tu daño" pero no quiero saber nada que no venga de tu boca, -dije conteniéndome lo mas que pude.

-Esta bien amor, haré lo que me pides, no repare en ese tipo de cosas yo…

-Terry, -le mostré mi palma para pedirle que parara- no te disculpes, entiendo que nuestra relación es algo fuera de lo normal que todo fue muy rápido y… -creí que las lagrimas me traicionaban- hazme ese favor ¿quieres? -dije bajando la mirada con tristeza, que podía reprocharle, sabia que él me amaba a mi y todo lo que el había hecho por nuestro amor, pero el saber de su pasado inevitablemente me ponía en un estado "celopata" que nunca creí poseer, me daba rabia saber que el se divertía mientras yo vivía una vida secreta enamorada de él, el monstruo de la inseguridad y los celos me estaba haciendo su presa pero no se lo permití me mantuve ecuánime y me aferre a nuestra realidad, una donde sabia que el me amaba y que nuestra relación es un tanto peculiar pero cuando todos se enteren que el ya esta casado todo será diferente, pensé, que equivocada estaba.

Se hizo el cambio de numero gracias a Charlie pero debíamos esperar para que esto se diera, ya no hubo novedad alguna, faltaban algunos días para el gran evento, iba a ser la recepción de la apertura de la nueva temporada de otoño - invierno de este año, de teatro Neoyorkino, me parecía demasiado pronto para eso ya estábamos a mitad de Junio, yo no tenia ni idea de cómo se manejaban ese tipo de cosas, así que no objete nada al respecto , el clima templado de Nueva York de esa época del año me sentaba de maravilla.

Ese día sin previo aviso, Terry daría a conocerme como su esposa, quería dejar loca a la prensa con la noticia, por primera vez en su vida seria el protagonista de una nota inesperada, quiso que así sucediera, ya que de todas formas seria un tremendo escándalo cuando se enteraran, quería ser él quien lo dijera públicamente, aprovecharía al máximo su actitud rebelde y lo haría así de esa manera "escandalosa" como lo llamaba él, yo estaba feliz de que al fin se supiera que Terry era ya un hombre con dueña, me causaba ilusión y a la vez miedo ese día porque hasta ahora toda había transcurrido en aparente calma, poco había salido del departamento para evitar sospechas y no arruinarle ese deseo que Terry tenia de darle una sorpresa mayúscula a los medios que no lo dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra. Faltaban solo 4 días para el gran evento como lo llamaba yo, íbamos a ir a la casa de mi suegra a comer con ella y Charlie nos acompañaría desde luego, regrese al departamento porque olvide en nuestra recamara mi bolso, el teléfono timbro, lo deje que sonara no iba a contestar, una voz que reconocí de inmediato me hizo detenerme,

"Hola Darling, no he recibido tu llamada, te gusta hacerte el interesante lo sé, te gusta que te ruegue ¿no es así?…"

-¿Qué… te ruegue?... -esas palabras hicieron que la sangre se me fuera hasta los pies, me quede parada escuchando, sabia que no debía hacerlo pero no pude evitarlo,

"Terrence ya estoy ansiosa por que vengas a verme, ¿porque eres tan malo?… se que te gusta estar conmigo, ¿ya se te olvido la ultima vez que estuvimos juntos? ya olvidaste el balcón jajajaja yo no puedo olvidarlo y cada vez que salgo me siento en el borde justo donde me…

Abrí la boca incrédula a lo que escuchaba, mi alma se partió en mil pedazos al escuchar la forma en como Terry y esa mujer habían tenido sexo en el balcón, sentí una mezcla de celos rabia y excitación al imaginar a mi esposo teniendo sexo desenfrenado con otra que no era yo, cerré mis ojos e imagine la escena, no era la tal Cary sino Terry y yo quien hacíamos el amor, porque con esa mujer estaba mas que claro que solo había sido deseo como el me lo dijo, me senté al borde de la cama y mis lagrimas comenzaron a caer,

"Darling, por favor ya dime cuando vendrás, si no lo haces iré a buscarte, y creerme mi vida, será muy pronto, extraño tanto tu enorme sexo, eres el mejor amante que haya conocido jamás, tus manos son simplemente maravillosas, tu boca es mi perdición, no sabes como extraño el fuego que emanan tus ojos y la fuerza que imprimes en cada entrega eres un ser insaciable y yo estoy dispuesta a calmar esa sed que tienes, creo que lo he logrado antes y deseo con locura volver a probar tu encantadora y sabrosa miel cariño" -Tape mi boca para ocultar mis sollozos, quería arrancar el teléfono pero no podía dejar de escuchar que tan profunda o seria fue su relación,

"Pero esta vez Terrence te convenceré y no habrá ninguna "barrera" entre los dos, será cuerpo a cuerpo, una ardorosa, delirante y encarnecida batalla de sexo entre tu y yo" -En ese momento escuche como Terry arranco con todo y cable el teléfono con furia, no me volví, no podía mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Por que estas oyendo eso?, -me dijo preocupado y molesto, aunque no conmigo- Mayra ¿por que no colgaste o apagaste el aparato?, -me levante tome mi bolso y salí de la habitación, camino tras de mi por el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras, Charlie estaba sentado en la sala, seguramente regresaron a ver por que tardaba tanto en salir hacia el elevador, al percatarse que el teléfono estaba ocupado quizá supuso que yo hablaba con alguien y por eso subió a nuestra recamara a buscarme.

-Mayra espera hablemos, -decía tratando de alcanzarme en las escaleras.

-Necesito salir, -dije llorando.

-¿A donde vas? ¡no conoces la ciudad!,

-No puedo estar aquí, necesito aire, -dije ya sin aliento y descontrolada.

-¡Mayra! -me grito con desesperación al verme salir y tomar el ascensor.

-¿Qué paso Terry? -pregunto Charlie preocupado,

-¡Cancela la ida a Las Vegas! -le dije con rabia, estaba presto a ir tras Mayra pero me detuvo.

-¿Cary?…

-Si, llamo y grabo un mensaje en la contestadora, Mayra escucho todo, -dije tratando de salir del departamento.

-Terry déjala sola, necesita pensar, si vas, la harás que se moleste mas, deja que se tranquilice, que asimile…

-¡Como voy a dejarla ir sola, no conoce Nueva York!, -grite desesperado.

-Terry, Mayra no es una niña, no quieras mantenerla en una burbuja porque tarde o temprano se romperá, llama al custodio que la cuide, que la acompañe a donde vaya pero discretamente.

-¡River!, la señora va a salir cuídala, síguela a todas partes y no la pierdas de vista esta un poco alterada, ¡me respondes con tu vida si le pasa algo!, -cerré el celular y me desmorone sobre el sillón.

-Terry tranquilo esto tarde o temprano iba a pasar, ¿acaso no lo habías pensado?

-Claro que si pero, si hubieras escuchado lo que Cary dijo, describió todo con lujo de detalles… nunca me imagine que tuviera que arrepentirme de cómo lleve mi vida en el pasado.

-Y no tienes porque hacerlo Terry, Mayra deberá comprender, supongo que ella sabe a que iba a exponerse al casarse contigo, eras soltero asediado por hermosas mujeres, famoso y rico, además ¡eres hombre por dios! ella tendrá que entender amigo.

-Es que hubieras visto su cara Charlie, no quiero causarle ningún dolor, -dije recordando lo que había pasado en nuestra luna de miel.

-Terry su amor a sido muy fuerte, volvió a unirlos ¿no es así?, entonces ahora que están juntos con mas razón deben procurar entenderse.

-Salí hacia la calle camine sin rumbo fijo y al fin llegue a un pequeño parque, me senté en una banca y comencé a llorar desconsoladamente, ¿seria lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar el pasado de Terrence? la presión de ser la esposa del galán mas cotizado y asediado de Broadway, una duda se clavo en mi mente,

-Cary ¿ quien era ella? ese nombre me sonaba y no recordaba porque, al fin buscando en mi memoria recordé que Cary Harrison era una bailarina famosa a quien yo admiraba, alguna vez había visto un reportaje sobre ella y su vida como exitosa bailarina, era alta, delgada, su cuerpo era muy hermoso, marcado, su piel canela y su cabello negro la hacían lucir exótica, se daba el placer de mirar a las rubias por debajo de su hombro ya que ella era excelente en su trabajo y a pesar de su físico que no era de una tez color de Barbie sabia como manejarse, era una diva en le mundo de la danza, su carrera y su famoso humor despectivo la habían llevando a la fama. De repente me vi a mi misma tan insignificante, tan gris e insípida yo no era fea, ni una mujer que se diga bonita, yo me consideraba a mi misma como guapa, voluptuosa y atrayente, pero no tenia cara de Candidez, ni un cuerpo exquisito o exuberante, era bastante "normal", no era para nada perfecta, tenia muchos defectos y ¡quien no!, comencé a cuestionarme si yo sabría como conducirme en ese mundo de la farándula, no podía reprocharle nada de su pasado a Terry, lo que tenia que hacer era conducirme como su esposa,

Alguna vez leí que la "Posh" cuidaba celosamente a su guapo esposo, me pareció ridículo y exagerado, pero ahora que yo estaba en una situación similar no me parecía tan descabellada la forma de conducirse de la esposa del famoso futbolista, todo mundo la tacha de posesiva y hasta media loca, loca debería estar si no defendía al hombre que ama de tanta lagartona, si es del dominio publico que el esta casado.

Eso era lo que tenia que hacer, sobre todo porque yo no vengo de un mundo como el de Terry, debo ser siempre yo misma, pero debo pulir mas mi imagen, no andar en estas "fachas", si, la Milton tenia razón, mas parecía yo "la gata de la casa de Terry" en vez de parecer su mujer.

Me levante, camine por la acera, veía los aparadores llenos de hermosos vestidos que lógicamente no me entrarían ni volviendo a nacer, así que ¿a quien podía pedirle ayuda? no quería desilusionar a Terry y que luego las crueles criticas lo dañaran hablando de la andrajosa esposa que se consiguió, se que el me ama y se enamoro de mi por quien soy pero esto es su mundo real y la gente no perdona, debo estar al mismo nivel de Terrence y que el se sienta orgulloso de mi.

Iba a buscar un vestido para el evento al que acudiríamos pero ¿si no es para esa ocasión lo que mi gusto me dicte?, ¿quien podría ayudarme que conociera ese mundo a la perfección?, sin exponernos ni a Terry ni a mi, a la opinión publica ¡Eleanor! Si, creo que lo mejor será pedirle ayuda, sin dejar ver demasiado mis verdaderos motivos.  
Además tengo que buscar algo que hacer y no estar solo llenando mi cabeza de malos pensamientos, debía ocuparme de otra cosa, ya que en la casa había personal que la mantenía en línea, así que me llene de valor y prometí defender a mi marido de cualquiera que se atreviera a querer arrebatármelo, pediré ayuda a Eleanor para pulir una imagen publica adecuada, digna de la imagen publica de Terrence,

Se perfectamente que el, ante la gente actúa un papel, tiene que ser así para mantener la paz en nuestra casa y en nuestra vida, se que lo tachan de Don Juan, de actor caprichoso y engreído, de temperamento difícil, siempre mantiene a raya a la prensa con sus poses de gran estrella, si alguien se atrevía a contrariarlo era para que ya nunca, ese medio fuera el que fuere, volviera a tener la oportunidad de entrevistarlo, seguiré su ejemplo y me creare también una imagen que le haga el peso a la suya y que se sienta orgulloso de mi, siempre. -River, ¿donde esta la Sra. Grandchester? ya es muy tarde y no a regresado, espera, ya esta entrando a la casa, -Corte la comunicación y vi entrar a Mayra mas tranquila.

-Buenas noches, -salude a mi esposo que venia hacia mi preocupado, había estado fuera toda la tarde, eran las 8 de la noche.

-Mayra estaba muy preocupado por ti, ¿estas bien? Amor, ¿quieres que hablemos?

-Si me gustaría que habláramos, primero que nada quiero pedirte disculpas por alejarme así pero necesitaba pensar, estar sola, cuando me enojo soy muy impulsiva y no se lo que digo, no quería decir algo de lo me arrepintiera después,

-Entiendo linda pero me tenias preocupado, ven, sentémonos ¿ya cenaste?, ¿quiere que te prepare algo?,

-Si, por favor, tengo mucha hambre, -le dije con una triste sonrisa.

-Ven, vayamos a la cocina, -nos dirigimos hacia allá y me conmoví al comprobar que Terry si estaba muy preocupado por mi, se desvivía por atenderme, ¿como podría dudar de su amor? nunca lo haría, no importa cuantas veces me pongan a prueba.

-Mayra yo…

-Terry no digas nada por favor, nada que tenga que ver con esa mujer porque… no me interesa saber mas de lo que ya me entere, ¿no acabaste tu relación con ella? ¿por que te sigue buscando?, -dije sin rodeos.

-Mayra me cuesta mucho hablar de esto, no tuve con nadie una relación, ni siquiera con Susana que fue mi novia de nombre solamente por años,

-Solo necesidades varoniles ¿no?,

-Si amor, así es, solo eso

-Esta bien, solo quiero saber si piensas tener contacto con ella otra vez.  
-¡Claro que no!, lo del teléfono… si, yo se lo di, nunca me imagine que… ¡ demonios tienes razón! amor todo paso tan rápido y en tampoco tiempo, pero quiero que estés segura que eso es pasado y en el pasado se va a quedar ¿me escuchaste? solo contigo quiero estar, siempre.

-Subimos a nuestra recamara, Terry llevaba la bandeja con los alimentos, me duche estaba muy cansada, Salí con la bata anudada y secándome el cabello, el ya se había puesto ropa de dormir y me esperaba recostado en nuestra cama comiendo la cena que preparo,

-Mayra quiero preguntarte algo, es algo personal pero dadas las circunstancias, no quiero quedarme con la duda,

-Dime cariño, -yo secaba mi cabello suavemente con la toalla, no imaginaba lo que iba a preguntarme.

-Bueno pues, ya que sabes mucho mas de lo que yo hubiera deseado, quiero estar en igualdad de circunstancias.

-Lo mire de frente, casi podía leer en su mirada lo que quería saber, como siempre podíamos entendernos sin palabras yo solo asentí y el continuo.

-¿Hiciste el amor con Ricardo? -dijo mirándome a los ojos,

-No, -conteste tajante.

-¿Nunca?

-Nunca

-y… ¿antes de él?

-Si, -dije bajando la mirada, muy en el fondo esperaba que no fuera a preguntar mas pero conociéndolo, sabia que lo haría. Hubo un largo silencio y al fin lo mire, podía ver como su mandíbula estaba tensa y sus gestos eran duros.

-¿Muchas veces? -Dijo él y en su voz pude notar los celos.

-Terry no quiero decírtelo porque vas a burlarte de mí…

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? -dijo el confundido,

-Solo lograre inflar tu ego, -dije con una sonrisa para liberar la tensión del momento.

-Quiero saberlo, no quisiera enterarme por alguien mas, seria…

-¿Horrible?, ¿sientes como si ardiera tu corazón? Así siento yo amor mío, siento que mi corazón se quema de celos y no se como poder evitarlo.

-Quiero saber que paso Mayra, cuéntamelo, seamos sinceros los dos, que mas puedo decirte fue mas que clara la descripción, lo único que si puedo agregar es que no hubo nadie a quien estuviera ligado sentimentalmente, así que por eso no tienes que preocuparte, tu eres dueña de mi corazón y también de mi cuerpo, -dijo rodeándome con sus brazos y recostándonos uno junto al otro.

-Esta bien te lo contaré, pero si prometes no reírte de mi,

-Adelante mi amor, lo prometo.

- Suspire y tome mucho aire, recargada en su pecho abrazada a él, le conté.

-Terry, tuve uno … bueno, dos amantes en el pasado, -sentí como su cuerpo se tenso pero proseguí- tuve relaciones cuando iniciaba mi carrera en la universidad, era el primer novio que tuve después de haberte conocido, por mucho tiempo amor, pensé en ti y no podía fijarme en nadie mas, siempre hacia comparaciones y tu siempre ganabas, -dije sonriendo- hasta que llego ese chico que estaba muy enamorado de mi, o eso parecía, así que volví a vivir la ilusión de un nuevo amor y creí por fin haberte olvidado, llevamos un noviazgo tranquilo, bonito, decidimos intentar en la intimidad…

- y… ¿Qué paso? -Dijo el con tono serio,

-Pues lo intentamos, y se dio, hasta que algo salió mal…

-¿Qué? -Dijo el ya intrigado.

-Pues paso todo y estaba feliz porque al fin te había dejado atrás pero en el momento de que iba a venir el orgasmo, dije tu nombre… y de ser una bonita experiencia se convirtió en un desastre, el se molesto conmigo, se indigno, me pregunto que quien eras tu, yo comencé a llorar, no podía creer que no te había olvidado y tuve que reconocer que creí, soñé, imagine que eres tu quien me hacia el amor y no él, llore porque me di cuenta de todo eso, no tanto por el maltrato de mi compañero si no por la triste realidad, el se vistió, se fue y me dejo sola, nunca volví a saber de el, creo que lo humille, no lo sé, y la segunda vez si es que se le puede llamar así, también intente desesperadamente olvidarte con un chico muy guapo pero ni su galantería, ni su cuerpo espectacular, ni sus caricias lograron nada, se estrellaron en mi como en un tempano de hielo, y la situación no paso a mayores no llegamos muy lejos porque yo no lo deseaba y el sintió mi total rechazo así que no paso de eso… vas a reírte de lo patético de mi vida ¿verdad?

En eso momento Terry se posiciono encima de mí, cuidando de no lastimar mi vientre.

-Amor mío como crees que voy a reírme de ti, me duele ver que te hice falta todo ese tiempo, tu también me hiciste mucha falta Mayra… por eso fui a buscarte pero desafortunadamente no te encontré, pero ya vez lo que es el destino linda, te dije que alguna vez nos volveríamos a encontrar y para nuestra fortuna fue justo a tiempo…

-¿Por que lo dices?,

-Porque si esa noche en el bar no nos hubiéramos visto y hablado, tu estarías casada con Ricardo y yo seguramente estaría con Candy… no seriamos felices ninguno de los cuatro.

Además debo aceptar frente a ti que me siento orgulloso, que mi ego de macho esta inflado hasta el cielo mi amor, porque ahora se que eres mía, que siempre lo fuiste desde la primera vez que te convertí en mujer y no sabes como me excita eso, el saber que aun estando con otro pensabas en mi, me llamabas a mi, no sabes como me hace hervir la sangre de deseo y desesperación al mismo tiempo… - abrió mi bata y comenzó a acariciar mi piel desnuda, me beso con urgencia, con amor…

-y cuando tu estabas con otras ¿pensabas en mi? -dije excitada.

-¡Amor nooo! ¿como crees? ninguna de esas mujeres por mas que me hubieran calentado la sangre, jamás llego a parecerse a lo que sentí contigo siendo aun una adolecente, si, no niego que hice muchas cosas pero era eso, experimento, deseo, apareo mi amor, ganas de venirme solamente, de vaciarme, de soltar el estrés, de divertirme y ya.

En algunas ocasiones como flashazos venias a mi mente cuando por un minuto alguna me daba una caricia tierna, pensaba en ti, pero no quise mezclar sentimientos reales con sexo.

El querer saber de ti, no me dejaba tranquilo y te busque, por dios que te busque, ahora entiendo, creo que teníamos que vivir muchas cosas para poder estar juntos, solo espero que tu puedas estar tranquila ante mi pasado que no puedo borrar, pero tu mi amor, tu eres mi presente y mi futuro, eso no va a cambiar, perdóname si mi pasado te lastima de alguna forma, hare hasta lo imposible por evitarlo, que no tengas que volver a pasar por lo de hoy, cuando todos sepan que tu eres mi mujer las cosas serán mejores.

-Terry… -dije tomando su rostro el ya estaba dentro de mi haciéndome el amor con dulzura y cuidado, besándome, acariciándome - amor no niego que ardo en celos por tus antiguas amantes, pero si todas ellas te enseñaron a ser como eres, si con ellas aprendiste a amarme de esta manera, creo que tengo que agradecerlo, -le dije con una sonrisa.

-Mayra, -dijo deteniendo sus enloquecedores movimientos dentro de mi- todo cuanto se lo aprendí contigo mi amor, la forma en que te amo a ti, es única y exclusivamente tuya, no quiero entrar en detalles pero lo demás después de ti, fue un centro recreativo donde divertirse, pero tu mi amor, me hiciste conocer el amor… -dijo con emoción en su voz.

-Terry te amo, bribón, todo este tiempo estuviste practicando, no lo niegues y estoy feliz amor mío con el resultado, eres un master en la materia -dije entre jadeos, mi esposo sonrió con malicia y empezó nuevamente el oscilar suave y acompasado de sus caderas

-Tienes razón mi amor estuve practicando mientras esperaba tu regreso a mis brazos, voy a compensar todo ese tiempo de espera…

-Terry la forma en como me entrego a ti es solo tuya, nadie me provoca lo que tu le provocas a mi alma y a mi cuerpo, a sido así desde que te conocí y si eh de serte sincera debo decir que llegue a odiarte alguna vez por haber provocado que yo te amara de esta manera… me quede anclada en una promesa escrita con bella caligrafía en una revista… pero… cumpliste… cumpliste la promesa, me búscate… y el destino se encargo de… juntarn….

-Mayraaaa… somos uno y mucho mas que dos… -nuevamente llegamos juntos a tocar la gloria y cada día que pasaba había nuevas experiencias que disfrutar y gozar.

Abrazados en nuestro lecho seguíamos disfrutando de la sensación de estar embarazados, como ese estado había cambiado nuestra forma de ver la vida, cambio nuestra forma de amarnos, de que, no solo el arrebato y la impulsividad, el ardor y los movimientos frenéticos son la única forma de disfrutar del amor.

No es así, la conexión que se da entre dos personas que se aman va mucho mas allá y cada día se redescubren formas infinitas de amar, cuando crees haber probado todo lo que el amor puede ofrecerte, te sorprendes al comprobar que hay mas, mucho mas, cuando el alma, la mente y el cuerpo están en perfecta sincronía, con su contraparte en el universo.

-Tu intimidad esta muy caliente amor y muy húmeda, además linda, te excitas demasiado rápido ¡no me quejo! me encanta escuchar tu voz asi de sensual, jadeante e insinuante a mis sentidos, me enciendes aun mas, pero es casi inmediata tu respuesta a mis caricias, por mas tiernas que sean amor.

-Debe ser el embarazo Terry, el flujo de sangre se concentra mas en esa parte de mi cuerpo por nuestro hijo y lógicamente hay mucha mas sensibilidad.

-Es bueno saberlo no quiero lastimarte,

-No me lastimas amor, ¿no vez como me enamoran tus manos? ¿no me sientes estremecer?

-Si, ¡vaya que lo siento! eso me provoca querer terminar demasiado rápido cariño, tu cuerpo esta cambiando y eso me gusta, me encanta hacerte el amor así embarazada, el saber que por mi causa llevas una criatura dentro y esa criatura es mía, no sabes como me hace sentir.

-¿Superman?, -dije divertida.

-Mas que eso amor, me siento el hombre mas poderoso y feliz del universo.

**Continuara…**


	11. MAYRA GRANDCHESTER

**28 DE ENERO **

**Capitulo 11.- Mayra Grandchester**

Era jueves las 4 de la tarde marcaba el enorme reloj de la sala de estar, faltaban 2 días para el gran evento, entre en mi casa y lo primero que vi fue a Terry viniendo hacia mi preocupado,

-Mayra ¿en donde estabas? no dijiste que ibas a salir, -le dije preocupado al llegar a casa y no encontrarla.

-Hola cariño, lo siento no creí que regresarías temprano hoy,

-Siempre que salgas avísame por favor, ¿quieres?, y ¿a donde fuiste linda? -Dije ya mas tranquilo.

-Te tengo una buena noticia amor,

-A pues me encantan las buenas noticias, por fin te decidiste a que el medico nos diga ¿que es nuestro bebé? -Le dije con una sonrisa picara ya que ella se negaba a que le dijeran que sexo era nuestro bebé quería que fuera una sorpresa hasta el día del alumbramiento.

-jajajajajaja no Terry eso lo sabremos en cuando nazca, -dije dándole un suave beso en los labios a mi esposo, caminamos hasta donde estaba Charlie sentado .

-hola ¿Charlie como estas?

-Muy bien Mayra, cada vez estas mas hermosa, -dijo dándome un sincero abrazo, en ese tiempo Charlie se volvió como parte de nuestra familia o mas bien yo me había unido a ese par, para los tres formar una extraña clase de familia. El cariño sincero que Charlie sentía hacia Terry se había extendido hacia mi, y pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos aunque yo les daba su espacio cuando ellos trabajaban. Me quedaba claro que Terry confiaba completamente en el, realmente era su mejor amigo, su hermano, así que yo lo adopte igual y al parecer el a mi también.

-Y bien, ¿cuál es esa buena noticia?, -dije con una amplia sonrisa, al corroborar que a ella no le faltaba nada, que había llegado intacta y sin ningún rasguño a nuestro hogar.

-Pues, ¡que ya tengo trabajo!, -dije con la cara llena de felicidad.

-¿Queeeeeeee? -Mi asombro fue mayúsculo.

-¡si! ¡no estas feliz por mi! -Dije mirándolo emocionada  
-Pero ¿por qué? ¿En donde vas a trabajar?, no se supone que no puedes ejercer.

-Pues, si… no puedo ejercer en este país pero…

-¿Acaso te falta algo en esta casa? ¿por que quieres trabajar? -dije ya un poco alterado quería tratar de entender porque mi esposa había salido a buscar trabajo.

-No me falta nada Terry solo que… -su reacción no me gusto y mucho menos hacia donde se dirigía la conversación, no me permitía terminar de hablar y se estaba alterando.

-¿En donde vas a trabajar? -dije ya molesto

-Es un lugar para latinos indocumentados… personas que necesitan ayuda que no encuentran a sus familiares o que son nuevos en la ciudad y…

-¿Qué cosaaaaa? Pero tu no necesitas hacer eso, además ¿que tipo de gente va ahí?,

-¿Cómo? ¿Que tipo de gente, Terrence? Gente latina como yo, gente que necesita ayuda y ahí se la pueden brindar, yo ayudare cuando necesiten de mis servicios me permitieron hacer servicio social no van a pagarme pero yo…

-Mayra no me refería a eso y lo sabes, quiero decir que estas embarazada y que puedes, lastimarte, si te pasa algo yo me volvería loco,

-Terrence estoy embarazada pero no me volví de cristal, además necesito hacer algo con mi tiempo este encierro me volverá loca, solo será por la mañana y quiero ser útil, quiero ser productiva.

-¿Productiva? pero si dices que no van a pagarte, No me niego a que trabajes linda, podem…

-Terry ¿que sentirías tu si te dijeran que ya no puedes actuar simple y sencillamente porque al gobierno se le ocurrió que tus estudios en teatro no son validos aunque ya tengas 17 años siendo actor?

-No es lo mismo yo…

-Terrence yo ya di mi palabra y en ese lugar necesitan mucha ayuda, ahí podre hacer uso de mi profesión, podre ayudar a personas, me sentiré útil, hare algo con mi tiempo y ya no estaré aquí solo llenándome la cabeza con ideas o malos pensamientos.

-¿Por que lo dices?

-¡Tu sabes porque!

-Creí que todo había quedado claro la otra noche

-Si Terry, todo quedo claro, pero entiéndeme, ¿de verdad piensas tenerme aquí encerrada todo el tiempo? Quiero trabajar y lo voy a hacer.

-¡Y yo me niego Mayra, no quiero que salgas lastimada!,

-Lo siento amor mío, -dije ya sin poder detener las lagrimas- por primera vez estamos en desacuerdo, mañana me presentare a trabajar aun en contra de tu voluntad, espero que al menos trates de entender mi posición, y si no, lo lamento mucho, será la primera vez que vayamos en direcciones contrarias… -subí las escaleras derramando lagrimas de coraje y desilusión, no podía creer que Terry pensara de esa forma.

Cuando llegue a mi alcoba deje mi bolso y comencé a llorar sobre la cama me dolía terriblemente este primer pleito o desacuerdo o lo que haya resultado, el caso es que por primera vez estábamos en lados opuestos, se que él no es racista, ni elitista, de otra forma no se hubiera casado conmigo en primer lugar, me dolía que no tratara de entenderme…

Seria que yo estaba exagerando por todo este tiempo encerrada, ansiaba que ya se supiera de nuestro matrimonio para poder salir según yo, con mas "tranquilidad", además no acababa de acostumbrarme a estirar la mano eso me estaba resultando intolerable, Antes yo era solvente y autosuficiente, iba y venia sin pedir la opinión de nadie, pero ahora estaba casada y debía darle parecer a mi esposo, no me molestaba en lo mas mínimo que el supiera mis pasos, pero quizá en este asunto en particular debí comentarle mi inquietud antes de hacerlo y convencerlo de mis razones.

Esta mañana simplemente me levante con esa idea en la cabeza y para mi fortuna habían encontrado un lugar donde poder ayudar, no iban a pagarme, en ese sentido todo seguiría igual, seguiría bajo el resguardo total de Terry económicamente hablando, pero me sentiría otra vez útil y no quería dejar mi carrera de lado, ojala el pudiera entenderme . -

-¡Maldición! ¿te das cuenta?, me lleva la contra, no le importo que yo me opusiera, ¿de que demonios te ríes Charlie?

-¡Wow Terry! ¿Esa es la mujer de la que te enamoraste? Jajajajaja -al escuchara aquellas palabras de mi amigo me calme un poco, tenia razón Mayra era así, y eso era lo que me enamoro de ella, su decisión de llevar a cabo las cosas y luchar por ellas, su sinceridad y arrojo.

-Si esa es la mujer que me tiene ¡así!, -dije sentándome con desgano en el sofá- tu que piensas, ¿fui demasiado rudo con ella? solo pensar que le puede pasar algo en ese lugar, Nueva York es un manicomio, es una ciudad muy peligrosa, ella no la conoce y cuando se sepa que es mi esposa… no quiero ni pensar lo que va a suceder, -dije tocando mi cabeza porque un fuerte dolor me oprimía la sien.

-Terry, quieres que te diga algo con toda sinceridad.

-Adelante, por favor

-Los dos tienen razón, ella necesita distraerse, necesita hacer una vida paralela a la tuya sino se asfixiara en este encierro, solamente pensando a que hora llamara otra de tus "amigas" Terry, ella viene de un mundo muy distinto al nuestro y si la quieres mantener en una caja de cristal, lo arruinaras…

Ahora, tu también tienes razón, ella aun no a probado la parte dura de que su esposo sea una estrella famosa, pero tendrá que aprender a sobre llevarlo, Terry dale la confianza para que ella reúna el valor que necesitara a partir del sábado en adelante, como tu mismo lo has dicho, cuando les restriegues en la cara a la prensa que te casaste hace mas de dos meses, sabes perfectamente que enloquecerán, y no puedo ni imaginarme como lo van a tomar, sabes que la prensa amarilla buscara hasta encontrar lo que busca, que ella se ocupe de sus propios intereses, cuando llegue el bebé seguramente lo dejara, por ahora permítele que haga eso que quiere, por si no te diste cuenta ella deseaba tu aprobación, si no le importara realmente lo que tu piensas pues… -Tienes razón… -Pero amigo mío, tu sabes, no escatimes en su seguridad…

-River…

-Así es, de todas formas le pagas y no hace nada jajajajajaja ahora si va a desquitar su sueldo, ¡vaya tremenda mujer que tendrá que cuidar! jajajajajajaja. - -¡Buenos días dormilona! vamos se te hace tarde para tu primer día de trabajo, linda,

-Terry buenos días ¿que es todo esto?

-El desayuno, quise traértelo y consentirte, -la bese en la frente- Mayra por lo de ayer ya no pudimos hablar, te quedaste aquí y cuando subí ya estabas dormida, no debes malpasarte ¿me escuchaste? esos berrinches no me agradan, -dije con voz dulce pasándole el jugo de naranja.

Respecto a lo de ayer, no hay problema si quieres hacer ese servicio social, solo que tengo dos peticiones y no están a discusión.

-¿Cuales? -dijo con recelo, sabia que este gatito meloso algo traía entre manos.

-La primera es que tendrás un custodio de tiempo completo, cada vez que salgas de la casa y hasta que regreses, es la única forma en que yo estaré tranquilo, no andará pegado contigo mas bien parecerá tu chofer, ok, solo para que yo me sienta tranquilo ante esta terrible inseguridad que me embarga tratándose de ustedes dos, -dije acariciando su vientre- comprendeme por favor, jamás fui inseguro pero tu me haces sentir tan frágil, me moriría se algo les pasa, táchame de posesivo si quieres, tengo los recursos para protegerte y lo voy a hacer.

-Este bien mi amor si eso te tranquiliza lo acepto, me parece exagerado pero yo acataré lo que mi esposo me pida, -dije con una amplia sonrisa dándole un beso con sabor a naranja fresca, se que remato con imposición pero también se que, antes de eso me dejo ver su real preocupación por mi, se que no le resulta fácil confesarme sus debilidades, que mas prueba de amor que la que acababa de darme, debía ser razonable yo también aunque fuera solo para su tranquilidad.

-¿Cómo? Entonces por que no me haces caso de que no es necesario trabaj…

-Terry…

-Esta bien, esta bien, ya entendí que todo es de mutuo acuerdo, -dijo sonriendo.

-¿Cuál es la otra petición de mi amado esposo? –le dije sonriendo, otra vez me dejo ver que no le parecía ni tantito que yo trabajara, pero aun así estaba accediendo.

-Que me perdones… que perdones lo posesivo que puedo llegar a ser, te amo demasiado y no quiero que por ningún motivo salgas dañada… esa es mi disculpa…

-Terry mi amor… -me derretí de inmediato, ¡por ese amo a este hombre!

-Ya se que ayer me porte como un intolerante, cabeza hueca, marido celoso e incomprensivo y que ni siquiera te di la oportunidad de que me hablaras sobre tus intereses, y que peco de egoísta al no querer compartirte con el mundo, te quiero solo para mi… perdóname no volverá a pasar lo que mas deseo es que estés feliz, pero por favor háblame antes de que decidas cualquier cosa, ok, lo resolveremos juntos, siempre.

-Si amor, yo falte en ese sentido, tienes toda la razón no volverá a pasar, ningún paso sin tomar la mano del otro… -las lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, ¡ay malditas hormonas!

-Bueno Sra. Grandchester por ser su primer día hoy la acompañare a la puerta del lugar donde pasara sus mañanas, además quiero conocer donde vas a estar, puedo hacerlo ¿verdad?

-Terry claro que si, cariño gracias…

Era sábado, temprano por la mañana Eleonor había pasado por mi para ir a ponernos lindas, -dijo ella- para la gran ocasión en que se anunciaría nuestro matrimonio, el jefe de Terry el Sr. Robert Hattaway estaba enterado y le pareció maravilloso la publicidad extra que eso acarrearía al evento y a la temporada de teatro, Terry nos dejo marchar ya que él junto con Charlie tenia asuntos que atender, quedamos de vernos en el lugar acordado a las 5 de la tarde.

Yo había hablado con Eleanor y le había pedido su ayuda para mi arreglo de ese día, para que me orientara y me aconsejara, mi suegra era todo una diva del teatro y cuando se lo pedí ella quedo encantada en poder ayudarme.

Así que sin dar más rodeos me llevo a una exclusiva pero pequeña tienda, donde ella compraba su ropa, lógicamente era carísima y a Eleanor Baker se le atendía como a una reina.

Ella me presento con la propietaria y le dijo que yo era una persona muy especial, que me atendiera como si fuera ella misma, la mujer sin esperar me tomo y me llevo a un saloncito, yo tenia una idea muy clara de lo que quería, en unos cuantos minutos tenia una docena de vestidos para que yo escogiera, uno de inmediato llamo mi atención, era un vestido color rojo sangre, strapless corte imperio y del busto salía la falda del vestido en forma de globo, al ponérmelo disimulaba un poco mi embarazo de casi 6 meses, tenia que alisar la falda para que sobresaliera mi vientre y fuera evidente mi estado de gestante, al mirarme por detrás pude notar que parecía no estar embarazada y mi talle y mis generosas caderas habían adquirido una línea muy sexy, sonreí, el vestido llegaba por encima de mis rodillas y el color me pareció perfecto, Eleanor también lo aprobó y me dijo que ese color me favorecía mucho. Unos zapatos Manolo Blanhnik preciosos, un abrigo ligero y una enorme pamela en color negro, completaban el ajuar así como una bolsa tipo sobre en el mismo tono del vestido, al verme en el espejo parecía un disfraz con todo aquello puesto, -dijo Eleanor.

Conteste que si, que era perfecto, que quería sorprender a Terry -dije con picardía, ella solo sonrió.

-Seguramente lo harás querida ahora vayamos con Francis él te dejara mas bella que nunca .

Asi fue, Francis trabajo en mi imagen y me hizo mil cosas, lo único que le advertí es que no se atreviera a cortar mi cabello, ni alisarlo, ni a cambiar su tono, estaba segura que a Terry le gustaban mis cabellos tal y como estaban, que eran un desastre pues si, lo eran, pero para eso estaba el experto ¿no? Para poner en su lugar lo que estaba fuera de él.

El tal Francis le hizo un gesto de desaprobación a Eleanor, lo vi por el espejo como diciendo que él siempre sabia lo que convenía mas, Eleanor lo miro divertida al ver mi terquedad y la batalla entre el estilista y yo por tener el control absoluto de mis cabellos, Yo no sabia mucho de maquillajes y peinados era una chica normal, pero en mi mente tenia bastante claro como quería lucir para Terry, nadie mejor que yo para saber que era lo que lo volvía loco, sabia como usar mis encantos y con la ayuda de los expertos el resultado seria inmejorable, -pensé.

Al finalizar el arreglo el manicure y pedicura los faciales y el tratamiento adecuado para mi tipo de cabello, Francis sonrió más que complacido ante el resultado,

-¿Y? -dije esperando la aprobación de Eleonor.

-Te vez hermosa seguro se caerá de espaladas, -dijo sonriendo, a lo que Francis al saber mi identidad asintió con una amplia sonrisa, juntando sus manos con emoción, en una mueca tan graciosa, vi una lagrimilla emocionada en sus ojos pispiretos.

Me gire y volví a mirarme en el espejo, hoy era el día de mi presentación como esposa de Terrence Granchester mañana todo el mundo lo sabría, sabrían quien era yo, y mi vida de anonimato quedaría enterrada para siempre, quería dejar a Terry con una imagen de mi que nunca olvidara, quería que se sintiera orgulloso de su mujer… -Entramos en el recinto donde se llevaría a cabo el coctel de Bienvenida, la presentación formal a los medios había terminado, la gente de teatro departía con la prensa en el jardín interior justo en el centro del museo donde se dispusieron mesas y sillas, había que bajar unos 5 o 6 escalones para llegar al centro y disfrutar de algún coctel o aperitivos con toda comodidad, parecía un fashion pub, contrastando la modernidad con las altas columnas del museo, a falta de vegetación había enormes arreglos florales, era un cuadrado perfecto, una pequeña fuente daban al lugar una atmosfera que invitaba a la charla, alrededor enormes columnas de mármol detenían los altos techos, había personas por todas partes yo estaba como siempre acompañado de Charlie y Robert , estaba ansioso porque aun no llegaban mis mujeres.

-Terry , ¡hola! ¿Como estas?, -esa voz me hizo girar.

-¡Albert!, que gusto verte aquí, realmente es una sorpresa, -le dije después de darnos un fuerte abrazo, venia acompañado de África su esposa a quien también salude, detrás de ellos venia Candy con su linda y franca sonrisa, también me acerque a saludarla y nos besamos en la mejilla ante la mirada atenta de la prensa del mas mínimo de mis movimientos.

Después de los saludos y las felicitaciones por la nueva temporada teatral, Albert me comentaba sobre un trabajo que quería que realizáramos juntos, un proyecto muy importante del cual él quería que yo fuera la imagen.

-Si Albert, precisamente hoy estuvimos revisando tu propuesta, es muy interesante pero aun no tengo una respuesta definitiva,

-Entiendo Terry, no te preocupes se que necesitas tiempo para meditarlo y estudiarlo a fondo, me encantaría que fueras tu, la imagen de este proyecto que llegara hasta Europa… Terry, Terry, ¿me escuchas?…

-Deje de escuchar sonido alguno cuando vi a mi Madre departir entre los invitados, saludaba conocidos y estrechaba manos, posaba tan grácilmente para la prensa pero estaba sola, ¿ y Mayra?

Por instinto recorrí el lugar con la mirada hasta que una mujer vestida de negro con grandes anteojos y un enorme sombrero llamo mi atención, ella caminaba entre la gente con tal seguridad como si fuera la dueña del lugar, era mi musa, mi mujer, esa que caminaba entre las personas y tomaba asiento en las mesas del jardín interior, al fin ladeo un poco su rostro, las gafas oscuras tapaban casi la mitad de su cara pero esos labios rojos podría reconocerlos de entre miles.

El corazón me latía desbocado, no se si por el nerviosismo de lo que pronto sucedería, o si era porque Mayra hacia acelerar mi respiración y mi pulso, no parecía la mujer que conocí y reconocí hace solo unos meses, había algo distinto en ella, tenia un garbo, una sutileza en sus movimientos, atraía la mirada de los presentes por su atuendo negro en una tarde con sol.

-Terry ¿me escuchas?… oye Casanova seguramente ya viste a tu próxima conquista ¿no es así?, -dijo Albert divertido acercándose a mi y fijando la vista en donde yo la tenia inamovible,

-Es un prospecto interesante debo decir, algo misteriosa para mi gusto… -dijo casi en mi oído para que las damas que nos acompañaban no escucharan nuestra masculina platica.

- Terry, no vaya a ser casada y te metas en un problema amigo, -dijo Albert palmeándome la espalda.

El se giro y en mi grupo siguieron conversando sobre cosas sin importancia, yo no podía despegar los ojos de esa mujer de negro que me daba la espalda, me tenia intrigado su atuendo, busque con los ojos a mi madre pero ella estaba en su mundo, volví a mirar y vi como un mesero se acercaba y ella le hacia una solicitud.

-Limonada, -dije casi al mismo tiempo que Mayra,

-¿Que has dicho Terry? -dijo Albert divertido ante mi total atención a esa misteriosa mujer, pude escuchar como Albert preguntaba a África si la conocía de alguna parte, ella al igual que Candy negaron conocerla, podía sentir tras de mi a Charlie sonriendo con malicia ante el espectáculo que Mayra estaba brindando, me tenia totalmente atrapado y sorprendido.

-Ella pidió una limonada…

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Desde aquí no se distingue bien, -dijo Albert mas interesado y las damas se nos unieron al ver que era lo que llamaba tanto nuestra atención allí en el centro del jardín interior.

-Ok Terry, hagamos una apuesta, si le traen la limonada como aseguras a esa Femme fatal entablaras una conversación con ella para probar que tan buen conquistador eres, si te equivocas y seguramente así será, ya que la chica no se ve del tipo que pida limonadas, lo olvidaras, -dijo el sonriendo, retándome, sabia que no podría resistirlo,

-¡Hecho! -dije sonriendo ante tal provocación de Albert, esto va a ser muy divertido, pensé, llego el mesero y efectivamente le trajeron un vaso de limonada, todos estaba asombrados incluso Candy que por mas que trataba de llamar mi atención no lo lograba, creo que pude percibir en ella celos ya que los varones y aun África estábamos atentos a la chica de negro, todos en mi circulo escudriñaron con cuidado a esa misteriosa mujer.

-Vaya, si que tiene mucho valor para vestir de negro en primavera, -dijo Candy con una sonrisa al ver que nuestra atención estaba sobre esa mujer.

El cielo naranja que destellaba lo últimos rayos de sol del atardecer en un segundo se volvieron grises, de repente el estruendo de un rayo interrumpió el hilo de las conversaciones, en ese momento una fina llovizna comenzó a caer, era casi imperceptible pero la gente comenzó a correr escalones arriba para refugiarse en los amplios pasillos del museo.

Vi como las personas tanto hombres como mujeres huían de la fina llovizna como si de acido se tratara, excepto una persona, ella estaba sosteniendo el vaso que el mesero le entregaba cuando la llovizna comenzó, como todo el mundo corrió sin ningún cuidado, ella permaneció unos segundo sentada, hasta que se despejara el patio un poco, verla como tomaba su sobrero con la mano izquierda y como miraba hacia el cielo con una amplia sonrisa sin importar mojarse un poco el rostro me fascino, enseguida ella con toda la tranquilidad del mundo se puso de pie lentamente tomo su bolso rojo, camino con elegancia por entre las sillas y mesas desacomodadas, un mesero acerco un paraguas pero ella lo rechazo con una amplia sonrisa indicando que unas simples gotas no importaban demasiado como para un paraguas.

Mientras ella caminaba serenamente todos lo presentes pudieron admirarla al fin, subió con sensualidad los 6 escalones que la separaban del remolino bullicioso de personas en los pasillos, yo sonreía al verla tan dueña de si misma, podía ver como los cuchicheos empezaron porque nadie parecía reconocer a esa mujer, no se si me abría visto entre la multitud pero ella subió por el centro no muy lejos de donde yo me encontraba tan solo a unos cuantos metros, al llegar al ultimo escalón desabotono su abrigo y lo deslizo lentamente por sus brazos, me quede sin respiración al ver como develaba sus hombros desnudos y un encantador vestido rojo como sus labios, lo llevo enfrente de ella y lo sacudió un poco de las gotas que se habían quedado en el.

Llego un mesero y se lo pidió para llevarlo al guardarropa, entonces ella tomo su sombrero y con ambas manos libres lo quito de su sitio dejando caer una hermosa cascada de ondas castañas sobre su espalda eran mas largas de lo que yo recordaba, agito suavemente su cabeza hacia atrás con sensualidad, estaba hipnotizado ante la figura maravillosa de la mujer que tenia a unos cuantos metros haciendo con esos movimientos tan simples que todos se volvieran a mirarla, la chica de negro se convirtió en una dama de rojo iridicente, todo en ella era perfecto, se quito las enormes gafas oscuras y se las entrego al mesero quien embobado seguía parado junto a ella mirándola descaradamente, al fin cerro la boca y apenado desapareció entre la gente, mientras en mi circulo se mofaban del pobre individuo.

Ella seguía de espaldas creo que no me había visto aun, el cuerpo de mi mujer lucia regio con ese vestidito rojo su pequeño talle y esas voluptuosas caderas que aun bajo el vestido lucían espectaculares, sus zapatos altísimos, su bolso, su cabello oscuro contrastando con su piel me tenían atrapado, nunca ninguna mujer había logrado ese efecto en mi, el atraparme a tal grado que ni siquiera podía escuchar lo que me decían los demás.

El día de nuestra boda ella parecía un ángel y creo que nunca me había percatado de lo hermosa que es, de lo sexy y atractiva que mi mujer puede llegar a ser, estaba tan acostumbrado ya a verla desnuda y simplemente la veía con ojos de esposo, pero verla sola, sin mi, ella era una mujer que destilaba seducción por cada poro de su piel, me sentí tan orgulloso al ver como la gente la miraba con admiración y recelo, la voz de William me saco de mi trance,

-¿Me decías Albert? no dejaba de mirarla como un león a su presa.

-Que nos demuestres que tan galán eres amigo, ve por ella, -Dijo ante las sonrisas de los demás, incluso la de Candy.

-Sin pensarlo dos veces camine hacia ella, cerré mi saco gris oscuro y camine con orgullo y seguridad a dejar sentado de una vez por todas que esa dama de rojo era mi mujer, algunas personas junto con mi madre la rodeaban queriendo entablar conversación, llegue y me detuve detrás de ella, muy cerca, demasiado cerca, bese su hombro y la sentí estremecer.

-¿Vienes? -dije sin siquiera saludar a los presentes.

-En un momento, -dijo ella, me gire y volví a mi grupo con mis amigos, -¿En serio le hablaste? ¡Te rechazo seguramente!, ¿ como te atreviste a acercarte tanto? eres todo un Don Juan Terry, -decía Albert asombrado ante mi audacia, todos reían, miraba a Charlie como le costaba contener la risa.

-No vendrá Terrence creo que la asustaste, -dijo Candy siguiendo el juego de Albert, jajajajajajaja todos rieron.

-¡Vendrá! -dije seguro de mi mismo.

-Ya tranquilo, era solo un juego Terry, no lo tomes tan apecho, ya nos demostraste que tienes las agallas para conquistar desconocidas, -dijo Albert muy divertido, en ese momento llegaron Archie y su esposa Anie muy elegantes como siempre. Los salude y pensé que era el momento perfecto para hacerlo.

-Albert ¿quieres conocerla?

-Vamos Terry ya dije que estaba bromeando no tienes que demostrar nada, -dijo el con burla, la cual se desvaneció al escucharme pronunciar un nombre.

-¡Mayra!

Todos se quedaron en silencio, ella se disculpo un momento y giro sobre sus talones al verla venir hacia mi, pude ver al fin su rostro resplandeciente, un rostro preparado para conquistar, para ser admirado, sus ojos maquillados con sombras oscuras y los labios rojos le daban un aire tan misteriosamente seductor que no pude evitar sentirme tan orgulloso de esa mujer que caminaba con seguridad hacia mi, me adelante unos pasos y le ofrecí mi brazo, ella sin pensarlo se colgó de él.

-Te ves más hermosa que nunca… ¿por que me haces esto? Quieres que nos vayamos ahora mismo, -dije susurrándole en la oreja y ella sonrió encantadoramente, podía ver como los Andrew estaban totalmente mudos, al fin llegamos frente a ellos.

-Quiero presentarles a Mayra Grandchester, - su asombro fue mayúsculo al decir su nombre y me ego se elevo al máximo al ver como las damas la recorrían de pies a cabeza.

Mi esposa.

Ella brindo una amplia sonrisa y fue Charlie quien rompió el hielo,  
-Mayra ¿que haces que cada día te pones mas linda?, -dijo el abrazándola con jubilo como felicitándola por semejante espectáculo que brindo.

-Adulador - dijo ella con una sonrisa - ni creas que dejare que Terry trabaje mas de lo necesario, -le contesto ella con picardía, yo solo sonreí, los Andrew estaban paralizados y mudos, ante esa respuesta ella dio el primer paso.

-Usted es, William Albert Andrew y su esposa África Andrew Winston, -dijo ella tendiéndoles la mano con seguridad, Albert tomo su mano y la beso aun no salía de su asombro, las señoras se saludaron con cordialidad y ella giro hacia donde estaba Candy al escucharla hablar, creo que de inmediato supo de quien se trataba.

-Es… tu esposa… - dijo ella totalmente turbada mirándome a los ojos y esquivando a mi mujer, pero ella tan directa como siempre se hizo notar.  
-Tu eres Candy, -dijo ella sacándola de su trance,

-Candice White Andrew, contesto ella en tono serio,

-Lo siento es que Terry te llama Candy, Candice creo que debemos conocernos mejor para tutearnos con esa familiaridad, la miro de frente con reto, al ver que Candy no respondía nada ella siguió con los aludos, ustedes son lo Cornwell Britter dijo acercándose y saludando a Archie y Anie me siento muy feliz de conocerlos, no sabia que vendrían hoy,

Mayra volvió a su sitio junto a mí al ver que nadie hacia comentarios, hasta que Candy solo atino a decir.

-¿Esta embarazada? -Dijo mirándome a los ojos esquivando completamente a Mayra  
Yo abrace a mi mujer por la espalda y recargue mi rostro en su hombro, bajo sus pechos alise la tela roja mostrando con orgullo la curva de su vientre que el vestido disimulaba muy bien,

-Si, estamos esperando un bebé, -dije besando a mi esposa en la mejilla mientras ella sonreía, las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar, pero antes de que alguien hablara las preguntas de Candy siguieron haciendo que el jubilo por la noticia se detuviera un momento.

-y ¿cuanto tiene de embarazo?, -el tono que usaba Candy era claramente molesto, pero nadie se atrevía a decir nada yo solo contestaba los cuestionamientos con todo el orgullo de mi alma.

-Tenemos 6 meses embarazados ¿verdad linda? -dije mientras miraba con orgullo su abultado vientre y la besaba en el hombro.

-Así es amor mío, -pude sentir como su cuerpo se tenso y trataba de controlarse fingiendo indiferencia ante las preguntas tan directas de Candy.

-¿Cuando se casaron? -volvió a preguntar ella sin la menor sutileza, iba a abrir la boca para parar la situación cuando mi mujer respondió.

-Candice no es necesario que saque cuentas, nos casamos en Marzo y concebimos a nuestro bebé el 30 de Diciembre, -Dijo ella con una sonrisa que yo bien sabia era fingida, Candy al fin entro en razón y se apeno al ver que era evidente su curiosidad respecto a nosotros.

-¡WOW que exactitud!, felicidades Mayra y a ti también Terry, -dijo África con singular alegría.

-Lo siento Señora Grandchester no quise parecer… -dijo Candy completamente apenada,

todos se quedaron mudos, En ese momento una turba de reporteros se arremolino junto a nosotros,

¿Es verdad que esta casado Terrence?, ¿o va a casarse?, ¿como se llama la futura Sra. Grandchester? ¿Cuando será la boda?, las preguntas llovían hasta que Charlie les pidió que se alejaran un poco para que yo llevando abrazada a Mayra por al cintura pudiera responder sus preguntas,

-¿Cuando es la boda?

-Ya estamos casados de hecho -dije sonriendo- linda ¿Cuántas bodas llevamos? Tres verdad, -ella solo asintió- señores llevamos 3 bodas y nos falta una, a la que ustedes si se portan bien, están invitados, -dije sarcásticamente.

-¿como que tres bodas?

-Eso ya no lo respondí tampoco iba a contarles nuestra vida con lujo de detalles, no podía estar mas feliz, sabia que lo que sucedió con Candy habría que hablarlo mas adelante aunque Mayra con pocas palabras le había dejado ver que estaba entrando a un terreno que no le pertenecía.

-¿Como se llama la Sra. Granchester?

-Mayra, se llama Mayra Granchester y es mexicana, vi como Mayra se ponía en una posición encantadoramente erguida con la cabeza en alto pero sin parecer altiva más bien cálida y enamorada, se lucia ante las cámaras como mi esposa y yo estaba feliz de tener a esta bella mujer a mi lado. Pasamos al salón y baile con mi esposa luciéndola para todo el mundo los flashes nos caían encima como una fuerte lluvia, volvimos a reunirnos con los Andrew y pudo ella al fin conversar más y conocerlos mejor, ella y Candy no volvieron a dirigirse la palabra.

Nuevamente los reporteros nos interceptaron Mayra nunca respondía, solo sonreía, dejaba que yo me encargara de manejar a la prensa, respondía cuando yo le preguntaba algo, sin palabras llegamos a ese mutuo acuerdo y su mutismo cautivo aun mas a la prensa, aunque ella poco respondía atrapo con su carácter calido a todos en aquel lugar porque lejos de parecer frívola o tener poses de diva irradiaba una felicidad que todos pudieron notar.

Así transcurrió la noche entre mil preguntas sobre lo mismo, parecían no creer que Terrence Grandchester estaba casado, esperaba un hijo y su esposa era una desconocida mexicana, también bombardearon a la madre de Terry queriendo averiguar mas detalles a través de ella, Terry no estaba preocupado ya que si Charlie y su madre respondían preguntas sobre nosotros no había ningún inconveniente ya que ellos estaban de nuestro lado y sabían manejar a la curiosa prensa.

Seguramente para los noticieros matutinos esta noticia se esparciría como reguero de pólvora y mañana yo seria conocida por todo el mundo como "Mayra Grandchester" esposa y futura madre del primogénito de Terrence Greum Grandchester.

**CONTINUARA...**


	12. EN EL OJO DEL HURACAN

**28 DE ENERO**

**Capitulo 12.- En el ojo del huracán **

-¿Que fue eso que hiciste allá en la presentación de la temporada de teatro? -Le pregunte mientras ayudaba a bajar el cierre de su encantador vestido rojo.

-No se de que me hablas -dijo ella con una maliciosa sonrisa.

-Vamos cariño, Lo preparaste todo ¿no es así?, - -ella solo sonreía

-¿Como se te ocurrió hacer semejante entrada?,

-Pues… tu me mostraste como Terry

-¿Yo? -Dije divertido.

-Así es, recuerdas que me contaste como hacia revuelo tu sola presencia en el Colegio mhmm… ¿San Pablo? ¿es correcto?

-Si…

-Bueno pues quise emular tus entradas triunfales, esa cuando entraste a la iglesia en un Domingo y casi haces que se infarte la madre superiora jajajajaja, o cuando estuviste en el festival de Mayo… todas las miradas se volcaron sobre ti, ¿no es asi? ¡ahh! y que me dices de la vez que dejaste a todos conmocionados en la cena de bienvenida del Rey Lear… y a las salidas del teatro, etc, etc. Mi amor a quien quería impresionar y captar su total atención era a ti, solo a ti, espero haberlo logrado.

-Mayra me tenias peor que al mesero que recogió tu abrigo, linda ¿acaso no lo notaste?, tenias a todos pendientes de cada uno de tus pasos ¿como se te ocurrió vestirte de negro? Y después este vestido… te veías arrebatadoramente bella… -dije abrazándola,

-La idea del abrigo y la pamela en negro fue de tu madre, lo demás fue mi gusto Terry.

-Con que mi madre eh, debí sospecharlo jajajaja ella sabe como llamar la atención, creo que juntas serán mi perdición, -la bese- ¡oye, un momento! entonces yo inspire en ti semejante entrada, -dije divertido.

-Bueno Terry jamás te eh visto en acción, hoy fue la primera vez y sigues causando revuelo como en tus tiempos de adolescente cariño…

Lo que siguió fue nuestra propia y privada celebración del anuncio de nuestro matrimonio ante la prensa.

Pasaron algunos días y la presencia de Albert Andrew se hacia cada vez mas frecuente en mi casa, como sabia que era referente a trabajo yo desaparecía a menos que Terry me llamara.

Yo tenia alguna noción del proyecto que Terry estudiaba, hasta que una noche, por fin me confirmo que aceptaría la propuesta de Albert ya que el proyecto era con fines recaudatorios, para una causa benéfica, Albert y África se habían vuelto filántropos, sus fortunas eran enormes y las empresas Andrew tenían como director ejecutivo a Archie sobrino de Albert quien hacia un estupendo trabajo engordando las arcas de los Andrew,  
Tanto Candice y Alistear hermano mayor de Archivald tenían acciones en dicha empresa, Candice no dejaba el campo de la medicina aunque últimamente ayudaba a Albert y África en sus tareas de filantropía, Alistear era un cerebro andando y trabajaba para la NASA tenia varias carreras, Ingeniero en Aeronáutica, físico, matemático, adoraba la química en fin, "descubrir los misterios del universo era lo suyo" comento en una ocasión Albert, El no se inmiscuía en las empresas pero igual era dueño de una buena parte de ellas, las empresas Conrwell y Andrew se habían fusionado en una sola empresa familiar, al parecer todo les iba de maravilla, así los esposos Andrew Winston ocupan su tiempo en hacer el bien a la humanidad.

-¿Cómo? Quieres decir que estarás en Europa más de un mes...

-Si cariño, es un contrato muy jugoso y ahora que viene el bebé es una estupenda oportunidad.

-Pero ¿llegaras a tiempo para el nacimiento?

-Claro que si, estaré aquí antes de que llegue el bebé es algo que no me perdería por nada del mundo.

-¿Charlie te acompañara?

-Si, Albert, África y… Candy

-¡¿Candy también?¡

-Si linda ella es una de las socias de este proyecto

-Sentí que el piso se abría en dos y me tragaba la tierra, como podía concebir que mi esposo y su antiguo amor estuvieran juntos un mes, era inaudito, por mas civilizada y open mind que fuera, esa era mi pesadilla vuelta realidad…

Desde que la conocí pude ver claramente que ella seguía sintiendo algo por Terry, eso era más que obvio, guardaba por mi esposo sentimientos de alguna clase y eso no me gustaba.  
Se por experiencia propia que una mujer enamorada es capaz de TODO.

Terry inmediatamente leyó mi sentir en mis gestos, no hubo palabras, ¿que podía decirle? que no quería que se fuera de mi lado y mucho menos acompañado de ella al otro lado del mundo, así literal.

-Linda esta es una gran oportunidad, es un contrato excelente económicamente hablando, nos conviene.

-¿Quieres decir que tenemos problemas económicos? ¿Por eso lo aceptaste? -De repente el terror me invadió, ¿que tal si con tanta fiesta viajes y gastos había puesto a Terry en bancarrota? Yo no tenia idea de sus finanzas, ni de cómo manejaba el nuestros gastos…

-¡Claro que no Mayra! ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Si ese es el motivo por el cual lo haces no quiero que vayas… prometo ser mas cuidadosa con… el dinero…

-Mayra ya te dije que el dinero no es el motivo cariño, eh trabajado desde los 16 años, podría dejar de trabajar y no habría ningún problema, Mayra ¿que sucede? es por Candy que no quieres que vaya

-¡No!

-linda…

-Si, ¡si es por ella! Terry no quiero que se te acerque,

-Mayra ella es una buena persona cuando la trates mas…

-¡No me pidas eso por favor! No creo tener tanto auto control, no me pidas que seamos amigas, porque dudo que eso sea posible…

-¿Estas celosa? -Dije con una sonrisa que no pude disimular.

-Si, lo estoy, ¡estoy muy celosa! de que pasaras con ella un mes completo y yo aquí esperándote, no quiero que te vayas…

-Mayra…

-¡No quiero que te alejes de mi!

-Esta bien será como tú quieras, -me dijo con una mirada triste y decepcionada y me odie a mi misma por eso. Me arrepentí de inmediato de lo que dije, aunque sabia que iba a arrepentirme aun mas de los resultados.

-Terry… perdóname no canceles el proyecto, no por mi causa, lo siento, es que la sola idea de alejarnos me vuelve loca, tu tienes que seguir con tu trabajo y ese es tu trabajo…

Me encantaría acompañarte pero no creo que sea prudente, comida extraña, agua extraña, no quiero poner en riesgo mi salud y la del bebé, -dije llorando, me estaba poniendo la soga al cuello a mi misma pero debía ser madura, el trabajo de Terry consistía en viajar a menudo, debía acostumbrarme a esa realidad.

Esta es tu forma de vida y debo asumir mi papel, ya habrá ocasiones en que pueda acompañarte pero no siempre será posible ¿verdad?... y esta es la primera de esas ocasiones,

No seré yo quien coarte tu libertad y mucho menos tus metas profesionales, seguramente el proyecto aparte de lucrativo debe ser muy interesante…

-¿Por que lo dices linda?

-Porque Terrence Grandchester no escoge cualquier cosa.

-En eso tienes razón mi amor, por eso mi corazón te escogió a ti… gracias por tu voto de confianza Mayra créeme no voy a defraudarte… -dije abrazándola, sabia que esto era muy duro para ella, no imaginaba cuanto lo seria para mi también.

-Terry aun no te vas y ya te extraño…

-Linda ahora la tecnología esta a nuestro favor, podremos hablar todas la noches por Messenger en tiempo real, podremos vernos con la cámara, comprare la de mayor nitidez para que nos veamos y sentirnos lo mas cerca posible, ¿crees que me voy a perder como te pones cada vez mas gorda?

-¡Terry! -Al fin pude sonreír.

-Amor veras que el tiempo pasa volando y un mes es un abrir y cerrar de ojos… Mayra esto también es muy difícil para mi, tener que separarme de ti en este momento, por eso dude en aceptarlo no quería dejarte sola y embarazada pero cariño es un proyecto que realmente quiero hacer y nos traerá muchos beneficios.

-Entonces no se hable mas, -dije infundiéndole seguridad a él y a mi misma- un mes es un abrir y cerrar de ojos… Así pasaron los días mientras Terry y Charlie preparaban el viaje a Francia junto a los Andrew.

Yo salía todas las mañanas al centro de ayuda para latinos sin mayores emociones que la lluvia de flashes en mi cara cuando entraba y salía del lugar, realmente no quería estar en casa y ver como Charlie Terry y Albert ultimaban detalles del dichoso viaje, me deprimía escucharlos pero ver en el rostro de mi esposo ese brillo de entusiasmo me daba las fuerzas para soportarlo, su felicidad era la mía y yo tenia que acostumbrarme de una vez por todas que el trabajo de mi esposo era así, debía viajar mucho era algo inevitable, Así que como si estuviera oyendo a mi abuela materna me arme de valor, "hija tu deber es estar al lado de tu marido y apoyarlo" me dijo ella cuando le comunique que iba a casarme y a vivir muy lejos, se que tenia razón su matrimonio con mi abuelo duro mas de 70 años hasta que el murió, mi abuela adorada sigue sola, esperando que el venga por ella, tiene 96 años.

Siguiendo el sabio consejo de mi abuela seguí adelante sacando valor de no se donde y ocupándome en mis propias cosas para no caer en la desesperanza.

A cada momento se hablaba de mi en la prensa escrita y los noticieros parecía que quería develar hasta el ultimo detalle de mi vida, me llamaban "la misteriosa Sra. Grandchester" Se preguntaban mil cosas sobre mi, ¿que cuando había conocido a Terry? que el oculto muy bien nuestro romance, que ¿por que nos habíamos casado en el mayor de los secretos? y ¿porque hasta ahora anunciábamos nuestro matrimonio? que si tenia yo, algo que esconder.

Mientras que unos me halagaban y halagaban indiscutiblemente a Terry, otros se devanaban el seso buscando el porque del cambio de Terrence Grandchester y su inesperado estado civil, sus admiradoras lo felicitaban en sus blogs y paginas oficiales de Terrence Grandchester, otras simplemente me odiaban jejeje, la casa constantemente estaba llena de arreglos florales y regalos muy costosos de muchas partes del mundo, con felicitaciones y mensajes aduladores para nosotros.

Yo estaba sorprendida, Terry me decía que no me lo tomara en serio, que todo eso era simple protocolo nada mas, que en realidad no era otra cosa mas que un requisito para quedar "bien" sobre todo con él y que de todos esos regalos pocos eran los que realmente eran sinceros.

Al ver el alboroto que se armo, hable con la responsable del centro para indocumentados sobre mi situación, Debie Carrier me escucho con atención ya que yo estaba muy apenada porque todos los días había un montón de gente con cámaras a las afueras del lugar, ella en lugar de molestarse quedo encantada, mi presencia en ese lugar los ponía en el mapa bajo el ojo publico sin que yo lo hubiera pensado o me lo hubiera propuesto, la publicidad gratuita que eso arrojaba les sentaba de maravilla en estos tiempos que vivíamos, mas ahora con los conflictos del gobierno y las leyes contra los latinos indocumentados.

Nunca creí que yo contribuiría a ese tipo de cosas y trate de no desgastarme pensando en ello, mi prioridad era trabajar y ayudar en lo que pudiera, seguía en mi postura de no hablar con ningún medio, ni de Terry, ni de mi matrimonio, ni de mi servicio social, eso se lo había dejado claro a Debie yo estaba allí por que quería ayudar nada mas. - Llego el día de la despedida, para mi fue revivir la separación en la central de autobuses y luego en el aeropuerto.

Otra vez Terry se iba y yo me quedaba en la misma posición que las dos veces anteriores, esperándolo, pero ahora como lo debía hacer una esposa, había ahora una gran diferencia con las otras dos despedidas anteriores.

Estábamos casados y nos amábamos pero el hecho de que su ex novia estaba cerca de él, me ponía en alerta sin poder evitarlo, sentía un hueco en el estomago, pero uno mas grande en el corazón que se agrandaba conforme latía desbocado.  
Tenia un presentimiento pero no sabia a que atribuírselo, creí que era el dolor de la separación, -si seguramente esta angustia que siento se debe a eso…

No quise ir a despedirlo al hangar de los Andrew, porque no quería que me vieran llorar, el embarazo y sus cambios hormonales me tenían a su merced y este sentimiento de angustia no ayudaba para nada a sentirme mejor, no quería protagonizar una escena dramática mucho menos delante de Candice, quería que el se fuera tranquilo aunque yo moría por dentro.

Eleanor y River estaban conmigo ese día, en el momento en que Terry y yo nos despedimos trate de mantenerme lo mas serena que pude, cuando nos besamos y nos dijimos "te amo, hasta pronto" creí que el corazón se salía de mi cuerpo y se iba tras el, podía ver en sus ojos esa sombra que vi la primera vez que me dejo, sabia que también el estaba afectado pero trato de disimularlo, nos conocíamos muy bien que no podíamos engañarnos, le sonreí parada en el umbral de nuestra casa y con mi mano temblorosa lo bendije, lo vi alejarse y tomar el ascensor junto a Charlie, en cuanto las puertas se cerraron creí desfallecer, mis lagrimas salieron como torrentes y mis gemidos se escucharon por toda mi casa, Eleanor al verme pasar en aquel estado histérico se alarmo mucho, yo no podía dejar de llorar, de hipar, sentía que la respiración me faltaba atravesé la sala y salí al balcón para ver si el viento a esa enorme altura en la que me encontraba, abría mis pulmones que se negaban a respirar.

Llore, grite, hasta desahogarme me sentía muy mal y ese sentimiento de angustia cada vez me punzaba mas el corazón "un mes es un abrir y cerrar de ojos" me dijo él, pero yo estaba completamente segura que ese mes seria mucho mas largo que 30 días del calendario. Muy contrario a lo que inicialmente pensé las primeras dos semanas fueron realmente maravillosas Terry me dejo como regalo un notebook para que la llevara a cualquier parte y estar a toda hora comunicados a pesar del teléfono móvil, así que cuando menos lo esperaba a mi correo llegaban poemas que él me mandaba, después empezó a escribir líneas de su propia inspiración dedicadas a mi y eso me ponía en un estado gratamente romántico, por mi parte le mandaba canciones editadas con fotos de nuestra boda y luna de miel que Jean Carlo Viscenzo ya nos había entregado, Terry y yo nunca tuvimos lo que se dice un noviazgo normal, de hecho creo que jamás me pido que fuéramos novios y esta separación nos dio la oportunidad de poder vivir algo muy parecido a un noviazgo, por las noches platicábamos horas enteras, incluso me recitaba diálogos de sus obras e incluso me quedaba dormida escuchándolo, me sentía una adolescente que habla a escondidas con su novio por teléfono, la diferencia era que podíamos vernos gracias a la Web cam.

Despues de la etapa rosa vino una mas adulta, manteníamos conversaciones de intimidad entre los dos, el famoso sexo por teléfono pero esto era sexo por la Web cam, era bastante excitante hacer el amor a distancia, una experiencia que nos hacia sentirnos cerca muy cerca,

El todas las noches puntual como siempre se conectaba y hablábamos sin fin, pero al empezar la tercera semana los compromisos nocturnos, las fiestas de bienvenida que les ofrecían en todas las ciudades que visitaban estaban haciendo que nuestras charlas nocturnas se espaciaran, aun así yo lo esperaba hasta que el se escabullía lo mas pronto posible de sus compromisos y aun en el auto de regreso al hotel no dejaba de buscarme.

Una noche que no tuvo compromiso alguno ya que las tres anteriores había tenido que cumplir con cenas que le ofrecían a el y a Albert las autoridades de los lugares a donde llegaban y no podía rechazarlas, estábamos platicando muy amenamente, me contaba de cómo iba todo en su recorrido promocional y en sus cenas con importantes personalidades, se encontraban en Madrid, España.

Se escucho que llamaban a la puerta no hizo mucho caso,

-¿no atenderás? .le pregunte.

-No, que no molesten, Charlie sabe que estoy contigo así que no creo que sea él.

Sin embargo llamaban con insistencia y el molesto se levanto de la cama, Terry no traía camisa y su pantalón estaba sin el cinturón, y a medio abrochar, estaba apunto de hacerme un streptes, juego que veníamos manteniendo de desvestirse y yo mirar como se ponía su ropa de cama, Sin poner mucho cuidado a su atuendo abrió la puerta de golpe.

-¡¿Que demonios quieren? -Dijo el molesto y el silencio reino en el lugar por unos segundos, hasta que una voz inconfundible para mi me hizo querer atravesarme por vía electrónica hasta el cuarto de mi esposo.

-Terry… l… lo siento, no quise interrumpir… -dijo ella completamente asombrada ante la poca vestimenta de mi marido, casi pude imaginármela con los ojos clavados en el abdomen perfecto de mi esposo y quise tener poderes tele quinesicos a distancia para cerrarle la puerta en las narices como a la Milton, para que ya no siguiera mirándolo.

-¿Se te ofrece algo Candice? -dijo el con tono serio,

-Es que, cuando regresamos al hotel subiste a tu habitación inmediatamente, supuse que no habías cenado y quería saber si me acompañarías al comedor ya que yo tampoco cene…

-Candice estoy ocupado y ya cene muchas gracias, -dijo el cortante ya que supuse podía sentir mi mirada que destilaba fuego cual volcán en erupción.  
-Lo siento no quise interrumpir, -dijo desviando la mirada dentro de mi habitación, no se que fue lo que se imagino sobre todo al verme vestido o desvestido así.

-Estoy con mi esposa -le dije para que no se imaginara cosas

-¿Con tu esposa? -Dijo ella incrédula

-Hola Candice buenas noches, -dije levantando la voz,

-Lo siento no quise ser inoportuna, -ella se apeno al ver que la razón por la que yo desaparecía inmediatamente después de que se acaban los compromisos era para venir a chatear con Mayra y no por otra razón que ella estuviera imaginando.

-Buenas noches Mayra solo quería saber si…

-No te preocupes Candice Terry y yo tratamos de disfrutar juntos de su cena siempre que se puede, aunque aquí en America sea de día, -le dije para que le quedara claro que él estaba conmigo cuando no tenía compromisos que atender.

-Si, es lógico y comprensible, disculpen mi intromisión, que tengan una buena noche… -se alejo.

-Pensó que estabas con otra mujer, cariño

-Si eso parece, -dije sonriendo- y no la culpo mira como atendí, debí ser mas precavido creí que era un empleado de servicio.

-Amor no vuelvas abrir la puerta así o…

-¿O que?, -dijo el sentándose nuevamente frente al monitor de su lap acomodando las almohadas en su espalda.

-Tendrás una turba de mujeres tocando tu puerta a cada momento cariño, -le dije sonriendo, internamente me sentí orgullosa de ver a Candy en esa posición tan incomoda, pero como se le ocurre venir a hablarle a mi esposo de noche, ¡que pretende esa mujer!

Ya no hablamos mas sobre el asunto me quedaba claro que Terry era mío y solo mío, pero esta aparente calma y tranquilidad me inquietaban cada vez mas, por días la angustia que sentí desapareció pero nuevamente una sosobra me estaba perturbando justo cuando Terry me aviso que la promoción del proyecto se alargaría unas semanas mas de lo que tenían previsto, ya que mas daba reprochar, el estaba allá y estaba feliz con los resultados, a mi me estaba yendo bien en mi trabajo y Eleanor me procuraba casi todos los días, íbamos de compras a buscar ropita y muebles para el cuarto del bebé. Una mañana encendí la televisión mientras me cambiaba para ir al Centro para latinos indocumentados, mientras secaba mi cabello una noticia me dejo en shock.

-Así que como ven amigos ya sabes de donde proviene la esposa del actor Terrence Granchester, la mujer bailaba en un centro nocturno llamado Morgan´s Club, en el puerto de Manzanillo en Mexico, ¡vaya sorpresa que nos hemos llevado! las imágenes han aparecido en la red y ya es noticia en todo el mundo, con razón la "misteriosa Sra. Grandchester" no habla jajajajajajaja Aun no entendemos como puede ser que un Actor de la talla de Terrence Grandchester se haya fijado en una bailarina exótica…

Por instinto cambien de canal y en cada uno de los noticieros matutinos hablaban sobre mi, incluso algunos estaban poniendo en duda la paternidad de Terry, hacían apuestas de cuanto duraría nuestro matrimonio, especulaban sobre mi embarazo y la fecha de nuestra boda, que seguramente yo le había mentido diciendo que el bebé era suyo, en una palabra que lo había atrapado con un engaño.

Todo me dio vueltas y me sentí fatal, pero ¿por que estaban diciendo eso?, en uno de los tantos noticieros apareció un video donde yo salía bailando en el Morgan´s club pero el video estaba claramente editado y se podía ver como me sentaba en las piernas de Terry aunque su cara no se apreciaba, entonces recordé mi regalo de nuestro primer mes de casados.

¿Que iba a hacer ahora? estaba muy nerviosa si no daba la cara dirían con mas razón que las especulaciones son ciertas, no había otra salida mas que seguir con mi vida y dar la cara al mundo, no había hecho nada malo, y lo que decían era mentira yo lo sabia, a esta hora seguramente Terry estaría ocupado así que esperare a poder hablar con el, eso me aterraba ya que sabia lo que esta noticia acarrearía a su impecable imagen.

Nunca imagine la turba de reporteros que me seguirían, a cada instante me bombardeaban con mil preguntas y los flashes me encandilaban mas que el mismo sol, como nunca me arregle lo mejor que pude y Salí a dar la cara, a hacer mi vida normal.

Las miradas acusadoras no se hicieron esperar, en el Centro, Debie y algunas otras personas me dieron su apoyo de buena fe, yo no decía absolutamente nada, al regresar esa tarde a casa, Terry ya estaba enterado de la situación. Todavía no había dicho palabra cuando no pude mas y comencé a llorar desconsolada, el trato de calmarme,

-Tranquila cariño este medio así es, tu no has hecho nada malo

-Pero están diciendo cosas horribles Terry, como pueden opinar de algo que no saben, -decía yo indignada, lo que mas me dolía era que dijeran que Terry no era el padre de mi hijo y que yo lo había engañado.

-Mayra no te preocupes así es esto, en unos días las cosas se olvidaran

-¿No estas molesto conmigo por habernos puesto en esta situación? es mi culpa Terry, -dije llorando sin control- no debí haber hecho algo como aquello, como me iba a imaginar que alguien lo sabría…

-Linda ya no llores, yo lo resolveré trata de mantenerte tranquila, no quiero que esto te afecte, la gente solo busca noticias escandalosas para vender, además tu y yo sabemos que no es verdad lo que dicen, así que tranquila y no digas nada, yo me encargare de que esto acabe de una buena vez, Ok, tranquila amor, -ya mas calmada cortamos la comunicación, creí no poder mantener mas mi aplomo.

-¡Maldita vieja hija de p….! ¿Como se atrevió a publicar el video?

-¿De quien hablas Terry?

-De la dueña del Morgan´s, si Charlie , Mayra bailo allí una noche como un regalo para mi, ¡yo estaba ahí! cuando Mayra termino y se fue a cambiar una mujer se sentó en mi mesa y charlamos, ella sostenía una cámara la había grabado, -dijo que Mayra era muy buena y pregunto que si yo la conocía, le dije que si, que era mi esposa y que era un regalo por nuestro aniversario, la muy imbécil me dijo que era algo muy tierno lo que ella había hecho, que era una lastima por que Mayra tenia talento para bailar, le pregunte que quien era ella y me dijo que la dueña del lugar una tal "Titi", que ella se dedicaba a encontrar talentos que a eso se dedicaba el bar.

-Charlie, le compre la cámara yo tengo el video que grabo, tengo pruebas para arruinarla, también tengo una copia de la hojas del registro de participantes, era un tipo de concurso o algo así, lo hice por juego, porque quería que Mayra me lo firmara como un autógrafo, eso también hecha por tierra que Mayra se dedicara a eso o que trabajara ahí,

¡demonios! Seguramente en ese momento no me reconoció estaba muy oscuro pero cuando supo quien era Mayra, seguramente quiso sacar provecho, ella debe tener mas videos ya que a eso se dedica…

-¿Tienes el video entonces?

-Si, lo tengo

-¿Puedo verlo?

-Si puedes verlo ya que no hay nada de malo en el, ella no sale desvestida ni con poca ropa fue algo muy bello lo que hizo para mi Charlie, lo tengo guardado en la caja fuerte de mi casa junto con el papel de registro de participantes.

-¿Mayra te lo autografió?

-No, nunca se lo pedí, tampoco sabe que yo los tengo, lo guarde hasta buscar el momento idóneo para pedírselo, tal vez seria en nuestro próximo aniversario o cuando estuviéramos viejos, solo para recordarlo

-No te preocupes amigo esa tal Titi se arrepentirá de lo que hizo, con esas pruebas esta perdida, yo voy a arreglarlo, confía en mi. -Dijo Charlie con seguridad y en sus ojos vi ese destello de zorro astuto que tenia cuando se trataba de sacar ganancia de cualquier cosa, sabia que el lo arreglaría y eso me tranquilizaba muchas veces me a sacado de verdaderos aprietos y este me dolía aun mas que todos los anteriores , porque sabia que este era un duro golpe para Mayra sobre todo estando yo lejos y hasta de eso se valió la tal Titi espero a que yo no estuviera para tomar ventaja de la situación y hundir a mi mujer pero no se lo iba a permitir.

Confíe en Terry y seguí como si nada pasara, le conté todo a Eleanor para que no fuera a pensar mal de mi, ella me entendió,

-Esa es la razón por la que no llegaron a Puerto Vallarta antes ¿verdad? -Dijo ella con una sonrisa para tratar de tranquilizarme.

-Si, así es, Terry y yo festejamos nuestro primer mes de casados y como yo adoro la danza pues quise darle una sorpresa, nunca imagine que fuera a terminar en esto.

-Mayra no te preocupes querida en unos días todo se olvidara cuando encuentren otro a quien molestar, pero una cosa si te digo, los medios lamentaran haber sacado esa nota,

-¿Usted cree? -dije esperando que ella tuviera razón.

-Si, tu no te preocupes, Charlie y Terry lo van a poner todo en su sitio.

Una sábado por la mañana con casi 8 meses de embarazo Eleanor me acompaño a hacer unas compras a un prestigiado almacen, por mi mutismo la prensa no dejaba de perseguirme querían hacer que yo dijera algo con que seguir alimentando ese safarrancho, al salir del local se arremolinaron junto a nosotras. Yo no decía nada, mi sonrisa se había borrado definitivamente, la tristeza de tener a Terry lejos y tener que soportar el mar de mentiras que se decía de nosotros me estaban afectando demasiado, no podía evitarlo, incluso mis padres me llamaban por teléfono, eso era aun peor tenerles que explicar como era que su hija había pasado a ser la comidilla del mundo del espectáculo después de que me habían puesto en un pedestal.

Los reporteros me agobiaban con sus cuestionamientos, Eleanor era la que respondía, agradecía el interés por nuestra vida, que estábamos bien, era lo único que se limitaba a decir,

Una revista tapo mi cara, y alguien me preguntaba que opinaba de la imagen que había en portada, era un revista extranjera, la tome y en ella se veía Terry y Candy tomada de su brazo, el se veía serio pero ella tenia una sonrisa deslumbrante, mi corazón se paro en seco, entregue la revista a quien me la había puesto prácticamente en la cara y solo sonreí, la sonrisa que mas me había costado en mi vida, seguí caminando hacia el auto sin detenerme.

-¿Que opina Sra. Grandchester? ¿que opina de lo que se dice de su esposo?, que anda de romance con la Srita Andrew por Europa. -Yo solo escuchaba las múltiples preguntas, creí que el auto estaba demasiado lejos, vi venir hacia mi a River, todo paso muy rápido,

-¡Ya déjenla, no va a contestar nada!

-Seguramente ya sabe que Granchester no va a volver…

-¡Claro! como va a comparar a la Srita Andrew dechado de virtudes con una bailarina exótica, jajajajajajajajaja -todos comenzaron a reír y eso me lleno de furia, escuche que Eleanor decía algo pero no lo entendí, solo veía borrosamente a River corriendo hacia mi, el mismo fulano que había dicho tal cosa volvió a decir.

-Vamos a cambiarle el nombre de misteriosa a "La muda Sra. Grandchester" todos volvieron a reír,

-Sin saber como, me gire y con toda la fuerza de que fui capaz le di tremenda bofetada a quien tuvo el atrevimiento de compararme con Candy, fue tan duro el golpe que lo tire y yo quede inclinada con la respiración agitada las lagrimas no las pude detener, eran lagrimas de ira, de rencor, mi cuerpo temblaba del coraje que sentí por la foto, por lo que la gente insinuaba, que Terry ya no volvería a mi y que andaba de romance con Candice, una fuerte punzada en el vientre me hizo gemir de dolor, e inclinarme mas,

-ahhhhhhh, - exclame posando mis manos en mi vientre

-¡River! -grito Eleanor. -El llego lo mas rápido que pudo y despejo a los paparazzi que no paraban de captar la horrible escena en donde por un minuto perdí el control y golpee a un periodista tirándole la cámara y enviándolo al suelo, River me ayudo a incorporarme y me llevo hacia el auto, solo pude escuchar como Eleanor les reprochaba su comportamiento sabiendo que yo estaba embarazada, lo ultimo que escuche fue,

-¡La demandare por haberme golpeado! Es una mujer loca y agresivaaaaaaa  
Terry estaba furico por lo sucedido, nuevamente yo protagonizaba la primera plana de los telediarios y la prensa escrita sensacionalista, al fin me habían hecho caer, lloraba cada vez que me miraba transformada por el coraje y la ira, me sentía muy mal y ya no quería salir de mi cuarto, hablaba con Terry y el quería regresar, faltaban solo 2 semanas para que diera fin a su gira de promoción, le pedí que no lo abandonara que yo estaba bien, que habíamos quedo en cumplir nuestros roles cabalmente, en ese momento Charlie entra en la habitación .

-¡Lo logre Terry!, ¡lo logre! hoy por la noche acabara esta pesadilla, logre grabar una conversación con la tal Titi donde ella acepta que vendió el video para beneficiarse económicamente, hoy lo mostraremos y la echaremos a los lobos, ni se lo espera, la prensa la perseguirá y le exigiremos que de una disculpa publica para ustedes dos.

-¿En serio Charlie? esa noticia no podía llega en mejor momento, ¡escuchaste amor por la noche todo acabara!, tranquila, Así fue, desde Italia Terry llamo a una conferencia de prensa después de varias semanas de total silencio por lo del dichoso video, pasaron la grabación que logro Charlie donde la tal Titi aceptaba todo, Charlie la hizo caer con un engaño donde ella termino confesando lo que Terry ya le había contado, Terry exigió para nuestra familia una disculpa publica por que de otro modo la demandaría por haber sido la responsable del daño moral que yo había tenido que soportar todo este tiempo estando embarazada y el terrible acoso de la prensa al que me sometieron, a todos aquellos que habían soltado la lengua especulando sobre nuestra vida, pedía la restitución del daño y la disculpa hacia mi persona o entablaría demandas a quien resultara responsable, mas si él al volver a mi lado, descubría que yo había sufrido algún daño por mas pequeño que fuera, pude ver por el televisor la cara llena de rabia de Terrence y como me defendió de quienes se habían burlado de mi, estaban a su lado Charlie y Albert como apoyo, Incluso William llamo a una tregua y que se dejara de molestar a nuestra familia y a los Andrew con falsedades que se respetara la vida privada de las personas, anuncio ante la prensa que Candice White Andrew mantenía una relación con Alistear Cornwell, sorprendiendo a todos de sobremanera, dijo que apoyaría a Terrence en todo y que formarían un frente común si seguían con las mentiras respecto a ambas familias.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar, al siguiente día a la tal Titi no la dejaban en paz, y tuvo que admitir que todo era verdad, que ella nunca dijo que yo fuera una bailarina exótica, ella solo había vendido el video a los medios, la edición y los comentarios mordaces fueron idea de quien lo compro, que ella admiraba mi talento para bailar y que era Terrence el hombre a quien yo había dedicado mi danza como un regalo de aniversario, se disculpaba porque no imagino que iba a causar un daño de esta naturaleza, que no sabia que yo estaba embarazada y que el video lo había vendido muy poco tiempo después de que nosotros nos fuéramos del club, ella había reconocido a Terry y era por esa razón que lo había vendido, no tanto por dañarme a mi, sino porque el era la estrella y su nombre era sinónimo de dinero, mucho dinero.

Todos los que me habían ofendido se disculparon de inmediato, algunos todavía con reservas seguían diciendo que habíamos comprado a la tal Titi, y que todo era una farsa, a Charlie no le quedo mas remedio que demandar a la mujer y hacer que le cerraran el bar para que de una vez por todas callar a quien seguían en su afán de no creer. Despues de que le clausuraron el bar Titi todavía se atrevió a decir que la competencia de ese día la había ganado yo.

-Llegaban enormes ramos de flores a la casa con las mas sentidas disculpas, Terry era uno de los mas respetados actores y no les convenía estar mal con el, yo sin deseos de nada, les mandaba regresar sus arreglos, no quería saber de nadie, estaba muy perturbada, ya no había ido al Centro donde trabajaba porque no me sentía con deseos de poder soportar a la prensa, me sentía cansada y muy deprimida, cuando hablaba con Terry no se lo dejaba ver ¿para que preocuparlo mas?, ya bastante había hecho por arreglar la situación que por mi culpa se desato, me sentía muy culpable porque precisamente en este momento en que el iniciaba un nuevo y gran proyecto con un empresario muy respetado como lo era Albert yo había venido a arruinar las cosas, los comentarios de su fugaz romance con Candy que yo bien sabia que eran mentira no dejaban de afectarme, incluso ahora hablaban de que River estaba muy cerca de mi, ¡pero si es mi guarda espaldas! ¿como no va a estar cerca de mi? después de todo lo que me persiguieron.

Empezaron a soltar el rumor de que si Terry andaba con la heredera Andrew yo sostenía un romance con mi custodio, River Smith era un hombre joven tendrán unos 38 años era bastante alto y muy fornido, era muy guapo su tez bronceada y su cabello ondulado lo hacían ver muy atractivo, podría pasar por un modelo de revista, había trabajado para el FBI pero al salir, se inclino por cuidar de las estrellas porque había mas dinero de por medio, el y yo habíamos entablado una amistad porque siempre salíamos juntos, se había vuelto mi sombra pero el nunca me llamo por mi nombre solo se dirigía a mi como Sra. Grandchester, a pesar que lo del video quedo aclarado, ese rumor aun persistía y eso me molestaba mucho, Terry lo sabia, yo se lo dije pareció sereno pero estoy segura que ardía en celos al igual que yo.

La ausencia física de Terry me estaba volviendo loca, lo necesitaba y cada nuevo chisme me drenaba por dentro, cada vez que hablaba con el tenia que contenerme para pedirle que regresara pero tenia que permanecer firme, tenia que acostumbrarme y dejar de pensar en el por algún momento para poder concentrarme en mi y ya no cometer mas estupideces que nos pusieran por los suelos,

Lloraba todas las noches recordándolo y pidiendo al cielo que me extrañara y me recordara igual que yo a él, que la distancia la venciéramos con valentía, con fortaleza y que el cielo bendijera a nuestra familia.

**CONTINUARA...**


	13. HASTA QUE LA MUERTE NOS SEPARE

**28 DE ENERO**

** Capitulo 13.- Hasta que la muerte nos separe**

Era Septiembre ya, en el Centro se preparaban para los festejos del día de la independencia de México, 15 de Septiembre fecha en que se da el grito de independencia pero mientras llega esa noche festejamos el día 14 con una verbena popular, mariachi, antojitos mexicanos, fuegos artificiales, "fiesta" la otra palabra que define a los Mexicanos, Debie me invito a que los acompañara, en varias ocasiones había venido a visitarme, me dijo que me sentaría bien distraerme un poco y acepte su invitación, llame a Eleanor y la invite también, quedamos en vernos allí a medio día.

Faltaba una semana para que Terry volviera y dos para que se cumpliera las 40 semanas de gestación, mi vientre estaba enorme y mi bebé era bastante activo verlo moverse y patalear lo indecible era lo que me salvaba de no morir de tristeza. Jugaba con el tocando tres veces mi vientre a lo cual el respondía con un fuerte movimiento estaba fascinada como la vida se abría paso dentro de mi, me entristecía que Terry se perdiera de estos momentos ya que el había acostumbrado al bebé con un silbidito extraño, cada vez que llegaba a la casa silbaba y el bebé se movía desesperado, sabia que papá había llegado, incluso por la Web cam también lo hacia y Terry podía percibir muy poco como era que su hijo se movía reconociéndolo, algunas veces lloramos por no poder estar juntos, pero teníamos que acostumbrarnos a ello, así eran las cosas.

Me encontraba en el baño, del Centro de Indocumentados, todo era alegría, música de mariachi y risas, había mucha gente en el lugar por los festejos patrios, el sanitario estaba lleno, mientras lavaba mis manos por el espejo vi como un humo en color azul se esparcía por el reducido lugar, sin pensarlo salí desbocada hacia la puerta, no grite, no se como fue que corrí tan rápido, si en el trayecto y mi loca carrera derribe a alguien, no lo se, al abrir la puerta de golpe parte del edificio estaba en llamas, pude escuchar tras de mi a toda la gente gritando, si no saltaba me arrollarían por no ser mas rápida por el embarazo, sin meditarlo di un gran salto desde una altura como de un metro, no era la gran distancia pero al estar embarazada fue un golpe terrible, caí de pie sobre el césped, creí que no me había pasado nada pero en cuanto quise correr mis piernas no me lo permitieron, la gente asustada, corría por las escaleras huyendo del interior del edificio por la puerta de atrás, yo me aterre, estaba inmóvil frente a la puerta de emergencia, exactamente hacia donde venia la estampida de gente de la parte de atrás y de las otras mujeres que estaban en el baño huyendo y saltando a mis costados.

Tenia que moverme de ahí o me caerían encima, intente dar unos pasos pero el dolor agudo en mi vientre me lo impidió, vi hacia la calle y River venia corriendo en contra de la gente hacia mi, no me había visto ya que me buscaba entre las personas que salían por la puerta principal hacia la calle, creí que las rodillas no me sostendrían mas el dolor era cada vez mas fuerte, toque mi vientre con ambas manos creí que perdería a mi bebé.

-¡Riverrrrrrrrrr!

-¡ Riverrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

Grite desesperada con todas mis fuerzas, llena de terror, a punto de desvanecerme sentí como River me levanto en vilo y camino entre el mar de personas conmigo entre sus brazos, escuche gritos de terror, llanto, vidrios quebrándose y una fuerte explosión, me aferre a su cuello mientras decía el nombre de mi esposo.

-Terryyyy…

-mi bebé…

De pronto se detuvo y un escalofrío me recorrió entera, levante el rostro y pude ver como River apuntaba con un arma enorme a un muchacho rubio muy joven, tenia un pañuelo tapando la mitad de su cara, llevaba un revolver en las manos, Yo me aterre creí que moriríamos, mi vida paso ante mis ojos en un segundo.

-¡Quítate o no dudare en disparar!, -Dijo River con sangre fría apuntándole directamente a la cabeza, yo me estremecí

El chico temblaba, le temblaba el arma en la mano, de repente corrió arrojando el revolver inservible y sin balas al césped, River con el arma en la mano encañono a todo el que se le paro en frente hasta llegar al auto, Eleanor estaba ya sobre la banqueta y al vernos se aterro, subimos al auto y nos fuimos directo al hospital, perdí el conocimiento. **Londres, Inglaterra**

Mi Padre había venido a visitarme a la casa de William en Londres al verlo me dio una gran alegría ya no sentía esa pared que me separaba de él, estábamos en la sala de estar conversando, los Andrew habían venido a saludarlo y Candy charlaba con el, apenas venia enterándome que ellos se conocían, y que gracias a ella el ya no me hizo regresar al Colegio bajo su resguardo.

Charlie encendió el televisor, yo estaba un poco desvelado porque anoche no pude conciliar el sueño, algo me inquietaba y no sabia que era, un hueco en mi estomago se formo desde que Mayra me dijo que iría al Centro de latinos indocumentados, habría un festejo por la fiestas patrias de su país, ella iría acompañada de River y mi Madre.

Esa extraña sensación de alerta me inundaba, cada minuto que pasaba crecía mas, me sentía desesperado comencé a caminar a través de la habitación, lo cual llamo la atención de todos.

-¿Hijo te encuentras bien? -Pregunto mi padre, todos voltearon a mirarme, saque el celular

-Estoy bien padre, con su permiso voy a hacer una llamada, -Charlie hizo un comentario y mi corazón latió a mil por hora,

-Veamos que sucede en America, -dijo el cambiando los canales y buscando alguno sobre noticias, me detuve mientras oprimía por instinto la tecla 1 que me enlazaba directamente al celular de mi esposa, miraba hacia el televisor, Charlie cambiaba sin cesar los canales,

-¡Charlie espera! Regresa el canal,

-Es el lugar donde trabajaba Mayra… -dije casi en un susurro…

"Hace menos de una hora el Centro de ayuda para Latinos indocumentados, del distrito de Broocklin fue victima de un ataque terrorista" -James, no se le puede llamar de otra manera,

-Así es Callan, "nos avisan que la policía de Nueva York logro arrestar a 10 jóvenes menores de edad quienes al parecer quisieron gastar una broma para ahuyentar a las personas que ahí se encontraban lanzando bombas inofensivas que expiden humo de colores con olores fétidos que asustaron a la concurrencia , pero los cabecillas de esta banda de Odio hacia los latinos por parte de ciudadanos arios nacidos en Estados Unidos, llevaron al extremo la dichosa broma lanzando bombas molotov provocando explosiones, afortunadamente no hubo perdidas humanas que lamentar solo cuantiosos daños materiales y algunos heridos" Callan,

-Gracias James, "Los bomberos todavía tratan de controlar el incendio que una fuga de gas provoco, al parecer la broma de este grupo racista beneficio a que la gente saliera del lugar antes de que sobreviniera la explosión, El lugar estaba lleno de personas de todas las edades ya que hoy empezaban los festejos patrios por la independencia del país hermano México, que se festeja el 15 de Septiembre"

-No podía creer lo que mis oídos escuchaban, yo sabia que Mayra y mi madre asistirían a ese lugar, todos estaban mudos, por inercia pegue mi celular al oído, y una grabación me decía que el numero estaba apagado o fuera del área de servicio, me cuerpo entero se estremeció.

-"Estimable auditorio, nos acaban de llegar algunos videos de lo sucedido esta mañana casi al filo del medio día, son imágenes captadas por cámaras de transeúntes y por algunos medios que se encontraban en el lugar…"

-Las imágenes que pasaron ante mis ojos me dejaron en shock,

Una cámara captaba como salía humo color azul de unas pequeñas ventanas, comenzaron los gritos, por la parte lateral una puerta se abrió de golpe y una mujer embarazada saltaba desde lo alto de la rampa hacia el césped del jardín, detrás de ella una gran cantidad de personas salieron por la rampa pero al ser tan pequeña comenzaron a saltar a un lado de la mujer, personas venían corriendo desde la parte posterior del edificio y en un segundo todo el jardín estaba lleno de personas enloquecidas corriendo hacia la acera, la persona que grababa se movió porque seguramente la arrollarían, sin embargo, a pesar del movimiento de la cámara, seguía grabando la escena,

Un fuerte grito retumbo en mis oídos, hizo también que la lente enfocara a la mujer que con ambas manos tocaba su vientre, estaba totalmente paralizado y solo escuchaba vagamente los voces de quienes estaban en el cuarto, un segundo grito me partió el alma en dos…

¡Riverrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

Fue todo lo que alcance a escuchar, vi como el guardaespaldas corría en contra de la gente hacia mi mujer, la tomaba en brazos en intentaba sacarla de ahí, hasta que, otra exclamación hizo que el lente girara y se enfocara en la escena,

¡Quítate o no dudare en disparar! Se oyó nítidamente ya que estaban muy cerca de la cámara que grababa.

River apuntaba con el arma a un chico, el sale huyendo tirando algo al césped, me senté en el sofá sin dejar de mirar el televisor, mi padre se acerco a mi tomándome por los hombros, nadie decía nada,

Los videos se repetían una y otra vez desde diferentes ángulos, inmediatamente se dieron cuenta que era mi esposa a quien llevaba el custodio en brazos, su rostro lleno de terror y sus gritos retumbaban en mi cabeza, el celular sonó sacándome de mi estado de shock.

-Terry hijo…

-¡Madre! Mayra ¿como esta ella? ¿Esta bien? ¿No le paso nada? ¿Donde esta? ¿y el bebé? Decía completamente desesperado

-Hijo tranquilízate, ya estas enterado…

-Si, lo estoy viendo por televisión en este momento salgo para allá, ¿Cómo esta ella? madre, ¿se encuentra bien?

-Ella esta bien y el bebé también, solo fue el susto cariño tranquilo, no te apresures Joseph esta con ella, esta administrándole un calmante para que duerma, esta muy asustada pero esta bien. Al fin respire aliviado pero las imágenes no dejaban de martirizarme y su grito desgarrador resonaba en mi cabeza torturándome.

-Albert lo siento mucho pero no podre seguir… espero que me entiendas tengo que ir al lado de mi esposa…

-Terry no tienes ni que decirlo, voy a llamar para que preparen el Jet en cuanto este listo partiremos, no creas que los dejaremos solos. Las horas del viaje de regreso me parecieron eternas al aterrizar en Nueva York, el jet deslizándose por la pista hacia el hangar, aun no detenía su marcha y yo ya quería abrir la puerta del avión mientras el piloto hacia las maniobras para detener la lujosa nave, yo pude divisar a lo lejos a mi chica vestida de blanco sentada en una silla de ruedas con River llevándola y mi madre al lado suyo, antes que los empleados del hangar acercaran la escalinata, yo silbe desde el umbral de la puerta del jet ansioso por poder bajar de una buena vez.

-El silbido hizo que mi bebé saltara, retumbo en mis oídos y sentí el corazón arder, me levante de la silla, estaba cansada, me sentía débil y un fuerte dolor en la sien no me dejaba tranquila, Joseph me dejo salir del hospital a recibir a Terry con la condición de ir en silla de ruedas, no me opuse ya que no me sentía muy bien, pero ese silbido hizo despertar todos mis sentidos y los de mi bebé, papá había llegado a casa…

-En cuando la vi levantarse y caminar hacia mi lentamente, no pude mas y antes de que la escalera estuviera asegurada con la nave salte y la baje de tres zancadas, corrí hacia ella quien estaba de pie esperándome, su atuendo blanco ondeaba entre la brisa del medio día se veía hermosa con su enorme vientre, lo tocaba con sus manos y su bella sonrisa calentó mi corazón, a unos metros de interceptarla me detuve, no debía abrazarla con efusividad por temor a lastimarla así que recobrando un poco el aliento camine rápidamente hacia ella los últimos metros, abrimos los brazos al mismo tiempo y nos fundimos en un beso tan esperado como aquel que nos dimos después de reencontrarnos en el bar el 29 de Diciembre, día de su cumpleaños.

La bese en los labios con todo el amor de mi corazón tratando de no ser demasiado brusco, mi cuerpo estaba arqueado hacia el frente por su enorme vientre, en mi abdomen pude sentir unos suaves pero contundentes golpes,

-No me eh olvidado de ti bebé, -dije separándome muy a la fuerza de los labios de mi esposa caí de rodillas y levante sin pudor su blusón de maternidad, baje un poco su pantalón blanco y deje completamente su vientre al descubierto, lo acaricie con cariño, lo bese, sentí como mi bebé se podía mover con fuerza dándome la bienvenida y por primera vez vi el milagro de la vida en el vientre de mi esposa, me sentí feliz de ver que ellos no tenían ningún daño, no me importo que los malditos paparazzi nos fotografiaran mientras yo daba muestras de mi amor por mi esposa y mi hijo.

Me levante y baje su blusón al fin me percate que los dos vestíamos de blanco, sonreímos al ver que estábamos pensando exactamente lo mismo.

Bese su frente y volvimos a abrazarnos en ese momento llegaron los Andrew y Charlie, la saludaron con afecto y para mi asombro Mayra y Candy se saludaron dándose un beso en la mejilla, creí imaginar la razón por la que Mayra había hecho tal cosa, sabiendo yo perfectamente como se sentía en referencia a Candy.

En ese momento Alistear Cornwell se acerco a nuestro grupo y saludo a todos, después abrazo a Candy dejando claro que lo que Albert había dicho era verdad, que ellos mantenían una relación, no me asombre, sabia desde hacia mucho tiempo que los primos de Candy incluso Albert se habían enamorado de ella. Ellos discretamente se alejaron un poco.

-¿Encontraste lo que buscabas Candy?,

-Si Stear si lo encontré y al fin estoy tranquila

-Terry es feliz ¿no es así?

-Si, como pude dudarlo creí que ella… no era lo que el necesitaba y… me equivoque.

-¿Entonces que el compromiso sea real? Candy ¿me darás al fin la oportunidad de ser tu pareja ante todos de una buena vez? No quiero seguir en las sombras amándote como un cobarde,

-¿y Patty?

-¡Por dios Candy ella ya tiene dos hijos!, vamos, dame la oportunidad de mostrarte que mi amor por ti es sincero, eh esperado ya mucho tiempo, -la beso y ella correspondió,

-Intentémoslo…

-Eso es suficiente para mi, ya veras que no vas a arrepentirte.

-Mi amor te tengo una sorpresa, ven vámonos, -la vi sonreír, nos despedimos de los Andrew, River acercaba la silla de ruedas, sin poder contenerme le di un fuerte abrazo en agradecimiento por haber evitado que algo malo le pasara a mi mujer, el me correspondió diciendo que solo era su trabajo, la levante en mis brazos el auto ya nos esperaba River subió junto al chofer y mi madre se fue con Charlie.

Despues de una hora de camino mientras hablábamos de nosotros y de lo mucho que nos habíamos extrañado al fin llegamos a un lugar con una caseta de vigilancia nos perfilamos entre un camino bordeado de arboles era un lugar muy hermoso ,viramos por un sendero rodeado de abetos como a unos 400 mts. se veía una enorme casa blanca con una bella fuente frente a la entrada principal, cuando bajamos Terry nuevamente me tomo en sus brazos y cruzo el umbral.

-Bienvenida Sra. Grandchester a su nuevo hogar

-¿Compraste este casa? -Le dije mientras lo miraba a los ojos

-Si cariño, cuando Nueva York nos fastidie este será nuestro refugio ideal ¿que te parece?, era una sorpresa que tenia preparada para ti, se que amas el espacio abierto y que sueñas con tener una hembra Boxer a quien llamaras Queen y también te comprare otra Tacoma, para salir a pasear toda la familia y Queen atrás, ese es tu deseo ¿verdad?

-¡No lo olvidaste!,

-Como crees que iba a olvidarlo, no te cansabas de decírmelo jajajajaja se ve muy grande pero en realidad no lo es tanto, es perfecta para nosotros y para criar un bebé.

-Terry es maravillosa ¡debió costar una fortuna!

-Mi amor no te fijes en eso, ven, déjame mostrártela, era lo que hacia por las mañanas cuando ibas a tu trabajo linda, ¿no estas cansada? ¿puedes caminar?

-¿Tendré que subir tanta escalera?

-No cariño pensé en todo, ven, hay un elevador a un costado, abrió la puerta y el pequeño elevador con reja de forja como en los hoteles antiguos, nos llevo al segundo piso.  
Caminamos por la segunda planta viendo las 6 recamaras que tenia, la principal era enorme con mucha luz que entraba por los bellos ventanales y la del bebé a un lado que estaba comunicada a la de nosotros.

-Este cuarto esta vacio porque quiero que tu la decores a tu gusto, además no sabemos que será aun, -le dije sonriendo, Ella estaba feliz, me refería a la alcoba de nuestro hijo. Esa noche la pasamos ahí en nuestro nuevo hogar, ya en nuestra alcoba, estábamos abrazados uno junto al otro, desnudos disfrutando de nuestro contacto y de nuestro calor, Terry estaba fascinado con mi vientre y como nuestro bebé se hacia notar cada vez que nos abrazábamos y lo apretábamos con nuestros arrumacos.

-¿Hacemos el amor?

-¿Estas segura?, no quiero que te vayas a lastimar además ayer fue un día muy difícil para ti linda.

-Ya estoy bien Terry, estando tú a mi lado todo esta bien,  
Comenzamos a acariciarnos con mucho cuidado bese su boca con tanta desesperación quería fundirme con el, volverme una con el, lo había extrañado tanto, lo necesitaba cerca de mi, me senté sobre el, me moví lentamente, estaba mas que claro que no podríamos hacerlo por el peso de mi vientre aun así seguí, el tenerlo ahí conmigo después de todo el circo que se armo a nuestro alrededor, después del momento terrible que viví creyendo que moriría, que jamás lo volvería a ver, que creí perder a mi bebé, en ese momento no lo entendí, entre en un estado como el que vivió Terry allá en Vallarta en esa oscura noche donde bajo la lluvia dejo salir el demonio que lo tenia preso, En mis movimientos sobre el, me falto el aire debido al embarazo, me sentía muy débil físicamente pero quería sentir a mi esposo, quería amarlo, veía en su rostro que no era nada placentero el que estuviéramos así, porque sé, el podía sentir mi incomodidad y eso no lo dejaba disfrutarme.

Comencé a llorar y mi llanto se transfiguro en gemidos lastimeros por la falta de aire, el con cuidado me hizo girar a su costado y nos separamos, me abrazo

-Mayra ¿que te pasa? me asustas, dime ¿te sientes mal? ¿quieres que llame a Joseph?  
-Terry… Terrryyy perdóname por favor perdóname… decía entre mis gemidos casi sin aliento  
-¿Por que dices eso linda? no hay nada que perdonar…

-Si , si lo hay, fui una estúpida, mira a todo lo que te he orillado, ese maldito video te arruino, te humillaron por mi causa, luego no pude mantener el control y di pie para que siguieran hablando de nosotros cuando golpee al reportero, y … y…

-Mi amor tranquila no es como tu piensas, tu no eres responsable de nada, mi mundo es así, alguna vez te lo dije que yo estaba acostumbrado a esto y temía como lo fueras a tomar tu cuando lo vivieras en carne propia, se que es muy difícill soportarlo pero te acostumbraras, se oye cruel amor pero es verdad, ¿acaso nunca supiste en los mil escándalos en los que me involucraron? La mayoría eran inventos, otros solo torcían los hechos a su conveniencia como paso con el video, yo estoy muy orgulloso de ti Mayra, no es fácil lo que viviste no estas acostumbrada a esto, pero ya paso.

-¡No, no, no!, Terry debí hacerte caso cuando me dijiste que no debía trabajar, no quise entender tus razones, ahora se que Nueva York no es como Monterrey o Monclova las únicas ciudades en las que había vivido, fui a meterme a la boca del lobo por mi propia cuenta… tu querías advertírmelo pero no escuche, debí tomar tu opinión ya que estos son tus dominios y no escuche…. yo fui quien se cerro, debí seguir tu ejemplo cuando dejaste que yo te guiara en mi mundo pero yo no hice lo mismo, me puse en riesgo a mi y a nuestro bebé.

-Mayra lo que paso fue una coincidencia, no tiene que ver contigo, hubiera pasado de todas maneras si hubieras estado ahí o no…

-Terry ¿y si mi presencia atrajo a esos vándalos por haberle dado tanta publicidad al lugar?

-Mayra eso no es verdad,

-¡Si lo es! Debie me lo dijo, que nunca había tenido tanta respuesta y ayuda desde que yo llegue, todo gracias a la publicidad que llego conmigo, Terry yo propicie ese desastre ¡yooooooooo!

Escuche cuando se lo dijiste a Charlie, ¡que cuando se supiera que yo era tu esposa no sabias que iría a pasar!

-Mayra…

-Tenias toda la razón, ni siquiera imagine que mi vida iba a cambiar tanto, nunca me detuve a pensar que desde que llegue aquí mi vida ya no iba a ser igual, que tendría que aprender a moverme pero en tu circulo, el circulo al que tu perteneces, no pretender y aferrarme a llevar una vida "normal" como lo que yo conocía, ¡ eso nunca va a volver! tu quisiste decírmelo pero yo no escuche… debí dejar que fueras tu quien me instruyera debí saberlo, pero… fui tan terca me resistía a ser manejada, me resistía a dejar mi vida y formar una nueva a tu lado… aun así tu me apoyaste, siempre me apoyaste, solo querías mi bienestar, decía llorando.

-Tranquila cariño se que estas muy alterada y mas aun en tu estado, todo se vino como avalancha y te a golpeado muy duro, además estabas sola sin mi… no debí irme en estos momentos, debí esperar el rebote de la prensa, lo siento, baje demasiado la guardia, ni cuando te conocí la primera vez permití que salieras dañada por estar a mi lado y ahora que eres lo que mas amo… te falle…

-¡No Terry! no me digas eso, me haces sentir peor… -dije tratando de controlar mi llanto.

-Mi amor tranquila, ya pasamos lo peor debemos tranquilizarnos afortunadamente estas bien, el bebé esta bien, ahora permíteme sanar tu alma de todo esto… ven, ya nada va a dañarnos de ahora en adelante seremos mas unidos y sinceros mas de lo que ya somos, formaremos un muro a nuestro alrededor de confianza para que nadie nos pueda lastimar, -dijo el con lagrimas en los ojos.

-El dolor es inevitable Terry…

-Así es Linda, no podemos ser inmunes a la maldad de la gente pero haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, te arrepientes de estar a mi lado... -dijo el con tono serio

-¡Nunca mi amor! nunca me arrepentiría, mi corazón te eligió sabiendo con toda razón que no debía amarte, pero si volviera a nacer te elegiría nuevamente con alma, cuerpo y mente sin dudarlo.

-Entonces Mayra y Terrence serán como un par de tijeras, "el que se ponga entre nosotros será destruido sin piedad"

Esa alusión me devolvió un poco la calma pero aun sentía una gran culpa y un dolor que poco a poco disminuía entre los brazos de mi esposo, nos quedamos dormidos, al fin juntos en nuestra casa, en nuestra cama.

-Terry despierta… es hora el bebé va a nacer… -Llegamos al hospital, Joseph Veaber nos esperaba ya, Mayra tenia contracciones y parecía soportarlas bien, yo estaba angustiado y emocionado al mismo tiempo porque todavía no se cumplían los 9 meses,

Mi madre llego casi al mismo tiempo que nosotros eran las 6 de la mañana del 16 de Septiembre, Mayra entro caminando de mi brazo al hospital y justo al atravesar la puerta que la conducía a la sala de expulsión me prohibieron el paso, dijeron que solo ella podía entrar para que la valorara el ginecólogo, al decir aquellas palabras el rostro de mi esposa que llevaba una leve sonrisa se ensombreció, eso no me agrado, nuestras manos siguieron aferrándose hasta que se soltaron al fin,

-Aquí estaré, -se lo dije sin voz pero la mirada de ella era de terror.

Joseph estaba instruyéndome por si quería entrar al presenciar el parto, yo esta mas que dispuesto, era algo que no quería perderme por nada del mundo, mi madre estaba tranquila y emocionada, una enfermera salió de pronto y le hablo a Joseph, el sin perder la calma camino tras las puertas de dos hojas por donde se llevaron a Mayra, el semblante de Joseph el amigo de mi madre, el mismo medico que me trajo al mundo, me puso en alerta.

-¿Pasa algo Joseph? Dime la verdad, -sentí como mi corazón latía con fuerza

-Terry , la fuente se rompió y me informan que hay muy poco liquido  
amniótico, tendré que intervenirla.

-Quiero estar con ella.

-No creo que sea posible Terry, tu esposa se le ha diagnosticado preclapsia y será una cesárea algo difícil

-¿Que quieres decir con difícil?

-Terry necesito concentrarme en tu esposa y tu hijo, no podre estar al pendiente de ti y de tus reacciones, será mejor que no entres, no es recomendable

-¡No entiendo! pero si tu me dijiste, me aseguraste que ella estaba bien, -dije alterándome y perdiendo la calma.

-Si Terry, hace dos días ella estaba bien pero no se que paso, el caso es que necesito atenderla ahora.

-Quiero entrar a verla…

-No es posible ya la están preparando para la cirugía.

-¿Que es preclapsia es algo malo?, ¿esta en peligro?

-Es una condición donde el ritmo cardiaco es elevado y la cesárea puede ser difícil

-Joseph ¿quieres decir que no podrás anestesiarla? -dijo mi madre con una cara de espanto, yo no sabia bien de lo que hablaban no tenia ni idea, pero el comentario de mi madre si lo entendí.

-¿Quieres decir que la operación será en carne viva? -Dije completamente alarmado, al ver que el no respondía, me aterre más- ella va a sufrir ¿verdad? -Dije al borde de la desesperación, el ya no respondió porque la enfermera lo urgía a entrar.

-No te preocupes muchacho ella estará bien, -fue lo ultimo que escuche.  
En los siguientes minutos llego Charlie y Albert con su familia, después mi padre hizo acto de presencia. Una enfermera me trajo unos papeles para que yo los firmara, era la responsiva por la vida de mi esposa, si llegaba a morir o a tener consecuencias negativas la operación, yo tomaba toda la responsabilidad, el leerlo hizo que me faltara el aire, sin pensarlo se lo arroje nuevamente a la enfermera sobre el mostrador.

-¿Me esta diciendo que si mi esposa muere yo cargo con la responsabilidad? ¡Pero que es esto! ¿Ella esta en peligro? ¿Esta muy grave? ¡Pero si ella estaba bien! ¡yo no puedo firmar esta atrocidad! -dije al borde de las lagrimas, mi respiración era agitada el solo pensar que ella pudiera morir…

-Terry tranquilo, -dijo una voz muy suave- Terry es el protocolo en todas las intervenciones quirúrgicas por mas sencillas que sean, es un requisito, no es porque ella este mal. S e tiene que firmar, -dijo Candy mirándome con serenidad.

-Pero… pero… no puedo, ella no va a morir… ¡firmar es como aceptarlo!

-Terry alguien tendrá que firmar, tu eres su esposo por eso te lo dan a ti, si ella no estuviera en una emergencia créeme se lo darían a ella para que lo firmara. -Dijo ella con el mismo tono de voz.

-Si, tienes razón soy su esposo y debo tomar la responsabilidad, -aguante la respiración y firme el papel, salí hacia la calle a tomar aire me estaba asfixiando y mis lagrimas quemaban mi rostro.

En media hora me estaban llamando, un llanto en el pasillo me hizo vibrar de emoción, una enfermera venia con un bultito de color celeste, mi madre se acerco conmigo y me presentaron a mi pequeño hijo.

-¡Oh Terry es hermoso! es idéntico a ti… -dijo mi madre con lagrimas de felicidad en sus ojos, lo tome en mis brazos muerto de miedo, no sabia como hacerlo, temía tirarlo, romperlo si lo apretaba demasiado, al tenerlo entre mis brazos se quedo mirándome fijamente y creí ser el hombre mas pequeño del mundo ante la inmensidad de ser que tenia entre mis brazos, tan pequeño, indefenso, arrugado y calvo los mismos ojos azules… nos quedamos mirando por un momento, toque sus dedos y el me atrapo desde ese preciso momento con su pequeño puño, apretaba mi dedo índice con tanta fuerza que creí no había sensación igual en todo el mundo, mi padre abrazo mi espalda mientras lo admiraba, las lagrimas brotaron de mis ojos y sin pensarlo las tres generaciones Grandchester nos fundimos en un eterno abrazo,

Mi madre estaba conmovida y lloraba en silencio también, me quede con mi bebé un poco mas hasta que la enfermera volvió a llevárselo, al quitármelo de los brazos volví a estremecerme al sentir un enorme vacio, en ese momento venia Joseph con una cara de angustia, mi corazón de estar henchido de alegría se consumío de miedo en un segundo,

-¿y Mayra?

-entro en coma…

**CONTINUARA...**


	14. SIN MIEDO A NADA

**28 DE ENERO**

**Capitulo 14.- Sin miedo a Nada, **

-Mamá… -dije sin aliento, el aire no entraba a mis pulmones, me refugie en los brazos de mi madre como un niño pequeño, como nunca me sentía indefenso ante la verdad que me aplastaba.

-Eleanor necesito hablar contigo,-dijo Joseph a mi madre pero yo no dejaba de aferrarme a ella,

-Richard, tu hijo te necesita ¡ahora! -Dijo mi madre con seguridad apartándome de ella,

-Eleanor… -contesto mi padre con sorpresa.

-Richard necesito hacerme cargo, ahora toma a tu hijo,

Richard asintió en silencio abrazando a Terry que estaba perdido en su dolor como cuando era un niño, Eleanor y Joseph se alejaron.

-Joseph que paso algo salió mal ¿Ella estará bien?

-Eleanor, ¿que paso con Mayra estos últimos días?, se que han sido difíciles, quiero tratar de entender su situación,

-Estuvo muy deprimida Joseph, yo creo que, lo que paso el día del atentado fue la gota que derramo el vaso, yo nunca le dije nada para no contrariarla siempre trate de acompañarla pero creo que todo lo que paso le afecto mucho, ella no esta acostumbrada a esta vida.

-Entiendo, entre el delirio susurraba cosas, Eleanor el parto fue muy difícil, sufrió mucho, creí que iba a perderla…

-¡Dios santo! Pero entonces ¿cual es su estado real?  
-Mira, ella salió bien de la cirugía pero algo paso, sus signos vitales disminuyeron de repente, debemos esperar a ver como reacciona en las siguientes horas.

-Hijo ¿te encuentras bien?, Terry háblame… -yo estaba hincado en el reclinatorio de la capilla del hospital, mi padre sentado en las bancas.

-Padre ¿que voy a hacer si ella me deja?, no podre seguir adelante.

-Terry hijo, a veces eso pasa, entran en estado de coma porque necesitan descansar y una vez que reúnen las fuerzas que necesitan, vuelven, -no se de donde saque eso pero fue lo que nació de mi corazón para darle algo de consuelo a mi hijo.

-¿Tu lo crees así? -dije totalmente agobiado quería con todas mis fuerzas creer en la palabra de mi padre,

-Hijo, Mayra a pasado momentos muy duros debe estar exahusta dale un poco de tiempo,

-Quisiera creerte…

-Terry yo no te lo puedo asegurar soy un simple hombre.

-No, eres mi padre… -me eche sobre sus rodillas y comencé a llorar tratando de sacar todo el dolor de mi corazón,

-Mi hijo estaba sufriendo y yo no sabia que hacer para evitarle este dolor, Eleanor tenia razón debía confortarlo de alguna manera, al verlo así tan triste y vulnerable me pareció ver a mi pequeño de 6 años cuando venia a mi llorando buscando consuelo y nunca le di una palabra o un gesto de amor.

-Terry, hijo no estas solo, escúchame, yo estoy contigo y me quedare a tu lado hasta que Mayra despierte, -dije acariciando su cabellera, no hubo mas palabras me quedare a su lado todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

Al siguiente día después de valorarla y Joseph me asegurara que Mayra no tenía ninguna complicación que prácticamente estaba bien, que sus signos vitales eran estables y solo quedaba esperar.

La pusieron en una habitación y pude al fin estar a su lado permanentemente, la visita de los padres de Mayra me trajo remordimientos al verlos sufrir por su hija, yo la había arrancado de su familia, bella, fuerte y sana,

Ahora ellos que la visitaban por primera vez con una enorme alegría por el nacimiento de su primer nieto, Mayra estaba postrada en un cama, parecía simplemente dormir, su estado era estable pero no había ningún cambio en ella.

Creí que sus padres me recriminarían que su hija estuviera así y eso me acongojaba pero su visita me dio nuevos ánimos para seguir adelante.

Estando en la capilla orando por mi esposa, los padres de Mayra se acercaron a mi, posaron sus manos sobre mis hombros, me levante, tomamos asiento en las bancas, no sabia que esperar.

-Terry hijo, no estés preocupado, Mayra es muy fuerte ya veras que se recuperara del todo, sabes que no fue fácil por lo que paso… -me dijo su padre, una lagrima de tremendo dolor corrió por mi mejilla sin poder detenerla.

-Hijo, no hay nada mas significativo para una mujer que su familia, instálate con tu bebé junto a ella, háblale Terry, Mayra es una mujer muy fiel y no te dejara, creo que eso tu ya lo sabes, háblale, platícale sobre su hijo, el corazón de una mujer late al ritmo de su familia, que escuche tu voz, que sepa que la esperan, para que regrese a tu lado lo mas pronto posible,

No la trates como a una enferma porque no lo esta, trátala como si estuviera conciente, amala, tu mejor que nadie debes saber como hacerla sentir amada, tu sabes que es lo que le agrada, cuando una mujer ama Terry, sigue a su hombre al fin del mundo… quizá ella esta perdida en la oscuridad, guíala para que encuentre el camino de regreso a casa, llámala y ella volverá…

-Hijo ya no sufras mas, se fuerte por ti, por tu hijo y por mi niña, ella te necesita Terry,

-Los padres de Mayra me dieron un fuerte abrazo haciéndome entender que estaban conmigo.

El apoyo de mis padres que no me dejaron solo ni un minuto, la confianza y las palabras de mis suegros me dieron la fortaleza para seguir adelante. Me instale en el cuarto de mi esposa y pedí que trajeran a mi bebé, estaba muerto de miedo, pero era verdad lo que mi suegra me decía, Mayra debía saber que ahora dos hombres necesitaban de ella, de mi madre aprendí con mucha torpeza al principio como hacerme cargo de mi hijo, fue muy duro, mi bebé lloraba demasiado y todo el tiempo, supongo que extrañaba a su madre, me mantenía despierto casi todas las noches, yo me encargaba personalmente de mi bebé, muchas veces quise llorar junto con él por la desesperación.

-Mi madre y mi suegra me apoyaron cuando yo estaba totalmente rendido y cuidaban del bebé para que yo pudiera dormir algunas horas durante el día, yo hacia lo posible por calmarlo meciéndolo y acercándolo a ella, me extasié al ver como mi bebé al sentir la cercanía del cuerpo de su madre se quedaba quieto incluso llegue a dejarlo dormido sobre su pecho, eso me lo dijo una enfermera, lo hice cuidándolo como halcón, mi hijo y yo batallamos en acostumbrarnos el uno al otro pero lo estábamos logrando, mi madre me veía fascinada como lo cambiaba, como quería ayudarla a bañarlo y como yo me la pasaba contándole el mas mínimo detalle a Mayra, en ocasiones cuando el bebé dormía yo leía poesías, le susurraba al oído el amor que sentía por ella y cuan feliz y dichoso era por haberme regalado la dicha de ser padre.

-Linda se que estas muy cansada, sabes yo también lo estoy, no imaginaba siquiera el gran trabajo que es atender un bebé, no lo hago tan mal debo decirte jajajajajaja el bebé ya no llora tanto como al principio creo que esa es una buena señal de que este pequeño pero impetuoso caballero y yo nos estamos entendiendo, espero que no haya perturbado mucho tu sueño porque tiene unos grandes y fuertes pulmones, no sabes como patalea ¡y el apetito voraz que tiene! a confundido mi dedo con la mamila en un par de ocasiones jajajaja es una sensación maravillosa, como quisiera que lo disfrutáramos juntos… Estaba a punto del llanto me trastocaba saber que ella se perdía los primeros días de la vida de nuestro hijo e inmediatamente cambiaba el tono de voz contando algo jocoso para que no me escuchara triste.

-Ya te conté que este pequeño caballero me hizo pipi encima, ¿puedes creerlo? ¡me hizo pipí en la cara! Y yo inútilmente trataba de tapar con mis manos ese chorro tan potente, ¿como un bebé puede hacer tanta pipi? ¡y disparar a esa distancia! Jajajajajajajajaja

–Solo atine a decir "¡no hijo, en la cara no que soy actor!" jajajajajajajajaja no sabes como se burlo mi madre al verme "bautizado" por este chiquillo malicioso, ya hizo su primera travesura arruino mi camisa blanca favorita jajajajajaja me empapo completo, jajajajajajajajaja

-Amor no me dejare engañar, ya conozco su juego y no me vuelve a pasar otra vez, en cuando desabrocho su pañal le pongo el otro encima cubriendo estratégicamente esa, mhmm, este, esa pequeña parte de la anatomía masculina, jajajajajajajaja

-Te digo un secreto linda, -dije acercándome a su oído- tiene el mismo lunar que yo jajajajajaja si, ese mismo que estas pensando, en salva sea la parte jajajajajajajajaja

-Nunca me imagine cambiando pañales Mayra, no sabes como lo disfruto, es el papel mas difícil que he tenido que aprender en mi vida, he sentido pánico, terror, ganas de llorar y otras de reír, algunas veces he querido salir huyendo jajajaja, pero es el papel que mas satisfacciones me a dado en tan poco tiempo…

-Sabes, mi madre dice que se parece a mi, a excepción de lo calvo jajajajajaja tu madre dice que eso es por causa tuya, me moría de la risa cuando me lo conto, ¿como así que naciste calva? si tienes ese cabello tan rebelde e imposible, unos cabellos que sabes adoro… -le dije acariciándolos.

-Mayra se que estas rendida y no es para menos, mi amor quiero que sepas que te amo, que te amo muchísimo, que estoy aquí esperándote con nuestro bebé en brazos, te extrañamos…

-Por favor no te sientas presionada, descansa y llénate de energías porque créeme las vas a necesitar con este tremendo bebé jajajajajaja…

-Mayra vuelve a mi… no me importa lo que te tardes o el asunto que tengas pendiente por arreglar pero vuelve amor mío, yo espero por ti…

"La suave playa es mi amada

Y yo su novio, por fin nos a unido el amor…

Mas la luna me separa de ella,

Voy a verla aprisa y me aparto muy a la fuerza

Entre numerosos pequeños adioses…"

Mayra iba a cumplir una semana en ese estado y yo estaba desesperándome, no me importo y por las noches me dormía junto a ella, la acariciaba, seguía el perfil de su rostro con mi dedo índice, desenredaba sus cabellos, tomaba su mano y la besaba, comencé a hablarle de nuestra historia de amor, de cómo nos conocimos y como fue que yo me enamore de ella sin saberlo siquiera, que me tomo 16 años el darme cuenta, le hable de todo lo que tuvimos que pasar desde la noche en que concebimos a nuestro bebé hasta el día de mi cumpleaños cuando me entere que iba a ser padre, fue uno de los días mas felices de toda mi vida y el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que haya recibido jamás, siendo sincero le confesé que los días mas felices que eh vivido siempre a estado ella presente, a excepción del día del nacimiento de nuestro hijo…

-Le hable de nuestra boda, de nuestra luna de miel, de muchos secretos que ella aun no sabia, le narre como nos gustaba hacer el amor y como extrañaba nuestras noches de insomnio amándonos, entonces como un destello me di cuenta, las palabras e imágenes se vinieron a mi mente y entendí todo.

-"Quiero de regreso a mi esposo" "Terry, nunca vuelvas a hacerme esto, ¡prométemelo! nunca vuelvas a dejarme como lo hiciste, porque no lo soportare otra vez "

En ese momento una sensación de empatía me inundo, es así como se sintió ella cuando yo me aleje, yo quería estar a su lado pero no podía, esa mirada de terror cuando se la llevo la enfermera, ella estaba aterrada no quería separarse de mi, ella me lo dijo antes de partir a Europa, "no quiero que te vayas" ese es el demonio que tiene atrapada a mi esposa… -mi corazón palpito a mil por hora.

-¿Mayra es eso cierto? ¿Temes que me aleje de ti? Mi vida escúchame, estoy aquí a tu lado esperándote, Mayra, nunca, nunca voy a dejarte y si me e ido es solo para darme cuenta que mi lugar es junto a ti, desde que te conocí siempre volví a ti, desde la primera vez… ¡aquí me tienes! ¡ya no resisto mas, ahora yo te exijo que no me dejes! soy hombre Mayra no tengo la misma fortaleza que tu, no te atrevas a dejarme solo, ¡promételo!

Alce tanto la voz que desperté al bebé, el comenzó a llorar y mis lagrimas rodaron sin control al darme cuenta de porque ella se encontraba en ese estado de pánico, de ausencia, de inseguridad agrandada por todo lo que vivió, ¿que podía hacer yo para despejar esos miedos de su corazón y de su mente?  
No podía hacer nada, al igual que yo y mis propias densas oscuridades, ella tenia que vencerse a si misma, seguiría su ejemplo y estaría allí para ella cuando me necesitara, la amaba demasiado no había cosa que me importara mas en ese momento que ella.

El bebé seguía llorando pero muy quedo parecía no decidirse a interrumpir a sus padres en este momento tan íntimo.

-Yo esperare paciente el tiempo que necesites mi amor, así como tu esperaste por mi, ¡pero no se te ocurra dejarme solo! ¿Entendiste? ¡No nos abandones! Mayra no lo soportaría… ¡quiero a mi esposa!, quiero a mi mujer de vuelta… Mayra vuelve a mi… -dije abrazándome a ella y mi cuerpo convulsiono al entender que tarde demasiado en descubrir lo que le pasaba a mi mujer y eso me hacia temblar.

- Terry… Dereck… esta… lloran… do…

-Levante mi rostro y ver a mi esposa moverse pesadamente aun con los ojos cerrados me impresiono, "llámala y ella volverá…" Me levante de inmediato y me quede paralizado, el bebé comenzó a llorar mas fuerte y no sabia que hacer si correr a tomar en brazos a mi bebé o besar a mi esposa que ya había reaccionado.

-Terry… Terry… -mis lágrimas bañaron mi rostro de felicidad.

-Mayra aquí estoy junto a ti… -tome su mano y la bese, quería saltar, quería gritar y llorar como un niño al mismo tiempo, quería abrazarla, sin soltar su mano me puse de rodillas a un lado de su cama y agradecí a Dios por habérmela devuelto.

-Dereck llora… Terry… -me levante al escucharla pronunciar ese nombre, la bese en los labios y ella trataba de abrir los ojos, me separe, quería que lo primero que viera fuera a su familia dándole la bienvenida.

-¿Así que usted se llama Dereck?, a ver, porque no me lo había dicho caballerito, usted y su madre lo tenían muy escondido, -le dije a mi bebé mientras lo mecía un poco para que se calmara, me acerque con mi bebé en brazos esperando ver la reacción de Mayra cuando nos viera ahí de pie junto a su cama.

-Los parpados me pesaban tanto parecía que había dormido mucho y aun así seguía cansada, me pareció haber caminado a tientas en la oscuridad, una oscuridad interminable… Pero una voz amada, un llanto largamente esperado, una suplica disfrazada de orden, me estrujaron con fuerza haciendo vibrar mi cuerpo, fue como una descarga de electricidad atravesándolo entero, sentí el corazón latir desbocado, quise gritar… corrí con todas mis fuerzas, el brillante destello me cegaba, no tuve miedo de tropezar o caer no podía detenerme ya, era como ver salir el sol después de la tempestad, la luz abriéndose paso entre las tinieblas,

Mis pupilas se acostumbraron poco a poco a la baja iluminación del cuarto pero esa luz resplandeciente que provenía de la silueta de un hombre sosteniendo en brazos a un bebé que lloraba quedamente me devolvió la paz, la angustia que se instalo en mi corazón desapareció.

Ver a Terry y a nuestro bebé fue lo más hermoso que mis ojos habían visto jamás, volví a nacer.

-Mayra bienvenida a casa…-

Desde ese día hasta el día de hoy mi vida se había vuelto una vorágine de acontecimientos que me hacían llenarme de alegría, de felicidad, de terror e incertidumbre, me hacían sentirme vivo… ¡Vivo y Feliz!

Antes de Mayra estaba acostumbrado a planear mi vida, cada segundo, cada minuto estaba potencializado al máximo, era un ser todopoderoso acostumbrado a que sus ordenes se cumplieran al pie de la letra, y ahora que mis planes no siempre se cumplen a cabalidad como era mi costumbre, no me siento frustrado o vencido, si no que ahora le sonrío a la vida, ahora agradezco cada momento al lado de mi familia, ahora encaro a la vida con esperanza en mi corazón sentimiento que desconocía, me hace temer, me hace llenarme de inseguridad, me hace reír, y definitivamente me ha hecho llorar y conocer el verdadero dolor.

Ese dolor que desgarra por dentro cuando lo que mas amas se te arrebata sin miramientos, nunca me había enfrentado a perder a alguien que significara algo para mi, siempre fui yo y solo yo, nunca me había topado de frente con la muerte y vivir con ella tan de cerca como se vive con un vecino misterioso que no sabes en que momento tocara a tu puerta para llevarse lo mas amado sin que lo puedas impedir, me mostro que la vida es mas que planes, trabajo, éxitos, lujos y desenfrenos, el hombre esta hecho como complemento de un todo, no es un ser hecho para bastarse a si mismo, requiere de esa parte que lo llena, que lo complementa, que lo vuelve sublime a los ojos de Dios, y que de esa unión vuelva todo al inicio nuevamente, al génesis, al acto de amor mas grande creado por Dios "el inicio de la vida", nadie tiene comprada la existencia por mas fuerte de salud o adinerado que sea, si no disfrutas hoy, quizá el mañana no exista.

**28 de Enero 2012 ** **Tiempo presente**

-Mi hijo tiene mas de un año de vida y yo jamás me sentí tan vivo en mis 36 años que precisamente cumplo hoy 28 de Enero del 2012, me acomodo en la silla dispuesta sobre el escenario, sobre la mesa una botella con tequila es parte de la ambientación, hago mi ritual de respiraciones antes de que el telón se habrá, los utileros ultiman los mas mínimos detalles para la presentación, su ir y venir no me sacan de concentración, a eso estoy acostumbrado, pero los taconeos sobre el entablado me devuelven sin remedio de ese mundo que es solo mío, sin levantar la vista veo esos zapatos de tacón rojos que brillan cual rubíes, levanto lentamente la vista y devoro esas piernas que ahora lucen torneadas y muy trabajadas la minúscula falda llega a mitad de esos maravillosos muslos, veo como remarca su posición con los pies sobre el escenario, como trata de adueñarse de el, aun de espaldas puedo ver lo nerviosa que esta y su respiración es tan agitada que casi la oigo jadear,

La mitad de su espalda desnuda, los tirantes caen desde el moño sujeto de su cuello, lleva el cabello recogido como nunca antes, aunque sus ondas siguen cayendo sobre su espalda parece todo una fichera de los 50´s y yo, vestido como un elegante pachuco, me lleno de orgullo al verla concentrada en su papel, ella se yergue sobre si misma con las piernas separadas y una rodilla semi flexionada una mano sobre la cintura y la otra apoyada seductoramente sobre su muslo, me pierdo en la imagen de mi mujer, su cuerpo maduró con el nacimiento de nuestro hijo es mucho mas bello que antes, estamos solos sobre el escenario, esto es algo que nunca creí hacer, compartir con ella las tablas y sin embargo mi nerviosismo a desaparecido, ella en un segundo gira su rostro hacia mi y veo claramente como me regala un "TE AMO" sin voz, le sonrío, mi mente viaja al pasado, tanto hemos presenciado, vivido y superado hasta llegar al día de hoy.

**Flash back-**

Luego de que Joseph la revisara y me convenciera que ella estaba perfectamente bien, debía permanecer algunos días mas en el hospital solo para observación, pude respirar al fin a todo pulmón, volví a entrar a la habitación y la imagen de mis dos amores juntos me dejo shokeado, la imagen mas bella que mis ojos habían visto en mi vida.

Mayra tenia un mejor semblante que cuando estaba dormida, ella sostenía en sus brazos a nuestro bebé mientras lo amamantaba por primera vez, extasiada recorría su cuerpecito desnudo mientras miraba con detenimiento su carita, sus brazos, extendía sus piernas y recorría con sus dedos todo ese cuerpecillo que se prendía de ella con ansiedad, ella lo miraba con sumo interés como si fuera algo que nunca antes hubiera visto en su vida, y en realidad así era, yo podía escuchar como mi hijo chupeteaba con ímpetu su pecho y como el bebé desde que ella lo tomo en brazos su llanto había cesado.

-Tienes razón amor, -dijo ella- tiene el mismo lunar que tu, jijijiji -en lugar de causarme gracias su comentario me di cuenta que ella si escucho todo lo que le dije, eso me dio la razón de que ella estaba aterrada creyendo que yo podría dejarla, eso me conmociono pero no era el momento para hablar de eso, ahora ella estaba de vuelta junto a nosotros y eso era lo mas importante.

-¿Como te sientes linda? Este caballerito ya te extrañaba y yo mas que nunca, míralo pareciera que quiere tomarte de un sorbo jajajajaja, -dije sentándome a un lado de mis dos amores.

-Estoy algo aturdida, Terry, no puedo creer que dormí tanto, -dijo con algo de tristeza- Me perdí una semana de la vida de nuestro hijo… -una lagrima rodo por su mejilla,

-No mi amor no te pongas triste, estabas agotada y necesitabas descansar, lo importante es que estas aquí, de vuelta.

-Terry se que debiste sufrir mucho, tu solo con Derek, perdóname yo…

-Mayra no digas eso, si fue duro el verte así pero ya paso, además no sabes como nos divertimos este caballero y yo, salimos de vez en cuando a dar un paseo por ahí, ¿verdad bebé? y no estuve solo linda, las abuelas estuvieron aquí apoyándome, a por cierto, este caballerito nunca me dijo que ya tenia nombre ¿porque no me habías dicho que ya sabias que era un niño?

-Terry no lo sabia, lo presentía, iba a decírtelo cuando volvieras pero ya vez, no nos dio tiempo de mucho, no quería que te ilusionaras en vano,

-Mayra si hubiera sido niña igual la amaría, aunque debo admitir que cuidar de una pequeña hubiera sido endemoniadamente difícil para mi.

-¿Cómo?

-Ya sabes linda, cosas de machos, los mismos gustos, la misma anatomía, entre hombres nos entendemos no hay pena, pero tener que cambiar el pañal a una nena, ¡Diosss no me lo quiero ni imaginar! las nenas son delicadas y yo con mis enormes manos no fuera a lastimarla.

-Pues de mi nunca tendrás queja de tus enormes manos amor mío jajajajajajaja, al fin la escuche reír y eso me devolvió la calma.

-Así que lo has llamado Dereck, -dije mientras me acomodaba junto a ella y la abrazaba

-Perdón Terry eso también lo quería hablar contigo, los posibles nombres para nuestro bebé pero ya vez, quería que lo decidiéramos juntos pero, si no te gusta no hay ningún problema además quiero que lleve el nombre mas bello del mundo.

-¿Dereck?

-No Terry, tu nombre, el nombre de su padre, Terrence.

-¿Mi nombre, estas segura? ¡no le vaya a afectar, esta muy pequeño aun!, -dije sonriendo aunque las palabras de mi esposa me llenaban de orgullo

-Terry yo quiero que lleve tu nombre y si te agrada Dereck o algún otro nombre pues solo dímelo,

-Mi amor es perfecto, Terrence Dereck Grandchester próximo Duque de la Gran Bretaña al servicio de su majestad la reina Isabel primera, -dije con solemnidad.

-¡Terry!

-Estoy bromeando cariño, jajajajaja

Ni me imagine que mis palabras se volverían realidad como una profecía, dentro de 25 años para beneplácito de mi padre, mi hijo ostentaría en verdad ese Titulo, acogido por su propia voluntad ya que el, si tenia toda la vena aristócrata Grandchester, la realeza corría por sus venas, era diplomático e inteligente, astuto conciliando conflictos, jajajaja creo que eso lo saco de su madre, tiene nobleza y sencillez y es una persona con Don de gente, que aun sin haber nacido en Inglaterra el pueblo lo adoraba por su calidez y sus genuinos amores por la patria de su padre y su abuelo que si bien yo no había nacido en Inglaterra había sido criado como todo un noble ingles. La solución de conflictos era lo suyo y tenia muy arraigada la idea de contribuir con su posición en pro de la igualdad de razas y genero, la paz mundial, la ecología, ideas que seguramente le mamo a su madre, era un idealista, un rebelde, un soñador, pero uno que luchaba por alcanzar sus sueños a su ritmo y conveniencia al igual que lo hice yo. Pasaron los meses y un nuevo escándalo para la sociedad Británica volvió a ponernos en el ojo del huracán indirectamente, el férreo Duque de Grandchester se había divorciado de la Duquesa Merlina así de pronto y sin dar mas explicaciones, la monarquía ni el parlamento se opusieron a tal decisión, la noticia me tomo por sorpresa, por boca de mi padre supe los verdaderos motivos, por una simple prueba de sangre mi padre descubrió que su hijo mayor mi medio hermano Richard Arthur Charles Grandchester no llevaba su sangre, mi madrasta lo obligo con ese embarazo a casarse con ella, una truculenta historia se desato entonces y mi padre se vio obligado a dejar a mi madre y a cumplir con el deber de su legitima prometida desde la cuna, Merlina logro su cometido engañando a mi padre y destruyendo a mi familia, la ira de mi padre fue implacable al saber la verdad, ella por temor a ser expuesta prefirió otorgar el divorcio a verse envuelta en el escándalo, a que fuera exhibida como una mala y torcida mujer que separo a mi padre de su verdadero amor.

Mi padre amaba a Arthur, toda su vida lo vio como a su hijo y aunque el joven estaba muy afligido por el engaño en que los sumío su madre, mi papá no le retiro el apellido así que con mucha pena mando hacer pruebas con sus otros dos hijos y resulto que solo el menor era mi hermano de sangre legitimo, mi media hermana Constanza Merry Victoria Grandchester tampoco era hija legitima de mi padre, eso lo enfureció como nunca y corrió a su ex mujer sin los beneficios que ella esperaba, arrancándole la firma del divorcio definitivo, sin que ella pudiera si quiera decir no, solo el menor de los tres, Philiph Richard Grandchester era su hijo, mi padre les siguió dando los beneficios del apellido Grandchester ellos no tenían la culpa de la bajeza de Merlina, pero tampoco podían ostentar el titulo noble por no llevar la sangre de los Grandchester y el menor aun no cumplía la mayoría de edad, además el ya había dejado mas que claro que el parlamento no era lo suyo. Ahora entendía porque mi padre me había heredado el titulo del Ducado a mi y no a sus otros hijos, realmente mi herencia me perseguía sin poder evitarlo, yo tampoco quería el ducado y mucho menos sus responsabilidades nobles, mi vida era perfecta ya y nada cambiaria eso.

Sin esperar demasiado a los dos meses de firmado el divorcio mi padre contrajo nupcias por segunda ocasión con Eleanor mi madre, se casaron en el "Sea Eyes" con muy pocas personas como testigos incluso mis medios hermanos estaban allí apoyándolo, fue algo intimo pero muy emotivo, por fin deje atrás ese resentimiento que cargaba en mi corazón, me sentía feliz al verlos libres del dolor del pasado y dichosos, sus rostros habían rejuvenecido como 20 años reían en complicidad como dos adolescentes enamorados, realmente estaban muy felices. Ese acontecimiento por fin comprobó el secreto a voces de que yo era el primogénito y heredero de Richard Grandchester Duque de la Gran Bretaña el mas alto noble ingles, después de la Reina.

Aunque mi pasado estaba ahí tatuado en mi alma y recordarlo inevitablemente me ponía melancólico, el saber que mis padres eran felices y que yo era inmensamente feliz con la familia que siempre soñé, me permitía ver hacia adelante y dejar el pasado atrás donde debe estar, no podía desprenderme de el, me acompañaría siempre pero decidí forjarme junto a mi familia un mejor futuro lleno de felicidad que ensombreciera y minimizara lo mas posible el dolor del pasado, sabia que la vida me estaba regresando con creces el amor que no tuve en mi infancia y yo lo agradecía porque ahora como adulto era conciente de ello y tenia en mis manos el rumbo de mi destino, un destino por demás ideal al lado de mi mujer y de mi amado hijo.

Llego Septiembre había pasado un año y se acercaba el cumpleaños de Dereck, Mayra se había olvidado por completo del mundo exterior se focalizo en nuestro hijo y se convirtió en esposa madre y amante de tiempo completo, secretamente estaba feliz de tenerla solo para mi, verla como criaba a nuestro hijo sin la ayuda de nadie me enorgullecía, tenia como ayudante a una enfermera que en realidad no hacia absolutamente nada a menos que Dereck se enfermara, Mayra se encargaba de todo lo concerniente a mi y a nuestro bebé, supe por primera vez que es un tener una casa con calidez de hogar, estábamos rodeados de servidumbre pero era ella quien regia nuestra casa, se tomo en serio su papel y me mostro otro lado de la vida que desconocía, al fin Dereck cumplió un año y lo festejamos en grande, aprovechamos la fecha y lo bautizamos también.

Todo coincidió con el fin de la adaptación de la obra y puesta en escena de "El extraño caso de eL Dr. Jeckyll y Mr. Hyde" una historia policial con algunos detalles que supieron crear la atmosfera de suspenso psicológico que me llamo la atención realizar cuando me la propusieron, era un giro muy diferente a lo que había hecho antes, la lucha interna del bien y el mal, Mayra me ayudo a entender mejor esos personajes y fue todo un éxito que se extendió dos temporadas completas.

Los padrinos de Dereck fueron Charlie y Sandra la entrañable amiga de Mayra, pareciera que entre ella y Charlie había algo pero no quise indagar en asuntos ajenos, de repente estaban juntos platicaban muy quedo, Sandra llego sin su novio, después supe por Mayra que habían terminado, esos dos solteros se traían algo, hacían linda pareja y se entendían bastante bien ya que tenían en común que amaban los negocios y los números.

La celebración se llevo a cabo en los jardines de nuestra casa junto a la piscina, Mayra dispuso todo para una fiesta infantil, la verdad estaba muy emocionado parecía yo el cumpleañero jajajajajajaja nunca había asistido a una fiesta para niños y a juzgar por como lucia nuestro jardín en los últimos días de la primavera antes de la llegada del otoño, se veía muy divertido.

El pequeño cumpleañero se porto muy bien, un poco huraño al principio por tanta gente en casa que querían acapararlo, estaban mis padres, la familia de Mayra y Sandra hospedados en nuestro hogar, estaban en la fiesta muchos compañeros del teatro, por supuesto Charlie y sus coqueteos con la mejor amiga de mi esposa, llegaron todos los Andrew, Los Cornwell Britter con sus dos pequeños hijos Antonhy y Archie, Stear y Candy ya como una pareja formal, Albert y África con dos pequeños que habían adoptado en Haití hacia meses atrás, no tenían padres y los hermanitos no querían separarse así que el matrimonio Andrew los cobijo a los dos, los chiquillos a pesar de su triste pasado eran bastante alegres y se adaptaron bien a su nueva familia, se encontraban también algunos amigos del medio artístico, por supuesto mi consejero y mentor Robert con su esposa Alice con sus 5 nietos, mis hermanos habían venido desde Inglaterra para la celebración, desde la boda de mis padres hacia 6 meses atrás nos habíamos vuelto mas comunicativos.  
Mi casa lucio llena de gente, de gente que nos ama y aprecia, en una palabra amigos, "FAMILIA", era mas una fiesta de adultos que de niños aun había muy pocos retoños pero todos gozamos como enanos con la fiesta, el show, los bocadillos, los juegos que Mayra contrato, fue una tarde inolvidable,

África en un despliegue de audacia tomo el micrófono del Karaoke y anuncio ante todos sin mas que estaba embarazada, nuestra sorpresa fue mayúscula porque Albert se desmayo de la impresión, cuando por fin recobro el sentido todos reímos al ver que ellos estaban muy emocionados, los felicitamos y Jean Carlo que a pesar de ser un invitado tomo muchísimas fotografías una donde estaban absolutamente todos los invitados a nuestro alrededor, Mayra, Dereck y yo al centro, rodeados de nuestros padres, familiares y amigos, fotografía que esta colgada en mi estudio.

Esta es la vida que siempre desee, que siempre añore y no dejo de agradecer el poder disfrutar de la amistad, del cariño de toda esta gente que hoy llena mi casa, pero sobre todo, de esta mujer que logro complementar mi mundo, que me ama como soy con mis defectos y virtudes que me a visto en la mas densa oscuridad de mi alma y en mis días de gloria, esta mujer que amo y que no cambiaria por nada del mundo.

Al caer el anochecer nadie se había marchado aun, las nanas recogieron a los niños y se los llevaron a descansar, la velada propia para los adultos había empezado, de las canciones infantiles pasamos a la música romántica, las velas se abrieron paso entre los globos multicolores, las luces del área de la piscina se encendieron así como las antorchas por todo el jardín, el ambiente se torno bohemio, encantador, romántico y mágico.

Bailábamos abrazados sobre la plataforma de madera dispuesta sobre el césped, cuando Mayra me tomo de la mano y me dijo al oído.

-Ay algo que siempre he querido hacer, pero quiero hacerlo contigo, -le sonreí.

-Mi amor los invitados aun no se marchan, -le dije con malicia- además la casa esta llena de gente linda.

-¡Terry no me refiero a sexo!, es otra cosa, ven, -Fuimos hacia el enorme castillo inflable, ella se quito los zapatos.

-Nunca me eh subido a uno de estos armatostes y quiero que mi primera vez sea contigo, -sin pensarlo me quite los zapatos, apenas pusimos un pie dentro y caímos uno sobre el otro, intentábamos ponernos de pie pero no lo lográbamos, reímos descontrolados llamando la atención de los invitados que empezaron a reír con nuestras locuras.

-Creo que hay que ser niños para poder entender como funciona esto jajajajajajajaja, sin esperarlo contagiamos a los demás y al poco rato todos brincábamos como enloquecidos dentro del castillo que parecía querer explotar en cualquier momento por todos los niños tan crecidos que tenia encima, realmente era muy divertido. Los padres de los niños nos habíamos vuelto los demonios de la fiesta.

Los mayores solo reían con nuestras ocurrencias y de como algunos ni siquiera podían mantenerse en pie, mientras que otros parecían monos cilindreros jajajajajajajaja entre ellos Charlie y Sandra.

Trajeron entonces un toro mecánico y claro ningún caballero que se respete, huyo del deber de demostrar que tan buen jinete es, claro que esto no era un caballo sino un toro salvaje, de todas formas brindamos un buen espectáculo a las damas jajajajajaja que entusiasmadas aplaudían a su noble jinete.

Luego de tanta risa, siguió la cena y el Karaoke a quien quisiera deleitarnos con su bella voz jajajajajajaja para mi sorpresa muchos se pelearon por el micrófono arrancándonos sonoras carcajadas, la noche se estaba tornando muy divertida nadie parecía querer marcharse, sabían que sus pequeños estaban bien cuidados, no había ninguna razón para no disfrutar, me divertí como nunca y cada vez que podía besaba a Mayra en los labios estaba feliz veía la cara de satisfacción de mi mujer, ella había sido la punta del iceberg de toda esta buena venturanza de la que ahora era preso y estaba mas que agradecido y no me cansaba de recordarlo.

-Fui a la cocina a dar indicaciones a los meseros cuando veo sentada a Candy en la mesa del comedor completamente sola.

-Candice ¿que hace aquí? la fiesta es afuera, -dije sonriéndole, las cosas habían tomado su curso y ella realmente era una buena persona como había dicho Terry, debía serlo, logro enamorar en el pasado a ese solitario empedernido, aun había algo en mi que no me permitía ser su amiga y siempre mantenía una respetuosa distancia sin dejar de ser cordial.

-Mayra por favor llámame Candy, no me agrada que me trates con tanto… respeto, perdóname de una vez si en el pasado fui grosera e insensible,

-Como prefieras Candy, no te preocupes el pasado quedo atrás, y… ¿que haces aquí tan sola? Stear esta muy solito allá afuera sin ti

-Mayra, -sus lagrimas rodaron y yo me impresione- Stear me a propuesto matrimonio y si no acepto el se ira a una expedición al polo norte por 6 meses.

-¿Y tu no quieres casarte con el?

-No es eso, es que, lo amo mucho pero… no me gusta que me den ultimatums, eh vivido tanto tiempo yo sola que, no se, el que pretendan manejar mi vida no me agrada.

-Candy pero el debe estar desesperado ¿cuanto llevan siendo pareja? Además Candy el amor verdadero al que pertenecemos, solo llega una vez y si no nos aferramos con fuerza a defenderlo, te aseguro que te arrepentirás toda la vida.

-¿Fue lo que paso entre ustedes dos, no es así?

-Si, así fue Candy

-Pero es que el… Stear…

-Mira Candy te hago una pregunta solamente, ¿podrías vivir sin Stear?

-No, ya no podría vivir sin el.

-Entonces ¿que esperas?, es cierto, el amor da miedo Candy, la felicidad da miedo, pero uno tiene que arriesgarse, lo que vale la pena implica un sacrificio, sacrificaras tu libertad pero ganaras amor, Candy la libertad no te da el amor, ni te hace dormir calida segura y tranquila por las noches al lado de un hombre que te ama bien, créeme es un trueque que vale la pena y descubrirás que al final la libertad nunca la perdiste si no que al contrario estabas presa y ahora es cuando tus alas se despliegan para volar pero no sola Candy sino al lado de tu compañero de viaje, tu mitad, tu complemento, si, la verdad da miedo al principio porque no puedes creer que puedas ser tan feliz, pero todo el dolor que puedas sufrir, créeme vale la pena por todas las horas de dicha que te esperan,

-¿Tu lo crees así Mayra? ¿y si me equivoco?,

-¿A que le temes? a que Stear no sea el indicado, ¿a que no te ame como tu esperas?

- No es eso, yo se que el me ama lo a hecho desde hace muchísimo tiempo, me lo a demostrado de mil formas…

-Entonces que esperas devuélvele el alma a ese pobre hombre que te espera allá afuera, se ve tan afligido, anda ve y se feliz de una buena vez junto al hombre que te merece.

-Tienes razón a esperado por mi mucho tiempo, ya no lo hare esperar mas, se levanta y me da un efusivo abrazo, yo le correspondo y al fin puedo sentir mi alma ligera, la veo salir casi corriendo y veo como se abrazan cuando ella le dice que lo acepta, Stear la levanta y gira con ella, no puede ocultar su felicidad y hace lo que África, toma el micrófono que le arrebata a su hermano Archie quien canta una canción de los Beatles y grita a todo pulmón que Candy a aceptado ser su esposa, todos aplauden y los felicitan, yo me siento feliz.

-No es educado escuchar conversaciones ajenas amor mío, -dije al sentir una amada presencia detrás de mi,

-Mi amor lo que hiciste es maravilloso, les has regalado el cielo a esos dos… -la abrazo por la cintura y beso su cuello, mordisqueo su lóbulo haciéndola vibrar.

-no hagas eso o te encerrare en la despensa…

-y que esperamos linda no veo la hora de que estemos solos tu y yo… Charlie y yo discutíamos con Robert Hattaway sobre un proyecto que realizaría la comunidad teatral a beneficio del Centro para atención de latinos indocumentados de Broocklyn, el mismo donde Mayra había trabajado, les estaba costando mucho el volver a levantarse después del atentado del 14 de Septiembre del 2010, el participar en ese evento implicaba aplazar las vacaciones con mi familia a Inglaterra para visitar a mis padres, Robert pedía mi ayuda y Charlie me decía que eso era muy conveniente para mi imagen, quede con Robert de pensarlo y después de desactivar el alta voz colgué.

-Cuento contigo Terry, -fue lo ultimo que me dijo- No sabia como reaccionaria Mayra en cuanto se lo dijera, claro si aceptaba participar en el dichoso evento, era ponerme a estudiar alguna escena de algún papel, para presentar algo de mi parte, no me entusiasmaba mucho la idea, era principios de Diciembre y desde que me case no aceptaba trabajos que me alejaran de mi familia durante las fiestas decembrinas. Caminaba con Charlie por los pasillos de mi casa cuando la risa graciosa de Dereck y una melodía rítmica me hicieron girar hacia el cuarto que era exclusivo de Mayra, un amplio salón que me pidió acondicionara con espejos y duela para su uso personal al lado de donde yo tenia mi gimnasio, por lo general no me encontraba en casa cuando ella hacia uso de el, pero hoy la risa de mi hijo me guio hacia allí.

Lo que vi fue, mi mujer enfundada en ropa negra deportiva y entallada bailando para mi hijo, mientras ella bailaba y cantaba la estridente melodía Dereck reía muy alegre,

-¡Vamos Dereck canta!, "Tu la opera, el teatro, los tenores, la traviata, todo un gran ejecutivo grandes noches y corbata, yo Acapulco y el desmadre, los mariachis, las rancheras, nuestras vidas se cruzaron y somos almas gemelas"

Dereck la veía con atención y en su andadera pegaba brincos queriendo imitar a su madre, la escena me pareció tan graciosa y tierna a la vez, después en un impulso ella lo saca de su andador y gira con alegría con el en brazos arrancándole las carcajadas a nuestro hijo con el mareo, se deja caer en el piso y lo deposita en el suelo lo invita a bailar mientras ella mueve con energía sus caderas al ritmo de la música, Dereck embobado con la agilidad de su madre solo se balancea doblando un poco las rodillas, ella canta invitando a Dereck a avanzar hacia ella, pero el aun indeciso solo ríe al escucharla cantar y hacer muecas graciosas,

"Tu las luces de Manhattan, la sinfónica de Viena, La yoconda, Miguel Ángel y el Acrópolis de Grecia, Yo Rivera, Frida Kalho, Pancho Villa, La Frontera, nuestras vidas se cruzaron y somos almas gemelas" "Acción y Reacción que cosas hace el amor no importa de donde vengas cuando llegas explosión"

Ella se levanta, gira y sigue bailando sin percatarse que tras las puertas de cristal nosotros los miramos, Queen esta custodiando la entrada, como siempre cerca de mis dos amores, le hago una seña de no evidenciar mi presencia y la noble perra vuelve a poner el hocico en el suelo mientras presencia los juegos de mis dos amores,

En ese momento Dereck comienza a avanzar con lentitud hacia Mayra, esta dando sus primeros pasos sin ayuda, ella se percata y empieza a gritar mi nombre.

-¡Terry Terryyyyy! ven rápidoooooo, me llama con desesperación, Queen se levanta y comienza a ladrar como celebrando con Mayra los primeros pasos de su pequeño amo, antes de abrir la puerta y entrar le pido a Charlie un favor,

-Llama a Robert y dile que los Grandchester participaran, -le dije con una sonrisa,

-Es buena Terry de seguro lo hará muy bien, ¿Querrá que la represente? Jajajajajaja -los dos reímos con el comentario.

-Si amigo, ya es tiempo de que ella salga nuevamente al mundo.

-¡Que cosa! me vas a poner a hacer ¿que? -Dije completamente asombrada

-Si cariño, no es genial ya hable con Robert y esta encantado con la  
idea.

-Pero Terry yo no soy profesional no creo que vayan a aceptar, además no quiero hacerlo,

-¿Por que no? eres buena linda, lo sabes, además solo pondrás la coreografía, se que te gusta hacerlo, vamos tómalo como una diversión,

-¿Diversión? ¡No! esto es asunto serio Terrence Grandchester, no quiero hacerlo

-¿Por qué?, -su testarudez me estaba desesperando

-No quiero dejarte en vergüenza otra vez, si no lo hago bien me despedazaran y a ti también y eso no lo permitiré.

-Mayra Grandchester ya estuvo bueno de estar aquí encerrada escondiéndote del mundo, por que eso es lo que haces y no lo niegues, ya estoy harto de que lo hagas,

-No es verdad…

-Amor perdona por exaltarme pero sabes que tengo razón, a mi me encanta que estés aquí linda, siempre al pendiente de nosotros pero no puedes esconderte del mundo, Mayra tienes que hacer tu vida fuera de nuestro hogar, siempre habrá comentarios amor mío, se que estas lastimada aun pero si no lo superas mientras mas tiempo pase será peor,

-Terry…

-Mayra se que temes que me vaya, entiéndelo eso nunca pasara, -le dije abrazándola era una platica que no podía posponer mas- Te amo y eso no va a cambiar, se que escuchaste todo lo que dije cuando estuviste dormida y no quise decirlo antes pero llego el momento de hablar de ello.

Se que te eh dejado, pero siempre a sido para volver a ti nuevamente no lo olvides, se que sufriste mucho mis abandonos en el pasado pero entiéndelo eran necesarios, todos fueron necesarios y tenemos que superarlo juntos Mayra, no temas mas por favor, quiero que salgas sin ningún temor, quiero que vivas y disfrutes, quiero que ignores a los demás que no te importe lo que la gente diga ya no pueden dañarnos linda no se lo permitiremos, y no creas que me avergüenzas, no se porque dices eso cariño, si no hay cosa en el mundo que me haga sentir mas orgulloso que tu y mi hijo, mis dos amores.

Vamos linda acepta mi propuesta dirige a los bailarines, tendrás a tu disposición lo que necesites tu solo pídelo y enséñales a esos imbéciles quien es Mayra Grandchester.

-Terry gracias… no se que mas decir… -comenzó a llorar se que había dando en su punto débil,

-Tienes toda la razón, -me dijo con lagrimas en los ojos- tengo miedo de perderte, miedo de avergonzarte -sin poder contenerse mas saco todo lo que traía guardado por mas de un año,

-Creí que moriría sin volver a verte, creí perder a Dereck el terror me invadió, solo pronunciar tu nombre me dio fuerza para no caer, me imagine el dolor que sentirías si yo me dejaba vencer pero creí que moriría aquel día en ese lugar a manos de un chico…

Luego cuando me separaron de ti en el hospital el temor lleno mi cuerpo entero, no se a que se debió, seria que acabábamos de reencontrarnos y que alguien nuevamente nos separara me cimbro, con forme pasaba el tiempo me sentía mas angustiada estaba yo sola en la habitación la fuente se rompió y las enfermeras entraban y salían sin decir nada, eso solo alimento mas mis angustias, quería gritar pedirles que te trajeran conmigo… Estaba muerta de miedo presentía que algo malo pasaría y por mas que trataba de alejar esos horribles pensamientos no lo lograba, me llevaron al quirófano y ya no pude verte, estaba aterrorizada nunca antes había entrado a uno y no quería que me hicieran una cesárea, quería un parto normal, quería gritarles que te trajeran, que me permitieran besarte otra vez, me sentí sola muy sola… tuve mucho miedo de no salir con vida de ahí…

Terry el parto fue muy difícil creo que le trasmití el miedo a Dereck porque se negaba a nacer el ginecólogo no podía sacarlo de mi… Me lastimaron mucho y sin la anestesia completa fue un sufrimiento horrible, grite de dolor, de miedo, Joseph le pidió al anestesiólogo que me diera la dosis completa pero el se negaba, realmente creí que no iba a sobrevivir… el cansancio me vencía, yo no quería cerrar los ojos hasta no ver que mi bebé estaba bien, cuando la pediatra se acerco a mostrármelo y me dijo que era un niño, no pude mas…

-Mayra amor mío todo lo que tuviste que pasar sola, ni me lo imaginaba, Joseph no me lo dijo… -la abrace conteniendo las lagrimas.

-Terry, Joseph no iba a decírtelo ¿para que? ¿para angustiarte mas? Yo no hubiera querido que lo supieras en aquel momento, ya paso, como tu dijiste fue muy duro porque al fin creí caer vencida, creí que no volvería a despertar nunca, me sentía tan débil, tan sola… Te lo digo ahora porque prometimos ser sinceros y no ocultar nada, créeme solo recordarlo me duele el alma otra vez, creí que no te volvería a ver que no conocería a mi bebé, solo vi un bultito azul pero no pude siquiera distinguir su rostro, mi vista estaba muy nublada, creí que no lo vería crecer…

Pero como dicen Dios no cierra una puerta sin abrir antes otra y mira hemos sido muy felices, -le dije con una sonrisa tratando de borrar esa confesión que yo sabia le dolía en el alma, pero debía ser sincera el siempre lo fue conmigo.

-Tu has sido muy valiente Terry y no voy defraudarte, pondré esa coreografía y daré lo mejor de mi, ¿que pueden decir de mi ahora?, ¿que me volví una ermitaña?, además estas a mi lado, si alguien se queja o me molesta, iré, me sentare en las piernas de el accionista mas guapo, le coqueteare, le hare cariñitos y asunto arreglado, jajajaajajajajajajaja -los dos reímos aligerando un poco el aire a nuestro alrededor.

Volvimos a sellar nuestro pacto de la forma que mas nos gustaba hacerlo, en nuestra cama desnudos amándonos ardorosamente con infinita ternura y amor.

**CONTINUARA…**


	15. INDIVISIBLE, Ultimo Capitulo

**28 DE ENERO**

** FINAL Capitulo 15.- INDIVISIBLE**

- ¡No es verdad!, ¿es una broma no es así?, Henry contéstame, es una broma de muy mal gusto,

-Robert me dijiste que Grandchester participaría en este performance por eso acepte la invitación,

-Así es Cary te presento a Mayra Grandchester ella montara el performance,

-jajajajajajajaja ¡no es cierto!, yo creí que hablabas de Terrence por eso acepte, sabes que yo no trabajo con aficionados Robert y mucho menos me dará ordenes una teibolera, yo soy una bailarina profesional, una estrella.

-Entonces señora Harrison si usted es la estrella no debería estar preocupada, quien debería estarlo y temblar soy yo, pero no hay ningún problema si no quiere participar, encontraremos a alguien que sea lo suficientemente capaz como para dejarse dirigir por una bailarina exótica,

-¿Como te atrevez a decir que no soy capaz de interpretar lo que tu me puedas montar? ¡yo soy una profesional! -dijo acercándose amenazante hacia mi, su estatura me sobrepasaba pero me puse lo mas derecha que pude eh hice valer mi posición, los otros bailarines solo se burlaban por haber retado a la despectiva bailarina.

- Ahí estaba yo en medio de todas esas personas que no conocía, a excepción de Terry que miraba la escena sentado en las butacas bajo el resguardo de las sombras, podía sentir su mirada sobre mi, y a Robert que fue el que me presento con el grupo de bailarines a quien debía dirigir, todos fueron amables ya que respetaban mas que nada a Terrence yo bien lo sabia.

Lo que nunca me imagine es que me fuera a topar con Cary Harrison nuevamente pero esta vez la tenia en frente y no le basto burlarse de mi sino que me insulto llamándome teibolera, no importaba, esta seria mi vida de ahora en adelante y tenia que acostumbrarme a este tipo de gente,

No pude disimular mi molestia cuando menciono sin ningún reparo que estaba ahí solo por Terry, eso me hizo estallar pero no le iba a dar el gusto, la rete y ella furica se defendió.

Robert trato de calmar a la temperamental bailarina porque sabia que Terry saldría en mi defensa si no paraba aquello y el apellido Grandchester pesaba mas en el teatro que cualquier otro.

Al fin después de los gritos e insultos de la tal Cary, acepto participar diciendo que si algo no le parecía lo dejaría de inmediato, argumento que fue un reto para mi, no me deje amedrentar por ella ya que podía ver la malicia en sus ojos y si bien no me toleraba sabia que ella se quedaba no tanto por ser profesional, si no por otras oscuras razones.

Los ensayos comenzaron y cada día era una batalla campal con Cary, todo le molestaba, todo le parecía simple, sin chiste, a veces fuera de lugar, siempre tenia un pretexto para dejar colgado el ensayo a la mitad haciéndome rabiar, mi solución fue enseñar la rutina a seguir en el lapso de tiempo en que ella se concentraba, tenia razón en una cosa, ella era una profesional se aprendía sin ningún problema su parte de la rutina, así que no importaba mucho si se iba dejándonos a medias, sabia que ella al siguiente día se sabría a cabalidad su papel, cuando se ponía en sus poses de diva y se iba yo seguía ensayando con el equipo y eso nos hizo la vida mas fácil jejejeje Al siguiente día el equipo ya se sabia la nueva parte de la melodía y Cary solo se integraba a los demás, ella ni se imaginaba que todos trabajábamos en paz sin estar ella presente,

En una ocasión mostrándole a Henry el bailarín principal los siguientes pasos a seguir ,comencé a molestarme porque el no atendía las indicaciones y no sabia por que, al mencionarle si algo estaba mal el no lo admitió, así que llame a Terry que estaba sentado presenciando el ensayo y con el hice el siguiente 32 a seguir en la rutina, tenia que tomarme poniendo la mano en medio de mis senos y girarme con fuerza hasta quedar boca abajo con los brazos extendidos,

Henry por mas que se lo indicaba no lo hacia, así que llame a Terry, con mi esposo como modelo, le mostré lo que quería lograr, ni me inmute ante la actitud de Terry, solo se que cuando yo estuve satisfecha con el resultado le pedí a Henry que lo emulara, me dirigí a el y comenzamos, el estaba nervioso, pude ver que miraba a Terry como pidiendo su autorización entonces lo entendí,

-Adelante Henry, -fue lo que escuche y entonces Henry hizo despliegue de su magia como bailarín y a la primera salió el 32 quedando yo gratamente complacida con su habilidad para el baile. No le pedí explicación alguna, solo se que estando Terry presente le costaba tocarme como se lo marcaba la rutina porque conocía el temperamento de mi esposo, cuando se lo proponía era mucho peor que el de Cary.

Así pasaron rápidamente los días y Cary seguía dándome dolores de cabeza con sus berrinches, pero lejos de desanimarme eso me hacia perfeccionar cada vez mas el performance, de haber concebido algo sencillo, llego a crecer de tal forma que los bailarines estaban muy animados y Cary aunque lo ocultara también lo estaba, había puesto para ella una rutina muy lucida sensual y elegante, donde haría gala de su forma bella y larga de bailar con una música que no era a lo que estaba acostumbrada.

-Mayra ya son las dos de la mañana es muy tarde ya deja eso y ven a la cama,

-Ya casi termino Terry este paso no sale como yo quiero,

-Por favor linda estas trabajando muy duro, todo esta quedando maravilloso pero tienes que dormir…

-Terry no puedo llegar mañana y titubear frente al equipo, mañana que vaya y ponga el ultimo 32 tiene que ser perfecto.

-¿mañana? Querrás decir en 7 horas linda, -la veía mientras no dejaba de repetir una y otra vez la misma rutina completamente sudada y despeinada pero con un gran entusiasmo y concentración por lo que hacia.

-¿Pues que hora es?

-Son las dos de la madrugada Mayra, -dije asombrado de cómo se le pasaba el tiempo cuando se apasionaba con la danza, desde que dormía a Dereck se la pasaba en la recamara Árabe de nuestro penthouse ensayando sin descanso, me sentía muy orgulloso de ella y de como había soportado la tensión a la que la sometía Cary, La bailarina se me insinuaba descaradamente frente a todos pero yo la ignoraba por completo, eso la ponía de pésimo humor y se desquitaba echando a perder los ensayos, sabia que en cualquier momento lo haría frente a Mayra para sacarla de quicio, pero este tipo de cosas había que saberlas manejar tarde o temprano.

Era la segunda semana de Enero el performance estaba montado y nos dedicábamos a perfeccionar los mas mínimos detalles hasta que yo, mi mejor critica quedara complacida, Cary estaba de un pésimo humor y no aguanto que la hiciera repetir la rutina, comenzó a insultar a todo el mundo y a gritar que la rutina era un asco, que la música era horrible, cuando se ponía en ese papel todos se sentaban sobre el entablado porque sabían que su rabieta iba para largo, trate de razonar con ella pero estaba fuera de control.  
Robert y Terry se acercaron a ver que sucedía ya que sus gritos se escuchaban en todo el teatro, insultaba a los bailarines diciendo que no eran de su categoría que la harían quedar en ridículo, cuando en realidad era ella la que arruinaba todo con su actitud, Terry solo la veía discutir con Robert pero no decía nada, entonces ella soltó el veneno.

-Si tu fueras mi acompañante Terry todo seria perfecto destilaríamos fuego, -dijo contoneándose frente a él,

-¡Ya basta! -Perdí el control, como se atreve a llamarlo así- Sabes que "Cary" si quieres irte largateeeeeee, tú no eres insustituible así que si quieres irte ¡vete ya! -Le grite, Ella se volvió riendo ya que había logrado encontrar mi punto de ebullición.

-¡Ja! tu no eres nadie para correrme, a mi nadie me dice que hacer,

-Pues yo mando en este lugar y en este momento y si yo quiero, te vas en este mismo instante, no permitiré que arruines el trabajo de todo el equipo solo por tus berrinches de diva, así que o te comportas o te largas, -dije con autoridad- yo soy la directora del performance y si no te gusta, nadie te obliga a estar aquí.

-¡Yo no estoy aquí por ti, o por este mugroso proyecto! tengo otros motivos.

-Motivo que no tiene nada que ver con el propósito que nos ocupa, -le dije mirándola a los ojos.

-jajajajajajajaja ¿tienes miedo de que te lo quite?, por eso me quieres echar jajajajajajajaja

-Yo no tengo miedo de nada, lo que detesto es que no seas tan profesional como dices ser y que la gran bailarina Cary Harrison en realidad es una farsa, tienes un gran talento que desgraciadamente no explotas así que elige, te quedas o vete de una vez,

-¡Robert no vas a permitir que me hable así!, -dijo ella molesta.

-Ella es quien dirige Cary o acatas indicaciones o renuncia, ya me estas cansando, -dijo el molesto y se retiro seguido de Terry.

-¡Me quedo! nadie dirá que Cary Harrison fue echada de un evento, -dijo molesta- pero ya veras lo que te espera Mayra te vas a arrepentir y de que forma… susurro. Después de eso me sentí mal por haber actuado de esa manera tan prepotente pero si no le ponía un alto me tomaría de su puerquito toda la vida y eso si que no, tenia un presentimiento ya que ella estaba muy molesta, le pedí a Terry que me ayudara y juntos en nuestra casa ensayamos una canción, solo por el caso de que Cary pretendiera arruinar las cosas en el ultimo minuto, no permitiría que nuestro apellido quedara en entredicho por los caprichos de una bailarina.

Un día antes del estreno me dirigí después del ensayo hacia el camerino de Terry, Cary se había portado aparentemente bien esas dos ultimas semanas, pero yo sabia que algo tramaba no se iba a quedar cruzada de brazos, la había visto cuchichear con otras chicas del elenco y reírse escandalosamente.

Como era mi costumbre toque dos veces, gire el picaporte, abrí la puerta, Cary estaba allí, desnuda frente a Terry, una bata de seda japonesa colgaba de sus brazos y le mostraba el cuerpo a mi esposo, no se donde saque el aplomo al ver su maldita sonrisa de triunfo, pero esta vez no iba a arruinar las cosas, Terry tenia un semblante furico y estaba a punto de asirla por el brazo, se que seria capaz de sacarla así del camerino pero eso terminaría en un tremendo escándalo a un día del estreno, me introduje y cerré rápidamente la puerta, me quede parada mirándola de frente, ella no hacia nada por cubrirse pero no me amedrente.

-Como pudiste cambiarme por esta Terrence, créeme que no me importa, no se porque razón decidiste jugar al esposito, y si quieres mantener esa imagen esta bien tu sabrás,

Ya dile de una vez a esta a quien prefieres ¿ya olvidaste que tan bien la pasábamos?, no me digas que no extrañas nuestros juegos eróticos Darling, pídeme lo que quieras, a mi no me importa tu esposa, yo te quiero para mi, te doy lo que desees lo sabes, si quieres seguir experimentando la aburrida vida sedentaria de casado es tu problema,  
Solo una cosa no me pidas, yo no nací para cuidar chamacos babosos ni andar dando bibes cada tres horas ni cambiando pañales 6 veces al día, eso se lo dejo a tu "Señora" jajajajajaja

Que Mayra haga el papel de mamá y juegue a la casita contigo, no puedo imaginarme como le hizo para que te casaras con ella y no me importa en lo mas mínimo, yo lo que quiero de ti esta bajo tu pantalón, -dijo acercando su mano hacia la ingle de Terry, el la detuvo con rudeza antes de que ella lo tocara,

-No me toques, -dijo el a punto de perder el control.

-¡Ay por favor Terrence! ya deja tu papel de hombre de familia ejemplar que no te queda, ¿donde esta ese toro salvaje?, ese garañón ingles en celo, No me digas que cuidar un escuincle te ha llenado mas que mi sexo.

-¡Ya basta! sal de aquí, eso es algo que nunca vas a entender, -le grito Terry con furia, ella solo se burlaba.

-y que "Sra. Grandchester" acaso no sabias que Terrence y yo fuimos amantes.

-Si lo sé, "fueron" tiempo pasado, tu deberías preguntarte porque el no ha vuelto contigo, lo que hemos hecho en el balcón de nuestra casa supera por mucho lo que halla hecho contigo, yo he tenido el placer de sentirlo completo y mío, lo eh sentido vibrar mientras arroja su "dulce miel" dentro de mi vagina y estoy segura que en todo este tiempo juntos, a hecho el amor mas veces conmigo que en toda su vida, -a ella se le borro la sonrisa de triunfo.

-y sorpresa Cary, no me a cambiado por nadie, eh tenido el placer de llevar su semilla en mis entrañas y que de nuestro amor nació un hermoso botón de rosa, cosa que ninguna otra puede decir, -dije con tranquilidad mientras nos abrazábamos y nos mirábamos a los ojos- no tengo miedo de ti Cary porque la mente, el corazón y el cuerpo de Terrence Grandchester es mío, solo mío, -dije con serenidad besándolo en los labios.

-Por cierto Cary para no desear un escuincle o un chamaco como tu lo llamas, sabes mucho de bebés, las cosas que dices solo lo sabe una madre o un padre, -Ella se quedo muda ya se había anudado la bata y sin decir nada, salió en silencio del camerino.

En cuanto salió cerré la puerta con seguro y rompí a llorar con todas mis fuerzas, era demasiada la tensión que sentía, y tener que aguantar esa escena termino por hacer que al fin me desahogara, Terry me abrazo nuevamente,

-Tranquila linda ya paso todo, creo que ya no molestara mas.

-ya quiero que todo esto acabe Terry -dije abrazándome a él,

-Después de mañana todo será diferente Mayra, será el primer obstáculo vencido, recuerda que el primero es el mas difícil, lo haremos juntos como hasta hoy.

**28 de Enero 2012 ** **7 de la noche ** **Gala de la Comunidad Teatral a Beneficio de Centro de Ayuda a Indocumentados.**

-Mayra ¿que pasa? -dije sorprendido al verla sin su vestido negro de Gala y sin su bello peinado

-Terry, Cary boicoteo el performance y convenció a las bailarinas de no participar, así que tendré que hacerlo yo, Henry me lo dijo y el junto con los bailarines me apoyaran, Terry esto será un desastre, tanto ensayo para nada, -decía ella completamente agitada a punto de las lagrimas mientras las vestuaristas del teatro buscaban un atuendo adecuado para ella.

-Tranquila cariño si algo no sale bien, lo haremos tu y yo como lo ensayamos ¿te acuerdas?

-Si, pero no puedo defraudar a los bailarines ellos están de mi parte además no quieren seguirle el juego a Cary no quieren que sus nombres tengan una mancha en su curriculum por culpa de ella y los entiendo, así que lo hare yo, no tengo alternativa, es mi forma de pagar su lealtad al evento.

-Esta bien, te veré desde el palco, suerte, la bese en los labios y me retire sabia que querría ensayar con Henry y los bailarines antes de salir, aunque los programas ya estaban publicados y entregados, con un Teatro totalmente lleno, Robert los movió casi al final para darles tiempo a que se prepararan, maldita Cary sabia que no iba a quedarse tranquila. -Estaba muy nerviosa, no sabia como iba a resultar todo, tenia miedo, nunca había hecho algo parecido estaba tras el telón esperando que la motocicleta Harley conducida por Henry marcara el inicio de la melodía, cuando la turba de bailarinas corrieron en el ultimo minuto a tomar sus lugares en el escenario, me quede pasmada y antes de que diera un paso hacia el escenario sentí un tremendo jalon en el brazo,

-Ni creas que te vas a quedar con la gloria ¡maldita teibolera!

-Y sin decir mas Cary salió a bailar, yo estaba llena de adrenalina, de euforia, los sentimientos encontrados me hicieron llorar, como era posible que ella se portara de esa forma, temí que lo echara a perder pero conforme la música avanzaba, Cary se lucio e hizo exactamente lo que le pedí, bailo junto a Henry extraordinariamente sobre la motocicleta, sus giros y longitudes era perfectos, los 32 acompañados por los bailarines eran espectaculares con la iluminación y el humo, todo salió como yo lo esperaba, hasta el lanzamiento salió perfecto donde ella fue alzada en el aire por los fuertes bailarines, hizo gala del dominio de su cuerpo, al ver eso me fui hacia el camerino, no quería que me vieran llorar de impotencia y rabia, un tramoyista me entrego una nota de Terry, lo ultimo que escuche fueron los ensordecedores aplausos, abrí la nota:

**"ponte el vestido rojo linda, prepárate"**

Tome mi lugar en el palco junto a mis padres, mi madre llevaba a Dereck en brazos el pequeño caballerito se negaba a dormir quizá ansiaba ver a su madre bailar -sonreí- Tanto Sandra como Charlie nos acompañaban, ella tenia una relación con Charlie se había mudado con el, tal como dijo Mayra, Sandra era una chica que se movía a su ritmo sin importar nada, había crecido sola y su carácter era fuerte, jajajaja igual que Charlie.

Uno de los mozos del teatro me entregó una nota de Mayra,

**"Cariño muchas veces me preguntaste porque había elegido esta canción y vaya ironía ahora la bailare para ti y delante de todos, Terry esta letra es el reinicio de nuestra historia, cuando nos encontramos en el bar… ¡Luz verde!" TE AMO Mayra Grandchester**

Sonreí, mis padres me preguntaron que pasaba, les dije que había un cambio de planes y que Mayra seria la estrella de esta noche, pero al comenzar la música y abrirse el telón fue mayúscula mi sorpresa al ver a todos los bailarines en escena incluso a Cary que salió a destiempo, nadie lo noto solo yo que me sabia la rutina de memoria, mi rostro se endureció, otra vez había hecho de las suyas,

-¿Y Mayra? -dijo mi madre entendiendo que algo estaba mal por el semblante de mi cara, no conteste nada- Ve con ella hijo,

-No madre, si no admiro el performance Mayra no me lo perdonara -así que con molestia admire el fruto del trabajo de Mayra, mi rencor hacia Cary no me dejo disfrutar de ese momento, me carcomía la rabia por sus noches de desvelo para llegar a este resultado, en ocasiones Mayra me dijo que Cary era una estupenda bailarina y que haría un buen papel si se lo proponía, tenia razón, Cary acostumbraba bailar otro tipo de música en su show privado de Las Vegas, ella estaba hecha para incitar al deseo, su cuerpo era muy bello una verdadera tentación, pero Mayra logro quitar de Cary esa lujuria que destilaba la morena al bailar, convirtiendo sus movimientos en elegancia pura, ella tenia que sentarse sobre las piernas de Henri sobre la motocicleta y recrear una entrega amorosa que no fue nada chocante, la forma en como los dirigió Mayra me pareció estar viéndonos a nosotros dos aquella noche de nuestro reencuentro cuando la bese después de pedirle que no se fuera, ella se esforzó en recrear la noche que cambio nuestras vidas, eso nadie lo sabia solo ella y yo, eso borro mi enojo y salió a flote el orgullo y el deseo de venganza, mas bien el deseo de demostrar quien era mi mujer, Mande con el mozo dos notas, una para Robert y otra para Mayra, al terminar la música salí desbocado hacia mi camerino tenia que estar listo en menos de 15 minutos, lo ultimo que escuche fue los aplausos de la audiencia enloquecida mientras me alejaba.

**Fin del flash back-**

-Terry, tengo miedo…

-Tranquila linda todo saldrá bien, descuida lo harás bien -la abrace para darle seguridad- Estas temblando cariño, -dije sorprendido ante su reacción.

-Los nervios es algo que me cuesta controlar, -dijo respirando con dificultad.

-Mayra, cuando te vi con Henry creí morir de celos y bueno ya es bien conocido mi carácter, te pido disculpas por haberte puesto en ese dilema… cuando me invitaste a mostrarles lo que querías lograr me pude dar cuenta que realmente eres profesional pude saberlo cuando lo hicimos tu y yo… todas y cada una de las veces que lo repetimos me percate de tu total concentración así fuera yo o cualquier otro, lo siento…

-Terry…

-Además amor quiero decirte que eres una tirana, ¡una verdadera tirana! jajajaja y yo que creí que mas exigente director que Robert no existía, me equivoque cariño, nuevamente hiciste que me tragara mis palabras, lo harás muy bien no te preocupes, eres maravillosa.

-De verdad piensas eso… me dijo al borde de las lagrimas.  
-Si Mayra, eso es lo que significa tu nombre "maravillosa" tus padres eligieron bien, -dije besándola muy suavemente en los labios- no llores o arruinaras el maquillaje, amor tranquila siento como tus rodillas tiemblan,

-Si es verdad, dijo con una leve sonrisa, -no te preocupes se me pasara cuando llegue el momento, mientras moriré de nervios…

-¿Estas bien ahora? Le pregunte.

-Si, estoy mucho mejor gracias, ¡y no se te ocurra equivocarte escuchaste!, me dijo con voz autoritaria aunque sonreía, la mire con indignación pero divertido, mientras caminaba a ocupar mi lugar.

-¡Como cree mi señora yo soy un profesional! mire como trataba de controlar sus nervios juntando sus manos con desesperación, creo que rezando, tenia que decirle.

-¡Mayra!, le dije alzando un poco la voz, volteo y sin esperar corrí hacia ella nuevamente, "estoy muy orgulloso de ti amor mío, te amo", volví a besarla y me aleje. Me acomodo en la silla dispuesta en el escenario, sobre la mesa una botella con tequila es parte de la ambientación, hago mi ritual de respiraciones antes de que el telón se habrá, los utileros checan los mas mínimos detalles para la presentación, están siempre listos ante los sucesos inesperados, su ir y venir no me sacan de concentración a eso estoy acostumbrado, pero los taconeos sobre el entablado me devuelven sin remedio de ese mundo que es solo mío, sin levantar la vista veo esos zapatos de tacón rojo que brillan cual rubíes, levanto lentamente la vista y devoro esas piernas que ahora lucen torneadas y muy trabajadas la minúscula falda llega a mitad de esos maravillosos muslos, veo como remarca la posición con sus pies sobre el escenario, como trata de adueñarse de el, aun de espaldas puedo ver lo nerviosa que esta y su respiración es tan agitada que casi la oigo jadear,

La mitad de su espalda desnuda, los tirantes caen desde el moño sujeto de su cuello, lleva el cabello recogido como nunca antes, aunque sus ondas siguen cayendo sobre su espalda parece todo una fichera de los 50´s y yo, vestido como un elegante pachuco, todo en negro los pantalones y el saco holgados la corbata roja sobre la camisa blanca el sombrero de ala ancha y los zapatos bicolor son mi atuendo, llevo una pequeña cola de caballo, me lleno de orgullo al verla concentrada en su papel, ella se yergue sobre si misma con las piernas separadas y una rodilla semi flexionada una mano sobre la cintura y la otra apoyada seductoramente sobre su muslo, me pierdo en la imagen de mi mujer su cuerpo maduró con el nacimiento de nuestro hijo es mucho mas bello que antes, estamos solos sobre el escenario, esto es algo que nunca creí hacer, compartir con ella el entablado y sin embargo mi nerviosismo a desaparecido, ella en un segundo gira su rostro hacia mi y veo claramente como me regala un "TE AMO" sin voz, le sonrío,

Oigo como anuncian el performance, el ultimo de la velada, la sensual voz de Robert da la introducción, no mencionan nuestros nombres, la cortina se abre.

**KUMBALA BAR**

**"Sol no entiendes lo que pasa aquí, esto es la noche y de la noche son las cosas del amor..." ¡oye!**

La música inicia, el telón se abre lentamente, enciendo el cigarrillo con calma, lleno mis pulmones de humo y lo saco lentamente, la danza de la conquista, el ritual del apareo entre dos desconocidos comienza, ella se acerca lentamente a mi, descaradamente se sienta en mis piernas me quita el cigarrillo y finge fumar, si, hasta eso tuvo que aprender, me pidió enseñarle a fumar solo para esta ocasión, nos dirigimos al centro del escenario mientras mueve con gracia un abanico negro de encaje, la aprieto contra mi con fuerza y comenzamos a bailar el moderno danzón,

Ella lo hace con una sensualidad que me embruja, nuestros cuerpos están pegados uno al otro olvido que soy actor, olvido que mas de 500 personas nos miran, olvido que nuestros amigos, mis padres y mi hijo nos observan, solo se que bailo con Mayra y al parecer ella también lo ha olvidado.

Dejamos que el ritmo nos lleve, que nos envuelva, sin olvidar la rutina que habíamos ensayado, en eso nos parecemos, somos diciplinados, serios en nuestro trabajo, dejaríamos el alma aquí esta noche, tomo la rosa blanca de mi solapa y recorro su rostro con ella recorro sus brazos y por un minuto me desconcentro al ver en su antebrazo una gran mancha roja, recobro el aplomo y la levanto.

La enredo en mis caderas siguiendo la coreografía, la deposito sobre la mesa y finjo querer hacerle el amor, subo su falda hasta la ingle para dejar su pierna completamente desnuda mientras la recorro entera a todo su largo con mi mano, beso su tobillo, con la rosa recorro su plexo, su abdomen, su piel en medio de los senos, ella se incorpora rápidamente se aleja y me reta, me planto galantemente mirándola fijo, ella me rodea como loba a su presa,

Baja mi saco de un jalon dejando a la vista la blanca camisa y los tirantes negros, acaricia mi pecho con sus manos, me quita el sombrero adornado con una pluma roja y lo arroja al publico, el ritmo cambia a uno mas rápido y entonces ella demuestra por que ama la danza yo solo soy el marco, me quedo casi estático mientras ella es el cuadro que hay que admirar,

Se que baila para mi, me toca el cuerpo sin pudor, esta provocándome, excitándome, me invita a tomarla como una odalisca llama hacia el jardín del placer a su amo con su sensual danza,

Volvemos a hacer la reverencia de rigor y bailamos los últimos acordes del danzón, la atrapo en mis brazos la giro hacia un costado la beso en el cuello y en los labios el ritual de la conquista esta consumado…  
Me separo de ella tomo el saco del respaldo de la silla lo acomodo sobre mi hombro y nos alejamos en la penumbra, abrazados, mientras la luz roja alumbra el escenario.

La respuesta inmediata del publico es la que yo imaginaba…

Después de la conferencia de prensa, de las fotografías con Debi y con todos los personas del Centro de ayuda a los indocumentados, con el equipo de bailarines, de las interminables felicitaciones de la prensa, de nuestros amigos, de nuestra familia, Terry me a permitido gozar este momento de gloria dejándome sola un momento, demostrando que su esposa no tiene nada de muda, después de despedir a Dereck y a mis suegros, camino hacia el camerino a cambiarme para la fiesta que se ha organizado, allá nos esperan nuestros amigos y todos los involucrados del evento, es un festejo por la gran labor realizada por todos, un festejo por el triunfo obtenido, en el camerino hay una nota y un enorme ramo de orquídeas en el peinador,

**"Te espero en el escenario en 15 minutos, trae tu vestido rojo" ** Me duche rápidamente sabia que Terry tenia la costumbre de quedarse solo en el escenario después de cada función era una de sus muchas manías, volví a ponerme el vestido rojo como me lo pidió, y salí a su encuentro llevaba el cabello húmedo, salí hacia el escenario y me quede mirando hacia las butacas, en tantos días de ensayos jamás me percate como lucia un teatro desde la perspectiva del artista, el sonido de una motocicleta me hizo saltar del susto,

-Hola linda quieres un aventón

-¡Terry! Me asustaste

-¿Como te fue con la prensa?, ¿se portaron bien?,

-jajajajajaja si amor se portaron bien, vaya, -dije caminando hacia el centro del escenario- ¿Esto es lo que sientes cuando actúas?, es maravilloso Terry, una sensación indescriptible, es como, estar en la cima del mundo…

-Así es cariño, así me siento cuando recibo los aplausos y se que a la audiencia le gusto mi trabajo,

-Sabes, me preguntaron que cuando mostraría fotos de Dereck

-Y que les contestaste Mayra

-Los mande por un tubo jajajajajajaja, -los dos reímos- solo les dije que muy pronto en la revista LIFE podrían leer sobre nosotros, se quedaron como avispero enardecido jajajajaja es una buena idea eso de vender las fotos de la boda, del bautizo y primer año de Dereck, mostrar un poco de nuestra vida a tus seguidores Terry, ellos no tienen la culpa de nada, además conociendo a los paparazzi de un momento a otro de algún lugar las sacaran y prefiero ser yo quien saque provecho de ellas y no que lo hagan ellos,

-Sigues con la idea de donarlo todo al Centro,

-Si, solo la mitad, la otra parte a la organización de Albert y África, se que no te agrado mucho la idea de mostrar las fotografías, gracias por permitírmelo y por aceptar la entrevista Terry.

-No es nada cariño, es por una buena causa además quedamos en construir un nuevo mundo para nuestra familia ¿no es así? ven…

-Ella se acerco a mi, la abrace el motor de la motocicleta estaba encendido,

-África se ve linda embarazada ¿verdad? Ahhh ¿sabias que Candy y Stear están embarazados? jajajajaja vaya no perdieron el tiempo después de casarse en Octubre, vienen mas retoños en camino, las fiestas serán mucho mas divertidas jajajajajaja Terry tienes esa sonrisa traviesa ¿que pasa? ¿Te quedaras con la Harley?

-Creo que si linda, tu tienes tus fotos, yo mi Harley jajajajajajajaja

-¡Ahh tramposo! , eso es alevosía y ventaja -le di un suave golpe en su hombro.

-Si lo confieso pero aprendí de la mejor, no me digas que no te aprovechaste y me excitaste sabiendo que frente al publico yo no podía hacer nada… -dije acariciando sus senos.

-Terry… -ella cerró los ojos- era parte de… la coreografia…

-¡Si claro! eres una bruja Mayra como te a trevez a provocarme de esa manera,

-No te quejes que bien que me manoseaste querido, -me sentó encima de el sobre la motocicleta- ¡y me dijiste bruja! Esa es nueva jajajajajaja me han llamado misteriosa, muda, agresiva y loca, bailarina exótica, teibolera jajajajaja pero nunca bruja, -ella cerro los ojos porque metí la mano bajo su ropa interior acariciando su intimidad- Terry… no…

-Mayra sentiste como me tenias, exactamente como estoy ahora estos pantalones son muy adecuados, bastante holgados para disimular como me calentaste mujer…

-¡Terry!

-¿Mi esposa se escandaliza al sentir lo que provoca al pene de su marido? quiero hacerte el amor Mayra lo eh deseado desde que salimos del escenario y no aguanto mas, -dije besándola en el cuello y desatando sus tirantes.

-Terry… -mientras el besaba mi cuello y la piel que iba quedando descubierta yo no me concentraba, me resistía aunque muy débilmente, el inmediatamente leyó mi mente.

-Estamos solos linda yo tengo la llave del teatro, -dijo buscando en el bolsillo de su pantalón y arrojándolas al suelo, me relaje y me sumergí en ese oasis al que el me llevaba con tanta facilidad, con tanta angustiante delicadeza…

- Terry… sabes que te amo, que me muero sin ti, que junto a ti eh vivido tan intensamente, mas que nunca, tu sacas mis peores sentimientos que ni siquiera creí poseer y los mejores también, me haces conocer todo lo que desconocía de mi misma, me has regalado la dicha de ser madre, siempre te ame, nunca tuve la certeza de volver a verte y ahora te puedo decir que cada día que pasa te amo mas, amo al hombre, al niño, al padre, amo a mi ardoroso amante, amo todo de ti hasta tus enojos, tus locuras, te amo como eres y no cambiaria nada de ti porque todo eso es lo que te hace ser único e irremplazable para mi, amo al joven del que me enamore, al hombre que me a dejado sola en tres ocasiones para volver a mis brazos otra vez, mi compañero, mi amigo, mi protector, eres tu Terry el hombre de mi vida y si volviera a nacer te buscaría incansablemente otra vez hasta volver a estar juntos… Amo tu fuerza, tu caballerosidad, amo tus desenfrenos y la forma intempestiva en la que me haces tuya, amo el océano de tus ojos y me ahogo en ellos por decisión propia, amo tu risa que es el aliento de mi vida y si pudiera con mis años borrar tu dolor lo haría, lo intento cada día, cada hora, a cada minuto, te amo sin reservas, sin dejar nada guardado para mi, te doy todo lo que soy, lo que hay dentro de mi alma, no tengo nada porque todo mi ser es tuyo, nada pueden robarme entonces, amo a la mujer que soy cuando estoy contigo, eh llegado a creer que estas hecho para mi y te amo aun si no me amaras igual como yo te amo a ti, te amo porque me obligas a ser fuerte porque deseas mi felicidad tanto como yo deseo la tuya…

Eres la pared que me protege, el árbol que me cobija, el cielo que me cubre, el sol que ilumina mis días… -sentí como las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-Mayra te amo igual… amo como sabes exactamente lo que pienso y como sin palabras calmas mis momentos iracundos, te amo porque me aceptas tal cual soy, porque perdonas mis desatinos y errores y porque me permites amarte a mi manera, no me detienes, no me cohíbes, te sumas a mis locuras, te amo porque me dejas libre aunque temas perderme, pero te digo un secreto, siempre volveré a ti porque no puedo vivir sin el aire que tu respiras, volare muy lejos y muy alto con la certeza de que tu me esperas, porque se que tu eres el hogar que siempre anhele, porque eres mi compañera, mi dueña, porque no temes ver mi interior…

Amo que amas mis excentricidades, mis necedades, mis infiernos, mi ser tan complicado que a veces ni yo entiendo pero para ti soy un cristal traslucido, no puedo esconder nada de ti porque antes de que yo lo exprese tu ya lo sabes, amo como me respetas, como me adoras, amo ser tu héroe, tu caballero, amo ser tu hombre, amo que no pretendes cambiarme, amo tus crisis, tus lagrimas, las de felicidad, las de placer pero también amo tus lagrimas de dolor esas que sin duda nos unen mas, amo tu vida y amo a mi hijo que nació de tu vientre y sobre todo amo a Dios por permitirme conocerte reencontrarte y guardarte para mi… no hay vida después de ti Mayra y sábete que no me aterra, ni tengo miedo, ni incertidumbre del futuro porque tu estas a mi lado… soy muy feliz, como nunca en mi vida…

Ante tal declaración de amor emocionados, temblorosos con el alma al rojo vivo, desabroche su cinturón me levanto un poco y nos unimos, era tan maravillosa la sensación de ser llenada por Terry, era algo así como el estado perfecto, era sentir una paz en el alma una sensación de estar completa, sin poder evitarlo movimos nuestros cuerpos queriendo fundirse el uno en el otro, el sentimiento dio paso a la pasión desbordada, a nuestra ardorosa necesidad de amarnos, con besos desesperados queríamos gritar nuestro sentir, había lagrimas en nuestros ojos sabia que Terry era sincero, siempre lo había sido, lo amaba y sabia que era feliz conmigo, el me lleno de su fuerza, de su seguridad, de su practicidad, me tuvo paciencia en mis momentos débiles, en mis inseguridades, me dio mi espacio, me amo después de todo eso, me espero después de darme por vencida, me tendió la mano me rescato del abismo y aun así seguía ahí amándome, a pesar de su propio dolor…

¿Acaso este es el verdadero amor?, este que te eleva, que te hace mas fuerte después de casi matarte, ese que duele todavía mas, al ver sufrir a quien amas que tu propio sufrimiento, que piensas en él antes que en ti misma, y que te abandonas en sus brazos porque sabes que a su lado bajo, su protección no hay nada que temer, el dolor y la soledad desaparecen para dar paso a una felicidad que no puedes comparar con nada, que aun sabiendo lo que has sufrido o desconociendo lo que sufrirás con los ojos cerrados volverías a decir "SI ACEPTO".

Porque por alguna extraña razón que no logras entender sabes que el siente lo mismo y en ese momento sublime no hay dudas, solo realidades, certeza, esperanza, olvidas el pasado y te llenas de un valor que no sabias que poseías, dejas esa vestimenta de tropiezos, dudas y errores para entregarte desnudo con el alma limpia y vacía, lista para ser llenada de nuevas experiencias y alegrías, ¿que importa lo que venga? eres valiente y cobarde al mismo tiempo, valiente para enfrentar al mundo entero si es necesario, para defender con tu vida lo que es tuyo por derecho, cobarde porque temes entregarte y no te das cuenta siquiera que tu corazón ya no te pertenece, tiemblas al saber que tiene tu corazón palpitante en un puño, y aun así, no te importa porque si aprieta fuerte su mano y tu pecho duele no es porque te haga daño, es porque esta protegiéndote,

Es amor, amor real, un sentimiento que te sobre pasa, tan fuerte que lastima pero no mata, que es inmenso para contenerlo en cuatro letras, tan inmenso como el amor de Dios por la vida, amor de dos, INDIVISIBLE, uno en dos, Dios bendice ese sentimiento mutuo y verdadero…

A través de nuestros cuerpos encontramos el lenguaje para comunicar el sentimiento de nuestras almas, ya que por mas palabras que existan no podrían expresarlo, con nuestra entrega nos decíamos cuanto nos amábamos, cuanto necesitamos el uno del otro, nos sentíamos cerca de Dios…

Varias veces habíamos experimentado este nirvana mezcla de nuestros corazones al desnudo y sexo puro y ardoroso, ese sexo que nos gustaba practicar, ese que aprendimos siendo muy jóvenes, esa entrega febril motivada por el amor que nos profesábamos,

Terry me estrujaba con fuerza contra su cuerpo haciéndome perder la cabeza, me aferre a el como pude desabroche su camisa y acaricie su pecho, solté la liga que sujetaba su cabello y lo alborote despeinándolo por completo, jalo mi cabello haciéndome gemir al sentirme dominada pero amada y adorada al mismo tiempo, la posición en la que estábamos era algo incomoda, nuestro deseo era mas urgente crecía a cada beso, a cada toque,

-Mayra ese olor tuyo me enloquece, -decía sin soltar con sus dientes mis labios, me separe de él un poco.

-Terry estoy fértil… -fue lo único que alcance a decir, estaba totalmente excitada por el sitio donde estábamos en pleno escenario y sobre una motocicleta como dos adolescentes haciendo el amor en un lugar prohibido esperando ser atrapados.

-¡Crees que no lo se linda! estas noches han sido una tortura dormir a tu lado, no quería ni rozarte, sabia que estabas cansada, necesitabas dormir, no quise… robarte la energía…

Pero ya no tengo porque contenerme ¿me escuchaste? ahora eres mía otra vez, toda mía, completa, no sabes como te extrañe Mayra, soy adicto a ti ¿lo sabias? Me decía mientras con sus manos mecía mis caderas sobre el haciéndome jadear,

-Terry… hace días olvide la píldora…

-Lo se amor… -me levanto en vilo y me recostó sobre el escenario.

-¿Traes… condones?… ¡ahhhhhhh Terry!… -me aferre a el ante su rítmico movimiento sobre mi cuerpo

-No, no linda…

-Terry si me llenas quedare embarazada… estoy fértil…

-Lo se… ¿lo deseas Mayra?

-¿Un bebé?

-si

-Ya tenemos uno ¿lo olvidas?

-Hoy es 28 de Enero amor mío, quiero este regalo… -dijo moviéndose con mas intensidad haciéndome gemir con fuerza me hizo recordar la noche en que concebimos a Dereck, una nueva oleada de placer me inundo de solo recordarlo, me apreté a el con fuerza lo atraje con mis piernas hundiéndolo dentro de mi, apreté mi intimidad haciéndolo berrear sabia que el clímax se acercaba, conocía exactamente el punto exacto de éxtasis de mi esposo y el conocía el mío, cuando nos sincronizábamos de esa manera nos mirábamos a los ojos, en ellos veíamos el amor que nos hacia devorarnos de aquella forma y nuestros rostros transfigurados por la excitación y el deseo, el clímax se acercaba rápidamente y nuestros gemidos aumentaban provocándonos cerrar los ojos y mirarnos con los ojos de alma,

La explosión mutua fue inminente, chocamos nuestros cuerpos con fuerza uno contra el otro en salvajes embestidas queriendo fundirnos desesperadamente, atrapamos las caderas del otro con nuestras manos para no permitir separarnos ni un segundo.

-Mayraaa, ¡mírame, mírame!

-Abrí los ojos y lo mire, el tiempo se detuvo, mis latidos por un segundo cesaron igual que mi respiración, lo miraba sonriéndome, esa maldita sonrisa que amaba, esa sonrisa que sabia era el preámbulo de una diablura…

-Mayra Te amo, te amooooooooooo,

Sentí como su semen me llenaba por dentro, sentí un rio desbordando los diques ya rebosantes, el chorro caliente estrellándose dentro de mi, la humedad emanando de mi cuerpo mojándonos completamente, el sentir su pene erecto y duro, húmedo, palpitante muy caliente, no pude mas me abrece con fuerza a su cuerpo mordí su hombro enterrándole las uñas en sus nalgas que me hacían humedecer de solo verlas y desear morderlas como a una apetitosa manzana…

-Mi amor Terryyyyyyy ahhhhhhhhhh Te amoooooooooo,  
siguío moviéndose encantadoramente con delirio desenfrenado mientras nos saciábamos el uno del otro hasta que no hubo mas aire, ni fuerzas para seguir.

Se desplomo sobre mi, exahustos, sudados, a medio vestir, pero plenos, satisfechos, enamorados y locos completamente locos.

-Terry… Feliz cumpleaños amor mío, creo que estamos embarazados otra vez, le dije en tono de broma al recuperar un poco la respiración,

-Si Mayra lo estamos no lo dudes, pero esta vez, quiero una nena, -me dijo con su endemoniada sonrisa.

-¿QUEEEEE?

**FIN**

**Gracias por compartir conmigo esta aventura.**


End file.
